Light's downfall
by ainzOoalGo
Summary: Non-canon 10th volume of Overlord, do NOT read if u don't know how volume 9 ends. Ainz sets his sights on the Slane Theocracy! What kind of battle will the Black Scripture put up? He's hungry for revenge after what happened last time! time for the showdown between Nazarick and humanity's strongest has come at last! Rated T for violence
1. prologue

OVERLORD non-canon volume 10: light's downfall

Prologue

Inside the holy chapel of the six gods' conference room, the 6 archbishops focused their gaze on the man kneeling in front of them. Before them was the captain of the Windflower Scripture and head of intelligence in the Theocracy, Nagan Cyril Codan.

The eldest of the six bishops standing in the center right addressed him with clear and firm voice.

"Report."

The captain inhaled deeply as he began delivering his report.

"Yes! As our spies have stated, the initial takeover of the city has been completed peacefully. The city has stabilized under the rule of the instigators. Of course the Kingdom has made no attempt or preparations to take the region back. Not that they could even if they wanted to."

After the massacre at Katze Plains the Re-Estize had taken horrendous losses in more ways than one. The level of damage done to them financially, politically and on a military level could not be overstated and many groups in and outside of the kingdom already started to prepare for the seemingly inevitable downfall of the kingdom's current monarchy. Of course the Theocracy was one of such groups.

"Such outrage! How can a city just accept being ruled by that monster, why have they not revolted yet? Those heretics have no shame!"

The archbishop who spoke out was the one who represented the god of light and who formerly managed the sunlight scripture, until they had been utterly destroyed by Ainz. It was not difficult to see why he was so aggravated.

It seems that the enforcer of the city which has been appointed by the Sorcerer King is someone the inhabitants of the city revere as their hero and messiah. [Dark hero] Momon.

This statement caused a lot of murmuring amongst the archbishops.

The name of the new Adamantite adventurer Momon had come up quite frequently in the recent archbishops' meetings. After the defeat of the vampire that fought the black Scripture and killed two of their members, the Slane Theocracy had been very wary of him. But no matter how hard they search they could not find records of this man's exploits or information about him in any of the neighboring states.

"That human's appearance and the appearance of Ainz Ooal Gown cannot be a coincidence. Even more so because this human supposedly killed the vampire using a magic crystal. I have no doubt that it is the same one that we gave to Nigun Grid Luin of the Sunlight Scripture."

This time the only female of the six bishops responded. She was the head of the part of the theocracy that worshipped the god of the wind. Thus she was Nagan's direct superior.

The captain responded to the question he had anticipated with the prepared answer.

"No, that does not appear to be the case. I had it confirmed that the magic crystal used by Momon was different than the one given to Nigun. The head of E-Rantel's magician guild confirmed himself that the crystal Momon used contained magic of the 8th tier thus making it superior even to the one we possessed which could only summon a high tier angel capable of using the 7th tier spell [holy smite].

"What did you say, that report must be a mistake?!"

The archbishops were visibly aghast from hearing this statement. Not since the appearance of the six gods has the world seen that kind of item. To possess one that contains an even higher tier of power than theirs was unthinkable!

The archbishop of the light god was beginning to get madder every second he listened to the report laid out by the windflower's captain. Refusing to believe another word of what he had to say, simply due to the absurdity of it all.

The other archbishops found it hard to disagree. Ainz Ooal Gown and Momon both defied everything they thought they knew about the world and it was getting harder and harder to keep calm after hearing about both their exploits.

"Whatever the case with the magic crystal, the power demonstrated by the Sorcerer King overturned everything we knew about magic. There can be only one explanation to his strength. He must be a demon god of the same realm as the six gods who has come to lay waste to their creation."

The one who broke sound of quiet mumbling amongst the archbishops who were contemplating the implications such a crystal was the archbishops that represented the god of death and who presided over the Black Scripture.

His statement caused the other archbishops to freeze up and show a rare display of fear. Not a single one of them wanted acknowledge such a wild fantasy which with every report became more and more plausible.

The archbishop of death closed his eyes as if in deep thought and then continued to speak his mind.

"As commanded by our saviors the six gods we must protect humanity the greatest race of all on the continent. Before this plague turns its gaze on the Slane Theocracy we must eliminate this threat without a trace left of him, lest we face extinction."

"Easier said than done, that monster has clearly demonstrated what happens if we engage it in the field. Small wonder that my scripture got destroyed. We will be forced to use our nation's full power if we hope to destroy that monster along with his subordinates."

The archbishop of life was starting to lose the last of what remained of his temper. Ainz had fundamentally crushed any sort of military influence he had inside the theocracy, for without Nigun the Bishop of light had no way of executing missions in the name of the god of light thus costing him followers and losing favor from various parties such as the Draconic Kingdom which around this time would request the help of the Sunlight scripture for dealing with the beastmen attacking them.

"Even so his very existence is blasphemy to everything that we the theocracy represent. I understand that we cannot fight him in the field as he has clearly demonstrated that any such actions will result in tragedy. So now we have to think of defeating him not with armies but in a straight up fight. Even if we assemble our country's finest it might not be enough, we still have to worry about his subordinates and army of death knights."

The Archbishop of death was adamant about crushing the mysterious magic caster before he became a threat to the Theocracy, on this he would not bend. Even so the Archbishop of light would not allow for fear of this sorcerer to take hold of the highest religious group of the Theocracy.

"You seem to forget that we unlike that monster possess items granted to us by the gods themselves. Not to mention we have **her** as a last line of defense. And now with Kaire-sama finally healed the power of **[Downfall of castle and country]** is once again at our disposal."

For a long time after the fight between the Black Scripture members and the vampire, the eldest of the Slane Theocracy's God-Kin had been unable to recover from the effects of Shalltear's [purifying javelin] but a while ago as if it had never been there the effects of the curse vanished like snow beneath the sun and Kaire's wounds were easily healed with the Theocracy's divine-type magic casters. Needless to say it was assumed that this coincided with the destruction of the vampire.

"We cannot use the power of **[Downfall of castle and country]** again so rashly. After what happened last time we can now see that it isn't a perfect weapon."

The Archbishop of wind interrupted the Archbishop of light for she thought it was about time he calmed down.

"You dare criticize one of the five legacies left to us by the Six Gods, this is heresy!"

"Enough!"

The archbishop of death raised his voice. Even the archbishop of light flinched from him doing so as in all the years he had known him that had never happened even once.

"We have to consider that we may never get a clear shot at using that item. I am afraid that should the Black Scripture fail that we will be forced to release the light."

These words as if a bomb had exploded in their face caused the archbishops to scream out in surprise.

"What did you say?!"

"That thing must never be used!"

"May the gods have mercy on you for uttering such a phrase!"

Even the captain of the Windflower Scripture who would never display rude behavior in front of the archbishops could not help but make a face with his jaw dropped unable to find the words.

"Archbishop, let us be abundantly clear about something. That item was left to us for the purpose of starting off with clean sheet. Unless the end of the world is nigh we cannot under any circumstance justify using that relic."

The archbishop of death sighed deeply while making wry smile and nodded in understanding.

"Ahem, anyways apart from the last suggestion it is safe to say that we need to recall all active members of the Scriptures and focus on formulating a strategy against the Sorcerer king. For now there's no need to move our trump card. First have the 'Thousand Miles Astrologer' focus on divination to determine the level of power this Sorcerer King possesses. In the meantime we need to obtain more info on both [Dark Hero] Momon and the subordinates of the Magic Caster."

All archbishops nodded at the words of the archbishops of Wind. They understood what this meant for the Theocracy and what their new purpose was.

"Understand very well that the Theocracy's new priority is the destruction of AINZ OOAL GOWN!"


	2. Chapter 1

Overlord Volume 10 (lol): Chapter 1 Preparing the hunt

 **Part 1**

The Great Tomb of Nazarick, inside the office of the last of the Supreme Beings, Ainz Ooal Gown. The Supreme Overlord is working on his next plan to topple the world.

 _What a drag! How did it end up like this?!_

Ainz looked disheartened at the mountain of paperwork laid out in front of him. After the subjugation of E-Rantel his normal workload had doubled. On top of checking through all the reports of his subordinates in Nazarick he had to work out all the details of managing the city as the new enforcer, while posing as the adventurer Momon.

Even though as an undead he no longer felt fatigue or need for sleep or food, he still was under mental stress from constantly having to file mountains paperwork day after day.

Ainz mimicked the motion of sighing as he gathered what little motivation he had left to pick up where he had left of his work.

Next to him stood a platinum blond-haired beauty with a chest quite disproportionate to the rest of her body. She had a petite figure and beautiful crimson eyes that matched her black and strawberry red dress. This was the guardian of the first three floors of the Tomb of Nazarick, Shalltear Bloodfallen a true vampire. She appeared to be all smiles as she carefully watched her master work and was ready to be of service to her master in any way she could… in any way.

Ainz could guess why she was in such a great mood today. Normally Albedo would be the one helping him complete his administrative affairs which at this point were starting to fit the description Kafkaesque quite nicely. But Albedo and Pandora's actor had finally begun their secret mission to search for other members of the guild throughout the continent, starting with a few key points that Ainz had marked as POI's.

 _Haah, it feels kind of strange not having Albedo around who has a higher intelligence and is more of a help with these matters than Shalltear but at the very least Shalltear won't suddenly decide to jump me. In this regard I prefer Shalltear who has a more reserved personality._

"Ainz-sama please feel free to take a break from your work, I'm sure that those lower life forms won't mind you placing your own needs before theirs."

Shalltear must have guessed Ainz his current thoughts.

"No Shalltear, I have to finish these reports today otherwise tomorrow the people of E-Rantel might get upset with Momon for not doing his job properly which will lead to them being dissatisfied with the rule of Nazarick. We have conquered those humans and imposed our rule. We must make sure not to treat them badly afterwards."

"As expected of my Lord! To place those lesser forms' needs before yours, truly compassionate!"

Shalltear brought her hands together as if to start praying and she was starting to tear up from the heartfelt statement of Ainz.

Ainz shrugged his shoulders. He simply didn't want to deal with the troublesome task of suppressing the inhabitants of E-Rantel through brute force.

*Knock* *Knock*

Ainz's thoughts were interrupted from the sound of soft knocking on the door. He responded in a calm manner.

"Enter."

A beautiful blonde girl wearing a maid outfit opened the door. It was one of the 41 homunculus maids that cleaned and managed maintenance of Nazarick's 9th and 10th floor. She bowed deeply to great Ainz and then delivered her message.

"Ainz-sama, please forgive my interruption of your work but Demiurge-sama requests an audience with you."

 _Was he supposed to report today?_

Ainz thought deeply for a second. Demiurge was supposed to manage Nazarick's temporary embassy with the Empire on top of all his other duties. What could be so important that he wanted to report now? Ainz decided that it was better not to wonder and just ask him directly.

"Very well send him in."

The maid bowed deeply and responded to her master's order.

"As you wish, Ainz-sama."

Moments later a man entered the room wearing a tight suit, round glasses and had neatly combed black hair. The thing that stood out however was his scaly tail and pointy ears. The floor guardian of the 7th floor Demiurge. He kneeled down before Ainz.

"Speak"

Demiurge raised his head and began speaking to Ainz.

"Forgive my intrusion Ainz-sama. Thank you for receiving me so suddenly. Oh, and I see that Shalltear is here as well, that's excellent."

Ainz frowned his non-existent eyebrows and responded.

"No need to apologize, you wouldn't ask for a meeting without a good reason, Demiurge. But why is Shalltear being here convenient might I ask?"

"Yes!"

Demiurge got up and resumed his orderly straight up posture before he began speaking again.

"Ainz sama I come to deliver a report of the highest priority which I believe cannot be delivered simply by message or messenger."

This statement made the crimson lights in the sockets of Ainz's skull shine brighter than usual. For the calculating Demiurge to value the contents of a report so much that he came personally made Ainz feel uneasy.

"Very well then Demiurge! Then tell me what you have found out."

"Yes Ainz-sama, I believe that I have finally discovered the hiding place of the vermin that used a World Item to brainwash Shalltear and make her rebel against us."

"What? Ah forgive me Ainz-sama."

Shalltear could not help but shout out her surprise after which she immediately covered her mouth with her hands and apologized.

Anger and surprise boiled up in Ainz at this moment. When Ainz thought back of how he had to personally kill Shalltear who was a creation of one of his former guild mates and close friend Peroroncino who he considered like a younger brother, it brought him close to where his passive skill had to forcibly calm him down. However it was still surprising that Demiurge was able to find the group that even Ainz was unable to track down after numerous attempts to lure them out.

"Hooh, so they've come out of hiding then?"

"No, Ainz-sama I was merely able to narrow down their possible hiding places thanks to the empire's intelligence network and spies."

At this point demiurge raised his finger like a teacher about to educate his students

My findings come down to these two points. First the people who brainwashed Shalltear do not appear to be from YGGDRASIL like us. Second, I am fairly certain that the culprits are hiding in the Slane Theocracy.

Upon hearing this doubt started to gnaw on Ainz. From the moment he discovered that Shalltear had been put under mind control by a world item user he had been convinced that the one responsible was a player like him, to hear Demiurge deny this felt like something of a misunderstanding.

 _If they really weren't players from YGGDRASIL could it be that my deduction of them specifically targeting Shalltear was wrong as well. The timing of their appearance was just too godly after all. No before that I must make sure._

Ainz glared at Demiurge and asked his next question whilst trying not to lose his composure.

"What proof do you have of these findings Demiurge?

"First off thanks to our experiments and findings we have concluded that some humans are capable of using items from YGGDRASIL and sometimes ignoring the level restrictions that even the members of Nazarick have to abide by. Thus the possibility of humans using items from beings of Yggdrasil comes to mind."

Ainz had already understood that, when he battled the human Nigun from the Sunlight Scripture he used a magic crystal which was clearly an item from YGGDRASIL to summon a high tier angel.

 _Could it be that world items are also usable to them despite world class items having a level requirement of 80?_

Humans were regarded by Ainz and the rest of Nazarick as weaker beings no different than bugs beneath a shoe, however if they were capable of ignoring class and level restrictions and use even world Items, than that changed the level of threat they could pose to Nazarick quite significantly. But this alone did not prove that it was humans and not players that attacked Shalltear.

"But then let me ask you Demiurge. What makes you think that it was specifically humans and not other players that attacked us?"

To answer this question we need only but ask ourselves four other questions. First, why is the magic used in this world the same as in YGGDRASIL? Second, where did the humans get items from YGGDRASSIL? Third, how were we discovered? And fourth, why is Nazarick so powerful?

"Haah? What kind of question is that last one Demiurge?"

"Shalltear be Quiet for a minute!"

"My deepest apologies Ainz-sama!"

Shalltear bowed and refrained from speaking any further

The light in Ainz's sockets went dim as he tried to solve these questions in order

The reason that magic here and magic back in YGGDRASIL was virtually the same was something that he had found strange as well. He had come to the conclusion that other players had come to this world before him and taught the other inhabitants of this world how to use their magic. However the difference of time is what worried him since that was supposedly hundreds of years ago. The existence of Fluder who had been practicing magic for more than a hundred years proved that.

 _Could it be that time flows differently here compared to YGGDRASIL? Or were we all transported at the same time to different points in time when the server shut down? Maybe in a hundred years or so ill encounter someone from YGGDRASIL as well. When that time comes will it be friend or foe?_

The second question's answer was virtually the same as the first _. They must have gotten them from other players_. Suddenly Ainz realized where Demiurge was going with this hypothesis. To give a powerful item to a human was one thing. Ainz himself had done so in the past as well, as he had given horns of the goblin general to Enri Emmot from Carne Village. But to give a world item to one was something Ainz wouldn't even consider doing. But it was another thing to take it from a player after his death. If the players that came to this world before had indeed passed away, their items would become available to anyone that found them.

 _However this does not mean that it really were humans. It could still be other players who arrived around the same time as us or players that have been able to survive due to their race's long lifespan._

Ainz sighed as he probably wasn't thinking hard enough about what demiurge said.

The third question bothered Ainz as well. How they were discovered was a complete mystery. No matter what little blunders Ainz had made before Shalltear's revolt he was confident that he had never let slip information about Nazarick or himself, let alone Sebas or Shalltear. Shalltear at the moment of her mission should have been wearing her ring to hide from detection and divination magic this went for all active members in the field. It really was too convenient to have known that she was there and to have prepared a World Item to capture her no less.

 _So in the end it really must have been a random encounter between Shalltear and another party. Though I thought that was just wishful thinking, the fact that we haven't discovered a hint of surveillance upon us further proves that they themselves don't know who they were dealing with. But in the end the possibility of another player still exists._

Ainz was starting to get a feeling that everything would become clear after he answered the last of Demiurge's questions. Although he wasn't confident that he could, seeing as he could not compare with his intellect.

That said, the last question puzzled Ainz deeply. "Why were they strong?" it was a question that did not need an answer. Because to compare the power of Nazarick to any of this world's nations would be absurd to say the least. Just one of the many guild battles that Ainz fought with his former teammates would be regarded as a battle of gods by any inhabitant of this world. That's right, because Ainz and the rest of Nazarick were unfair beings from an unfair world with unfair rules they could be considered to be so strong…

…

The light in Ainz's eyes seemed to go out for a second only to come back on as Ainz softly Addressed Demiurge.

"Excellent Demiurge, you really are a genius to have thought that far. Even I hadn't considered that. Then explain to Shalltear the answer to the last one."

 _Haah I'm getting tired of using this excuse to have Demiurge explain what he knows._

Demiurge smiled brightly as to him to be of service to his master on an intellectual level was the greatest joy he could feel.

"I am undeserving of such praise Ainz-sama."

"Eh, I don't get it Ainz-sama. What have you figured out?"

"Shalltear, you and I are in this world walking calamities. After Having easily killed the human Gazef Stronoff who was supposed to be the kingdom's greatest warrior we now know that virtually all humans are very weak compared to us. So if you were a player from YGGDRASIL and you'd encounter a humanoid being on an equal level just how would you react to such a development?"

At this point Ainz started to get the picture that Demiurge was trying to paint.

 _If Shalltear really did meet another player or players then why did they use a world item on her? If they were equal in strength they could have first talked it out, even though Shalltear would attack before asking questions due to her personality. Still there would be no need to use a world item as they could just overpower her or flee using other items. If they were stronger or outnumbered her then the use of a world Item was even stranger because the difference in strength or numerical difference made such an action obsolete. And if they were weaker and immediately used the World item then why did they leave her there?_

 _If it was another player then then it couldn't have been because Shalltear had managed to kill the one using the item or wounded him to the point where they would have to retreat while leaving her there. Shalltear didn't possess a skill or spell that could cut a level 80 player's health to the point where he needed immediate and long term healing from just one hit._

"No matter what the setup was, if your opponent was a player or players from YGGDRASIL then it wouldn't have ended with you being left alone in that place in your neutral state. Thus a picture forms of someone who's only hope of beating you was using their world item to mind control you, however you managed to wound or kill the one using the world item before the control was complete and forced them to flee while leaving you in that state."

"It is as you say Ainz-sama."

"Well then, there remains only one question that I'd like to ask you Demiurge. Why the Slane Theocracy?"

"About that Ainz-sama, considering that we know for sure that the empire does not possess such power nor the kingdom, geographically the Theocracy is the obvious next suspect."

"Hmm… that definitely makes sense, with the kingdom and the empire out of the picture the only other nation close to us would definitely be the Slane Theocracy.

"Also as I said earlier, thanks to the empire's intelligence network I was able to find out much about the Theocracy's inner workings. Amongst those was a report that they have under their control a special unit like the one Ainz-sama fought in the human village, with the main difference being that this unit possesses items that were reported as 'not of this world'.

Ainz could not help but let out a soft 'aah' sound as the pieces of the puzzle were coming together quite nicely.

"So then let's assume that this unit like the ones we encountered at Carne Village were out on a mission and came across Shalltear. After witnessing how strong she is they resorted to using a world item. However Shalltear sensed the danger and struck a blow against the one using the item, thus causing a draw due to killing or wounding the user."

"Indeed Ainz-sama that is my theory as well, however it is impossible to say if it's really them who are responsible for the incident. But I believe that at this point it is our best lead."

"Hmm, you're right Demiurge, it is definitely worth checking out. Eventually we would become their enemy's anyway seeing as they despise non-human races."

"Ainz-sama please send me to dispose of those lesser beings! If they really were the ones responsible for my blunder then I should be the one to handle them! I will turn them into zombies and have them kill their own loved ones and family to see how they like it. Or should I maybe do the reverse and force them to kill or be killed by their zombified loved ones."

Shalltear was visibly shaking with both excitement and anger as she could feel the opportunity to relish exacting her revenge against the ones who caused her to rebel. Ainz could not begin to imagine what other horrors she would subject them to if they could be captured alive.

 _Somehow I doubt that they will allow their capture though, well if necessary we could revive them and then kill them again after torture._

Ainz had completely forgone any notion of sparing the lives of the ones responsible for making him kill Shalltear. If they really could be captured alive he would just say "go wild" to Shalltear and leave it at that.

"No Shalltear, if we manage to lure them into a trap I can promise you that I'll let you have your revenge but until then I'll have you stay in Nazarick."

"I understand Ainz-sama, please forgive my uncalled for outburst just now."

Shalltear bowed her head returned to her calm and composed state, but Ainz could still feel that she was revved up and rearing to go.

"Well then Ainz-sama if u permit me to strategize I will come up with a plan to destroy these foolish humans and clear away Shalltear's no Nazarick's shame."

To this Statement Ainz appeared to give off a broad smile as he responded to Demiurge's request.

"No need to uphold the façade Demiurge, I know full well that you already started formulating a plan the moment that u figured this out."

Demiurge smiled brightly with an evil grimace, displaying his true nature he answered his lord.

"As expected from my lord, there is nothing this one can hide from you. Well then if u will allow me to make a suggestion, I recommend we use that hairy old sheepdog u picked up recently as bait."

"Sheepdog?

Ainz Pondered for a second who Demiurge meant.

Aah you mean **him.** You're right if it's him he should definitely be able to lure out the any strong ones within the Theocracy.

"Now the next question is what we do with them after we lure them out. Even if they are weak they still possess at least one World Item. Even though we have armed the floor guardians with World items we have no way of safely confirming if they still deter the effects of other world class items."

"About that Ainz-sama, how about we transport them into my guardian's arena?"

Ainz thought about what Shalltear said for a second and then firmly answered.

"Rejected, if we lose control of a guardian there we will have no way of bringing them back or even killing them."

A guardian's arena referred to the part of Nazarick where the floor guardians would fight with any invaders that came into Nazarick if they were of a high enough caliber. Inside their arena a floor guardian was nigh invincible when compared to outside of their arena. With the exception of Victim whose arena didn't strengthen him so much as the other fellows on his floor, a floor guardian inside his arena could easily take on 20 level 100 players and had the strength of a semi raid-boss.

In Shalltear's case she would face them inside the 'Blood fest Ballroom', where all players would continually be drained off their health whilst fighting her and her high-level undead minions. This along with her Spuit Lance and the fact that she could consume one of her six vampire brides' blood to restore her health completely made it possible to out-sustain even the strongest parties.

In Demiurge's case his 'Devil's Lobby' had a very nasty mechanism where the floor was actually the mouth of an enormous demon. Every two minutes there would be a magic activation that disabled all forms of flying and levitation for all creatures except for demonic creatures. If the curse was not dispelled within ten seconds the floor would open and the players would fall into the mouth where repeated instant-death magic was cast on them till they perished. Combine this with the barrage of AOE lava attacks and constant assault from flying demons and you had a veritable raid nightmare.

Ainz smiled as he reminisced about how much fun Peroronchino-san and Ulbert Alain Odle-san seemed to have as they were developing these mechanics back in the day.

 _Weren't those two being a little bit too sadistic with their arenas? Then again I did setup the Avatars in the Treasure room to attack anyone with the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown so I can't judge too much._

The reason that Ainz wished to avoid making the guardians arenas the battleground for defeating this enemy was twofold. First off there was a considerable amount of money that needed to be paid to activate an arena. In the old days it would have been an insignificant amount but now it was too much to use carelessly.

Secondly, though in YGGDRASIL you couldn't affect a floor guardian with a World Item whilst they are inside their arena, with the exception of world items like World Savior which did direct damage instead of effects− this was to prevent guilds constantly destroying each other's bases using just one world class item. But here in this new world there was no guarantee that the rule still applied. Which meant that if a guardian could be mind-controlled inside of their own arena, then Nazarick would have no way to stop them− since they did not possess enough level 100 members to take on a guardian inside of their arena without the use of another world item and even then it was risky.

"Looks like no matter what I'll have to wrap my hand in cloth and stick it in the flame to see if it catches fire. Well we'll have to burn that bridge when we get to it. For now let's focus on getting the proper Intel first. To charge at an enemy without clear understanding of their capabilities is just foolish."

"You are right as always Ainz-sama. The best thing would be to approach the problem the same way as we did in the kingdom."

"You mean send a small scouting group to their country to collect valuable Intel, layouts, population numbers and military strength?"

"Exactly so Ainz-sama."

"Though I do agree with the approach, the question we have to answer next is: who will go?"

Almost all of the people that Ainz could rely on to complete missions outside Nazarick were either unavailable or unfit for the job."

Sebas and Solution were still working hard inside the kingdom. Though according to Demiurge the day when they took over the kingdom completely was near, it still was too long away for Ainz to recall them. Demiurge was buried in work as it is and Shalltear was out of the question for obvious reasons. Albedo was out scouting possible POI's for where his comrades may be hiding and the twins would be too dangerous seeing as the Slane Theocracy was so biased against non-humans.

"Haaah, as expected if would have to be the free members of the Pleiades. That would mean Yuri Shizu or Entoma."

"Might I suggest Yuri and Shizu? Seeing as Entoma might be a bit too dangerous."

"Hmm that's good for a start but still not enough. They need to have a high level NPC with them, one that can protect those two if bad goes to worst."

"Then how about sending Lycan?"

…

"That fellow huh?" Ainz wavered for a second.

It was true that the NPC Lycan met both of the requirements, he was both a high level NPC of Nazarick and would be indistinguishable from a normal human to the naked eye. The problem was that he is a loose cannon and had a bad personality. Ainz was unsure whether he could be entrusted to guard Shizu and Yuri during this important mission.

 _With the members of Nazarick spread thin, I can't be picky with the members I choose to send outside anymore._

Ainz thought about it for a second and then an idea struck him like lightning.

 _That's it I'll just give them that thing along as a means of escaping. Even Gargantua could make an escape if he used that._

"Huh, very well then. Shalltear please get me Yuri and Shizu and also, find whatever hole Lycan is sleeping in and bring him to me as well."

"Understood Ainz-sama!"

Shalltear bowed and left the room followed by Demiurge who also bowed and left to return to his other tasks.

 _Well then thighs are starting to get interesting, to finally have a chance to repay the ones who brainwashed Shalltear, I'm getting…._

… _a little excited._

Part 2

 **A month later**

The old man awoke to the sound of a soft knocking. Inside the Tomb of Nazarick one would normally not be able to sleep soundly being a human, but this man was an exception as ever since coming here he had been sleeping peacefully on the rare occasions that he slept at all.

"Fluder-san you asked me to wake you up after four hours."

The sound of the soft female voice came from beyond the door of Fluder's room.

Fluder raised the upper half of his body and softly addressed the maid behind the door.

"Ah thank you very much, I'm awake now so feel free to resume your work."

"I understand, then please have a good day."

Soft footsteps could be heard as the maid behind the door left to resume her cleaning duties elsewhere.

"A good day… huh?"

To Fluder ever since coming here, every day had been bliss like a dream that never ended. Fluder had− after he had betrayed the empire defected to Nazarick under the pretext that he was borrowed to the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown to expand each other's knowledge of magic. Fluder had expected that the emperor had discovered his relations with Nazarick and thus requested this transfer. Afterwards he had sent a letter to the emperor explaining that he wasn't coming back and why, though he was almost certain that emperor Jircniv wouldn't bother reading it as he already knew what was in it, which he hadn't.

When the letter was delivered to the emperor all that he had said was "a letter huh, gramps?" and promptly thrown it into the fireplace with a face full of disappointment and disgust.

Fluder on the other hand couldn't care less about Jircniv or the empire anymore. He had left everything that he was, everything that he represented and everything that he pretended to be behind. The true him that was buried beneath decades of chasing the impossible had finally come out. He had shed his fake appearance and had become his true self, a man obsessed with nothing but magic.

Fluder felt his eyes were wet and started wiping away the moisture with his fingers while also confirming once more that all of this wasn't a dream, that he really had obtained a method of realizing his greatest ambition, which was to peer in the abyss of magic itself.

"How many times have I cried in my sleep since coming here I wonder? Is it one out of three or one out of two by now?"

Fluder spent almost every waking moment on research or work and even when he did sleep he often dreamed about the abyss of magic, thus crying tears of joy was no surprise. Moreover he hardly ate and even used magic which reduced fatigue so he could immerse himself even more in his magic research. But the old body of Fluder still had its limits and despite his best efforts still needed food and rest as he did not possess a 'ring of sustenance' like the floor guardians did.

He glared from the corner of his eyes at the shadowy figure standing in the corner of his bedroom. There stood what normal men would describe as death incarnate. A humongous monstrosity wearing rusted armor equipped with a shield and a sword, without flesh on its face and nothing but bones. A seemingly legendary creature called a death knight and Fluder's guard. Though a more accurate description would be warden or jailer.

Unlike the previous human that was allowed residence into Nazarick− the former brothel prostitute Tsuare, Fluder was a dangerous man even to Nazarick. It was not his ability to use magic of the 6th tier that made him dangerous, seeing as even Naberal was well capable of beating him in a magic battle. It was his ability to use teleportation magic on top of spells like {message} which could allow him to pass valuable intelligence to the outside which could be extremely detrimental to Nazarick.

Even though Ainz had stated that the chance of Fluder opposing Nazarick was low Demiurge had insisted on keeping him under at least minimum surveillance at all times. Fluder however didn't care if his new master trusted him or not. He had experienced worse in the Baharuth Empire when he was still in service of the first emperor. All he cared for was being able to stay and devote himself to Ainz until he had finally reached his goal and seen the extent of the abyss of magic. Afterwards he would gladly die and didn't even care if he was turned into an undead to serve Ainz from beyond the grave, no he would be most delighted if he could repay his master's kindness that way.

Still it was very surprising how quickly Fluder had gotten used to a death knight standing behind him and watching him sleep. Though he was certain that the death knight cared very little for what Fluder did or who he was, it wouldn't be all that surprising if suddenly the death knight decided to kill Fluder in his sleep. To Fluder this was a situation much like sleeping under a guillotine.

 _More than having a legendary undead stand next to me all the time, I'm surprised that it does not have the negative aura that the one in the empire does. Could death knights have the ability to turn off their negative auras at will?_

He smiled as he understood that there was still much he had to learn, which made him realize that this was no time to lie around in bed.

Fluder got up from bed and slowly walked towards the big wooden closet in his room. It was intricately carved and much more beautiful than the one he had in his old room in Arwintar. Personally he didn't care for beauty very much anymore and nonchalantly opened the closet door to retrieve his robe.

After quick a change of clothes and a quick check in the mirror that he at least looked presentable, he started making his way out. As expected the death knight which thus far had been standing motionlessly in the corner of his room began to follow Fluder while walking five steps behind him.

Even though Fluder was of a strong mental fortitude he couldn't help but unconsciously grab hold on to the medal given to him by Ainz Ooal Gown to indicate that he has his 'possession' and thus not to be attacked without reason.

But Fluder's medal was still special. Ainz had realized that whether they wore the medal or not if someone wearing the medal did something disrespectful or said something bad about Ainz or the other supreme beings than many of Nazarick' servants would be prone to attack with the intent to kill. Therefore Ainz had commissioned a second type of medallion that distinguished those with special value to Nazarick from the others. If those who had this special medal did something wrong they would be brought before Ainz to settle on a suitable punishment. Fortunately so far neither the lizardmen nor any of the other 'possessions' had incurred the wrath from Nazarick.

A few rooms further down the corridor was the room of the head maid of Nazarick's regular maid staff, this was where Fluder needed to go before he could go to his working place. At the entrance to the head maid's room there was already standing a figure that looked like a women if it wasn't for her face which was not human but a dog's face instead, with a long vertical scar with stiches running down the center of it.

"Good morning to you Fluder-san. Are you ready?"

"And a good morning to you Wanko-sama, yes I'm quite prepared. Or rather I can't wait to go."

Fluder anxiously quickened his pace towards the maid as he knew full well what would happen next.

After he was about a meter away from her and the death knight had caught up to Fluder Pestonya activated her spell

{Group teleportation}

In the next instant Fluder no longer stood in the corridor of the living quarters, situated on the ninth floor of Nazarick. Now instead he found himself in a vast library surrounded by bookcases upon bookcases of hundreds no thousands of books of all sizes and colors.

Fluder now stood in the great library of Nazarick 'Ashurbanipal'. He looked around and saw that the workplace that he had set up was still the way he had left it hours ago. A sizeable mountain of books was placed atop of one of the tables in the library. When he had first left the library the mountain of books he had left behind had been cleaned up by the elder liches that worked here as maintenance. Fluder had gotten quite angry internally as he thought that he would never be able to find the same books again in this massive collection of knowledge, but he had performed admirably and not voiced a single complaint and instead just asked them to leave the books that he left on his table so he could return them himself when he was done. In the end he had found all the books from the first time again and had been able to resume his research normally.

All kinds of books were laid out here from books for summoning new monsters to game guides about YGGDRASIL's magic system to personal records written by the Supreme Beings about tips and tricks for mastering new spells.

When Fluder was first shown the library and the seemingly endless mountain of knowledge that awaited to be discovered by he was afraid he'd die of dehydration from crying so many tears. Even if he had stumbled upon this place when he was younger he would not be able to take in all which this library could give to him. At first he was very disappointed that the books were in a language that he didn't know but with amazing speed he had overcome even that obstacle.

Now Fluder was steadily improving his knowledge of magic and thanks to one of the items in this place had already been able to perform a 7th spell. The next step was learning enough about higher tier magic to be able to perform such a spell by himself.

Fluder glanced at the big book lying at the far end of his table still close enough that he could touch it. The item Fluder craved the most was lying within arm's length yet was out of his reach. 'Introduction to war magic' was the title. It was the event item a wizard would need to upgrade into a war wizard at level 60 like Naberal Gamma. Fluder sensed it very well, with the power of this book he could advance his magic by leaps and bounds. And yet he had felt it from the moment he touched the book the first time that he was not strong enough to acquire what was inside… not yet.

Ainz had already allowed Fluder to use that item when he was ready for it as to him it was an item comparable to trash. But to Fluder it was the item he had only dreamed about that would make him the greatest human sorcerer in history no even more important than that it would allow him to reach the end of his long road of searching for the depths of magic.

For now Fluder was bound to reality and forced to sift through endless encyclopedias on magic items and spells for summoning creatures. Only when could truly understand higher magic did Fluder feel he would be ready to use it and then hopefully advance to the next level.

Suddenly as he was reading another book about how to summon a high tier demon he caught a glimpse of something small moving through the library.

Being here as long as he had been, he had learned the timing of the elder liches which cleaned up the library on a regular basis and now was not that time.

He turned his head to see what it was hoping to see what he expected and indeed there he stood. A young dark elf with a women's clothes on and a wooden staff that felt completely out of place for the boy who was browsing through a couple of books. Mare Bello Fiore the guardian of the 6th floor of Nazarick and regular visitor of the Library.

Of course by now Fluder had learned that Mare was indeed a boy and that he was someone that Fluder by right should treat as a god. And yet this dark elf did not display arrogance or disdain and instead had a very timid and shy personality.

But Fluder knew that his true nature was very different from his appearance. He had seen it very clearly. That boy was a monster that made even the greatest human wizard tremble in fear at first. When Fluder had seen the full extent of the magic power that Ainz possessed he had felt a mountain of mana weighing down on him. No creature could possibly match Ainz Ooal Gown in this aspect…

But even so…

 _That boy is a natural disaster in humanoid form. If I had to compare the two it would be that while one possesses more power the other poses an even greater danger with the power he has. Why that boy himself is not regarded as an exalted being in this place… I don't think I'll ever understand._

Fluder decided to put the topic on his mind to rest and instead went to greet what he himself would describe as a divine being.

Well, well, if it isn't the great Mare-sama! Come to get another book from the library? You really devour them fast don't you?

The ears of the dark elf twitched as he hadn't noticed Fluder at first. Unlike most beings in Nazarick Mare wasn't one who treated humans badly and would simply avoid making contact with other life forms but as time had passed he had grown a little accustomed to him, since he was always in the library.

"Hmm… I've already read all three of the books that I took last time so… I came to ask Titus-san for some recommendations."

"I see, I see… that is why I came over. You see Titus-sama is currently busy developing a hybrid technique of inscribing magic into scrolls so he asked me to give this to you instead.

Fluder withdrew a book from a shelf which unlike the others was lying down and presented it to Mare.

"I believe this one is called 'Oliver something', though I didn't really get what it was about he said you would most enjoy it as it was also about the life of a young boy."

The young elf revealed a smile as his ears stood upwards and cheerfully grabbed the book that Fluder held in front of him.

"Uhm… thank you very much Fluder-san, I appreciate it."

"No, no someone like Mare-sama whose benevolent master allowed me to stay in this paradise praising me won't do."

"Is that… so?"

Mare tilted her head a bit not understanding why Fluder was being so polite to a fault.

"Ahh I almost forgot to ask you… uhm how is your work with Titus-san going?

"Quite excellent, thank you for asking Mare-sama. After sharing our knowledge we were capable on developing a technique that allows for magic up to the 4th tier to be stored on relatively easy to obtain materials contrary to that strange material you had been using thus far, even though Demiurge-sama seemed quite disappointed by this development. As a matter of fact Titus-sama is currently working on a method to achieve the same for the 5th tier which is why he is so busy."

After Fluder had come to Nazarick, he like Nfirea in Carne village was made to work on developing new techniques related to magic for the benefit of Nazarick. Even though the process had been slow going at first, thanks to his insights on lower tier magic and magic-inscription formulas−the mass production of scrolls containing up to and including magic of the 4th tier had arrived. Nazarick's communication and information gathering network had because of this expanded exponentially and had earned Fluder praise even from Ainz.

"That's great to hear, I'm sure Ainz-sama will be happy to hear you're making progress."

"Huhu… that's my intention Mare-sama. To be able to repay Ainz-sama's kindness is together with researching magic my greatest joy. If possible though I would like to ask him to let me be present when he casts that amazing spell you told me about or something close to it."

When Fluder thought back of the face he had made when he found out what transpired at Katse Plains he felt like a knife was carving his heart out. The amount of tears he had shed and curses he had uttered had been the most in his entire life that day. He would do no matter what to ensure that he was present next time that Ainz used such a powerful spell. Even if it was the last thing he saw in this lifetime.

 _According to what Mare told me he both killed and summoned with one spell. That alone goes against the principle of magic itself. Did he harvest the life energy of those soldiers and use that as fuel for the summoning? What else is he capable of? I want to know…_

"If it's super tier magic then you won't get to see Ainz-sama use it very often. He is the only one capable of using it after all and an enemy or occasion that forces him to do so is very rare. But considering that you've been a great help I think it might be possible that Ainz-sama will allow it… he's very benevolent after all."

"Thank you for your kind words Mare-sama, then I will work even harder from now to earn that honor."

Mare nodded softly in response to Fluder's enthusiasm and then suddenly turned around after sensing a presence.

At the entrance of the entrance stood a man-like figure in a white costume who had a mask in the form of a bird beak to cover his face. It was Demiurge's subordinate Pulcinella.

"Oh Pulcinella-san it's rare to see you on the tenth floor. Did something happen?"

"No, no, please be at ease Mare-sama. I'm just running an errand for Demiurge-sama and Ainz-sama."

Pulcinella seemed to look briefly at Fluder though it was hard to tell with his mask covering his face.

"Actually, Ainz-sama requested me to personally come and get Fluder. It seems that he will be part of Ainz-sama's great plans."

Fluder blinked in surprise as he could not imagine what other purpose besides research of magic he could provide to a being as mighty as Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Before we go, might I ask the topic so that I may prepare myself while we walk? I do not wish to test the supreme one's patience due to being unable to respond when Ainz-sama asks me anything too complicated. "

"Of course if that makes you happy."

Though it was impossible to tell for sure, he seemed to display a smile beneath his mask.

After a quick look around to ensure that no one was eavesdropping even though such a thing seemed impossible, Puncinella answered.

"The next step in Ainz-sama's conquest of the world has been decided. Fluder-san, what do you know about the Slane Theocracy?

Part 3

The sun was setting and the light seemed to leave the capital of the Slave Theocracy's capital Astousa. Even though the room of the archbishop was well lit with the help of magic lights, it was still noticeable that dusk would soon approach. Already the faint glow of the magical lights that were starting to light up the streets were appearing through the windows. The beautiful mosaic depicting the six great gods seemed to shine even more splendidly because of this.

However, even this beautiful lighting could not diminish the archbishop's extremely bad mood.

Archon dale Tado, the sixth archbishop of the Theocracy and overseer of the black scripture. He was a man in his late forties. Unlike the other bishops the he was still relatively young. The position of archbishop was decided by the previous archbishop who chose his successor based on ability, devotion and faith. It superseded even seniority as Archon was the living proof of.

He looked at the water clock in the corner of his study. A device left behind by the six gods that showed the time with a very small error margin. Judging from the water level he still had some time he could continue working before he had to leave. After considering it he decided it was better not to postpone the inevitable and just get it over with.

He got up from behind his desk and left hoping that someone would be on the other side of his door with urgent news that he could use as an excuse to avoid going to his current destination.

He turned the knob on the door with an unsteady motion and…

No one, no luck tonight. After he left his home he looked at the elegant carriage that had been prepared for him outside and at the coachman that was standing next to it.

The carriage was a surprisingly plain and undecorated single two seat carriage painted in black. If it weren't for the holy symbol of the six great gods that decorated the door, one would never guess that it belonged to one of the six archbishops of the Theocracy.

"We're all ready to go your Excellency. The horses have been prepared."

Archon pretended not to pay any attention to the coachman and silently got into the carriage. After he had entered the coachman climbed into his spot on the carriage and grabbed the reigns of the two horses.

After giving the signal to move the horses set forth and started making their way through the city.

Archon didn't bother looking out the window, he payed no heed to the sound of the citizens on the street, he had only one thing on his mind.

"Ainz Ooal gown."

Archon could not help but mutter the cause of all his misery out loud.

Even after that conference a month go where it was announced that the Theocracy would commence the undermining and eventual destruction of Ainz Ooal Gown, there was literally nil progress on any front.

The windflower scripture had overturned every historical record in their possession and never found a single mention of a sorcerer named Ainz Ooal Gown. No, that was to be expected as he could be using a fake name. But even the very existence of a sorcerer as powerful as him should have been mentioned in history once or twice. But no records could be found thus no intelligence could be provided.

The Earthquake scripture that was in charge of managing the defense of the realm had raised the nation's security level to the max, but that was just blatantly acting like they did something that mattered. After all, if Ainz decided to invade the Theocracy then all those security measures would prove quite useless against his army of death and his magic power that wipes entire armies of the map.

From a rational point of view, there is only one way of dealing with him. The Theocracy had to use one of their great treasures that were left to them by their gods and destroy Ainz Ooal Gown without a trace.

This task would naturally fall on the Black scripture in other words, Archon would be tasked with coming up with a plan of action against Ainz Ooal Gown. This situation greatly displeased Archon.

In the Theocracy the citizens had to pay taxes twice a year, once to the theocracy as a state and once to their respected churches of worship. Those who prayed to the god of earth payed tribute to the church of earth and so on. As such the church that worshipped the god of death received very little contribution from the nation. And despite this Archon was forced to deal with such a nasty problem on top of having to manage an almost obsolete branch of his religion without anything that he could show for or rather was allowed to show for.

 _Managing such a horrible post would still be manageable on top of handling the Black scripture but those people are unbearable._

The scriptures that managed the Theocracy were representations of their individual faiths and were the caretakers of the people that they represented. No one thought it odd that the church that worshipped the god of death did not have a scripture to represent the people that devoted their faith to the god of death. This provided the perfect opportunity for the existence of a secret sixth scripture, one which would deal with things that the Theocracy preferred to remain hidden from the public.

"Having to meet with those monsters is bad enough, but now **she** wants to be present at the meeting as well… what a nightmare."

Archon once again sighed heavily at the thought of what awaited him.

The Black scripture, the most elite of the elite in the Theocracy. An unrivalled unit that excelled at destruction, capture, apprehension and of course assassination. Its members could not be described with merely the word 'exceptional'. Thanks to the citizen registry of the Theocracy they were capable of quickly finding extremely talented humans amongst their ranks. But the members of the Black scripture still could only be described as having God-given abilities that individually couldn't be matched by even most members of their own unit. The only problem was that many of their personalities were horrible and the task of keeping them in line fell to Archon, hence his foul mood.

The carriage finally stopped in front of a large building. This was one of the six cathedrals in the capital. Needless to say to which of the six gods the people in here normally prayed. Compared to the other cathedrals in the capital for whom has provided ample funds for upkeep and even cleaning of the exterior, this one was in dire need of maintenance.

It was a gloomy building, dark and dim. The black color that meant to represent the color of the god of death only added to the depressive aura that this place gave off. Nonetheless, the archbishop proceeded to enter the cathedral. As he entered and started walking towards the end of the aisle he noticed that there were still people in the cathedral who were sitting on the benches in deep prayer.

One of their dear beloved must have passed away so they were praying for a safe passage to the afterlife.

Archon furrowed his brows. Being part of the church that had to deal with so much grief and misery was the second biggest reason why he hated working as the archbishop of death so much after having to deal with the Black scripture.

At the end of the aisle stood a young man in his thirties, he was wearing a lock black robe with a religious symbol around his neck. This was the priest in charge of managing the cathedral and conducting the sermons and Archons most likely successor.

"Welcome your Excellency, I hope the trip went well."

Archon almost broke a smile from the clearly mocking remark of the priest. He as the only other priest of his church that knew about the existence of the black scripture should know all too well that Archon despised coming here if it wasn't for religious purposes.

"No need to break out any smart remarks Elfris, why don't you instead tell me… have they arrived?"

The young priest bowed slightly as he answered the bishop's question.

"Yes Archon-sama, though not all have returned. Most of them are waiting for you downstairs."

"I see…"

Without a further word said between the two of them, the priest started leading the way for Archon. After going to the sanctuary in the back of the Cathedral the priest led him through a hidden door and down a series of steep long winding stairs.

After they had reached the end of the stairs the two of them found themselves in a brightly light underground corridor. At the end of which stood five shining knights in bright white armor, guarding a large sturdy-looking metal door. They seemed to be armed to the teeth, all had in their hands a bright silver shield and an expertly crafted halberd. Around their waist could be seen a beautifully decorated short sword with a golden handle, the blade was concealed by a smooth wooden sheath. But even more than their armor they themselves seemed to radiate a brilliant glow of holy energy.

They were paladin guardians, an elite group of knights which also possessed divine-class abilities. Even the theocracy only possessed about five hundred of them as training was extremely rigorous and required a talent for both physical training and divine-type magic. The ones here were not the cream of the crop as those were reserved for guarding the most inner part of the sanctum or other archbishops but the ones here would still be capable of easily stopping and killing a group of invaders that was ten times their number, provided that they were soldiers with the same level of skill as gold plate adventurers.

When the archbishop and the priest approached the paladins brought their feet together and straightened their weapons to a completely vertical position to salute them as they passed through.

On the other side a whole different area seemed to open up. An underground temple that would remind one of seemed to open op before the two. The ceiling was at the very least fifteen meters high and was being supported by over twenty large pillars. On both sides of the room embedded into the walls themselves stood six massive stone statues depicting the six great gods. This was the hidden inner sanctum of the Slane theocracy where all the five legacies of the six great gods were kept.

Archon noticed someone standing behind one of these pillars though he could guess who it was as few were allowed to casually wander around in this part of the sanctum.

"Reveal yourself Zesshi, it's just us."

From behind the pillar appeared a seemingly young girl. She had a weird hairstyle that seemed to match her heterochromia eyes, with one side of her hair dyed white and the other dyed black. Of course Zesshi Zetsumei or 'certain death' wasn't her real name but she had carried that tile for so long now that it had become like her second name.

"Ara if it isn't Ar-chan, was wondering when you'd show up."

Archon furrowed his brows at Zesshi's lax greeting. He closed his eyes trying to calm down as he responded.

"It's Archon, I've told you not to call me that. By right you should address me as your excellency…"

As Archon opened his eyes he flinched as Zesshi's face was now only inches from his. In just that small interval that he had closed his eyes she had soundlessly approached him like an assassin would, well it was only expected of her.

I've told you not too look down on me too much little Ar-chan, now let's go to the meeting room, the others are waiting.

Archon chose not to try reason with her any further and instead continued to make his way further into the sanctum towards the meeting room of the black scripture.

It was a dim room with artificial light that insufficiently illuminated this place. If one would be generous one could say it compared to Nazarick's conference room where the 41 supreme beings used to gather. The main difference was that this room was far smaller and much less luxurious. Besides that it did compare due to the large round table in the center with 21 chairs placed around it. Yet this room seemed empty and devoid of joy as were the people that were sat down in it.

 _Only half huh? Well at least most of them are manageable._

Archon looked at the seven chairs that had been filled.

In one of them sat a youth with long hair, from his appearance you couldn't tell for certain whether he was a man or woman. The Archbishop knew him well however, this was the captain of the Black Scripture and one of the three god-kin, Sylvan Grad Bastion. A mighty talent holder and even at his young age unmatched by any of the lower seats and the almost the only one amongst the members of his unit that Archon could have a conversation with.

"Good to see you're here Sylvan-kun, I hope life at home is going well."

Sylvan didn't respond, he had recently gotten married and thus his life at home had changed quite dramatically. The woman he was paired up with wasn't particularly pretty but did come from a family which had produced a god-kin before so her pedigree was good. Her personality was quite a different matter as she was only sixteen and still quite wild and immature.

"Oi, Archon, don't just ignore the rest of the group like that! At least exchange former greetings will ya, even if you don't like us."

The voice that lectured Archon came from a man sitting in the far end of the room. He was a large muscular man with dark skin and with white hair which seemingly tended to grow in every direction as did the hair of his beard. This was the tenth seat of the unit and the one with the epithet 'The One Man Army' and also one of the wild ones of the Scripture.

"ah forgive me Bahmeth-san, I just felt that greeting the captain first was the right thing to do, Ahem… well then everyone thank you for coming let us begin the meeting shall we?"

"Haaah? Not everyone's here yet, why start already?!"

Bahmeth voiced his complaints with an awfully loud voice as always, which reverberated through the room.

Bahmeth-san, I'm afraid that your my time as well as yours has become rather valuable these days. The others will just have to make due with a report, don't worry Efris will minute this conversation so it's alright. Now can we begin the meeting?

After the question was met with an eerie silence, Archon along with the priest each proceeded to sit down in one of the chairs as well as Zesshi who quietly got into one of the chairs herself with a silent grin on her face.

"Ahem… well then let us begin with the monthly meeting. First order of business is to give you an update on the investigation into Ainz Ooal Gown. As our spies in E-Rantel show there is still no change in social situation or stability, the inhabitants if still petrified seem to start getting used to the rule of this sorcerer."

"Archon, don't bother with pointless updates that stay the same! Instead give us a new piece of information or a mission will ya!"

"I understand that continuing to listen to the same report is boring Bahmeth-san but please bear with me here it's very important that this unit has an understanding of what sort of foe we face."

Archon showed a wry smile as he attempted to calm down the barbarian on the other side of the table.

"As I was saying, since a revolt that would draw out the sorcerer seems unlikely to occur we will have to set up an opportunity to engage him ourselves. That's what the Windflower Scripture is busy with right now."

"Ah forgive me for interrupting you, Archon-san. But shouldn't they still be searching for Clementine?"

The one who addressed the bishop was a lean but well-built young man sitting next to Sylvan. His name was Quaiesse Hazeia Quintia also known as the 'One man Army' and the fifth seat and… Clementine's older brother.

Elfris rapidly responded to the question he knew that Quaiesse would ask.

"Ah sorry Quaisesse-san, you just got back from your mission so you don't know. The matter of Clementine has been officially closed due to strong evidence that she was killed."

The words spoken by Archon visibly made Quaisesse's eyes widen in surprise. But not because he was sad she was dead but because someone being capable of killing her besides a member of the Black scripture was unthinkable.

"How did she die?"

The question carried no emotion, but the man asking it was visibly anxious to hear the answer.

After confirming that he was allowed to speak from Archon, Elfris began his explanation.

"As far as the Windflower scripture was able to tell, the traitor known as Clementine left the Slane theocracy with the weapons she carried around with her as her non-mission equipment and the sacred treasure of the earth-miko. We have confirmed that she threw herself into the shady group known as Zuranon to avoid the Windflower Scripture tracking her down. We have strong suspicions that she then went to E-Rantel to meet up with another member of Zuranon to help him with his ritual. Before it was completed however, she was stopped and killed along with her partner. We have confirmation that one of the bodies there matches her description, even though it was damaged heavily by her killer."

"Who killed her?"

"About that, uhm… a two man adventurer team led by the now famous adamantite-adventurer {dark hero} Momon."

No one wanted to believe it. Everyone in the room excluding Zesshi had a look of disbelief on their face. To fight Clementine was one thing, even though that alone was a risky venture that would prove fatal for some of them. But to do so while having to deal with an unknown enemy from Zuranon was a very disadvantageous battle.

"Most likely…" the one who spoke and then paused was the captain himself. "… most likely this Momon used another powerful item to beat her."

That was the only explanation that the other members could accept. After hearing that the mysterious vampire that they had encountered whilst on a mission to prevent the resurrection of a dragon lord they had been destroyed with a powerful magic crystal, they had fervently refused to believe the report.

Fighting Clementine head-on without such a weapon would also be impossible, but to use a magic weapon against her who only had her stilettos was a different matter.

"Ahem, we seemed to have gone off topic, as I was saying the most important matter now is to find an opportunity to use **[downfall of castle and country]** the other archbishops and I have long debated this matter and we came to the conclusion that that was the safest bet in order to take down this enemy. By mind controlling him we can manipulate his entire force and systematically start wiping them out."

This statement caused and deadly silence to form in the room. Every member of the group wanted to say the same thing but no one really wanted to be the first to say it.

"Archon-san, how can you and the other higher-ups still come to that conclusion even after all that has happened?"

The one to eventually break the silence was Sylvan himself. As the captain and one of the god-kin he was one of the only people that could criticize the decisions made by the archbishops without fearing reprimand.

"After everything that has happened to Kaire-sama, you still wish to use her power?"

"Sylvan-kun, I completely understand where you're coming from. But the truth is that this problem is of such magnitude that it is the only realistic solution. The Sorcerer King possesses an army of legendary undead that he can control perfectly. Even one of his spells could potentially wipe out all life from the capital."

Sylvan didn't respond as he ran simulations of how to deal with Ainz if he attacked the capital inside his head.

"Before we take any such actions we must first determine the exact level of power that he possesses and not just in magic. Can't the Thousand Miles Astrologer get a grasp on his location?"

The one who posed the question was the old man sitting next to Bahmeth, he was the oldest member of the black scripture and it's only arcane magic caster 'Herald of Calamity' Augus Fernis Emyras. His black robe along with the bad lighting in the room, concealed most of his face but a pale face with a short snow-white beard was still noticeable. As the member with the most experience with arcane magic, his opinion could not go unheard.

"I'm very sorry, Augus-san. No matter how hard she tries, Palyntana-sama can't seem to be able to locate him with her magic. She said something about powerful anti-detection magic being at work, though she is sure that she will be able to provide a certain estimation if she can actually see him."

"If that's the case, why don't you let me go out and wreak havoc? Seeing as this Ainz O whatever's agents have already most likely infiltrated our capital."

For a second it seemed as if the world had gone completely silent. Every one of the members looked at Zesshi who had just uttered the most unbelievable set of words.

 _This is why I didn't want to bring her here._

Archon had the almost irresistible urge to cover his face with the palm of his hand. To allow this girl who was in charge of guarding the greatest treasures known to man to leave her post was unthinkable enough but the other thing she said was even more unbelievable.

"Zesshi, we have raised the security level at all the borders to the max, even if the people there can't do anything against the sorcerer king himself finding one of his inhuman agents who tries to cross the border is still manageable. That goes double for our capital which is on the highest of alerts. So what makes you think that his agents have managed to infiltrate this great city?"

"Who knows? But today I felt a strange presence whilst I was guarding the inner sanctum. That was actually the reason that I asked to be on the meeting to…"

Suddenly as if she had heard a strange sound or seen a ghost, Zesshi stopped talking and had a strange expression of both fear and surprise on her face. This quickly faded by a malicious smile from ear to ear that made even the other members of the Black Scripture shudder slightly. Her smile seemed to indicate that she had found her next prey whoever that might be.

"Ah nothing, I just pictured myself fighting this Sorcerer. I was thinking he made be able to provide me with my first challenge in a long time. He might even be able to beat me."

"Please don't joke around with such things Zesshi-sama, if u are beaten who will protect humanity. No if u are beaten then humanity is doomed for sure."

Elfris was eager to try to prevent Zesshi from making such further comments.

"Ah well, not like a mere magic caster could ever beat me."

As Zesshi said this she seemed to glance towards Augus with a mischievous smile.

Augus simply frowned upon hearing her mockery and remained silent.

Archon now quite fed up with Zesshi's crude comments and rash statements decided to put the conversation back on track.

"Well, as I said as things stand now we have no choice but to sit back and watch how things play out. This fellow Ainz Ooal gown has enough power to make you think of the six great gods in which we put our faith. That is why I'm certain that with his power he will not be satisfied with ruling just one region. He will come out of the woodwork sooner or later and when he does we need to be ready. And once again I must remind you that at that time we will be using [downfall of castle and country] to destroy him. I will not accept comments on this part."

Sylvan upon hearing this leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Then shouldn't you at least listen to the opinion of the one who has to wear that exalted item and take on the burden of facing such a foe."

As Archon turned around he saw at the entrance an old grey woman. She had a very wrinkled face and gloomy look in her eyes. The special weapon of the Theocracy and oldest of the three god-kin, Kaire had entered the room.

Archon gulped down the saliva that had formed in his throat from seeing her and carefully addressed her.

"Oh if it isn't Kaire-sama. I'm sorry that I didn't notice you sooner, please forgive my earlier words but I must insist that using that item is still the best option we have, I hope you understand."

Kaire closed her eyes and did not respond as she silently entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs only after which she finally decided to respond.

"After meeting with that vampire, I have been unable to sleep properly at night. Even though the curse that prevented my healing has disappeared I still feel the malice from her attack haunting me every night. Understand one thing very well, after we deal with this magic caster I will retire from the Black Scripture. That is my only demand."

Archon nodded deeply. Even though the other bishops would most likely protest against the loss of one of the nation's greatest weapons, if the last think Kaire could do for the Theocracy was take over the mind of Ainz Ooal Gown then the others would have no room to complain.

"Well then I suppose with that then there are no things that we have to discuss. As I said before, for now we will just continue to monitor the situation and keep on our toes. But you have to be prepared to move out at a moment's notice and destroy this monster. That is all you are dismissed. May the light of the six great gods be with you!

As the members of the scripture and the others left the room Zesshi was the only one who stalled with her leave. She couldn't care less normally about what was decided at this meeting but today she had made the right choice coming here.

 _After such a long time. Finally someone who's worth playing with!_

"Oh Sylvan-chan, do you have a minute"

"What is it?"

After confirming that no one would hear her she answered.

"I know that you're a very strict person but… do you think you could do me a little favor?"

Part 4

In the Slane theocracy one could easily identify who was local and who was foreigner. Members of the theocracy valued their faith over all others and dressed to express that. Wearing specially tailored clothes expressing their faith to which of the six great gods they believed in was the norm and to wear clothes without them was looked down upon. However in the face of such exotic beauty one could hardly look at the clothes.

"What a stunner. Do you think she is already engaged?"

"You moron, as if she'd be interested in you."

"Still… what is up with that hair color?"

"I have heard of people in the far south sometimes dying their hair in weird colors, could she be from there?"

"Well, at the very least she ain't from around here that's for sure."

Everywhere she went people turned their heads at the flawless face of the young maiden. Even for citizens of the Slane theocracy it wouldn't be strange to start jeering at the sight of such beauty. The young maiden on the other hand paid absolutely no attention to the many reactions of those around her and continued to walk towards her destination.

The girl looked no older then sixteen years old and was wearing a beautiful pink dress. She preferred cute things so it had been specifically chosen for her. What was also very nice was that it matched the color of her exotic strawberry-pink hair.

Not even the eye-patch covering her left eye could diminish her beauty in the slightest.

CZ2128 Delta, also known as Shizu, one of the Pleiades maids of Nazarick and direct servant of the Supreme Being Ainz Ooal Gown. She stopped at a large house in one of the streets not too far from the city's commercial district and softly knocked on the door.

After a short pause the door slowly opened, there didn't appear to be anyone on the other side of the door however.

Not in the least bit surprised Shizu simply walked into the house and proceeded up the stairs onto the second floor.

The second floor of the house was not one of many rooms but instead the entire floor was one giant room big enough for twenty people to be able to move freely around inside of it. It was equipped with three beds two large wooden closets a large dining table and a writing desk.

By the window which overlooked the street there sat another gorgeous women with her hair in a bun who was wearing an elegant but plain blue dress. She had rectangular glasses and a blue choker around her neck. She seemed to have noticed Shizu and moved her gaze from the book she was reading towards the girl.

"Oh you've returned Shizu, how did it go, did you get the supplies?"

"Hmm. No Problem Yuri-nee. Task, easy."

Shizu's face remained motionless as always as she withdrew a large bag seemingly from nowhere, from which she took out a bunch of food supplies. The fragrant smell of the food she had brought with her caused another figure in the room who thus far had been lying down to raise the upper half of his body to a vertical position.

"Hoooh, that smells good! So my supper has finally arrived huh."

On the other side of the room stood three large luxurious wooden beds, though compared to the beds on the ninth floor of Nazarick they were little more than an embarrassment, a human would find them very comfortable and soft. On one of these beds laid a young muscular man who appeared to be no older than 25 with dark red hair which was rough, uncombed. He had brown dark skin and wore a pair of dark brown pants with a dark black leather vest and a white silk shirt beneath. He had a pair of bright yellow eyes and a set of pearly white teeth which he was currently displaying due to him broadly grinning.

Lycan Thropius, a Level 85 NPC of Nazarick that resided on the third floor. He like Lupus Regina Beta, was a werewolf with the difference being he was skewed to have most of his levels put into his racial traits unlike Lupus Regina who also doubled as a cleric. Unlike her he didn't have to wear a cap to hide his ears which while he was in his human form looked no different from any others. However for reasons only known to the supreme beings he was made without area or function in Nazarick. He didn't report to any floor guardian and just roamed his floor, this combined with his rough personality had earned him the nickname 'Nazarick's punk'.

"Oi, Yuri hurry up and get dinner ready will ya?"

Yuri closed her book while sighing deeply as she swallowed the words she wanted to say from her heart and responded in her usual composed manner.

"Dinner will be prepared around the same time as usual, I implore you not to make unreasonable requests from me."

Yuri and Shizu needed no food as they were not technically living beings but Lycan was different, unlike the rest of Nazarick's active servants he had no ring of sustenance thus he required regular meals to be prepared for him.

As one of the few people in Nazarick that could cook Yuri was thus forced to prepare his meals for him at least twice a day. Even if all she could make was sandwiches and bento.

"Lycan. Mean."

Yuri couldn't help but smile wryly to Shizu's words which as usual summed up the essence of what needed to be said quite nicely, this caused great dissatisfaction to become visible on Lycan's face. Fortunately he decided not to act upon it as he knew it wouldn't yield any results and put the topic to rest.

"Ah by the way how's that little puppy doing in your little tea-party? Still playing with her food?"

The one he was of course referring to was Lupus Regina, his and her creators had some relationship with each other in Nazarick together, so it was only natural that the two of them did as well. Especially since they were both of the same race and could easily be confused as brother and sister.

"If u are referring to Lupus Regina she is doing quite well, she is currently on a mission in a human village under the instructions of Ainz-sama."

Yuri answered with a sincere smile hoping to lay the topic to rest here and now.

"Hey tell me does she still think of humans as 'toys'?"

She hesitated in answering as Lycan had hit the nail right on the head. Lupu had on many occasions referred to the humans she was charged with guarding as playthings or toys. Lycan took that short pause as confirmation.

"Ha-ha I knew it, that puppy is still way too wet behind the ears, still paying around with her food, honestly! Sometimes I worry that if you'd throw a ball she'd go and fetch it, wouldn't that be a laugh hahaha. She doesn't realize that humans are a food source not a toy. We only kill them out of hunger not pleasure."

Yuri directed a fierce glare towards Lycan now standing directly next to her. Her hand twitched to reach for the cane in her pocket space to smack it on the table and give Lycan a good lecture but she restrained herself as she knew full well how much Lycan hated to be lectured. Instead she responded with a soft comment criticizing Lycan.

"Lycan-san, belittling one of the 41 supreme beings' creations is not allowed. You of all people ought to know that."

Lycan clicked his tongue as that display of politeness of Yuri just now was nothing more than a mocking gesture towards him. Yet at the same time he could note rebuke her words as he knew full well that she was right.

By right a servant of Nazarick without a purpose would be frowned upon heavily in Nazarick. Even the assistant butler Éclair who openly declared that he'd take over Nazarick one day had one. Lycan was in reality an empty existence, hollow and meaningless and should have been heavily ostracized from the rest of the tomb, however seeing as he was a personal creation of the 41 supreme beings he was merely not treated with the respect that the other creations received.

Lycan could not possibly deny those words and so chose not to speak about the topic any further.

"So back to the topic of grub, what kinda meat is on tonight?"

"Poultry."

"Haah you know I don't like chicken. My kind being fond of chickens is just folklore you know."

"Meat expensive. Saving money important."

Shizu responded to Lycan's complaints with her usual poker face. All the while she was taking out her groceries and putting them on the large wooden table in the middle of the room which was big enough to host a dinner party for eight people. After she was finished she sat herself down behind the large wooden desk on the other side of her room as she began writing the regular reports that she and Shizu had to send to Nazarick.

"Shizu's right Lycan, we were given money from Ainz-sama and told to set up a base of operations in the Theocracy's capital. The money is not meant to be spent on your gluttony."

Yuri corrected her glasses as she continued to try and read the book that she was immersed in until Shizu arrived, seeing as the conversation with Lycan was going nowhere good as usual.

"Thaaaat's why I keep saaaaying that you should just let me out and hunt my own food."

"Absolutely not, we are here on a mission of the highest priority. You cannot endanger our cover just because the food doesn't suit your tastes."

"Well you see, you say that but we beasts don't really like being hand fed like lambs at a petting zoo, we don't kill unless we're hungry or provoked but we need to hunt."

"The way you 'hunt', you said it was out of hunger but the way you seem to enjoy yourself it can hardly be called hunting at all, it's just slaughter."

Lycan revealed a wide and sadistically evil grin on his face from ear to ear and what he showed were not the usual pearly white teeth but instead the fangs of nothing short of a monster.

The way that werewolf males killed was not as horrifying as Solution who 'processed' her food for several days or Entoma who enjoyed eating her prey bit by bit while they're still alive but in another way was much crueler then either as his method attacked not the body but the 'heart' of people.

Werewolf males' favorite food was human women, preferably beautiful ones. The way they moved was that they first buttered up to their prey with their fake charm and often handsome looks and gentle personality. When the target trusted them they were taken to a midnight date under the moonlight. Needless to say what transpired after…

"Well you know I just enjoy seeing the lovely face of a beautiful young girl who thinks she's about to have the best night of her life suddenly twist into fear and anguish as she realizes that she's about to be eaten by the one she loves. After that I just cut off the head nice and clean and have it stay that way as I eat the rest of her body! Aaah such carnage! I just loooove it! HAhahaHAAAAH!"

Yuri−quite well fed up with listening to the gory details of Lycan's methods stood up and started gathering the groceries Shizu brought with her to go to the kitchen on the first floor.

Just as she was about to head downstairs a voice from behind her spoke once again.

"Oh by the way, tonight's a new moon right? It will be completely dark on the streets except for those places lighted with magic lights right?"

"So what if it is?" Yuri asked hoping the answer she would receive was different from what she imagined in her head it would be.

"So it doesn't matter right? If I just make sure it's a quiet kill with no evidence then no one will know that there's a monster inside the capital."

 _So it was that after all. Why did Ainz decide to send this guy out of all people, I just can't understand his intentions. But then again he is the supreme ruler of Nazarick, how could I?_

Without turning around Yuri responded to Lycan's clear insistence on defying orders.

"Lycan I will tell you only once more, you were allowed to go outside of Nazarick by the grace of Ainz-sama with clear instructions to guard us incase something goes wrong while we wait for reinforcements. Your purpose is not to go out and find your next meal unless it is with direct permission from Ainz-sama himself."

"Haah? Don't you have that thing to ensure your safety? There should be no one amongst the humans who can defeat it anyways.

Yuri quickly glanced at the chest standing by the bed, inside was a small colorful box with a handle on the side that would remind one of a Jack-in-the-box, but the creature inside was nothing quite as cute as a little toy figure of a jester. Inside was a high level NPC like Lycan that was given to them by Ainz in case of emergency.

For the first time Yuri spoke with a firm and decisive tone with the hope that Lycan would restrain himself.

"Be that as it may our orders are absolute. If you try to leave without permission I'll…"

Before she had even finished her sentence the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped several degrees as a deep and dark chill rose up that would cause panic in the hearts of even the bravest warriors.

Yuri didn't need to turn around to see what was causing this disturbance. What followed was the voice of something that couldn't be called human in the slightest.

 **Oi, a cute low level maid-chan like you shouldn't talk down to a high level servant like me you know.**

Lycan could tolerate mocking, teasing and cheap provocations as he was not so petty, but to be forced to have a low level servant to talk like she was above him and not do anything was something that he would never allow in his life.

Right now the searing anger in his heart caused him to release an inhuman amount of bloodlust that was a match even for the floor guardians. Whether or not he would actually attack Yuri was anyone's guess, if it wasn't for…

*Pat*

…..

*Pat* *Pat*

As if it had never been there in the first place, Lycan seemed to have lost all of his bloodlust as he was currently staring motionlessly at the maid patting his head in a mechanical motion. Even Yuri who was so surprised by the sudden stop of bloodlust that she turned around only to see Shizu nonchalantly patting Lycan on the head.

"Good boy. Sit."

…..

" **OI YOU PEACE OF SCRAP METAL, WHOSE F*CKING HEAD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PATTING HUUUUUH?**

Lycan's bloodlust had returned and now stronger than ever. A blood vein on his forehead had swollen up and seemed like it was about to burst. It was very likely that he was about to attack Shizu for treating him like a cute pet.

"Uwah…"

…

Lycan suddenly seemed to have lost all motivation as he sighed heavily and stopped emitting any bloodlust. His eyes completely devoid of life, he moved away from the other maids.

Lycan probably couldn't take pride in it. Starting a fight with another member of Nazarick over something so silly was beneath him and would most likely make him the tomb's laughing stock or enemy. Instead he just went back to his bed and laid down with his back turned towards Shizu and Yuri.

"Call me when dinner's ready… so annoying."

Yuri without saying a word nodded towards Shizu as a show of gratitude in response to which she got a shining thumbs up from Shizu.

After the atmosphere had calmed down a bit Yuri grabbed the groceries and went down the stairs when she suddenly halted her steps while standing in the corridor that lead towards the kitchen.

"I know you're there, reveal yourself."

As if waiting for that command three dark figures emerged from the shadows on the wall on the ceiling and in the corner of the corridor. They wore pitch black attires that seemed to consume all light and had covered every part of their body with it. Even their face was covered with black cloth that made you wonder how they saw anything at all. One might mistake them for humans if it wasn't for the fact that from their head grow two black goat horns and that they had four arms instead of two.

Nazarick's elite covert-ops 'shadow demon shinobi'. An ultra rare monster drop from the 500 yen gacha machine like the two dragons that Mare and Aura rode. Ainz Ooal gown was in YGGDRASIL as far as was known the only guild to possess three of them. While having close to zero combat ability they were superior to every other unit in Nazarick when it came to stealth and anti-stealth. In YGGDRASIL these monsters were often used during guild wars to get a firm understanding of the enemy's base, numbers, strength and items. To lose one would be an enormous loss so the guilds rarely risked sending them out. Ainz however had decided that determining whether or not the enemy that had Brainwashed Shalltear resided in the Theocracy took priority over the safety of these units.

"Report, what have you learned?"

One of the shadow shinobi's leaned in and whispered into Yuri's ear.

The reason that they had waited until Yuri had left the room was that Lycan could not hear anything about what they had discovered.

If the enemy found out about Nazarick's operations in the Theocracy and decided to come after them, Lycan had been ordered to give up his life to allow Yuri and Shizu to escape if it came to that. Ainz had stated that the only thing worse than the enemy finding out what you know is them finding out what you know about them, so that they can manipulate you using that gap of information to their advantage.

"I see, so you're saying that you have found a secret enemy base beneath one of the cathedrals? That is very interesting… what? You found a place too well guarded even for you to enter… incredible. And there was even a being that seemed like it could sense your presence."

Yuri was thrown into a deep state of thought after hearing these words. A being capable of detecting shadow shinobi shouldn't exist in this human country and neither should a place that the shadow shinobi can't enter without being detected. Perhaps the enemy possessing a world class item really did reside here in the Theocracy…

Having regained her composure Yuri corrected her glasses and addressed the shinobi.

"I'll have Shizu write the report containing this information to Ainz as soon as possible, for now you are to continue searching the city for any other hidden locations and don't forget to stay on guard. Dismissed!"

As quickly as they had appeared from the darkness− the shadow demons withdrew back into the shadows leaving not a trace of their existence behind.

 _Ainz-sama perhaps at last we have found the enemies that have given you so much worry and misery. For the sake of Nazarick, I Yuri Alpha will devote my all to make sure that we find out everything about them that you can so you may crush them. Enemies of Nazarick will not be forgiven._

Even though Yuri along with Sebas and Pestonya was one of the most gentle and kind hearted of Nazarick's inhabitants if the matter concerned protecting Nazarick and the other Pleiades− who she considered as sisters, she would be merciless.

 _That said to perform such an important mission while keeping an eye on Lycan sure is a strenuous task… hmm. Maybe I ought to put a tighter leash on him. Why must all the people I work with be like this? Perhaps it would be better if I wait a bit before doing that though, he's in an n awful mood today._

If Lycan hadn't released that monstrous amount of bloodlust, if Yuri hadn't decided on holding off on reprimanding him, if the shadow shinobi hadn't found the hidden sanctuary on the same day… perhaps things could have ended differently. But everything played out due to these coincidences happening on the same day. It was inevitable…

That very same night under the cover of total darkness…

Lycan went out for a walk…

 **Author's afterword:**

 **Hello everyone and thank you for reading this chapter through to the end, I'm AinzOoalGo (AinzOoalGown was taken) overlord's number one (self-proclaimed) western fan. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I deeply apologize for the lack of fight scenes and Albedos in this chapter and I know my grammar is an insult to Skythewood but I'll improve I promise, better things are to come. Also please don't feed me to Entoma for writing my own OC into the story, blame Nazarick's lack of humanoid characters. I hope you will like and follow my work and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I'm satisfied with how it turns out.**

 **Until next time and as always burn in hell yen press and**

 **GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: beast in the capital**

Part 1

Almost every human has a tendency to be wary of the night. The darkness frightens us with its emptiness and eerie silence, but this is a lie. Our true fear comes from the fact that we don't know what hides in the darkness. Our true fear is a monster jumping out from the shadows while we least expect it.

A monster much like Lycan.

"Aaah what a bummer! I finally get a chance to go out and look for some real food and I get zilch! Maaaan, and I got all excited too!"

Lycan looked around the capital in a dissatisfied manner from one of the rooftops. He had finally managed to get out of the house and go look for some prey but no one was around.

In a world where goblins, trolls, undead and other monsters existed even if they lived inside a well-protected city people would still avoid going outside of their houses at night unless they went to an inn or someone else's house.

Lycan was preparing to go back home. Although he had managed to sneak out abusing the fact that Yuri and Shizu seemed too busy with something else, he had wasted the entire night looking for suitable prey and had come up empty.

Still it should be fine. Although he had snuck out, he had not killed anyone and thus an earful from Yuri would probably be the most punishment that he would receive tonight.

Just as he was preparing to start heading back to his home…

"My, what a fine night to be out on a walk! Wouldn't you say so as well, mister?"

Lycan immediately turned around in surprise as he heard the sound of a voice casually addressing him.

Lycan was a beast-type NPC as such sneaking up on him wasn't the easiest thing in the world due to his heightened senses. Yet somehow, someone had managed to approach him unnoticed.

Lycan saw that to his surprise, it was not a highly skilled assassin or ranger but instead a young girl. She looked to be just 15 and no older but what was more surprising than her weird two colored hair or her age was the fact that she was wearing what looked to be a suit of armor alongside with a war scythe for a weapon.

Her armor like her hair and even her eyes was two-colored. A mix of black and white pieces that seemed to form a bizarre attire but at the same time caused a sense of uneasiness in Lycan's heart.

Instead of immediately attacking Lycan instead decided to test the waters as he risked falling into the enemy's trap.

"You're right. It really is a beautiful night out. But I'm afraid that I don't know to whom I have the pleasure of talking to on this fine night."

Internally Lycan felt disgusted that he had to put on a dignified appearance as he was technically posing as the son of a noble. Even still, acting so out of character disturbed him to his core.

"The name… well my name isn't really important. I just came here to see you."

Lycan felt a growing sense of unease, if this person had come looking for him than the chance that he and the maids had been discovered was extremely high. He had to confirm and if possible retreat to warn the others.

"Might I ask how you were able to find me? I don't mean to brag but stealth isn't one of my weak points."

Zesshi displayed a childlike smile as she answered in a casual tone.

"Sure, a while ago I sensed an enormous surge of bloodlust in the capital. It was far stronger then what humans should be capable of emitting. I figured I might get lucky if I patrolled the capital tonight and sure enough I found such a suspicious looking fellow like you wandering around."

Lycan clicked his tongue. That meant that she was alerted by his emission of bloodlust earlier. If that was the case than it was his fault that he had been discovered but if he was lucky than killing this girl here and now could still fix that.

"And you decided to come here alone pursuing the source of that bloodlust? How brave."

"Well, if I called the others it would be no fun fighting, so I thought I'd keep it a secret and enjoy myself for once."

 _Jackpot if she isn't lying than killing here will mean our mission is secure. Now I just gotta kill her quietly and dispose of the body before anyone comes here._

Lycan celebrated internally as his failure could still be avoided and he had the perfect chance to rectify his mistake. Now all he had to do was fine away to kill this brat quickly and dispose of the body.

"Oh by the way. Do you mind if we change locations? If we fight we'll sure to wake up some of the residents and that will probably put us both in a sticky spot, right? I know just the place close by where we can go as wild as we want without having to worry about how much noise we make. Sound good to you?"

Lycan could not help but feel that this was getting to easy. Now all his problems had been solved. He did not sense anyone else close by and the chance that there were more guys like the girl who could sneak up on him were very low. Besides no matter how strong this girl thought she was, against a high level NPC like himself, she stood little chance.

Lycan silently nodded as he started following Zesshi who had turned around and jumped from the roof into an alley. After following her round through a few streets they ended up in a large square that connected four streets with houses surrounding the square on all sides. The square was about as big as half a football field so plenty of room to fight. The only problem was why on earth Zesshi thought this was a place where they could fight freely.

 _Strange didn't she say that she'd lead me to a place where no one could see or hear us? Yet she brought me to a huge square like this. Far from making noise, if anyone so much as looks out the window of their homes we would be noticed._

Before he could ask why Zesshi had chosen this location Lycan noticed that Zesshi had taken out a strange looking glass orb. The orb seemed to radiate a faint red glow with strange markings appearing every now and then within the orb, only to fade away after a while.

Lycan was immediately on guard.

Even though he had a certain level of magic resistance. Against an unknown opponent with an unknown level of magic power he had to be wary.

"Don't worry, this is just a barrier stone that can set up a barrier around this place so we can fight in peace."

Zesshi revealed a mischievous smile as she tightened her grip on the orb, which began emitting a fierce wave of magic energy.

Quickly the wave of energy swept over Lycan and covered the most of the square. What formed was a dome shaped magical barrier that seemed to isolate any sound or light from outside. Fortunately the light of the barrier itself made everything inside clearly visible.

"Hoooh… never seen a magic item like this before. So now we can go wild as much as we want?"

Zesshi simply nodded, confirming what Lycan said. As long as she didn't break the orb or dispel the magic herself, no one would be able to disturb the two of them. Not even other members of the black scripture could easily break into this place.

"Well then since I can't let you go don't blame me if I kill u. consider it your bad luck that you came looking for trouble by yourself. I'm not gonna hold back even though you're just a little gi…"

Lycan couldn't finish his sentence.

Before his very eyes something glistered.

Without him being able to see the precise moment when she began her approach, Zesshi had already closed the distance between the two of them and now within range had swung her war scythe at Lycan with ferocious intensity.

"Guuuh…"

If only due to his instincts, but Lycan was able to narrowly dodge the attack by a hair's breathe. After jumping back quite a distance in order to give him some breathing space Lycan now realized that this girl was not a person to be easily trifled with.

"Attacking me mid-sentence, not a very praiseworthy warrior's spirit you have!"

"Then don't provoke me by saying I'm a little girl, I'll have you know that I'm older than I look. Besides that attack was just a greeting to see what you were capable of."

Zesshi's expression suddenly darkened as a hint of disappointment showed on her face.

"That said, to only be able to narrowly dodge an attack that weak… pathetic. You call yourself a monster? All the warriors on my team could dodge that in their sleep!"

Lycan simply said nothing. This comment of Zesshi only made him form a horrendous smile on his face. The abnormally large canines inside his mouth shone in the artificial light of the barrier and would make many feel a disturbing sense of panic in their hearts.

Zesshi felt it. This man was definitely the source of the bloodlust that she had felt earlier. She didn't know how but she could sense that in a few moments the real fight would begin.

And then…

The human standing before her disappeared. Gone without a trace or sound. What stood before Zesshi was a beast that emitted a murderous aura that caused even her to flinch. In an instant without any slow metamorphosis but faster than one could blink a monster had taken the place of the man. A monstrous crimson haired abomination with fangs and claws the size of daggers and equally sharp. Even though it stood on two legs it carried no hint of being human. Before her stood the monster known as 'werewolf'.

"Werewolf? Impossible! There's no full moon out tonight, no there's no moon out tonight! How on earth can you transform?"

Unsure if this beast even could understand her anymore what she heard was the monstrous voice of a being that had cast off the notion of being even close to human.

" **HAHAHA… you humans are all the same, you see one monster and you think you've seen them all. Only low level werewolves require moonlight to transform. I'm no ordinary werewolf, I'm Lycan Thropius the Crimson Werewolf Emperor."**

Zesshi was surprised. In history there have been recordings of werewolves that could transform during a full moon and take on a dozen or more armed soldiers.

But this creature radiated a strength far above that.

 _Looks like after such a long time. I'll be able to enjoy myself tonight_

Zesshi readied herself. Now that her foe had revealed his true power the battle was finally on.

With frightening speed, the two charged at each other.

Now that Lycan had transformed, there was no longer any need to be on guard. Even though he had to admit that this human's capabilities were above what he expected, in this form he truly believed that there was no human that could match him.

Zesshi chose to engage her foe head on. Being overly cautious now would only cause her to lose the initiative.

The fierce dash of the two, the razor sharp claws of Lycan collided with the blade of Zesshi's war scythe. A sharp metallic sound was produced followed by a shockwave of power that flung both fighters several meters apart.

Lycan was stunned.

To be able to not only match him but win was simply unbelievable to him.

He had felt it. Beneath the seemingly innocent and cute appearance of this young girl slumbered a lion?

"I have to give you credit you monster. It's been a looong time since anyone has been able to make me use that much strength but you're still below some members of my team how disappointing."

Lycan felt a deep rage in his heart at what Zesshi said. There was a very profound reason as to why despite his high level he fell behind even some of the lower level NPCs of Nazarick in terms of power.

He as an NPC had 80 levels in the racial category which mostly were used to provide passives and resistances and only very few active skills or stat boosts. As such, because he only had five levels in his job category he could be considered a very weak fighter for his level.

But…

In exchange for that sacrifice of strength, Lycan possessed a skill that very few had and was regarded in Yggdrasil as potentially one of the most dangerous in the game.

" **Guess I'll have to fight without holding back anything if I want to win."**

Lycan took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the next attack…

" **Skill activate [summon Pack]"**

Immediately from out of his shadow emerged seven black shapes that then assembled in formation in front of Lycan in order to protect him.

These were 'shadow pack wolves', one of the few active skills that Lycan had was due to a racial class of his called 'Pack Leader' that on top of granting resistance against fear to his nearby allies, allowed him to summon seven of these wolves to aid him in battle.

"Hooh so you're actually going to resort to summoning minions to aid you? Cowardly, cowardly."

Zesshi could not help but mock Lycan's actions. In this one on one duel against two warriors he actually dared to summon other creatures. She could only sigh in disdain as these whelps would not be able to put so much as a scratch on her.

" **This is a fight to the death, the winner decides what is right and what not!"**

Zesshi and Lycan readied themselves once more for the next exchange. This time both would play for keeps.

" **Go my pack"**

Waiting for his command the seven black wolves dashed at Zesshi, first spreading out a bit so they could attack her from multiple directions and then all leaping at her at the same time with the intent to rip her to shreds!

"No don't come at me all at the same time!"

Zesshi shouted with a face full of panic. She did not expect that all seven of the wolves would attack her together.

"You'll…

Make this far too easy"

In a blink the face of panic turned to a face of pure joy as Zesshi swung her Scythe sideways at the seven wolves.

With just one horizontal swing, all of the seven wolves had been cut down and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke as they were just summoned beings.

Zesshi felt vexed. The seven wolves were even less of a threat to her than she had thought. But then suddenly felt a cold chill down her spine as a presence appeared behind her.

Lycan had foreseen the destruction of his pack. After their exchange earlier he understood that Zesshi was powerful. That much was clear. Even so, the opening that they created from drawing Zesshi's attention was enough.

Lycan swung his claws downwards. Zesshi was armed heavily but her head was completely unguarded. Using his claws he could easily split her skull open like a piece of fruit.

Lycan roared out as his claws flew at Zesshi.

" **Take this you little appetizer!"**

His claw penetrated deep into her brain. Her skull was cracked and her insides were leaking out. A one hit kill. Like a puppet with its strings cut, Zesshi fell on the ground…

At least that was what was supposed to happen.

Lycan felt a heavy shock reverberate through his body as if he had hit a solid wall. No even if he had hit a wall he would have smashed through, this felt much harder.

To his surprise, he saw before him how with nothing more than her armguard Zesshi had blocked his claw attack from her blind spot and was comfortably standing around.

"Not a lot of people know this but the martial skill [Immovable Fortress] can be applied to not just the weapon but pieces of armor too. Good thing I'm a genius that figured it out on her own huh?"

Zesshi was mockingly smiling at Lycan while he was still recovering from the shock and surprise he felt. To not be able to pierce through an opponent's defense was to him inconceivable.

Using this opening to her advantage, Zesshi made a spin attack with her scythe.

Lycan tried to dodge by jumping backwards but was tardy in his reaction and…

" **Gaaah"**

A sharp pain spread through his chest as he felt a warm liquid soaking into his fur that visibly died his crimson coat of hair even redder. Even though the wound was not lethal it still hurt like hell.

 _ **She hit me? This pathetic piece of food actually wounded me?**_

More than the fact that she was able to wound him, Lycan felt surprised that the armor that his opponent was wearing could withstand his attack.

 _ **If that armor was ordinary steel I would have still ripped through it, even with her martial skill whatever or without. Could it be…?**_

If the reason that she was able to parry his attack with just that armguard was indeed what Lycan thought, than that created an opportunity for Lycan.

Even though Ainz had forbidden him from using that power in Nazarick. Here it should be okay.

Lycan smiled as he got in position to launch his next attack.

"You're still going to attack despite seeing how easily I can block your attack huh?"

" **Shut up! I'm gonna bite that smug looking face of yours off!"**

Zesshi paid no attention to what she believed were empty threats. As she only needed to guard her head where as Lycan was virtually unarmed and wore no armor she had the absolute advantage.

Lycan grit his teeth as he focused his mind away from the pain and on his opponent. He and Zesshi readied themselves as they were about to start what could be their last exchange of blows.

This time Zesshi was the only one that stepped in. Lycan no longer had the strength necessary to match her head on and was forced to play it defensively.

Zesshi charged in low with her war scythe behind her ready to start swinging.

In an instant she got in range and launched what she thought was the last strike.

No man could defend against her. With the speed she swung her scythe with, even if one had activated defensive martial skills beforehand one would be hard-pressed to dodge it completely.

 _To think this will end without me even using almost any martial skills. Guess I was just overestimating him due to being unable to find a good opponent in the Theocracy._

With a distant thought of disappointment Zesshi executed her attack and with terrifying speed swung her scythe in the direction of Lycan's neck.

Even if Lycan would have worn full plate armor, her scythe still would have cut his head off cleanly. Without any armor or real weapons to speak of Lycan seemed doomed.

However…

"Huh?"

Nothing.

Even though her scythe was razor sharp and could slice through flesh and bone like cutting through butter, she would still feel a slight resistance but now instead she felt nothing.

By some miracle Lycan had anticipated Zesshi's point of attack and started dodging before she had even begun her attack. By lowering his stance enough he had made it possible to have the scythe sweep over him and create this opening.

" **Figures you'd aim for the neck! You're still a brat after all, fighting in a textbook style like that."**

His speed was inferior to hers but if he knew where she would attack then it was still possible to evade.

Not giving his enemy time to react he swung his claws at her from above again. Zesshi knew all too well that if it she allowed it to hit she would be dead in an instant.

In this situation where she was caught off guard, Zesshi was forced to block the attack with the pole of her war scythe.

Still, with her strength as it is and Lycan weakened due to his wound she didn't even need to use a martial defense skill in order to block. To her all of this was nothing more than a dying struggle.

Sure enough Lycan's attack collided with the pole of Zesshi's war scythe. Even though it could still be considered as monstrously strong, it was far from enough to break her guard.

Lycan's last attack had failed, he had made a large bet and gambled that Zesshi would aim for a sideway swing at his neck in order to create this opportunity bit still failed to get any results.

But on his face, what should have been despair and regret was nothing more than a wide grin that displayed his ferocious teeth in their full glory.

This was what he had hoped for would happen!

The reason that his attack was considerably weaker and was because he knew he couldn't break through Zesshi's guard even at full force but his aim was different. At the moment that his attack hit the pole of her scythe he retracted his claws and grabbed the pole with both his hand tightening the grip on it to the max.

Zesshi understood too late what his aim was and was unable to prevent Lycan grabbing hold of her weapon.

Before she could react her weapon had been immobilized by Lycan and she was either forced to let go of it or struggle in close proximity to such a dangerous monster to get in back.

Having completed his first objective, Lycan lashed out at Zesshi with his fangs as he intended to try bite her head off.

Seeing this Zesshi simply smiled. She let go off her weapon with one hand and put her armored arm between herself and Lycan's gaping mouth.

Seeing this Lycan did not halt and continued his attempt to maul Zesshi to death.

 _This fool probably thought he can just chew through my armor with his teeth. This heavenly armor that was made by the six great gods or your teeth, it should be obvious which is harder._

Zesshi grinned as she used her armguard to halt the biting attack from Lycan as she placed it inside his mouth intending for him to break his teeth if he dared to try and bite through it.

Sensing that Lycan was really about to try and bite through the armor she grinned as she could not believe that this beast was actually this dumb.

"Ha-ha chew on this you mongrel."

She already pictured the sight of Lycan's pain felt cries sounding through the barrier. The pain he was about to feel would surely cause him to let go off her scythe and give her all the opportunity she needed in order to finish the fight.

As Lycan' mouth closed, she thought that she could already hear the sound of breaking teeth but then…

should have been the sound of teeth breaking inside of Lycan's mouth, Zesshi instead heard the sound of metal that was being torn apart as she felt a sudden chill around the arm that she had used to block Lycan's attack.

Frightened beyond reason and unable to accept what she thought had happened Zesshi kicked Lycan in the stomach aiming for the wound while using all her might to pull her arm from Lycan's mouth.

With a loud shriek of pain, Lycan easily let go of Zesshi's arm and her scythe at the same time.

As Zesshi inspected her armor her worst fear had come to pass.

The armguard of her divine armor that was left behind by the six gods, the very same armor that none of the other members of the Black Scripture had been able to so much as dent in any of the training fights that she had had with them…

"The armguard is…"

"Completely torn off…"

A voice of utter disbelief sounded from Zesshi. It would have taken the highest of magic spells to so much damage the armor slightly let alone tear it off completely. This was inconceivable!

" **This much huh? Guess that armor you're wearing is divine class then."**

Lycan muttered his observations as he spat out the chunk of armor that he had thorn of earlier. He himself was just as surprised Zesshi. Never would he have imagined that his opponent was wearing was of such a high level.

The secret to Lycan being able to damage Zesshi's armor stemmed from the fact that he had been set with so many racial levels. Racial levels granted passives and thus almost no player in YGGDRASIL would ever skew their character with so many racial levels as it would quickly fall behind in strength, even when compared to players of ten levels lower than their own. However by skewing the werewolf class to such a high degree, a secret skill became available that was considered to be in the top three most dangerous in all of the game.

Item eater. A super rare skill that as far as the players of YGGDRASIL knew, was available to only three races. One of those races was the elder slime class, it had a 0.1% chance of obtaining this skill after reaching level 90. Another race could use this skill after equipping an item that was hard to make even for guilds in the top ten and finally in the werewolf class by skewing the racial levels of werewolves until they become werewolf emperors, there was a very slight chance that their unique skill would be item eater.

This skill was an enemy item destruction skill and was feared and coveted by all. If the divine class items that one used in battle were destroyed then ones stats would plummet fiercely. In group battles this ability was considered incredibly overpowered and was permanently banned from tournaments. But the most dangerous thing about this ability was not even this.

Item eater was the only ability known in YGGDRASIL that could destroy a world class item.

What's more is that a single hit from this ability could render a world class item unusable in battle until repaired and was by many considered to be the only real counter against them.

Even in Ainz Ooal Gown ,the amount of creatures that could use this ability was only three. But Ainz had sent Lycan with the thought that should the world class item user appear then Lycan might be able to destroy it with his ability, which would be a huge boon.

"You insolent mutt!"

Zesshi appeared close to be fuming from the mouth as she shouted in pure anger at Lycan.

"Do you have any idea what this armor is worth? You have just committed sacrilege!"

" **Hahaha as if I care about what you pieces of chow consider holy!"**

Lycan mockingly let out a heartfelt laughter. To him who could use item eater, an armored opponent was better of fighting naked.

As she heard Lycan's reply all emotion vanished from Zesshi's face completely. A dark chill seemed to emit from her that lowered the temperature in the barrier considerably.

"Is that so?"

Zesshi got in to position to swing her scythe again, however she had kicked Lycan quite a distance away and it seemed in possible to hit him from she stood.

"Well then…

Let me show you…

WHAT I CAN DO."

Zesshi swung her scythe. She took no steps towards Lycan, she didn't dash or teleport to his position either. She swung her scythe through the air and seemed to hit visibly nothing.

Lycan wondered whether this human had lost its mind.

Suddenly a pain as sharp as a blade and very deep penetrated through his body as he felt that he had been dealt another injury that was much more serious than the last one.

He did not understand how he got hurt. Zesshi had not closed the distance and yet her attack had hit him dead-on.

"Did you like that little trick? My weapon can launch air slices. Though it has a limit, it's plenty to finish of someone like you."

As the blood from the wound steadily poured out from Lycan's body, he could feel his consciousness slipping as he began to struggle in staying up.

Never had he felt this kind of humiliation. He had even gone as far as to use his secret ability and yet he was still inferior to his opponent.

"You look like you're in pain. I guess this is as far as you go right? Well it was fun while it lasted."

Slowly but steadily, Zesshi began walking towards the wounded Lycan. She no longer was on guard. Her prey had been wounded heavily and all that was left to do was finish the job.

All in all she thought that the trip had been worth it. Apart from the fact that her divine armor that was left to her by the six great gods had been damaged, she felt content.

"For making me feel this excited for the first time in a long time. I'll show you my sincere appreciation and kill you quickly."

Lycan glared at Zesshi with bloodshot eyes as he could see what looked like the grim reaper closing in on him.

Although as a servant of Nazarick to die in battle was considered a great pleasure, Lycan could feel no pleasure whatsoever. He had always been different and always been shunned. To die in a place like this was something that he could never accept…

Not without at least taking down his enemy with him…

 ***huff* *huff***

" **Guess I have no choice…"**

Lycan closed his eyes as he prepared to play his last card.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Zesshi stopped as she felt something was amiss. This creature that just a moment ago she was comparing to a wounded animal ready to get eaten, now was emitting a fearsome amount of pressure that made even her break out in cold sweat.

" **With apologies to the innocent citizens that might get caught in this. I'm not a fan of doing things like this but you forced me.**

Zesshi sensed that something bad was coming her way and reinitiated her attack. She felt that things will get troublesome if she doesn't finish this beast off here and now.

 **I hope this barrier thing of yours can hold me cus…"**

Just as she was about to attack in order to silence the source of her worry, an enormous wave of killing intent swept over Zesshi as she felt all of her senses screaming danger that caused even her to stop in her tracks.

" **I can't be held responsible if it doesn't!"**

" **BERSERKER MODE!"**

In the next moment a violent wave of energy seemed to emit from Lycan as the already enormous beast seemed to grow another size. The wound on Lycan's body started to rapidly heal as he got up.

Even though Lycan had a racial level of 80 he still had five levels invested in the job category. It was just enough for him to obtain the requirements necessary to activate the weakest active skill of the berserker class which increased his healing and other physical stats temporarily at the cost of his sanity.

Zesshi who could still not believe that her opponent was still hiding such a trump card readied herself. The amount of danger that her foe radiated had increased several times and just from a glance it was obvious that he had gotten a lot stronger.

"Looks like you can still dance some more huh. If this goes on…

I might have to…

…Go all out!"

Part 2

At a speed that even Clementine the former 9th seed of the Black scripture would widen her eyes in surprise from, Lycan charged at Zesshi. Even Zesshi who had fought plenty of speed types before was taken aback.

Before she had any time to put a proper guard up, Lycan had already launched his attack. A very wide right hook swing, flying directly at Zesshi in top speed. The fist became ever bigger and was starting to look like a cannonball flying towards her that would rip her head from her shoulders in a blink.

Even Zesshi who excelled at rapidly activating her martial skills could not prepare [immovable Fortress] in time to block. Instead she was forced to take the blow using only her scythe and personal strength.

 _Who cares if I can't use martial skills? There's still no way that you're stronger than…_

Even before she could finish her thought the attack had landed and though by miracle she was able to block the punch itself with the pole of her scythe, the sheer force of Lycan's arm strength lifted her off her feet like a child being pushed around by an adult. The force of the blow was so great the she had flown straight into the walls of the barrier she herself had set up.

She felt it very well, for the first time in her life as the one called 'certain death'. Pain. Not since she had finished her training had there ever been a person that could best her. She who was the strongest monster in human form on the continent, she who could not be matched now felt the most mortal of feelings, pain. This caused her to feel another emotion that she hadn't felt in a long time. Anger.

Before her mind had properly organized her thoughts she felt a sudden urge to cough rising up. Unable to withhold herself, she burst out in a coughing spree. What she coughed up was not air however. A rusty red liquid was starting to leak from her mouth as it dawned on her that she was coughing up blood.

 _Blood? Internal damage! Damn that freak really did a number on me! Will my gear still heal me?_

Zesshi's gear like that of Stronoff had healing properties and normally sustaining this much damage was nothing serious for its wearer. Were it not for the fact that Lycan had ripped off a considerable chunk of it with his ability. If it indeed had been damaged then the wounds inflicted on Zesshi's organs would not be repaired and she would be in a lot of trouble if she was not treated.

"You f*cking beast! I'm the one who carries the title certain death. If u want to die so badly then step right up. I'll show you the power of this scythe and its user."

She received no response from Lycan however. Instead the monster in front of her simply prepared another attack whilst staring at its target with deep dark soulless eyes.

Lycan got on all fours, revealing the true beast that he was, he prepared to pounce like a wild animal attacking its prey.

Zesshi could feel it. If she took the next attack she would most likely be in real danger.

Once again, at an inhuman speed, Lycan charged at his foe with a loud battle roar erupting from his mouth this time as he bared his fangs. A sight that would petrify a few short of all warriors from fear. But it is exactly those few that Zesshi belonged to.

This time she had stood up and prepared multiple martial skills in advance to evade

"I won't be stupid enough to block this time, [Flow acceleration], [Greater Evasion], [Detect Attack]

Using these three skills she was able to predict and sidestep the movements of Lycan who once more had come swinging wide but missed.

 _What another wide swing? Though the attack is fast, surely he knows I'll dodge it if he does the same thing twice. What is he thinking?_

Zesshi looked at the raging monster that it had managed to evade and noticed its eyes were still completely devoid of reason. All that was left was a pair of burning hot eyes that would haunt the nightmares of men both young and old.

 _Come to think of it he hasn't said anything since he became stronger. No snappy remarks, no mocking laughter and no threats? Is it possible he's lost his mind after powering himself up? I have to confirm._

Zesshi smiled. Even though she hadn't used her real power so far, to use it here would endanger the people living in the houses and because of this she had been hesitant but perhaps she could still settle this without going all out. That would be most fortunate.

 _Perhaps I'll be able to play around a bit longer…_

Part 3

The drops of blood continued to fall and the pavement of the square and were starting to form a puddle of red liquid. This amount of blood loss by now would have killed most adult males, yet somehow Lycan did not seem to die just yet.

Lycan was using every ounce of strength he could just to stay on his feet. The many wounds that Zesshi had caused with her scythe were starting to take its toll on his body and he could feel that losing consciousness was not far away.

With heavy eyes he looked towards the dark figure standing in front of him with a smug smile on her face that told her how self-satisfied she felt right about now.

"Aaah what a shame. It was so fun playing around with you but in the end even you aren't good enough. Though I have to give you points for being the first one to beat me purely in strength since I reached my peak."

Lycan wanted to shout all kinds of insults towards his foe and reach out with his fangs to shred her face to pieces but knew it was pointless. All he could do was continually breathe ragged breaths and try to stay conscious for as long as possible. Even so he cursed Zesshi's cowardly way of beating him.

From the moment he had activated his [berserker mode] Zesshi could no longer compete with him in terms of strength. Even if she could block the actual attack with her martial skills, she would still be blown back due to the sheer amount of force behind it.

For her, who and been trained to fight opponents with all kinds of handicaps the solution was still simple. If she couldn't take the hit she wouldn't and just use her speed and long range of her weapon to continually hurt and wither down her foe.

Although Lycan had a fast step-in, he lacked the flexibility and agility that Zesshi had to keep up this kind of speed as he moved. All that Zesshi had to do was avoid his charge, sidestep and counter with her extending air slash. A cheap and simple tactic but after a few exchanges the results became clear and there was no dishonest way to win a one on one fight to the death.

All that Lycan could do was continue to charge full speed like a bull at a toreador and hope he'd get lucky and she would slip up on the dodge. But no such thing had occurred as Zesshi was too disciplined for such a mistake and he now found himself in an utter debacle on death's doorstep.

 _Damn, I underestimated her. A being like her wasn't supposed to exist. Am I going to die like this? Here? After being born without a purpose now I'm going to die in a place like this? My berserker mode has long been broken. What do I do now?_

Lycan truly at wits end, tried to once again approach Zesshi. He was still searching for the last amount of strength, the last attack, something so he could bring her down with him. Falling in battle after having killed a foe strong enough for even Nazarick to consider her a threat was the greatest of honors. Even Lycan who was a servant without a purpose, he still respected Ainz deeply and would die smiling if he could be of service to him by laying down his life. But after having lost so much blood, so much strength…

"Pointless"

Zesshi having noticed his final struggles could not help but mock his petty last effort.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you anymore. The higher-ups will probably have a lot of questions for such a strange beast suddenly appearing in the capital. Though come to think of it, the things they'll most likely do to you will be even worse than getting killed by me, so maybe worrying is a good idea after all huhuhuhu…."

" **Even if I die your fate still is sealed, you have no idea of what kind of enemy you have provoked… idiot brat"**

As Lycan spoke those last words he felt the last of his strength leave his body as he fell over **like a puppet with its strings cut** and hit the now sullied ground with a very loud bang. If it wasn't for Zesshi's illusion barrier keeping the sound still out everyone who lived around the square would have been woken up from hearing the noise of the werewolf falling down.

Not long after his fall his body started to shrink rapidly as the crimson fur started to retract once again. The monstrous face of the mighty werewolf was no more. All that lay on the ground now was a red-haired young man covered in wounds.

"Oi… weren't you listening? I just said I'm not going to kill you. Well looks like he's out cold…

Zesshi looked around deciding what her next step should be in getting Lycan to headquarters while muttering to herself.

"Well first things first, I should dispel the barrier."

After closing her eyes and focusing her magic for a second she felt that sound had returned to the square. She heard the noises of carriages moving through the city far away and street dogs howling in the distance. The barrier had been dispelled.

"Now I should just call some guards and have them take this thing into custody ah but first I should make sure he doesn't bleed to death or escapes while I'm gone that would be troubles…."

Zesshi's muttering ceased immediately. After having trained so hard in her life she had developed a warrior's instincts as well as a hunter's instincts. She had hunted magical beasts in the forests of the Theocracy since she was little and thus she knew the feeling she felt right now very well.

A predator was watching her and death was very close. So close it caused her hairs to stand on end in an instant forcing her to sharpen her senses to the limit as she prepared for battle.

Be it through luck or instinct but she took a battle stance with a very low center of gravity that caused her to shift the initial position of her body and head quite a bit from where it was initially.

She felt it. Something flew passed her head at incredible speed. Faster than an arrow fired from either bow or crossbow, it was clearly imbedded with magic and Zesshi somehow knew it would have pierced straight through her if it had hit.

 _Magic arrow? No too fast and too small. What kind of attack was that just now? Did they use some kind of acceleration spell on an object? No more importantly can I dodge it again?_

"Who's there?!"

Zesshi shouted angrily in the direction from which the attack had come. She expected to see her attacker standing on one of the rooftops of the houses surrounding the square.

However…

 _No one? I'm sure I got the direction right! Could it be… did it come from much further away?_

Zesshi focused her vision and wrecked her memory to try and find from where the attack had come. After a short moment it dawned on her.

… _One of the cathedrals?_

The capital had six large cathedrals that were a testament to the inhabitants' faith and reverence towards the six great gods and as such they had been built with very high towers from which one would have a very good viewpoint. But to be able to hit her from that far was beyond absurd. Not even a magic caster could accurately hit spells from that far away.

 _That's a joke right? You could assassinate an entire monarchy if u could hit them from that far away._

As the night went one things started getting more and more ridiculous for her. First fighting a monstrously strong werewolf and then having to deal with an absurdly long range magic attack… too ridiculous.

Just as Zesshi was about to charge over she felt it once more. She cursed her own foolishness as this should never have happened. To allow this to happen to her twice in the same night was beyond shameful.

To allow an opponent to attack her from behind to her was the greatest shame. A hidden presence had sneaked up on her while she was distracted from the long range attack. Zesshi could feel the killing intent oozing from the attacker.

Zesshi, being caught off guard tried to salvage the situation and turn around in a desperate attempt to block the incoming. But…

"Gyaaah"

With only being able to turn her head around, the impact of something incredibly hard and sharp traveled through her cheek all the way to her skull and the rest of the skeleton as the blow reverberated through her entire body while she was sent flying for the second time.

What had she been hit with? Even whilst being thrown to the ground by her opponent she could not help but wonder what ridiculous weapon had been used. To do both blunt and sharp damage to her could only have been a mace or spiked hammer.

Zesshi got up to look at this soon to be dead man who dared to hit her from behind and damage her face.

She saw a hooded figure standing before her, it wore a black mantle to hide both its face and physical appearance. The only thing visible was a pair of spiked gauntlets sticking out from beneath the sleeves of mantle.

Zesshi felt a stream of blood starting to flow from above her eyes where one of the spikes had pierced her. This only fueled the now burning hatred she felt.

"Who the hell do you think you are? No doesn't matter, what use is knowing the names of corpses?"

Zesshi prepared to charge. Her scythe in hand she would close the distance and slice her opponent in half instantly. The fact that he had resorted to attacking her from behind meant that her enemy wasn't strong enough to take her head on. No that was obvious, no humanoid being on the continent could take her on.

She made the first step towards her foe to start the dash and then…

"Aarghrg"

A painful cry erupted from Zesshi, she thought that she would be able to sense the attack as she had done the first time. But she had only been able to do so because she was able to sense herself being in mortal danger. The attack just now hadn't been aimed at her life but instead…

"My leg!"

Having come here heavily armored in her magic equipment she had few unguarded spots on her body. None the less there was a slight opening of skin in her armor in between her kneecaps and her armored boots. But to be able to actually hit that spot in battle would be quite an impressive feat.

None the less it was exactly what had happened. An incredibly fast object had travelled through the slight opening in her guard and had caused a hole big enough to stick a thumb through.

Even for the well trained Zesshi who had faced pain before this unexpected situation had caused her for as short as it was to divert her attention from her opponent to her injury.

A fatal mistake.

"Take this! Skill activate [Shockwave Punch]!"

Although the step in wasn't as fast as Zesshi's, it was still able to close the distance at such speed that she could not dodge it in time.

Zesshi was surprised. Beneath the hood there was actually a clear women's voice. For a women besides herself to be this strong was remarkable but at the same time…

"You think I can't block this much huh? Just try it! [Impregnable fortress]."

The highest of defense skills had been activated and imbedded into her scythe.

Even if this woman did possess significant strength and speed, against this defense skill it would still not be enough. And indeed even Yuri did not possess enough strength to break through this guard but that was not her intention in the first place.

Upon the moment of impact a crystal clear 'cling' sound could be heard from the metal of the gauntlet and the scythe's pole coming together.

Zesshi smiled. Even with her injured leg and internal damage that she still hadn't confirmed whether it was being repaired by her armor's healing properties, even this much of a disadvantage was not enough.

Yuri's attack had been blocked.

Just as Zesshi was about to counter, she felt something. Like what one would feel whilst standing in a vehicle that started moving, she felt a sense of displacement.

Her entire body suddenly felt a great pressure like a hurricane was coming towards her. Before Zesshi could understand what was happening it was already too late.

[Shockwave Punch], amongst Yuri's classes there was a class called single blow which allowed her to use special type of one hit punches with different effects that had a cooldown afterwards. Amongst them [shockwave Punch] was useful in that it had a powerful knockback even if it was blocked.

Zesshi flew far further than the first time. The first punch had knocked her down but this one had send her flying through the air. She felt herself crash through something hard before finally landing on the floor of what appeared to be one of the houses around the market place.

 _Damn she sent me flying that far. What kind of skill was that? Well at least in here that long range attack won't hit me here probably._

As Zesshi got up she realized that she had overlooked one critical factor. In her quick rage she had forgotten that there was another thing that she had to take into consideration.

"That werewolf!"

After being knocked back into one of the houses she had lost sight of both her opponent and that monster that was still lying unconsciously on the ground.

 _The two couldn't possibly…_

Hoping that her suspicions were wrong and that she would not see what she feared she would, she jumped out of the hole in the house that she had made crashing in and…

 _No one_

Zesshi's fears were right. The appearance of the hooded woman and the long range attack were not coincidences. No if anything it made perfect sense that that weird monster didn't come here alone.

Everything, from the first attack of that long range magic user to the last blow which had sent Zesshi flying. All of it had been to divert her attention from the monster in order to create an opening to save him.

Zesshi looked around frantically, they could not have gotten far. But no matter how much she sharpened her senses she could not detect even the slightest trace of neither the hooded woman nor the wounded werewolf.

As if they had vanished from thin air, the only thing that was left of either was the puddle of blood that Lycan's body had formed.

Faced with this all that Zesshi who had never been so humiliated in her life before, all she could do was let out a angry cry that was could be heard from far away.

"Daaaaaaaaaamn it aaaaaaaaall!"

The hunt had failed.

Part 3

"Lycan, do you have anything to say for yourself."

Lycan who was a level 85 crimson werewolf emperor, had inherent racial traits to nullify fear. But even he could do little more than cower in front of the people scolding him. In front of him stood arguably the strongest warrior of Nazarick 'Ruler Of The Frozen Glacier' Cocytus, the person that strictly speaking was Lycan's superior 'True vampire' Shalltear Bloodfallen and of course the lord of death itself and manifestation of power and divinity in Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown.

In front of these three, Lycan could not do more than prostate like a sinner before a god. Yuri and Shizu who were just behind him were doing the same but they were in a considerably better spot the Lycan was.

Lycan was sweating bullets as he could not find the words to respond to his masters. For him who was supposed to be a strong wolf predator kind of guy, he now felt like a little rabbit about to be eaten by a real predator.

After his fight with Zesshi he had been carried off by Yuri to safety and afterwards teleported to Nazarick to be healed up. A series of events that Lycan had a very hard time being happy about as now he was prostrating in the Supreme Being's room about to face what looked like a death sentence.

 _What fate will await me? By comparison getting chopped up by that kid's scythe right now looks more pleasant. Why did those two simply not kill me before the enemy could capture me alive?_

"Do I need to repeat myself again? What do you have to say in your defense before Ainz-sama?!

The one who addressed him once more was Shalltear. Right now she would not think twice about killing Lycan for shaming her in front of Ainz.

Lycan immediately snapped back into reality. Whatever the maids' thoughts were was none of his concern right now. He had committed several blunders the likes of which even the other floor guardians' mistakes could not be compared to, whatever punishment he got would be well deserved.

"…no, this one has no words for his failures. I can only request to give me the appropriate punishment and to not hold Yuri-sama and Shizu-sama responsible for my actions as well."

Although he couldn't normally and especially now shouldn't care about the two maids behind him, becoming the reason for their deaths would surely leave a bitter aftertaste in the afterlife. If at all possible he wished to avoid dragging anyone else down for his mistakes.

"Yuri. And. Shizu. Are. Not. Being. Discussed. Here. You. Are."

"That's right we'll deal with them later. Right now this is about you defying your master's orders and not only that but you lost to a human in battle! How do you intend to clear away the stain you have left on Nazarick's reputation?!"

"That's…"

Shalltear's words carved at Lycan like a knife. If you searched every one of the ten floors of Nazarick you would be hard pressed to find a single servant that wouldn't say "I will take my own life as penance". But Lycan was different, the words that should have come out as naturally as breathing wouldn't leave his throat. Was it due to him existing without a function and place or was it because of his pride that he refused to die such a simple death. Not even Lycan knew the answer.

"Such a useless pawn, my deepest apologies Ainz-sama, this one has caused trouble for you yet again. Even though Lycan isn't technically my subordinate, I request that you punish me alongside Lycan for his mistakes."

Throughout all of this Ainz had not moved a single inch from his chair, all this time he had been simply staring into Lycan with his hollow eyes. By now Lycan was sure that the last words he would hear in his life would not be far away as he awaited his master's judgement.

"Lycan…"

 _Ah man I'm so dead, damn why'd these two have to save me?_

"Can you answer some questions for me please?"

He had not been given permission to raise his head but the out of place moment when Ainz asked these question caused Lycan to raise his head almost involuntarily.

"You. Dare. To. Raise. Your. Head. Without. Permission. How…."

Before Cocytus could finish he was interrupted by Ainz who raised his hand to indicate silence.

"It's fine Cocytus, let him speak with his head raised. Now then my first question and please answer as honestly as possible. Why did you leave the safe house?"

"I'm sorry, Ainz-sama it was to… go out and hunt."

"The impudence, eating humans isn't a right, it's a privilege given to you only when Ainz-sama or a floor guardian gives you his or her blessing."

"Shalltear be quiet!"

"My deepest apologies Ainz-sama, but to go directly against your decree is…"

"I won't repeat myself…"

Ainz turned a cold stare to Shalltear with his hollow eyes and immediately caused her to cease any and all forms of hostility as she returned to her neutral position next to Ainz.

"Now then next question. What was the reason you got beaten? Even though you're not the strongest NPC in Nazarick you should have no problem beating one human, no?"

Lycan swallowed his saliva before answering. To him this question was even harder to answer then the previous one as it hurt his pride deeply.

"Yes, Ainz-sama, the reason is twofold. First that kid is not human. Her race isn't any I know of but at the very least she isn't completely human, the smell is similar but her strength and speed is dimensions apart from what I'd consider a strong human."

"Hmm, that is very interesting. And the second?"

Lycan wavered before answering this one, logically there was no chance that Ainz-sama or anyone else would believe his explanation.

"The second reason… is her equipment. I confirmed it when I used my [item eater] on her gear. What she was wearing was divine class equipment same as her weapon."

At this moment the room had developed an eerie silence, divine class weapons and gear were so rare and valuable that even most floor guardians had at most one or two of these. To be covered fully in them was beyond ridiculous.

Shalltear wanted to begin shouting at Lycan once again but held herself back due to the previous reprimand. Instead the waited for the response of her master.

After hearing this response, naturally Ainz had remained completely calm and unmoved. The ever motionless skeleton face that he had did not betray a single emotion as he calmly responded.

"My last question then. If you fought her without her gear who would…"

"Of course me Ainz-sama!"

Lycan cursed himself internally as he had not only spoken without permission but even interrupted Ainz. His damned pride had gotten the better of him yet again. This however caused nothing but a silent gaze from Ainz. Unsure of what to do Lycan simply continued talking as he prayed internally that he had not offended Ainz.

"Ah… no, I mean… I could feel it that after I unleashed my full strength that she was no longer capable of fighting me head on. After I used [berserker mode] she was forced to stay out of my range and attack from a distance. Without that extending weapon of hers, I'd rip her to pieces, no matter how strong she thinks she is."

"I see, that is very valuable Intel. Though you did go against my orders, thanks to your actions we have been able to confirm quite a lot of my suspicions. This will make things a lot easier. My thanks."

Lycan was surprised that by now his head was still attached to his shoulders and could do nothing but show his heartfelt appreciation to this merciful being that he called his master.

"I'm unworthy of your praise, Ainz-sama."

"Lycan, listen well, you are a very valuable NPC in Nazarick and not just because of your special ability. To be punished for your mistakes doesn't mean you die here. It means you dedicate yourself even harder to your tasks and prevent failures in the future, I have no use for you if you are dead. Let this be a lesson for all NPC's."

"Yes, Ainz-sama!"

All the responses in the room flowed into one as all the servants responded to their master's heartfelt statement.

"Well then, Lycan you will stay by my side until such time that I permit you to leave and report to me immediately when I ask you. Do you understand? I will need your insights on quite a few things."

"I understand Ainz-sama. Though I fear I may be lacking."

Having dodged death solely due to the mercifulness of his ruler, what else could Lycan do but nod his head and agree.

"Well then, as for Yuri and Shizu."

""Yes""

Yuri and Shizu responded as their turn had finally arrived. Even though they were not the cause of the blunder it was due to their negligence and thus they shared the blame too.

Faced with this even the composed Yuri could not help but shudder in fear, unlike Shizu who as usual displayed no emotions. At this Yuri could not help but feel jealous as Shizu's racial traits come in quite handy at times like this.

"Because you didn't pay enough attention or didn't control Lycan properly enough this happened. But like I said this lead to great fortune. As such you are forgiven, as long as you don't allow the same thing to happen twice."

"But Ainz-sama, our lack of attention lead to the near death of one of our comrades, I still request punishment."

"Shizu, agrees."

The desperate plea of Yuri caused the lights in Ainz's eyes to go lightly darker for a second as he pondered on what to do with these two loyal maids.

 _Haaah what a pain. Maybe it's because Yamaiko who created Yuri was a teacher that's she so strict on punishment but why does every one of these guys have to be so damn loyal? No, I mean it's good that they're loyal and all but they still want to be punished when I say it's okay. What a hassle…_

"Fine, Demiurge actually asked me to send a few extra hands to the embassy we recently set up in the Empire. You two can go help him out as a punishment."

"But Ainz-sama, such a thing is…"

"No more arguments, the decision is final. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama"

 _Looks like I finally managed to settle their displeasure._

"Ahem… now then back to business. Thanks to Lycan and the reports made by Yuri and Shizu with the help of the shadow demon shinobi, we can now begin the next step of our plans. I'll give the floor guardians and servants involved the details later for now you three are dismissed."

Lycan and the two maids stood up and bowed once more to Ainz before leaving the room. Now the only ones in the room with Ainz were Shalltear and Cocytus, excluding the Eight-Edge Assassins on the ceiling.

"Ainz-sama please give us our orders and we will destroy that entire nation at you command. I've been itching to play with some humans again."

"My. Blades. Are. Yours. To. Command. Ainz-sama."

"You two are hasty as always. These things come in a specific order. But you're right this time there will definitely be bloodshed. But seeing as we have become a nation, there are two conditions that must be met before we can start rampaging on their capital."

Ainz lifted his finger like a teacher about to start homeschool.

"First, we must have a reason to attack them, a nation attacking another nation simply for the purpose of conquest is never respected and only feared. We want to be both. Second, we must issue an official declaration of war. After they have been warned and given a chance to surrender that is when we can strike without mercy."

Shalltear and Cocytus even though it didn't show on their faces, they couldn't accept this reason. To follow such procedures and allow lower beings such as humans even a chance to surrender and even need a reason to squash them was something they themselves would not consider. Ainz having sensed their displeasure, decided to soothe their worries.

"Don't worry you two. We already have a good reason to attack them and very soon the declaration will come and I guarantee they won't surrender. Not with their arsenal. Shalltear, if it really was them then I promise you that they'll be all yours."

"You are too kind Ainz-sama."

"And Cocytus, I know you have been dying to prove your worth as a warrior have you not?"

"Yes. Ainz-sama. That. Is. My. Greatest. Wish."

"Then I'll be relying on you both for the next battle. This time there can be no screw-ups."

""By your command we pledge ourselves to the Supreme being. Please use us as you see fit.""

"Huhu… look forward to it, but for now you are dismissed as well."

After the two left Ainz's office he could finally relax a little bit. Even though there were still assassins in the room he no longer needed to speak and act in such a regal way. Now instead he could once again focus on his work and his thoughts in silence.

To think that they would reveal themselves so easily. From the reports, that girl was the only one capable of detecting the presence of the shadow shinobi. If she's the strongest that would be great news. But I still can't shake this sense of uneasiness, best be prepared.

Ainz sat down behind his desk and started skimming through the reports once more, thinking about what Lycan had said.

To be able to wear nothing but divine class equipment could be considered an advantage on their part, even if their levels were lower it would balance out with most of the floor guardians who had one or two divine weapons at most.

 _How fortunate that we were able to obtain such a crucial piece of information before battle, if I was still human I'd be overjoyed that we now have such a huge advantage over them and won't be caught off-guard. And it's all thanks to Lycan, even though he is such a troublemaker… now that it think about it why were his settings like that again? Ah I remember it was those two idiot love birds._

In Ainz Ooal gown there were two conditions for joining the guild. One was be a member of society and two, play as a heteromorphic race. The unofficial third was that you had to have approval from the majority of the guild in a vote.

After a certain incident however there was almost a case of a fourth rule being instated. The 'don't bring your relationship into the game' rule. In Ainz Ooal Gown there were only three female members,Bukubukuchagama, Yamaiko and Ankoro Mochi Mochi. However the latter one and another member of Ainz Ooal Gown called Nobunaga were a couple in real life. This caused no small amount of trouble for the guild at times. The most horrible was the time that they lost a guild battle because Ankoro, who was a cleric, focused all her healing skills on Nobunaga alone when she should be dividing them amongst all the members and Nobunaga who was a warrior was protecting only Ankoro from incoming attacks. After that there had been serious debate about whether or not they should be expelled from the guild.

 _If Touch me-sama and I hadn't negotiated for a second chance they would really have been banished but it was ever since then that they got labeled with that silly nickname 'idiotic love couple' as punishment, what wonderful times…_

Ainz starting to feel the sadness and loneliness that haunted him again forced himself to focus on Lycan's origins to distract him from darker thoughts.

 _Let's see Nobunaga-san was if I'm not mistaken the creator of Lupus Regina and Ankoro Mochi Mochi-sama was the creator of both Lycan and the assistant butler Éclair. Ah now I remember it, the NPC revenge story._

When players create their personal NPC's they naturally want to brag and show off. But Nobunaga made the mistake to dedicate his NPC to his girlfriend and made her in her image. Ankoro Mochi Mochi was a very shy and passive person and this reflected in her playstyle and personality, she was bad with words and preferred reading books to talking. No surprise that she ended up as a librarian. When she saw the beautiful naughty and exotic Lupus Regina compared to her… the reaction was not positive.

 _Ha-ha, I still remember hearing Ankoro-sama's reaction, "when have I ever been anything like that? This is how you wish that I was like isn't it"._

 _Ha-ha… their relationship got quite bad after that though. Everyone was sure they'd split._

When she saw her boyfriend compare her to Lupus Regina she decided to take revenge by creating an NPC in his likeness that represented everything that she always wanted him to be. Thus she created a macho beast who isn't afraid of anyone and never backs away from a fight. This seemed to have something to do with Nobunaga being quite a wimp in real life despite his class and player name. Fortunately the spat between them was resolved but Lycan was already added to the base and Ankoro never felt like giving him a room or purpose as working on it reminded her of her bad time with Nobunaga.

 _I wonder what Ankoro-sama's reaction would be if she met Lycan now. She would probably apologize to him over and over… well I still don't think she'd like Lupus Regina though… ha-ha…_

… _.._

Even the bad memories and awkward ones in Ainz's mind were now starting to seem ever brighter and silly as he realized that he would probably never see most of them again. Albedo's mission wasn't fully complete yet but almost all the POI's that Ainz had marked came up with no results. All that this led to was Ainz becoming ever more certain that he was alone in this world.

Ainz covered his skeleton face with his hand as he felt that he was about to cry and couldn't let the assassins on the ceiling notice.

It was then that his passive skill kicked it and forcibly calmed him down, leaving only the faintest traces of grief in his heart. No that it would have mattered as Ainz had no physical way of crying anymore.

 _Damn I can't even cry when I'm sad now? What a horrible skill…_

Ainz swallowed his inner thoughts as soon as he had formed them, he realized very well that without this skill he would never have been able to keep up his appearance of a benign ruler as well as he had. This didn't mean however that he was no longer sad.

 _I shouldn't be like this. I still have lots of things to do. That's right the people that brainwashed Shalltear are still out there. As long as I still rule this tomb they shall know no mercy._

Ainz could feel the outburst of anger freeing him from his remaining feelings of despair as he focused on the goal in front of him. What horrors would he unleash upon humanity if he felt like this in front of them? Ainz dared not think about it.

 _Even if it's the last thing I do as ruler of this place, I will destroy them completely. I will make sure that they wish they were never born. I swear this on the Name of Ainz Ooal Gown._

Part 4.

Zesshi narrowed her eyes as the magic light that was attached to the ceiling was irritating even for her eyes to look at directly for too long.

Inside one of the holy temples of the Slane Theocarcy's capital. This is a private healing room used to treat high profile citizens of the Theocracy away from unwelcome eyes. For a price that would make commoners widen their eyes in to such a point that they might pop out. From this room right now quite a lot of noise could be heard.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing?"

Zesshi, who was lying on the table and having her injuries treated looked the other way in order to avoid eye-contact with the person scolding her.

As the fifth legacy of the six great gods there really weren't any men that were allowed to criticize her as she technically qualified as an object of worship. Archon as the supervisor of the Black Scripture was the exception.

"But Ar-chan, I'm already feeling very sad about what happened so can't you forget about it?"

Zesshi turned her head once more and looked at Archon with pleading eyes that would remind one of a student asking her teacher to stop scolding her.

It was a good thing that healing magic was so effective as the damage done to her face by Yuri would have required an extensive surgery and healing period to recover without it and would be quite unpleasant to look at.

"Who are you calling Ar-chan right now? No before that, if you knew that such a beast was in the capital you should have notified the rest immediately. What would have happened if you died at the hands of that beast? You are the last guard of humanity, our final hope that was left to us by the gods. Your value is worth more than this entire blasted capital and you still went alone, risking your life and for what?"

"Now, Now Tado-san. There's no way that 'certain death' would lose right, at least not due to injuries like these? Having treated this child for so long I can vouch for at least that."

The one who was trying to calm down the archbishop was an old man in clerical clothing. He looked like he was in his late eighties as the wrinkles on his face were staring to hide his eyes. His hair had mostly disappeared only leaving a few white strands. This was the head priest of the temple.

His hands radiated a bright holy light as he was in the middle of using a 5th tier healing spell to heal Zesshi's wounds. He was one of the only ones in the Theocracy capable of doing that. And the only one capable of doing so without the assistance of a holy item left by the six great gods. If it wasn't for his age he would a man that any country would pay a fortune for to enlist.

Archon calmed down as he didn't want to speak rudely to the person that was so respected amongst the priests.

"Egyl-sama, it's not about the wounds, she is our greatest weapon. What is she thinking? Although speaking of which, how is her condition?"

Egyl remained silent for a bit as he summarized what he was about to say in his head.

"Several deep cuts and bruises to the face, a hole in her pivot leg with a diameter of 1.5 centimeters, a punctured long and as far as I can tell a spinal trauma. So all in all nothing serious."

What the old priest did not say was that if it wasn't for his ability to use 5th tier healing magic than fully curing the girl's wounds in such a short amount of time would have been impossible.

"You see Ar-chan there's no need to be angry it's all good. And who are you calling child you old fossil? Just how many years have we known each other? Despite looking like this I'm hardly a child you know."

Egyl displayed a warm elderly smile towards her. Even if he had no teeth anymore he would still come off as warm and earnest.

Confronted with this display of caring affection, Zesshi could not say anything anymore. Egyl was the one person she couldn't win against no matter how strong she got. All of her aggression and mockery was always answered with a warm smile and it made her lose all spirit.

Archon sighed as the conversation had gone off topic. He had to start questioning her again while she was getting healed and wouldn't run away from here.

"So. Back to the main topic, what exactly did you face? It should take a dragon lord or god-kin to be able to wound you? Was this monster one of those?"

An eerie silence came from Zesshi. For her failure was unacceptable, even though her foe ran, the fact that she was not able to capture him was already a great blemish.

Swallowing the words she really wanted to say she replied.

"That monster I fought was a werewolf. But don't be mistaken I didn't have trouble beating 'just' a werewolf. That thing called itself a werewolf emperor. It should be the strongest of its kind, a phreak of nature. Before I could finish it off it was saved by some little pest and it got away."

Archon pondered about what to make of this situation. A beast strong enough to pick a fight with 'certain death' was a serious matter. But the answer as to why it had appeared in the capital, Archon could come up with only one explanation after wrecking his brain.

"Did this monster ever say anything about Ainz Ooal Gown?"

That's right only one being that Archon could think of could have orchestrated this catastrophe. The mysterious magic caster whose power exceeded all imagination. The one who according to reports had an entire army of inhuman monsters serving under him. The chance of him being involved was very high indeed.

"He didn't mention serving under that guy specifically but he did mention he was here under someone's orders who seemed to be very dangerous so it's possible."

Archon sighed deeply after hearing those words.

The amount of people that could command a being that could match Zesshi physically were few and scarce. And amongst them he could think of only one of them who would have any reason to send such a being to the Slane Theocracy.

 _As I thought he's started targeting us. Ainz Ooal gown has laid his eyes on our sacred nation. Depending on how things play out from here it will mean full blown war. But to fight such an opponent in the field is out of the question… what a headache._

Archon almost wanted to begin scolding Zesshi again. Because of her rash actions she might have ignited a huge conflict between the Theocracy and the Sorcerer King. Then he suddenly realized that her attacking this monster might have disrupted the plans of the magic caster. God knows what such a monster was doing late at night in the streets of the city.

 _Was it preparing a ritual or just out hunting for prey? It's no good I can't formulate a hypothesis with only this much information. Damn why did it get away._

This reminded Archon that there were still other questions that needed to be answered.

"Ah, now that I think about it you said the beast got saved before you could capture it, but what kind of opponents could create that kind of opening?"

Zesshi turned away her head again as she did not want Archon to see the expression on her face while answering.

"There were at least two of them. One of them used long range magic to hit me from what I'm pretty sure was one of the towers of the cathedral of life. The other one was a female warrior with a level of strength comparable to Bahmeth. On top of that she used a weird skill to knock me back all the way through the wall of one of the houses. By the time I got back out they were gone without a trace."

Archon could not help but slightly drop his jaw in amazement at what she said. A female warrior with a level of physical prowess that compared to Bahmeth was one thing. But to be able to cast magic from one of the towers of the cathedrals and hit someone with it at the marketplace went against everything that he knew about long range magic.

S _uch a spell should not exist. And even so for Zesshi not to be able to dodge it. Unbelievable._

He already had issued an order to all soldiers to comb through the entire capital. Even if the city needed to be turned upside down, he needed to find those individuals as soon as possible. With a magic attack like that at their disposal even the lives of the Archbishops could no longer be guaranteed.

Archon knew full well. The chance that they would be successful in finding these monsters was low. And even if they did. The odds of them being able to do anything against them without the assistance of the Black Scripture was extremely low.

 _Should I evacuate the capital? No first of all I have to inform the other bishops of what has happened. This could become a threat to national security._

Archon collected his thought's and tried to put them in order so he could decide what to do first. He decided that first off a report needed to be delivered to the other archbishops that warned them of the impending danger.

 _A monster in the capital, a skeleton lord ruling over E-Rantel and now the fifth legacy of the Six Great gods on a hospital bed. What dark tidings await our sacred city?_

As Archon rushed out in order to start dealing with all of these new issues one at a time, little did he know of the darkness that had already begun moving against his nation. And soon what shadows it would face.

 **Author's afterword:**

 **Thank you once again for reading this chapter through to the end. First off feel free to bash me in the comments regarding the late release, college life is hard. I know that I'm not very good at writing fight scenes but I'm doing a lot off research to make sure I nail the final confrontation so bear with me… Oh yeah that's right, I didn't tell you before but the story is not mine alone. I and my friends come up with the story (yes there actually is an overlord fan group in Belgium) and I write it down in English as their English skills are well… any ways thanks for reading. Don't forget to like and follow, it means a lot and keeps us (me for the most part) motivated.**

 **And as always burn in hell yen press and**

 **GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN**


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**Chapter 3: Darkness descends**

 **Part 1**

A sanctuary of holiness. A bristling city that goes quiet during the time for prayer and devotes themselves to their Gods. With the six Archbishops ruling over them there is peace in this place. The capital of the Slane Theocracy Astousa – the home of the six Archbishops and the Miko princesses.

If the best way to describe the Re-Estize kingdom would be to call it ancient and the best way to describe the Baharuth Empire would be to call it modern then the Theocracy would be best described as sacred.

All over the capital there were religious buildings of all sizes. All inns and hotels were named after a saint or famous priest. The people all wore religious clothing, and it was hardly uncommon to see priests and clerics walking amidst the ordinary citizens.

This city was home to not only the cathedrals of the Six Great Gods, but also the sole divine-magic type academy in the world.

This city was thus seen as one of the safest places - if not the safest place - in the human-inhabited regions of the continent. Under the protection of the six Great Gods there was peace…

A luxurious carriage rode through the streets of this great capital. Decorated with eye-popping golden decorations, people who saw it could only gape at its beauty. The carriage itself was pitch-black and carried a symbol that no one had seen before.

All who saw it assumed that royalty from another nation had come to the capital for an official visit and wondered why such a thing had not been announced. Whenever the queen of the Draconic Kingdom or the emperor of the Baharuth Empire had come to visit there would be a huge commotion and celebrations but now the city was the same as always and no special preparations had been made.

Little did they know that it was the Archbishops that had ordered to keep the arrival of this carriage a secret for as long as possible. If the people knew who was coming mass panic and rioting could break out in the streets.

Fluder could not help fidgeting around slightly. He was in the presence of two personal aides of Ainz and although they appeared harmless at first glance, he knew the two of them could take even him on in a fight.

He still could not believe that he had been designated as the emissary for Ainz Ooal Gown to negotiate with the Theocracy. Of course this was only the official reason. But he still felt anxious as he could not allow any mistake in the presence of these two servants that were part of Ainz's main staff.

A week after Lycan had returned from his mission in the Theocracy, Ainz had made his next move and arranged a diplomatic meeting with the Six Archbishops to facilitate future relations between the two nations, which had become geographical neighbors. Fluder had been chosen as he was a famous human to preside over these talks.

In front of Fluder sat a dark-skinned girl with twin tails and a strange cap on her head. Although he could not see her magic power either, he had heard that she was a powerful Cleric and mighty warrior. Next to him sat a maid that was quietly reading a book. She had her hair in a bun and was reading through plain glasses.

"Aah! I'm so tired of this carriage! Couldn't we just teleport into their home and get it over with?!"

Yuri payed no mind to the ordinary piece of nonsense that Lupusregina uttered. Instead she continued to read her book that she had borrowed from the library. As the deputy leader of the Pleiades she had little to no time for herself, which was fine considering that it meant serving her Lord but being able to enjoy a book every once in awhile was enjoyable too.

"At any rate why you are here Yuri-nee, weren't you reassigned to help Demiurge-sama in the empire or whatever? Why are you here? Could it be you wanted to be with me?" Lupusregina leered at Yuri with a wide grin on her face.

Yuri simply produced a cane from her storage space and, not taking her eyes off the pages of her book, rapped it against Lupusregina's head.

"Ouch! it hurts Yuri-nee! I'm an S not an M!"

"Ainz-sama asked me to guide you through the capital and escort you in case anything goes wrong and identify the human that attacked Lycan if possible, so here I am. My job also happens to include making sure that you don't get out of control!"

Yuri closed her book with a sigh as the mood for reading had left her. She took a long look at her sister and decided that this might be a good time to have a serious chat with her."By the way Lupu, I heard that Ainz-sama asked you to correct that carefree touch and feel attitude of yours, even if you were created that way you still have to take into account that our current master is Ainz-sama!"

Lupusregina pouted as she turned her head and tried to feign ignorance.

Fluder couldn't help but admire the two. When he had heard that most high ranking inhabitants of Nazarick were created by the 41 Supreme Beings he could hardly believe it. These maids who were so full of life and emotion were actually 'made' by someone. It was marveling to say the least.

"I wish you wouldn't ask me depressing questions like that Yuri-nee!"

Lupusregina got quiet as she suddenly displayed a rare depressed look on her face and began staring out the window while she looked like she was collecting her thoughts.

"Say, Yuri-nee? Do you remember the moment you were born?"

Yuri's eyes widened. She'd never expected a question like that from Lupusregina of all people.

"I'm afraid that much like most members of Nazarick my memory is hazy from the time that we were created and still in YGGDRASIL. I do remember some moments vaguely but not my birth. Though the first thing I remember is standing outside the throne room on the tenth floor."

Lupusregina did not stop looking out of the window as she listened to Yuri's Yuri had stopped talking she waited a bit before saying what she wanted to say."I don't remember the exact moment I was made either, however one memory is as clear in my mind as if it was yesterday."

She closed her eyes as she started remembering the scenes from back then.

"When Nobunaga-sama created me…

He must have been really happy with a daughter like me, even though I'm not as strong as a floor guardian he was really proud of making me for some reason."

Lupusregina's mind sunk into the past as she remembered the words she heard the supreme beings say to each other.

"What do you think Misaki-chan? I call her Lupusregina Beta! A werewolf cleric! She'll make a fine addition to the maid that Yamaiko-sensei made! I made her thinking of you!"

"Uhm…Let's see what her settings are…"

"Uh Kenji… what exactly do you mean by erotic lewd sadist? Lupusregina the wolf queen who loves to mess around with dirty talk and sadistic plays…"

"Ah that? Well you know since she had to be evil I kinda had to put something bad in her settings, no?"

"And why does she have such erotic skin and voluptuous breasts? Is this you casually telling me that I'm not big enough for you?"

"No, no, it's not like that; you know that I don't like 'em big. And I don't like exotic skin colors!"

"So you really do think that I don't have big breasts? Well sorry I'm so unsatisfactory!"

"Like I said it's not like that! Can you stop twisting my words?"

"You said that you made her thinking of me! Did you really not have a better way of telling me everything that you don't like about me? I know I'm not very lewd and have a timid personality! But I… I thought that that was the reason that you liked me in the first place!"

"Like I said can you stop interpreting my words the wrong way, please?"

"Erase her! If you really don't think of me that way than remove her from the game. I don't want to look at her every day!"

"What? But I spent so much time on her. That would be such a huge waste and I still feel proud about how well she turned out as an NPC. Can't we talk about this?"

"Do whatever you want, if you don't want to erase her, then I'm out of here! Go find yourself an exotic big-breasted girlfriend who will do lewd stuff. You know what, I'm gonna go make an NPC for Nazarick that will have everything I would want you to have. For one thing he won't be a wimp who won't tell his girlfriend the truth. Bye!"

"Oi, Misaki-chan wait up! Damn so unreasonable… Misaki wait up please…"

Lupusregina opened her eyes again as she wiped away something in her eye. To her that was the moment that she would remember for the rest of her life until she died.

"My creator, Nobunaga-sama made me in the likeness of Ankoro Mochi Mochi-sama. As far as I understand the two were a couple. But apparently she didn't like the way I looked and demanded my destruction."

Yuri' widened eyes as this was the first she had heard of such a thing.

"Besides me, probably Ainz-sama and maybe that idiot Lycan knows of this. But that is not important. What's important is that even when another of the supreme beings desired my destruction, Nobunaga-sama still refused to destroy me even at the cost of losing his loved one."

Lupusregina's face finally brightened up as she finished her story. "That's why even if I'm hated by everyone or disliked by others for being lewd, energetic and sadistic, I still won't change. Not even if Ainz-sama himself were to ask me too. Because my creator defended me the way I am now even in front of another supreme being. To change myself would be an insult to him!"

Lupuregina's frown returned. "As for that idiot Lycan well…"

She sighed as this part she did not remember with such fondness as the other part. "My creator defended my existence and caused Akoro Mochi Mochi-sama to hate him and create Lycan as if to spite him. The reason that Lycan is so arrogant and full of hate is probably because he was made while his creator was full of hate as well, and the reason he looks down on others who are weaker is because his creator made him to hate weak people. As for why he is one of the only NPC's in Nazarick without a purpose even I don't know."

Yuri patiently waited for Lupu to finish her story. She honestly had no way to respond to what her little sister had just said. Such a conversation between the supreme beings was something that could shake all of Nazarick if it got out. After all the supreme beings arguing was a very rare and controversial thing on its own.

Fluder, who had been silently listening to the conversation, hardly knew what to say. The thought that these supreme beings that used to rule over Nazarick could 'create' living, breathing creatures already put them in the realm of divine entities. He knew that he had encountered someone of unimaginable greatness, but this surpassed even his expectations. To think that Ainz Ooal Gown was one of those creatures…

Fluder began, "Uhm, I pardon for interrupting you Beta-sama…"

"Lupu-chan…" she corrected him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're pretty strong for a human and Ainz-sama seems to like you for what you've done for Nazarick so you can just call me Lupu-chan, old man."

Fluder hesitated as he could clearly see through the charade that this maid put up. Although she might look like an innocent weak girl he knew full well that she is not a force to be trifled with. To call a beast like that by a cute nickname was unsettling to put it mildly.

"If it's alright with you I think I would prefer to call you Lupusregina-sama."

"Boo, you're no fun gramps. Well no matter, call me what you like as long as you don't get any strange ideas!"

Fluder, not knowing how to react to such a comment gave a wry smile and continued asking his question, "I'm sorry if I'm being impudent, but do you remember how the Supreme Beings made you? The library in Nazarick mentioned such a thing but no matter how hard I try I cannot begin to comprehend the terms of what is being said."

Upon hearing this Lupusregina made a bright smile as she pleasantly answered him,

"Of course gramps that's obvious. Only the Supreme Beings can create living creatures and only they can understand everything that has been left behind in the library."

Fluder made a depressed look as he realized that no matter how many resources he now possessed he would still not be able to see the extent of the abyss of magic in the same way as Ainz. Some powers and secrets were truly reserved only for the gods.

After a while the carriage finally stopped at its destination. The carriage halted in front of a large dome-like building that bore not a single one of the colors of the Six Great Gods and instead was shining brightly in a pure white gleam.

This was the Great Shrine of the first Miko Princess that became the aide of the Six Great Gods when they arrived in this world six hundred years ago. It was where the six Miko conducted their religious ceremonies and performed their miracles.

As the Theocracy had no official palace, and meeting in one of the six cathedrals would cause unnecessary internal tension, it was decided that the official visit of the representatives of foreign nations would be conducted here.

Fluder got out of the carriage and looked as he saw dozens of guards already outside of the shrine waiting for them.

After Lupusregina and Yuri got out they proceeded to follow him into the building.

Fluder looked to the sides as they walked ever further into the shrine. Along the sides of the red carpet there were armed guards that radiated a holy aura, and in the shadows more men remained hidden from sight armed with top quality weapons, bows and crossbows.

Fluder smirked as he thought how pointless their preparations were; if he wanted to kill the six archbishops he would have already done so, guards or not. He had not heard of a single magic caster or warrior in the entire Slane Theocracy that would be capable of stopping him in a fight. Though the overall level of warrior was much higher than in the Kingdom or even the Empire, there was not a single noteworthy figure amongst them.

 _Why Ainz-sama thinks it's necessary to even bother with negotiating is beyond me. If he really wanted to he could level this entire capital with a thought. But to think they actually agreed to this meeting considering their hatred of non-humans. Was it because Ainz-sama used my name to bait them? Could he truly be that cunning?_

Fluder had to focus himself or he would once again fall into euphoria from thinking about the greatness of his master too much. He instead directed his gaze towards the six figures that stood in front of the altar at the end of the shrine.

As they got closer to the shrine the three of them slowed their pace and eventually came to a standstill before the elevated stairs leading to the altar as they prepared to greet their hosts.

A loud voice coming from the white robed man standing next to the six figures greeted them,

"We welcome you to the great Miko-shrine of the Slane Theocracy in the capital of our great nation: Astousa! You are in the presence of the ones who are closest to the gods: the six Archbishops, and those who guard this great nation from all evil! Praise be to our guardians, the Six Great Gods!"

"Praise the Six!"

A unanimous cheer rang out from all the guards in the Shrine as they presented their weapons as a salute to their gods and the archbishops.

Fluder and the two maids were completely unimpressed as they remained calm and were waiting for the tedious demonstration of power to be over. After having witnessed a ceremony in a place with such grandeur like the throne room of Nazarick they felt as if they were watching children trying to imitate adults.

One of the Archbishops, having noticed their lax attitude frowned as he addressed the three with a magnanimous voice.

"I, the Archbishop of Life, Ordoro Dale Mercuras, greet you, tri-arts Fluder, and you… esteemed emissaries of Ainz Ooal Gown on behalf of the Six Archbishops and under the guidance of the Six Great Gods. Welcome to our capital."

When Ordoro saw the attire of the women behind Fluder he almost wanted to burst out in laughter. Not only had this sorcerer sent women to negotiate, they were also dressed as maids. He wondered whether Ainz's plan was to seduce the Archbishops into releasing sensitive information.

 _How naïve, we are holy servants of this nation. We will not be seduced by wenches, no matter how fair they might look._

Fluder cracked a slight smile as it was easy to see through the thoughts of this bishop. But underestimating these maids would prove a fatal mistake for him if he was not careful.

A robed man standing next to the archbishops twitched as he saw that Fluder and the maids had not begun bowing yet. Even if they were emissaries from a foreign nation they would still have to bow in the presence of another country's leader or leaders. "If you do not wish to offend the archbishops then you will kneel and bow your heads to the six divinities immediately."

Fluder started remembering the time that he was forced to kneel in front of Ainz Ooal Gown by one of his subordinates that used mind-control magic. The contrast was almost enough to make him laugh out loud.

"You have to forgive me, these old knees of mine will not allow me to kneel easily. If it is acceptable to the six Excellencies, I will ask to remain standing."

The white robed man looked at the Six Archbishops for approval as they nodded slightly to signal their consent.

"Fine, you may stand in the presence of the six but the maidens behind you must kneel!"

Fluder looked towards Yuri and Lupusregina as he knew that bowing for them would be a problem. They were faithful servants of Ainz and thus would be greatly against bowing, no matter the reason, if it was not to someone from Nazarick.

Yuri looked towards Lupusregina and gestured that they had to swallow their malcontent as she kneeled and bowed reluctantly and waited for Lupusregina to do the same. After a brief moment of hesitation, Lupusregina too agreed to kneel, if only with a great frown on her face.

"Now that the emissaries have assumed an acceptable position you may present the interests of your master to the Six Archbishops of this divine nation."

The white robed man stepped back as he left the job of further negotiations to his superiors.

Fluder looked up to the six figures standing before him and internally laughed at how foolish the population of this nation was to follow six uninspiring figures such as these. None of them had any form of imposing aura or magic talent. The thought that these six were anywhere near the gods was laughable.

Even though he himself once served nothing more than a mere mortal, compared to these six the Emperor of Baharuth was still far superior.

"Ahem, well then. In the name of my patron and benefactor, the sorcerer king Ainz Ooal Gown, I thank Your Excellencies for finding the time to meet with us."

"Disperse with the pleasantries, Fluder; a traitor like you being allowed to stand in our presence is already considered lenient of us. Just get on with passing the message from your new master."

The fact that Fluder had betrayed the empire and defected to Ainz had greatly irked the Archbishops, and they weren't prepared to listen to senseless flattering. The sole reason that they had agreed to this meeting was because they wanted to hear from a man as mighty as Fluder what kind of person Ainz Ooal Gown was.

"Ah. Forgive me for wasting your time. Then I'll be passing on the thoughts of my master. My lord Ainz Ooal Gown has deemed it necessary to confront the Theocracy about a few matters regarding both of our national interests."

The gazes of the Six Archbishops sharpened. No matter what proposition that Fluder might make, if it was under orders of an Undead then surely he knew that they would refuse any cooperation. To do otherwise would be to go against centuries of religious teachings of the racial supremacy of humanity.

At the same time they had to be careful, as inviting war with this Sorcerer King would spell great disaster if they were unprepared.

"As you know, my lord has reclaimed the land around the fortress city of E-Rantel as his own. Before this event occurred, however, there was an incident with a group of humans who greatly offended him on two accounts."

Fluder had to exert effort to hide his smile as he knew that the next part would stir all kinds of reactions from the archbishops. He looked forward to seeing them up close.

"When my lord was strolling around admiring the landscape of the territory that he had lost many hundreds of years ago, he came across a group of knights that were slaughtering the inhabitants in a village not far from E-Rantel. Taking pity on the humans he chased the knights away and declared this village to be under his protection."

The archbishops flinched. Of course they remembered this story well. Initially, the plan was to keep slaughtering villagers of the kingdom to draw out the warrior captain Gazef Stronoff. All while pretending to be knights of the empire in order to sow further aggression between the two. When trapped, the Sunlight Scripture would move in and kill Gazef along with his warrior band.

Success meant that the Black Scripture would be allowed to infiltrate the Kingdom in order to deal with the supposed resurrection of the Catastrophic Dragon Lord, further ensured by the Kingdom's anti-royal faction.

Things had taken a turn for the worst, however, when Ainz interfered and caused the death of the entire Sunlight Scripture and the loss of one of the Theocracy's sacred treasures.

Fluder pretended that he didn't notice their distress and leisurely continued his speech,

"We could never discern the nation that these knights belonged to,but what happened next was what greatly disturbed my master. Not long after he had saved the village it became surrounded by a new foe. A group of warriors that were clearly from the Theocracy. From what I'm told they should be from the famous Sunlight Scripture."

Each of the Archbishops wanted to shout out all kinds of complaints and remarks but held their tongues. The fact that an entire scripture had been wiped out was known in most of the higher circles of the surrounding nations but had not yet been officially recognized in the Theocracy as such an announcement could lead to mass panic, not to mention it would lead to enormous diplomatic penalties. But now in the face of an emissary from Ainz Ooal Gown they could no longer deny it.

"What greatly offended my master was that these perpetrators attacked him even after he had tried to reason with them and persuade them to abort the attack or suffer the consequences."

The archbishops all thought that it made sense. Nigun's orders were to eliminate Gazef Stronoff and all witnesses who might recognize the Theocracy's men. Adding to that the fact that Ainz Ooal Gown was an undead, he would not even bother negotiating and would simply kill him on the spot.

A pity that him going up against Ainz was like a mouse fighting a lion.

Ordoro's eye twitched as he listened to what Fluder said.

Under the teachings of the Six Great Gods there should not be a reason to allow for the existence of Heteromorphic creatures, especially Undead who harbor a hatred against the living. The only reason that Ainz was allowed to keep existing was because his power was so great that it overthrew all principals and codes of humanity. As the bishop that oversaw the unit that Ainz destroyed, he could not feel anything but contempt.

"Paradyne, you must realize that in today's world Undead have become the continuous bane of humanity; it has become a standard to eliminate them on sight. Our unit acted in the same way as any group of soldiers would and they did not know that the land on which they were trespassing belonged to Ainz Ooal Gown."

The one who spoke this time was the Archbishop of Wind, Yliana Forx Aurado. She was the most levelheaded of the Six Archbishops and thought that if she allowed Ordoro to keep leading the diplomatic meeting things would only get worse.

The corners of Fluder's mouth twitched upwards. At least one of the archbishops had a good head on her shoulders. But it would still prove insufficient.

"Your Excellency, no matter the reason we cannot allow this incident to go undisputed, which reminds me that I have been forgetful. I have completely forgotten to deliver a gift that I was allowed to bring to you by my lord."

Fluder ruffled around inside of his robe and appeared to be retrieving something. At this moment the dozens of guards immediately readied their weapons and prepared to fire their strongest spells at a moment's notice. Fluder was the most powerful wizard in the human nations. If he took out a magic item here then it would be almost impossible to stop him from killing the archbishops if he so wished.

Fluder raised his hand and gestured to calm down as he slowly and without making any false moves produced an object wrapped in a piece of fine red cloth.

The archbishops gestured to one of their aides to go and retrieve the gift.

When it was delivered to them they motioned that the aide himself should open it in front of them as doing so themselves was too dangerous.

The aide slowly untangled the knot and revealed the contents hidden inside the cloth…

"What?"

"Is that?"

"That idiot Nigun!"

Before them inside the cloth, the Six Archbishops saw a beautifully shining crystal that seemed to contain a faint glimmer in its core. This was the same crystal that Nigun was given in case Gazef Stronoff proved too strong to fight. Normally to give this crystal just to eliminate one man was unheard of. But if Gazef proved too powerful and revealed the Theocracy's involvement with the nobles of the kingdom then it would be inviting even more trouble.

What was even worse was that they could clearly see that it had been used. The strong magic glow that was present in the crystal before was nowhere to be seen. Only a slight trace still remained.

"I believe this to be one of the great treasures of the Slane Theocracy. My master has deemed it proper to return it to you as a token of politeness as looting antiques is not one of his hobbies."

 _Antiques?_

Archon, who had thus far remained silent, was racking his brain over what he had just heard. To call a magic item that could destroy an entire city an antique was unfathomable. Just how powerful was this sorcerer that he could leisurely return magic items like this without giving it a second thought?

"As for the second reason, I believe that perhaps you should already have an idea. Not too long ago my master sent some personnel to this city in order to find out if establishing diplomatic relations was beneficial."

Archon's brows twitched.

If that was true then the ones that the Sorcerer King sent would be…

"However, when one of these emissaries was taking a stroll through the city one certain evening one of the Theocracy's men attacked him unprovoked. Although he was saved by his comrades the offense still stands."

"Emissary? Don't you mean spy?!" Ordoro spat angrily.

Sending Emissaries to foreign nations was common practice but doing so in secret without announcing it was an entirely different matter.

"To begin with these are huge claims you are making Fluder! No man of the Theocracy would attack a random person on the street. There must have been a reason that this envoy of the Sorcerer King was attacked!"

Fluder gently stroked his beard as he often did when trying to hide a facial expression that he would prefer to remain unnoticed.

To think that they'd walk into this trap so easily. This Archbishop was really an idiot.

"Indeed you are right, Your Excellency. There really is a reason that he was attacked which brings me to my main point. The offense that this emissary has committed was that he was not of the human race!"

So it really was him.

Archon felt a vague sense of fear as he now knew for certain that the envoy that was attacked was the strange werewolf that Zesshi fought a while back.

"Your Excellencies, as you yourselves have stated, the very existence of the Undead to you and all of humanity is considered a nightmare that one does not wake up from. It is the unique trait of the Slane Theocracy, however, that every race that is not human must be exterminated."

Too late the Archbishops understood what Fluder was getting at. According to reports from their spies in the Empire, hundreds or perhaps thousands of demi-human and heteromorphic creatures were Ainz's devoted followers. A nation that pushed for extermination of these races would surely be seen as an enemy.

"Please wait a moment, Paradyne-dono! While we do not deny that there was indeed an incident with a non-human in the capital, it is our understanding that this non-human was a werewolf of some kind. In other words, the soldier who attacked him was doing his duty as a soldier of this nation to protect the innocent citizens of this capital."

Yliana tried to remedy the situation as best she could but knew that the six of them had already fallen into the trap and now could only struggle to avoid the worst outcome.

No matter what this could not escalate or else there would be no end to their troubles.

"Your Excellency seems to misunderstand the main topic. My master commands thousands of creatures like that werewolf who I can guarantee will not attack a human unless ordered to or in self-defense. But while one of these creatures was on a mission to judge whether relations with this nation were feasible he was attacked without provocation. Where does that leave the Theocracy?"

The archbishops tried to form words and reasons in their head but found themselves utterly jammed.

They had heard from reports that Ainz was a clever schemer but only now realized that this war of words had already been decided.

If they claimed that Fluder was lying then they would have to present a witness to disprove the accusations. They could not do so due to the fact that the witness was a national secret and one of the five legacies.

If they stated that the attack was for religious reasons then there was no telling what the reaction from the opposite party would be.

The best choice of action would be to formally apologize and try to reconcile. But to do so with an Undead went against everything that they themselves had preached to all followers of their faith. As the archbishops they would be in danger of being proclaimed heretics by all the lesser priests if they so much as negotiated with an Undead.

The fact that Fluder had been granted an audience in his master's name was solely because of his status as the greatest magic caster in the world. To think that Ainz Ooal Gown would be clever enough to create such a dangerous situation using nothing more than a name.

 _We've been played for fools. To think that we've fallen for his trap so neatly, we should have declined an official audience with them in the first place._

Archon was full of regret but could do little more than grit his in teeth in frustration and quietly continue listening as he had no voice in these official meetings and only served as a figurehead on the surface.

The same went for Ordoro but he was allowed to be the main voice during these meetings as he possessed great rhetoric and still commanded a large amount of respect in the Theocracy due to his charisma which people would not think he had at first glance.

Fluder could almost feel the excitement inside him as he prepared to deal to final blow. He could not wish for more than to be useful to his new master and peer ever deeper into the Abyss of magic but to see the Six Archbishops of the Slane Theocracy eliminated like this was still something to relish.

 _Time to finish it…_

"Well then, my master is prepared to overlook this unfortunate incident without causing any international conflicts but there is one condition."

Condition?

The archbishops all became anxious at the thought of what he might ask. If he asked for the life of the soldier that attacked his subordinate or for tribute or sacrifices to be made, then they would have no choice but to decline.

If it was something small they could get away with appeasing the Sorcerer King without fear of being accused of sacrilege. But if it was an absurd request then…

"You see my master, Ainz Ooal Gown, wishes to rule peacefully without boundaries of race or affliction but dislikes slavery based on racial predestination. So much so that when the Empire allied with him it was under the condition of removing all demi-humans from slavery without delay."

The archbishops could almost taste the bitterness in their hearts as they heard what was said. Of course they knew about this development. Thanks to that little escapade in the empire entire scores of non-human denizens were freed from their chains and released back into the wild, so to speak.

Some of them were entire tribes which were caught by the Theocracy and then sold off to the empire as it was more profitable than simply slaying them all. Now they had entire clans of elves and other races that were starting to return to the borders of the Theocracy and were causing all kinds of trouble. Not to mention that now the Theocracy could no longer sell the slaves they already had to the empire.

"Which brings me to the condition. If you wish for my master to overlook this incident and avoid any confrontation then our only request is the abolishment of your slave trading and racial purging of non-human races throughout and beyond the borders of the Theocracy."

Checkmate.

The archbishops could never accept this. Even if they wanted to they could not. The amount of financial, political, and religious implications that the mere mention of such a policy would bring was unspeakable. They themselves would be burned at the stakes by other priests for heresy whilst the slave traders of the Theocracy watched amongst the crowds. But if they refused and Ainz decided to attack the capital, then all it would take for the proud crown jewel of their religion to turn into a second 'Silent City' was but one of Ainz's Spells.

"Fluder, you know full well that we can't accept these terms! You're asking way too much in return for beating up one lowly vassal of this Gown fellow, no lord cares that much for just one of his subordinates."

At this moment Lupusregina and Yuri twitched. Even if neither of them really cared for Lycan they still saw him as one of their own. To hear such a foolish mortal question the infinite love that Ainz had for all of his subjects made their blood boil.

Just as Lupusregina was about to stand up and smash the head of the one who insulted their master into bits Yuri stopped her with a fierce wave of killing intent that told her to stay in place.

Fluder, pretending not to notice what was going on behind him, continued to say calmly

"I see. That is very unfortunate. But my master has taken quite an offence to you. I'm sorry to say that if you refuse it will be a declaration of war."

Not only the Archbishops, the paladin guardians, the divine-type magic casters and all the other regular soldiers, all were perplexed.

The news of what had happened on Katze Plains had become an international news story that was talked about by the high society of almost every nation around the continent. The thought of waging war against a being capable of such carnage made them want to hurl.

"Of course you should realize that such a thing will be meaningless in the field as my master can turn all of your legions into compost with a single spell. In truth, he had already predicted that you would decline his offer and thus prepared the terms of this war if they are agreeable to you."

Archon, along with the other archbishops, was spitting all kinds of curses at Fluder and his master at the moment. Of course he had foreseen that they would decline. In their position they could not agree even if they advocated that it was to save the nation from doom. There was just too much money at stake for it to be accepted by the underground slave traders that contributed large sums to the Theocracy in secret.

"My master thus proposes that we hold a duel of old with the strongest elite of the Theocracy against the strongest warriors of the Tomb of Nazarick."

At this the archbishops' eyes lit up. In old records there existed recordings of old wars being resolved by a duel in order to prevent unnecessary bloodshed. But only if it was advantageous for both parties. Why would a sorcerer as powerful as Ainz want to settle the war with a duel where the outcome might prove uncertain?

"Of course my lord himself will not be participating in this duel as that would be rather boring. He promised to send two of his men to fight your best."

Only two?

"My lord proposes for the fight to occur in two months' time. As for the battlefield, I do not think that the border territory between E-Rantel and the Theocracy, the famous Charakuri Plains, will be a problem. What do you think?"

 _This Bastard._

A unanimous sense of hatred spread amongst most of the guards and archbishops as they listened to the calm and composed tone of Fluder who was casually talking about events that could decide the lives of millions.

From the moment that they had accepted this meeting they had been trapped by Ainz. If it wasn't for the prestige of 'tri-arts Fluder' they could have avoided it. But now all that they could do was quietly listen to the terms of the duel.

"Well then. I believe that that's for the most part what needed to be said. Do you have any questions, Your Excellencies? Ah, but the details will be sorted out later with another envoy."

"Yes, quite a few in fact! For starters why you a hero of humanity would bow your head to an undead for starters! But if you've gone senile then that's all that one can say. The most important question now is what happens if we win?"

Fluder paused for a moment and pretended not to hear the insult as he readied his reply.

"If you win? Let's see. I believe my master said that in the case that you are able to win he will return the remaining bodies of the Sunlight Scripture as well as forget about the incident with the emissary and overlook your racial extermination policies as well as pay you an adequate sum as a recompense. Also, my master has promised to leave the Theocracy alone for at least a hundred years."

These terms were quite good. To be able to get someone as dangerous as Ainz out of their hair for as long as one hundred years was already quite good, but all the other promises are very beneficial as well. To be able to recover the bodies of the Sunlight Scripture would raise their public opinion quite a bit.

Even if Ainz would not stay true to his word after he lost it would create massive disdain from neighboring nations and would turn every major power in the world into a potential enemy. Surely even Ainz would rather avoid such an outcome.

"Now then, you have two months to decide whether or not you accept. If in two months' time you are not present then… the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown will rain fire and death on your capital in three months' time."

The archbishops were rarely all of the same mind. As representatives of different branches of religion they would often quarrel over who retains rights to what. And all looked out mostly for themselves. But at this moment they were all thinking the exact same thing.

I want to give the order to execute this arrogant, senile fool.

Seeing the face of despair of the men who were listening to the conversation, Ordoro knew he had to intervene or their morale and beliefs could affect the Theocracy's foundation. These men would tell all of their families what they had heard as soon as they got home regardless of a gag-order. If their opinion of the archbishops was too low it could plunge the capital into panic.

"Paradyne! Know that your master is a mighty Undead but even they can still be killed in our world! We serve the Six Great Gods! Our immortal guardians will continue to watch over us and protect us from fallen sinners like you! Praise the Six!"

"Praise the Six!"

Responding to the passionate speech of the bishop the hall roared as their voices united into one cheer.

"Gods… you say…"

Fluder quietly stood without moving a muscle as he seemed to ponder about something.

"Fu…

Fuhahahahaha!

FUHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Loud laughter that one would hardly think belonged to a human rang through the shrine. All the soldiers, guards and paladins had their eyes glued to the legendary magic caster as he laughed like a mad dog.

"Fuhahaahaa… I'm sorry! Please forgive my outburst. But for you to continue to pray to idols and stories when the real god's messenger is right in front of you… what a good joke!"

Behind Fluder, Lupusregina and Yuri were also doing their best to hold back their laughter. Lupusregina aside, even Yuri could not help but laugh at the foolishness of humans who claim to know gods when their master was one of the 41 Supreme Beings that used to hunt gods for items and experience points, treating them as nothing more than slight challenges.

"Well then, my master will wait for you. Two months' time from now he will show you what it means to pass divine judgement. That is… if you have the courage to show up! Fuhahahaha!"

After exchanging formal farewells Fluder and the maids left, leaving behind them six aggravated archbishops and hundreds of frightened soldiers.

Ordoro and Yliana looked at each other and collected their thoughts as they reflected on what to do next.

Finally, Yliana made a decision.

"Summon the Captains of the Black, Windflower, Earthquake, and Firefly Scripture! We're having an emergency meeting!"

 **End of Part 1**

 **Long live betas! I'll be posting the other parts when they have been corrected by my new beta 7137! Should be somewhere in the next few days!**


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3: Darkness descends

Part 2

The Archbishops' Chamber of guidance. The place where the captains of the Six Scriptures received their orders and met with their bosses, now for the first time in its history was echoing with loud cries of anger.

"Absolutely outrageous!" the Archbishop of life Ordoro shouted at the top of his lungs. In all his life he had never experienced this kind of humiliation.

From the moment he had heard of the reappearance of Ainz Ooal Gown, the magic caster that destroyed his Sunlight Scripture, he had been grinding his teeth in frustration that such an audacious enemy was allowed to continue existing.

When news reached the Slane Theocracy that Ainz was aiding the Baharuth Empire in the war against the kingdom in order to regain E-Rantel and its surrounding regions for himself, the archbishop felt like vomiting blood.

Various assassins from diverse groups had been prepared to strike back at Ainz and repay the favor of exterminating an entire Scripture. That was why they had not officially protested against his claim of E-Rantel in the first place.

The archbishop had been sure that even if this sorcerer was powerful, he would be helpless against knives in the dark and that he would soon receive a report from one of the assassins that Ainz Ooal Gown had been slain.

The unthinkable happened instead.

With one spell, Ainz had eliminated close to half the troops of the kingdom and ended the yearly war in victory.

Most of the assassins had been witness to this event as they observed the battle from far away. Needless to say that some lost more than their spirit after seeing such a scene as the thought of almost having tried to kill this monster caused them to feel unbelievable amounts of fear.

And now that very same monster had brought trouble to the Theocracy and was demanding compensation no less.

"Absolutely despicable! No matter what, that monster must be eradicated without a trace."

Unlike Ordoro who could but scream in frustration at the events that had transpired, the rest of the Archbishops were in the midst of thinking whether they should accept the challenge from Ainz Or not.

"Let us first formulate how to organize the situation at the capital. He said that in three months' time he will attack our capital if we refuse, but can we really trust such a thing? We have to make preparations immediately for a possible attack."

The Archbishop of Earth looked at his subordinate in charge of commanding the Earthquake Scripture and national defense and saw a troubled expression. He didn't bother asking what it meant. "Archon, you know as well as I that making preparations against something like the Sorcerer King is nearly impossible. If we're lucky we can evacuate our most important personnel and most valuable possessions out of the capital but only if this monster sticks to the deadline."

"That's not nearly enough! We need to ensure the safety of our civilians somehow. We should evacuate the entire capital for a start!" Archon was hardly one who would raise his voice at such a meeting, but even he couldn't stand to hear the archbishops talk about valuables when the lives of close to a hundred thousand humans were at stake.

"Evacuate the capital? You mean flee from an Undead? Heresy! If all of us flee then who will stay behind us to protect our backs from the Sorcerer's wrath? Who will still believe in our teachings of human superiority?"

"Leave it you two; we need to work out if we will take up the challenge or not, and who to send if we do!" Ylliana was fed up with the quarrels between her colleagues and tried to guide their attention back to the matter at hand.

Ordoro, still boiling with rage, shouted furiously as soon as he heard those words.

"Of course we accept. If we don't, that monster will take to our capital and destroy everyone with one attack! If we can scare him off by beating his subordinates, or even take this chance to destroy him then that's even better! We will send Kaire and the Black Scripture and kill this threat in its crib before its malice spreads throughout the world!"

The other archbishops looked at Ordoro conflictingly. Although it was clear to see that his anger had replaced his reason, he still had a point. To gamble with the population of an entire capital was a bet that they could not take lightly, not to mention that there was zero guarantee that it would stop there.

Archon looked at Sylvan who was kneeling down alongside the other three captains at the bottom of the stairs.

Inside the room besides the archbishops were the four captains of the Scriptures who were indispensable to the Theocracy.

The Windflower Scripture Captain tasked with spying and gathering intelligence in and outside the realm.

The Earthquake Scripture Captain who was not just the captain of his Scripture, but also one of the generals of the nation's armies and responsible for organizing the defense of the realm and its major cities.

The Firefly Scripture Captain who was in charge of purging. Unlike the Sunlight Scripture, which was responsible for eradicating demi-humans and other troublesome groups, its job was to enforce the church's policies in secret and quietly do away with anyone who would protest against them or who tried to spread a different religion inside their nation.

And the Black Scripture Captain, Sylvan, who was in charge of missions which had the highest difficulty and required the highest level of skill to accomplish. The final trump card against evil which was allowed to use the secret weapons left behind by the Six Great Gods.

 _Even if we send all of them would it be enough?_

Archon could not help but ponder this question. Each of these men was an indispensable asset to their nation that was worth his weight in Adamantite, the cost of which would still be lower than that of training men of even similar caliber. If they did decided to send these men and their units and it turned out to be an ambush the result could spell the end of their nation even if the Sorcerer King did not press further.

"Ordoro, you too must agree that we have been played with by this Sorcerer King from the very beginning. The use of Fluder as an envoy to publically trap us in a net from which we cannot escape, the exposure of our meddling in the Kingdom, and now an open challenge against us with a deadline that gives us the advantage. A more obvious trap could not be made."

"Then tell me, oh oracle of the Six Archbishops, why bother with us in the first place? If I had the kind of power which he does I would not hesitate to simply destroy the country which bothered me and be done with it."

Not even slightly minding the glaring mocking from Ordoro, Ylianna interrupted, "I for one can think of two reasons. This Sorcerer King has shown that he is no fool who just destroys his enemies and conquers cities. The use of the Adventurer Momon in E-Rantel has shown that he always acts with the greatest strategic wit and makes the best use of his resources instead of just blowing everything apart with his magic. If he were to destroy us without reason than he would simply turn every nation around him into his enemy as there is no telling when they might be next."

"And once again, like I said he has the power to destroy entire armies with a thought. Whether we become allies or not will not change that numbers are ineffective against him. Whether we become enemies or not does not change our fate if we oppose him."

"You are mistaken. For one, it is not certain that he does have the capability of taking ALL of us on. Leaving the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom aside, there are still the Roble Kingdom and the Angrand Council Alliance along with the Draconic Kingdom and even the other demi-human nations beyond that. Can we really be sure that his might is enough to defeat all these nations if banded together? Not even a Dragon lord would be capable of taking on the entire world."

"I suppose you do have a point… and what is the other reason?"

Ylianna looked at the magic crystal on the altar that Fluder had given back to the Theocracy as a 'gift'.

"I think that Gown is afraid, even if he does not show it. He's afraid of us, or rather our power. The fact that the crystal was used means that the angel was released and attacked and my suspicion is that it at least left an impression on him. Perhaps he only nearly won that fight and now wants to make sure that that crystal was our trump card."

What Ylianna said made sense. The high tier angel Dominion Authority, which was released from that crystal, was practically made to attack and destroy evil creatures. If it had the chance to unleash its full power then would even Ainz Ooal Gown come out unscathed?

"This challenge is a trap to lure out our trump card into the open and take over our nation without using simple brute force and terror as the foundation of ruling. No matter what, we cannot provide him with the opportunity to complete both of his objectives."

The other archbishops stared at Ylianna whilst considering her words. If any other nation were to offer these conditions they would consider it too strange and not even hesitate to refuse their proposal, but it was their fear of becoming the target of a monster like Ainz.

"Then there is only one choice. We must begin the evacuation of the city's VIPs and at least partially prepare our defenses to the possible extent. From now on we must ensure that the Black Scripture doesn't go out on any more missions until that monster is dealt with. And of course none of the three God-Kin are allowed to go out of the capital anymore without permission from at least an archbishop."

The other archbishops nodded at Ylianna's words. Considering the fact that the opponent could eradicate civilizations this was all that they could do. Their only hope of victory would have to be the Black Scripture and Kaire.

After sorting out the details and coming up with at least a partial plan, the Six Archbishops and the captains prepared to leave. They would all still have a mountains of things to do in order to do their part of protecting the nation.

Archon looked at Sylvan who was likewise preparing to move out and inform his comrades of the development.

"Sylvan-kun…"

Sylvan turned his head as he was halted by Archon before he could leave.

"Is there something you require of me, Tado-sama?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me for a bit. There's something I want to tell you."

Sylvan pondered for a second. He, as the captain of the Black Scripture, had arguably the largest workload of the captains and would have plenty of things to take care of, but if Archon wanted to speak with him in private then it would be no trifling matter.

"Okay, if we can keep it short then that's not a problem for me."

.

….

.

After walking for a bit the two arrived at the private study of Archon inside of the Cathedral. It was a nice silent room with a good view of the city. No one would bother them here.

After arriving, Archon did not say anything as he first stopped to gaze outside the window as if making sure that no one was spying on them.

"So what do you wish to talk to me about? I assume you don't plan to tell me to secretly accept the challenge and head out towards the Charakuri Plains, do you?"

Archon displayed a slight grin as he responded without stopping to look out the window.

"Of course not. Although their reasoning is shallow, the archbishops are right for once. Even if it means total war and massive casualties, refusing to walk into such an obvious trap is still better than sending our best hope of victory to the grave."

Even if dozens of settlements would be swallowed up by Ainz Ooal Gown, there was no guarantee that if they sent out the Black Scripture and lost them due to an ambush or trap that their cites wouldn't still be burnt to the ground by that monster. An Undead did possess an intense hatred for the living, after all.

Archon continued staring out the window and watching the daily life of the citizens outside. An intense feeling of regret swept over him as he realized that this was never what he wanted in life. Why did such a catastrophe have to befall his nation when he was in charge?

"Hey, Sylvan-kun?"

He hesitated to continue, but then decided that it was for the better that Sylvan knew.

"…have you ever heard the story of how the six gods left our world?"

Sylvan looked up in surprise. This was a question that he didn't know how to answer at all. The gospels told that in a magnificent light the Six Gods ascended back into the divine realm that they came from, leaving behind their weapons and legacies that would protect humanity until the end of time.

"You mean from the accounts of the fourth disciple? In brilliant light as clear as…"

"I'm not talking about that rubbish!"

Sylvan almost choked on his words. The rare display of anger from Archon and that he called the officially recognized account of a holy disciple rubbish caused him to be petrified from fear. Even though he had fought countless monsters he still flinched from something so unexpected.

"Sylvan, I feel that as the captain of the Black scripture, you're entitled to know the full story behind the beings we call the Six Great Gods."

Archon finally turned around as he looked firmly at the baffled Sylvan.

"The other archbishops wanted to wait until you're a bit older. But I think you need to know this bit of information if you are to stand any chance against this foe."

Sylvan recomposed himself as he felt that he might be having the most important conversation in his life and absolutely couldn't afford to be taken back by what he was told.

"This is the true story of what caused the Six Great Gods to leave, or rather to die."

"Die?"

Sylvan only heard the first line of the story and was already mortified. The six beings that the entire population of the Theocracy had put their faith in were supposed to be immortal. The idea that they could die at all would get you crucified if you said it to the wrong person.

"Yes, die. And I ask you that you please be quiet and allow me to tell you the whole story as it will be quite a lot to take in."

Sylvan was still perplexed but nodded in understanding as he still had a responsibility as the captain of the Black Scripture to hear the whole story.

Archon, seeing the youngster's resolve, began to tell the true story of the six gods.

"Six hundred years ago, humanity was nothing like the powerful race that we are today. Food to beast-men and trolls and slaves to all other races that did not consider us tasty enough to eat.

"Humanity at this time only had one small nation and one stronghold where they lived as a satrapy of a nation of dark elves. I have no doubt that if these humans were under attack or threatened that the dark elves would just let them all die, seeing as those humans were just a giant slave colony to them and not worth the effort. These humans prayed to their ancestors or whatever gods they thought they had found and hoped with all their heart that a savior would appear.

On a day like any other, a girl was playing near the forest when she heard something in the woods. From the woods came out several goblins who were looking for easy prey. Although the girl tried to run, she was obviously no match for the speed of the goblins. Just when everything seemed lost, a mysterious light appeared between her and the goblins.

The girl saw in front of her six creatures that radiated a brilliance the likes of which we cannot even begin to imagine.

"With just a thought one of them eliminated the attacking goblins and saved the little girl's life. This little girl, not knowing the difference between danger and safety, befriended the six creatures and followed them around until they agreed to take her with them.

"This girl was called Maura, the very same girl that would be called the first Miko of the Six Great Gods.

"In the next few years these six creatures took notice of the appalling situation that humanity was in and decided to liberate us from the oppression of other races. whether this was done on a whim or because four of them had a human appearance, we still don't know.

"With strength that seemed to defy reason justice and reality itself, they expelled the dark elves from these lands and created their own human nation. Over the course of their stay, they crushed countless threats as if they were bugs and expanded the borders of the human nation exponentially.

"All this time Maura had not left their side and began keeping a detailed account of their words and actions along with six other humans that we now refer to as the Holy Disciples.

"They blessed humanity with a brand new magic system, new methods of agriculture and hundreds of other things, and in the end we accepted them as gods.

"However the fact that even gods are not omnipotent was proven. When Maura died…

"She had been with them for almost a century and had lived up to the incredible age of 95. They likely prolonged her life with their magic, but even they were apparently not capable of tricking death infinitely for anyone but themselves.

"The loss of Maura caused a great sense of depression and panic as they had many children. They foresaw that they would see each and every one of them die before their eyes until the end of time.

"Faced with this desperation they decided to put an end to such a horrible cycle that would continue until the end of the world, and deliberated the possibility of putting themselves out of their misery.

"Four of the Six Gods decided that death was a blessing that they had been able to avoid for long enough and took their own life…

"Of the Six Gods, however, one chose not to take his own life and instead decided to dedicate his existence to reviving Maura. This was the one we now call the God of Death, and the original leader of the Six Great Gods.

"His attempt to perform such a ritual resulted in Maura being revived as a horrible Undead that killed 3 of the original six Holy Disciples.

"Mad with grief and anger, the last of the Six Great Gods that had chosen to watch over humanity a little longer attacked and fought with the God of Death in a battle that until this very day has left an enormous mark upon the land.

"This was the God of Life. After he succeeded in killing his lifelong companion after that fierce battle, he left the fate of humanity to the last of the original Holy Disciples along with the knowledge that they were not god's only 'players'.

"He convinced him to tell the humans that the Six Gods had ascended back into their divine realm. His explanation was that humans would live happier knowing that someone watched over them and that god's protected them from evil and judged the sinners.

"After that he too ended his own life and left us with all of the god's weapons and items, such as the Five Legacies and the armor the Black Scripture uses, so that we could protect ourselves from evil."

Sylvan had listened attentively without saying a single word, but not due to not wanting to say anything. He just didn't have the words. After a long pause, he finally collected his thoughts and spoke, "What about their bodies?"

At this Archon shook his head.

"The bodies of the Six Great Gods disappeared after a while. We can only hope that they went back to whatever world that they came from and found peace."

"Archon-sama… why tell me this? This knowledge, if made known, could shake six hundred years' worth of theology to its core."

Archon turned around again and resumed watching the citizens of the Theocracy walking on the streets.

"Which is exactly why only the Six Archbishops and the God-Kin know. Funny, isn't it, that the people closest to gods are actually the only ones who know that the Six Gods are nothing more than just insanely powerful beings that took pity on humans?"

Sylvan furrowed his brows in anger as he boiled from anger after hearing this.

"Then… why tell me now?!"

Archon waited a bit before replying. He knew that the following would be a lot to swallow, maybe even more than hearing that the Six Great Gods were dead.

"Because I think that Ainz Ooal Gown is a being from the same world as the Six."

Even Sylvan, a God-Kin, felt as if he had fallen into some deep ravine. Such was the mental shock that he felt right now. His entire life had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes. Not only were his deities dead, but his next enemy is possibly on the same level.

"What makes you think so?" Sylvan asked, hoping against hope that Archon wouldn't be able to give a proper answer.

"His power is not of this world. To have the ability to wipe out an army with a single attack is not something that a being of this world should be capable of. Even if it was a Dragon-lord it would be almost impossible."

"This is not the first time that such a being has appeared in this world. The Eight Greed Kings were also monstrous beings that appeared and dominated this world using unseen powers. My theory is that throughout history multiple such powerful beings from the world that the Six Gods came from seep into this world."

Sylvan thought about it and thought that as ridiculous as it sounded, it made sense. If powerful beings like the Six could enter into this world, then who was to say that other beings couldn't do the same?

"But this time is different!"

Archon looked stern as he raised his voice.

"This time the being that comes to claim this world is neither a savior nor a conqueror. If it merely wanted to rule this world it would have already conquered it. I believe it is causing conflicts and panic around the world, preparing it for a very dark future that will be like a nightmare with no end."

"So what do you hope to gain from telling me?"

"Two reasons. Firstly, if this is the case then even if this being is from the same realm, then that still means that we have a chance to kill it. You as the second strongest of the God-Kin must be the one to succeed in this task."

"And secondly?"

Archon closed his eyes.

"If you should fail, I want you to know that I will release the light of the Six Gods upon this world…"

Amongst the weapons and items that the Six Gods had left them, there was one that was described as being capable of erasing all evil from this world. It was left to them with the prediction that there may come a day when some form of evil will rise that threatens the existence of the entire world. At this time the Six Gods had noted that this item would kill all evil beings in the world, regardless of gender, age, or race. Thus, it must only be used when armageddon was near.

Sylvan, as one of the God-Kin, knew of this and was one of the people that had to either agree or be dead before it would be allowed to be used.

Sylvan stared at the ground as he tried to come up with a reason to dissuade Archon from doing something so insane, but later realized that if this foe is indeed victorious it would be the only way to protect humanity.

Archon understood what Sylvan felt and quietly responded.

"Sylvan-kun, you have been burdened with an unreasonable fate. You're just a young man and already you are the captain of the most important unit in the Theocracy."

Archon placed his hand on Sylvan's shoulder as he gently smiled at him.

"Whatever happens, as long as you fight your hardest and do your best, no one will ever blame you for what comes after. I know that we have always been unreasonable with you, but I hope you will bear with it a little longer."

Sylvan looked up and displayed a rare slight smile as he responded, "Archon-sama, I have not once cursed my fate and will never do so. I understand that this power is granted to me for a reason, and even if it does not come from a god I will use it to protect this nation and the rest of humanity."

Archon could tell that there was no hesitation in the youth's eyes. This young man had a bright future ahead of him. If properly nurtured he could get stronger still and protect many more people than he realized. With him as the third God-Kin, the Theocracy could rest easy.

"Which reminds me, why did you give Zesshi permission to venture outside?"

In the Theocracy there was a rule that stated that one God-Kin must always be in the inner sanctum to protect the treasures left behind by the Six Great Gods. Zesshi could not have sneaked out without one of the other two God-Kin giving their permission.

"Archon-sama, I did not know…"

Archon raised his hand in a halting gesture.

"It's fine Sylvan. No one in the Theocracy can really deny Zesshi anything if she really wants it. Let's just forget about this matter and move on."

Sylvan bowed to Archon and left the room. It was about time he went home.

Archon continued to stare out the window and watched Sylvan leave as he himself wondered what should be going through Sylvan's mind at the moment. It was a miracle that he was able to take in so much and not lose his mind, if only temporarily.

"Ainz Ooal Gown, this nation has endured the test of time and the threat of creatures as dangerous as you. No matter what, it will not fall due to our cowardice."

.

….

.

Sylvan closed the door as he walked into the house. He noticed that the maids that should have been there to greet him were nowhere to be seen.

 _Did she give them another day off?_

Sylvan sighed as he hung his mantle on the wall by himself and walked into the living quarters. Although he was the captain of the Black Scripture and received a more than generous tribute from the church he was obligated to live in an appropriately small house that would not arouse suspicion as to what job the person who lived there performed.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw what he had expected to see. A young girl no older than sixteen was standing at the kitchen counter and preparing vegetables and meat for her dish.

The girl wore a beautiful blue dress with white embroideries and had a reasonably pretty face with her blonde hair in twin tails and her big blue eyes attentively focused on her work.

She was working hard at cutting the vegetables and didn't notice Sylvan had walked into the kitchen.

"You know that as a descendant of the Holy Bloodline, you are not supposed to work a day in your life, right?"

As if a charge of an electric current had run through her the young girl jumped up and turned her head rapidly. She had finally noticed Sylvan standing at the entrance of the room.

"Aah, you're home Bastion-sama. I'm sorry for not greeting you at the door, I was so busy with cooking the meat dish that I completely lost contact, sorry."

"Why you insist on cooking and cleaning by yourself mystifies me to no end. And I've told you dozens of times that it's Sylvan. What married couple still calls each other by their last names?"

Although they had gotten married, to call these two a couple would be stretching the limit quite a bit. Even though this girl was from one of the sacred families from which a God-Kin had been born, when married off it was made abundantly clear by her family that her task was to give birth to another God-Kin and quietly accept her husband and a second wife if he chose to take one.

Her name was Valerie Crux Nilldem, or Vi to her friends. She was not a girl that sat quietly in a corner and knit clothes for her children or even read books. To her she needed to do something active and move her body in any way that she could or she would go insane.

In the beginning, the archbishops had advised against picking this girl in particular as she would be more trouble than she was worth. The chance of an awakened God-Kin being born was very small after all. But Sylvan had chosen her as by comparison the other candidates were either too old, too plain, or not genetically suited enough to marry, besides he did not mind her energetic personality as he himself was rarely exposed to it.

Vi stared down at the ground as she meekly responded to her new husband.

"I'm sorry… uhm Sylvan-sama. I just couldn't take it anymore and I thought you wouldn't be back today either with the meeting taking place today and all."

Vi, despite being a woman, was one of the few people in the Theocracy that knew what Sylvan really did for a living and knew she had to treat a man like him with respect as it could be said that Sylvan was the reason why the nation was safe from monsters.

Sylvan sighed as he walked up to the girl and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. The girl twitched in fear as she thought she was about to be lectured by him and still was a little afraid of him.

"Vi, I know that you must have it tough living in this tiny home away from your friends and family. To top it all you have to live with a guy like me. So I don't mind you doing whatever takes your mind of things. I just want to be certain that I don't make you suffer an unreasonable fate."

"Ah, no of course not, Sylvan-sama! It's a great honor to be chosen as the wife of someone like you and as long as I can keep myself busy with something I won't complain. I know I'll have plenty to do once I…"

At this moment Vi became quiet as talking about such a subject was still embarrassing to her. She knew full well that she was just a baby making tool in this relationship, but to discuss that issue was a taboo after all. The matter of the child being taken away if it turned out to actually be a God-Kin was also not a point of debate.

Seeing his wife's expression, Sylvan could easily read her mind and cracked a slight smile.

"Don't worry about it. In most cases a God-Kin doesn't awaken until they are older than six or seven, and as long as you're with me no one will do you harm even if you can't give birth to an Awakened."

Vi reacted and finally lifted her head up to look at the face of the man comforting her. Although she should normally not have been able to marry him she was graced to be protected by such a powerful, well-funded and kind man.

"Ah about that Sylvan… sama, the priest came by today and examined me. It seems that today is a good chance…"

At these words her face became as red as a tomato as she blushed from ear to ear. It was really difficult to talk about these things with a person that was a complete stranger to her not long ago.

Sylvan showed a rare surprised expression as it took him a moment to understand what she meant. This quickly turned into a smile as he compassionately leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Let's first have dinner shall we, you are an amazing cook after all."

Hearing her husband say these words she lit up and smiled brightly as she jumped from the hold of his arms and returned to the kitchen counter to finish the dish.

"Then give me five minutes to prepare, Sylvan… uhm dear."

As he looked at the girl that was passionately cooking him supper, Sylvan could not help but smile as he thought of spending his days lazily with this girl without caring about sorcerers or wars. This quickly faded as he remembered everything that he had heard today.

 _Even if the gods will not protect us anymore, as long as I still draw breath I will protect this nation and this girl…_

 **Author's afterword:** **Part 2! Enjoy! Also, I want to point out this recurring issue. How strong is Zesshi, the six gods and the Black Scripture? I take what the author has shown and said in his LIGHT NOVEL and not the Web novel and base myself on that. This is MY interpretation of how strong they are as we do not know this from reading the light novel. So keep that in mind. Part 3 in 2-3 days If beta doesn't get snowed under.**


	6. Chapter 3 part 3

Chapter 3: Darkness Descends

Part 3

In the blink of an eye the deadline of the duel between Ainz and the Theocracy came and went by.

The refusal to go out and fight Ainz with the strongest few and instead risk the lives of thousands was met with fierce outrage by the general populace. The notion that an Undead could not be trusted to hold true to his word fell on deaf ears as people would rarely think logically when their life was at stake.

During these months the Slane Theocracy had been recalling most of their battle capable divine type magic casters and was preparing multiple large scale rituals to ward off the evil that was coming their way.

Even so, no one felt at ease. These superficial actions would do little to stop a being that could crush the lives, hopes, dreams, and spirits of an entire army with a single spell and still have time to personally duel the army's strongest warrior to the death.

Out of precaution five of the Six Archbishops had left the capital and fled to other cities in the nearby region, the only one left was Archon who was charged with managing the Black Scripture and the city overall.

By now everyone that could leave the capital had done so and the only ones still there were those who had to stay as part of their job or responsibility or those that had nowhere else to go.

Even so, the number of people in Astousa was still over fifty thousand.

On a summer day much like any other - the exact same day that the deadline was over - the city was just beginning to awaken as the Morning Prayer was over. The citizens were doing their jobs. Bakers were baking, the farmers were tending to their crops, and the priests were preaching their beliefs to common folk. Who would have thought, that it would be on this very day that the fate of every single one of these citizens would change forever.

Out of nowhere dark clouds started to form in the sky above the capital. Sinister winds blew through the town causing fear in the hearts of all who felt it. These clouds and this weather was not announced by the priests. It carried a hint of something unnatural, something evil.

Reacting swiftly and decisively, the Guards immediately rang the alarm. Throughout the capital bells could be heard, bells that had never been heard before; for the first time in the history of the Slane Theocracy the capital was under attack.

All the guards on the city walls began searching frantically. As soon as they saw these clouds they knew all too well what it meant; Ainz Ooal Gown had come.

Finally they saw it, on the main road a dark space had formed. A hole through reality had been torn and from it emerged a being that could only be described as death incarnate, a skeleton wearing a cowl and robe that seemed to emit a dark aura. Their enemy has appeared.

Ainz did not say a word as he gestured with his hand and from the dark space behind him appeared twenty strange entities appeared. They looked like dark clouds that had faces, with some in agony while others were laughing menacingly.

"Are those… Wailing Wraiths?!"

The captain of the west wall screamed at the sight of those creatures. As the captain of one of the four outer walls of the capital it was required that he had encyclopedic knowledge of all monsters known to mankind so that he may act appropriately in chase a large horde of monsters tried to attack the capital. But even so, this situation was unfathomable for him to deal with.

Wailing Wraiths were considered a higher form of Wraiths that appeared very rarely when a group of Wraiths were in the same place. Powerful Undead spawned in a place where a lot of weaker Undead got together. The same was true for spectral-type monsters.

Wraiths were already a large enough hassle to deal with and would require Mythril-class adventurers with a mage and priest on their team to take care of them. Wailing Wraiths would require at least an Orichalcum-class party to be their opponent if the adventurers wanted to stand any chance. And this monster had just summoned twenty of these legendary Undead.

Wraiths started floating as soon as they received the command. They flew ever higher into the sky and began making their way towards the capital.

Seeing the strange creatures approach, the guards on the city walls desperately tried to shoot them down with arrows but found that they were out of their reach and could only watch helplessly as they entered the capital.

Once they were flying over the capital the Wailing Wraiths split up and started flying in different directions.

Once flying above the houses of the citizens they began delivering the same message repeatedly.

"You foolish humans that have refused the mercy of the Supreme One will be judged! Three hours from now you will face the divine retribution which you deserve! Convert your faith to the god before your eyes and you may yet be spared! Try to flee this city and you shall be devoured instead!"

These words were repeated dozens of times as the specters continued to move through the skies above the city.

Soldiers and magic casters tried to shoot them down but found that they were still out of reach. And it would require some time for the griffin corps to be prepared to intercept them.

Needless to say the entire city went into a frenzy.

Everywhere people were screaming crying and running for their lives. Some attacked the guards out of frustration and some fell to their knees and started praying in desperation. But not one soul tried to flee the capital itself.

Normally when faced with such a threat there would be individuals who would still take their chances with trying to flee but this time not one tried to pass through the city gates.

All had heard about what Ainz was capable of and not a single one doubted that no matter their number they would die as soon as they left Astousa.

As difficult as it was for a religious nation like the Slane Theocracy to accept it there was a reasonably large amount of citizens that had fallen to their knees in prayer begging Ainz to be merciful upon them. Since it was impossible to tell who was praying to their own gods and who wasn't, the soldiers could do little but stare at this maddening scene and try to calm down the citizens that were throwing a fit.

At this time Archon had already arrived at the hidden crypt beneath the cathedral. From the moment the alarm had rung through the capital, protocols had been put in place on what to do so all that was required of him was to make the biggest decisions based on the situation. Although that itself was possibly worse than handling the small stuff.

"Report what the situation is outside?"

Archon fixed his attention on the captain of the Windflower Scripture that had stayed behind in order to manage the city's messaging system in case of attack.

"Yes! As it stands now the enemy has sent seemingly non-aggressive creatures out to pass on a message. It appears that the enemy gives us a three hour deadline to surrender or rather convert our faith before he attacks. All messages say the same so it has to be correct."

 _Convert? Why would he place importance on such a thing? Why even give us a three hour deadline? Another trap?_

Archon finally arrived in the room where the Black Scripture was already waiting.

Inside this dark, dim stone room with candles barely lighting it, the fate of humanity was to be decided on this day.

 _Damn, why did they stick me with this job? The one to do this should be Ylliana._

The twelve or rather thirteen members of the Black Scripture, plus Kaire who was a former member but still too important to retire were present. Now it was up to Archon to make a decision with the information that he was provided to decide when to move out.

"As it stands now the enemy is only one. The Sorcerer King is currently standing alone on the main road. I have no doubt that any armies we send towards him will lose. Our only choice is to use the element of surprise and attack him from behind by using the holy 'summoning array'."

Archon knitted his brows. He could not understand why Ainz had come alone and even gave them three hours to prepare themselves. If they ambushed Ainz, would he really be able to get a victory? Did Ainz really leave himself so vulnerable?

 _There is no choice! We have to risk it all or our lives may all be forfeit._

Although with some doubts, Archon made the decision and ordered the Black Scripture to head to the Teleportation array inside the Black Scripture.

Once inside he gave the Black Scripture their orders and wished them good luck as he left word to their captain to prepare them for the battle.

Sylvan inhaled a breath of air as the next words could be the last he said to some of the people here.

"Members of the Black Scripture, protectors of the Slane Theocracy, heed my words. We will soon move out against the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. We face a foe that is capable of wiping out entire armies and we ourselves are in danger of being completely wiped out.

"But when have we faced different odds? All of us here that have stepped into the realm of heroes have survived by returning from the precipice of death many times. If we cower now, all of humanity could end up becoming slaves for that monster to play with as he sees fit.

"We will not back down! We are the shield of humanity against the waves of evil, the sword of justice that cuts through the darkness! We are the last defense of all that that is good and holy! We are the Black Scripture!"

The other members of the Black Scripture roared as they got riled up by the speech of their captain. Even if it was only a little they would need every last bit of courage they could get if they hoped to fight Ainz.

"Now, members of this proud Unit, who will aid me in this mission?"

Two members of the Black Scripture stepped up, their faces hidden by masks and each wearing a similar attire. They were the replacements of Clementine and the finest twin assassins of the Theocracy. Although individually below the others they excelled at dual executions and had earned the right of a shared seat in the group.

"We, the 12th Seat Heaven and Earth, will fight with you and die with you. As long as we live their backs will not be safe."

A girl dressed in a strange attire and a pointed hat with a crystal orb floating next to her stepped up. The child genius who was one of the few people that knew how to use divination magic in the country and could both manipulate and see through illusions. The Thousand Miles Astrologer, Palyntana stepped up. "I, the 11th Seat, will fight with you and die with you. No matter what illusions they may try to use to trick us it will be pointless against me."

A large man with unruly white hair and dark skin stepped up. With an axe that was bigger than himself tied up behind his back it was not difficult to see why he was called 'the strongest human'. The man previously known as the human monster and hermit of the Troll mountains, Bahmeth stepped up to answer the call. "I, the 10th Seat, will fight with you and die with you. There is no monster stronger than me in this world; I will crush all of our foes."

A man with dark hair that was leanly built with a chain that glowed as brightly as the sun stepped forward as well. Although his carelessness had cost him his life once before, he had been revived as his item could only be wielded by him and it was simply too useful to abandon. The Divine Chain, Edgar Beaumarchais. "I, the 9th Seat, will fight with you and die with you. No matter how far they run or how strong they are I will catch them and bring them down to their knees."

A bulky man with red hair that wielded two giant shields stepped up. He too had died once before but many thought that it was only thanks to his sacrifice that one of their God-Kin had survived. The personal bodyguard and defender of Kaire. The hero and Myriad of barriers, Cedran Crust Dovahlis. "I, the 8th Seat, will fight with you and die with you. Until I am but bones and dust I will protect Kaire-sama with my life!"

A girl wearing a strange outfit stepped up. she wore a short white skirt with black leggins and carried a small white pursue. Although it could be considered sinful to expose this much skin as a woman, the power that this outfit provided was no joke. The power she wielded could easily wipe out entire villages and cause enormous terror to nations. The Harbinger of Nightmares, Persiva Mors Minim stepped forth. "I, the 7th Seat, will fight with you and die with you. Though I pray that the power I hold needn't be released. If necessary I too will unleash my full strength against this threat."

A blond man with sharp eyes and a sturdy looking body who wielded a shining blade that was longer than himself stepped up. The greatest swordsmen of the nation who excelled at slicing through creatures with an evil alignment. The Sword of Justice, Roquefort Vita Almack stepped forward. "I, the 6th Seat, will fight with you and die with you. With this sword in my hands I will slice that evil skeleton in two and protect the future of our nation."

Another man with blond hair and a stern face stepped forth. He wielded no visible weapon but his strength was undoubtedly in the top five. A man who was both a beast tamer and thought to be the strongest monk alive. The entity that manhandled basilisks and turned them into pets. Clementine's older brother and ruler of Beasts, Kuaiesse Hazeia Quintia. "I, the 5th Seat, will fight with you and die with you. With these bare hands of mine I will crush the skulls of all those who would fight us."

A beautiful woman who emitted a gleaming holy aura stepped forward. The granddaughter of the highest priest of the Slane Theocracy, Egyl, and already she had reached the same realm as her grandfather. The blessed divine magic caster who wielded ultimate holy power. The Divine Chant, Alyssa Braise Yolis. "I, the 4th Seat, will fight with you and die with you. As long as I have the strength I will heal you, and as long as the enemy is evil I will vanquish them."

An old man with a face hidden by the cowl of his attire stepped forth. Hidden in the darkness of the Theocracy's unknown arcane magic caster division, there had been the awakening of a secret genius, that if he could extend his life like Fluder, could possibly surpass even that old monster. The one who had already reached Fifth-Tier-Magic and the Mage of Miracles, Augus Fernis Emyras. "I, the 3rd Seat, will fight with you and die with you. No matter what magic this foe might wield, I will show him the might of our nation's spells and burn him to cinders."

The last to step forward was a young child with dark brown hair. Wielding a spear that seemed too big for him but by no means was. The most dangerous human of the Black Scripture who was denied the seat of captain simply because he was not a God-Kin. The Time Turbulence and child prodigy, Ensem Furt Ondares.

"I, the 2nd Seat, will fight with you and die with you. With me on your side all the enemy can do is die!"

All of the members had responded. All of them knew the risks and dangers and all of them were prepared to fight to the end for the sake of the human race's survival.

"Well then! Activate the teleportation spell."

The twelve elder priests around them began chanting their spells. The symbols on the floor lit up and began to glow in a majestic golden light as the space of the room began to distort.

This was the Slane Theocracy's secret power: to store magic energy by pouring mana continuously into special spell arrays they were capable of performing spells of a tier higher than was humanly possible. The Slane Theocracy had used this only once before in its history to vanquish an invading army of beastmen and thus earned its title as strongest human nation.

One of the elder mages yelled as the spell was near completion, "Prepare yourselves! It will activate any moment now! For the sake of our race, we wish you victory!"

The symbols on the floor glowed as the light grew blindingly bright and enveloped the members of the Black Scripture in a golden veil of magic.

"Now! Divine prayer! [Holy Summoning]!

As if the sun had formed in the room the light got even brighter only to fade shortly afterwards. The members of the Black Scripture had disappeared as well.

"Use it!"

Sylvan gave the command as soon as they had been transported, before Ainz had any time to cast a spell. They had to use this opportunity to defeat him or such a chance may never come again.

the teleportation spell was successful and they had been teleported just behind the sorcerer. all that was left for them to do was to use the power of their nation's treasure and wipe out the enemy known as Ainz Ooal Gown.

The power of [Downfall of Castle and Country] emerged as the dragon of light sprang forth and soared into the sky. Moments later it flew onto Ainz who had only managed to turn around and see the Black Scripture that had appeared behind him.

the Black Scripture watched as the light envelloped Ainz and washed away any resistance that he might have. The creature that could resist this attack had not been born yet. the fact that it had hit meant their victory.

Sylvan roared from joy as the spell was complete by now. The sorcerer didn't have the chance to counter like that Vampire.

He turned around to congratulate Kaire but then…

….

…..

…..

"Not good."

Ainz seemed to frown his non-existent brows as he continued to look at the monitor in front of him which displayed the status of all of his NPC's

From the beginning Ainz had been following the events in the Slane Theocracy from a crystal monitor in Nazarick's throne room.

Sebas, Demiurge and Shalltear who were standing next to him were disturbed by what their master had said.

"Ainz-sama, you seem troubled. Doesn't it appear that the mind-control has proven to be ineffective?"

Demiurge leaned in as he studied the monitor displaying the names of all the high level NPC's in Nazarick.

Ainz continued to ponder about what he saw for a bit before he finally answered, "Yes, you're right, Demiurge. The experiment has proven a success which is already a great boon."

From the beginning it had naturally been Pandora's Actor who posed as Ainz in order to lure out the rats that were hiding in the capital.

Of course, the teleportation array had long since been discovered by the shadow demon shinobi who had thoroughly scouted out the layout of the capital. Although it was not identical, it was still similar to something that players used in YGGDRASIL. a so called mass transport point, a device used mainly for clans to quickly transport their members across short distances.

This obvious bait had only been taken because of desperation of the enemy being at their doorstep, but that was fine with Ainz. The methods did not matter, but the results did.

"What I'm worried about isn't Pandora's Actor, it's the group that previously possessed that item."

From the moment that he had seen it, Ainz had instantly recognized the World Class Item that the Theocracy possessed. It had been quite famous in YGGDRASIL, seeing as it could mind-control virtually any foe.

Ainz felt very happy that the item was one he recognized as an unfamiliar weapon would mean that this world had the power to make World Class Items by themselves, which would be troublesome to say the least.

The reason he was worried was because the group that last possessed that item in YGGDRASIL also possessed another World Class Item. One that if unleashed could spell the end of all of Nazarick.

 _Six gods huh? The number matches as well but the timing doesn't after all. They should also have been online on that day and yet they ended up six hundred years in the past. But to think that they were the ones who were transported here of all people._

In YGGDRASIL there were three ranking systems: Guild ranking which was the most prestigious, solo ranking which was individually split depending on the type of character or it's race, and lastly party ranking which determined the strongest six-man team of the game.

The party that had held the position of strongest six-man team for the longest amount of time had been one known as 'the Six Kings'. They were generally regarded as the best six-man team of all time and not without reason.

They were frequently hired to go on high difficulty raids and boss fights and delivered with a ninety percent success rate if they did.

Combined with the fact that each of them had not only incredible individual capabilities, their teamwork was unmatched even by the six-man teams of Ainz Ooal Gown.

And to top it all off, they were in the possession of three World Class Items. One of which was one of the Twenty.

Their power was to such a degree that if they had been part of the raid that once breached Nazarick to the eighth floor then the outcome of that invasion could have ended differently altogether.

the reason that raid had failed is because the enemy had wasted a large amount of its disposable mercenary NPC's in the lower levels, not expecting the improved tomb of Nazarick to be so vast and intricate. if those guys had been around they would have probably advised a more conservative approach. which could have meant that the enemy would have had enough reserves when they entered the eight floor.

They could only be said to have one flaw.

They had no lives whatsoever…

Even Ainz - who spent most of his time in YGGDRASIL - could be considered a casual player compared to them. The six of them were online nearly 24/7 and almost always out grinding.

Due to this they had earned a nickname amongst the rest of the community:

"The Six Addicts."

The Floor Guardians looked at Ainz in puzzlement as they did not understand the title.

Seeing this, Ainz regained his composure and organized his thoughts once more.

"Ah, uhm, basically the problem lies with the other items that the enemy is likely to possess. We have to deal with this rabble quickly and investigate the hidden crypt of the capital."

"Yes!"

The shouts of approval unified into a single response of the guardians.

"Shalltear you stay here and monitor the situation. If the need arises, join up with us and assist in the battle. Meanwhile, I want you to recall all members outside Nazarick without a World Class Item."

"Eh, but Ainz-sama, I finally have the chance to take revenge against the vermin that brainwashed me. Surely I deserve to join the fight as well?"

Although she was not one to go against her master's orders, Shalltear still felt wronged if she could not exact her revenge when her prey was within reach.

"Don't worry Shalltear. I don't plan on killing them any time soon. We will capture them alive and then you can pick them up to play with them as promised. if they saw you then their will to fight might hit absolute zero and they could end up running for the hills. Although that would not change their fate it would be much more boring."

Even though Shalltear still felt like she should go she swallowed her dissatisfaction and obeyed her master's orders without a word.

"Well then you two, let's call for Cocytus and Mare and set out. Let's finally put a rest to this meddling foe once and for all

"Yes!"

 **Author's Afterword: contrary to what you may think it was not the beta that was at fault for late release… it was me, Dio! (report me for that lame reference) my last exam required a four day cramming period and afterwards an obligatory three day drinking period as is custom in Belgium ;) anyways get hyped for the last part of this chapter that will be released… sometime.**


	7. chapter 3 part 4

Chapter 3: Darkness Descends

Part 4

"It didn't work! Something interfered with my power! Retreat immediately!" Kaire screamed as loud she could. She was already an old woman but the terror she felt caused her to still scream at the top of her lungs.

At the moment that her item's power should have activated and tried to take control of the foe's mind she felt it. A strange item in the possession of this skeleton sorcerer was blocking her power from working.

This item was one of the twenty strongest items in YGGDRASIL, and Ainz had given to Pandora's actor as a counter to the enemy's weapon. [Chalice of Ponce], the ultimate survival item in YGGDRASIL that could even resist the effects of other twenty type world class items that could destroy players completely. Once consumed the user was immortal for 48 hours. No force in the game could kill an object or creature with the immortal status and had very few counters.

This was also the reason why Ainz gave this item specifically to Pandora's Actor. Even if it turned out that in this world the effects of World items could no longer be blocked by other items of the same level than the damage to Nazarick was still kept to a relative minimum.

Although Ainz felt pained that he had to use his own creation as bait, using any of the other NPCs was even worse to him and furthermore impossible since they could not change appearance.

Ainz had gambled big but won and now thanks to that the Slane Theocracy had found themselves in quite a predicament.

Being the trained and disciplined warriors that they were, the Black Scripture immediately assumed the formation to retreat and tried to get a certain distance between them and the skeleton before they would activate the recall spell and teleport back to the hidden crypt.

They ran expecting a magical counter of some sort. A fireball spell or other type of magic attack that would come their way any second.

The entire scripture was focused on Ainz but to their surprise he did not budge a single inch, instead he just kept looking at them with his hollow eyes while they ran.

They hoped that perhaps Ainz had not designated them as a threat or simply chose to ignore such a small group of enemies, perhaps escaping was not impossible after all...

"Good day to you proud warrior vermin of the Slane Theocracy!"

All the members of the Black Scripture blinked in surprise as they imagined that the image in front of them had to be an illusion of sorts.

The sorcerer known as Ainz Ooal Gown that had withstood the power of their nation's treasure now had appeared in two different places at the same time.

"It has to be an illusion!" the Second Seat shouted as he kept looking back at the figure of Ainz Ooal Gown that was standing behind him.

One of their members could see through illusions so they knew that the one on the behind them was the genuine Sorcerer King.

Ainz calmly raised his bony hand as a gesture to calm down as he began speaking.

"I can assure you that I'm not an illusion and neither is the one on the hill. But first let me introduce you to my fellow comrades."

As soon as he gave the word four figures emerged from the dark space behind him, one more out of place then the next.

A human dressed in formal butler attire, a tailed humanoid wearing what looked to be a suit, a cyan insect that stood upright, and a small dark elf girl that was holding a large wooden staff all appeared.

"Well then, you filthy rats have caused me no end of trouble so I hope that you're prepared. But first let's make sure that we are not seen by the populace. Demiurge!"

As if waiting for his master's command, the one with the spiked tail spread his arms and emitted a vile and dark energy.

"Maximize Magic: [Greater Circle of Hell]!"

Instantly the ground beneath his feet lit up as an enormous fire flared up and stretched into two opposite directions.

Encircling both him and everyone else, it formed a fire circle of approximately three hundred meters in diameter. Once the circle was complete the flames flared even higher and formed a literal fire wall that stretched dozens of meters into the sky.

They had been surrounded with no chance of escape!

Sylvan bit his lip in frustration. From the start their odds of escaping once uncovered had been slim. But now that this had happened they could only fight.

"Well then, now that the trap is complete we can begin the hunt. Ah, but first. Pandora's Actor, return to Nazarick and deposit your world item. After you're done, go back to Albedo, I've heard she is in need of your assistance!"

To the surprise of the Black Scripture they saw how the Ainz Ooal Gown that was standing behind them seemingly changed shape and color as a completely different creature answered to his master's orders.

A person with no apparent facial features who was wearing a strange uniform greeted his master with a proud voice.

"As you wish Ainz-sama! I apologize that I need to leave you again so quickly and hope you will call me if you need my help again. My Master Ainz-samaaa!"

Ainz pretended not to notice the exaggerated reply of his own creation and thanked his passive skill which had prevented him from screaming out in embarrassment just now.

"No... think nothing of it. If anything I need to apologize to you for using you as bait. You will be rewarded later but for now you have my praise. Shalltear, open a gate for him!"

As another black space appeared behind this strange creature, the Black Scripture looked anxiously as they saw the one they thought was Ainz Ooal Gown leave without a trace.

"What the hell was that?"

"I believe I once read about those things, they should be called doppelgängers. But I thought they had been extinct."

"So the one we thought was the Sorcerer King was actually an imposter? That's just cheating!"

Ainz and the guardians felt as if they were being ignored and could all feel a subtle amount of anger forming in their hearts.

"Well then everyone! Allow me to explain why I lured you here. It is my belief that you were the ones to attack one of my subordinates, a platinum-blond haired vampire. Would you happen to know anything about that?

Everyone in the Black Scripture tried to hide their shock to no avail. The surprise they felt from hearing that that monster was only a subordinate of Ainz made them involuntarily shudder.

"Hooh, so that really was you. Well then you can say goodbye to any hope of dying a merciful death."

"Now hold on a second! We weren't the ones that killed that vampire of yours! We were the ones attacked by it in the first place!"

"Silence! You can give your explanation to Neuronist and Shalltear when you're tied up. I think you vermin are missing the point here. I have spent a lot of effort and planning to draw out the ones who brainwashed her in the first place and now I can finally eliminate this thorn in my side."

Ainz looked with a deep vile glare at the group and instantly they felt that the atmosphere had changed drastically. The person before them was undoubtedly Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Defensive positions! Protect Kaire-sama!" Sylvan roared as he commanded his team to take formations. Now that their enemy was only in front of them it made things a lot easier. Although Kaire could not use her power right now, if they could give her enough time to recharge the item than they could try using its power on the Ainz Ooal Gown in front of them.

Even if there was no guarantee that it would work on this Ainz, even if there was no guarantee that this was the real Sorcerer King or that they would be able to hold out, he still had to believe in his comrades. To do otherwise was to acknowledge the defeat of not just them but all of humanity.

"Hooh, looks like these rats are quite accustomed to fighting in a group."

"But it's a pity they are too weak."

Ainz waved regally with his hand and gestured to Cocytus and Mare to head out. After the two nodded their heads they casually started walking towards the formation of the Black Scripture.

The two did not even seem to be remotely tense as to them this was comparable to being sent to weed out the herb garden. If these pests could last as much as five minutes it would already be an astounding accomplishment.

At the Black Scripture's side the front line consisted of Bahmeth, Sylvan, and Roquefort with Persiva, Beaumarchais, Ensem and Kuaiesse in the second line. Behind them were the magic casters of the Black Scripture:; Augus, Alyssa and Palyntana along with Heaven and Earth.

Cedran was in the very back as the personal guard of Kaire who represented their only hope of victory against their current foe.

Cocytus gestured Mare to stay back and support him if he called for it as he proceeded to walk further forwards on his own.

"Well. Then. Let. Us. Begin!"

Cocytus raised his giant right hand and withdrew from seemingly nowhere a giant sword handle.

The handle seemed to possess no blade but instead had a strange mist flowing around it.

Ainz nodded as Cocytus had made a good choice of weapon. This blade by default could not kill its opponents but was perfect for capturing them.

The weapon that Cocytus had withdrawn was called Phantom's Bane. It was a divine class sword that was best against incorporeal enemies of those that had the ability to go into astral forms. On the other hand if it slashed non-corporeal creatures it would inflict high level debuffs such as paralysis, fatigue and sleep. It also had a very low chance of inflicting instant death magic but it could be said that it was too small to take into consideration.

"Well. Then. Who. Will. Go. First?"

The Black Scripture tensed up. From a glance it was obvious that this opponent was not as simple as he appeared. Even non-warriors could tell that Cocytus was not being arrogant in taking all of them on at once.

"Humph, you think it's so easy to take all of us on by yourself? Fine, I'll play with you!" Ensem yelled.

"Oi, Ensem, get a grip! This is not the time for you to try and show off! We have to work together to defeat that thing if we want to stand any chance of beating it!"

Sylvan was the only member of the team that could criticize him but even he had a headache with this guy and his giant ego.

"Don't worry, Captain-kun. I'll deal with him and Ainz quickly and we can all go home! Like it is actually possible for me to lose to a magic caster and an overgrown louse."

Even Sylvan couldn't refute this statement. No matter what opponent Ensem would be against, with his power beating them was a small matter. With his ability that only members of the Scripture could defend against, it would be possible to defeat any kind of opponent with one hit.

"Well then, I'm going out!"

Seeing one of the members brazenly walk out on their own, Ainz couldn't help but laugh internally at this young fool that was about to throw away his life in vain.

"Oya, what have we here one of you actually wants to take up Cocytus on his challenge? Quite a brave bunch you are."

Hearing his enemy mock his confidence Ensem's brows twitched as he shouted at Ainz, "Just you wait, Ainz Ooal Gown. I'll show you an amazing sight! Your subordinate will fall before me and then I'll be coming for you next. You will see something amazing!"

Ainz did not retort as the threat was coming from such a weak opponent that it was not even worth arguing about.

Ensem got to about twenty meters from Cocytus before he halted his steps and got in position. Cocytus himself simply stood still as allowing the enemy the first move was the least amount of courtesy that he could give them with the gap in power being so large.

"Well then! Activate, [Time stop lancer]!"

As soon as he called out the name of his weapon a wave of energy emerged from the spear that covered the entire battlefield.

Everything was frozen. Not a single thing moved, and not a single sound could be heard. In this world the only one capable of moving around was Ensem.

This weapon was quite capricious and had the power to match it. The ability to stop all movement of time in a certain area was considered something only the gods themselves should be capable of and so was kept a secret by the Theocracy for multiple reasons. In all of history only three people had managed to tame the power of this lance as all those unworthy would have their minds break from it.

The mental strain of activating this power had ruined more than one capable fighter as once activated one would feel as if ten years had passed without being able to do anything other think. That was unless they were deemed worthy. Ensem was one of those few worthy who did not experience this mental torture and thus wielded its power flawlessly.

Without a care in the world he approached Cocytus who was likewise standing still inside this timeless world.

Of course, Ensem already knew while he was in this world he would not be able to physically harm another opponent while this ability was active. But that was of no consequence.

As he was about two meters from Cocytus he activated the second weapon skill of his lance, "[Storm form]!"

The entire spear began to crackle with hundreds of tiny lightning bolts as the electric energy within was released. Unlike Clementine's stiletto's this was not a spell sealed within a weapon but a power that was already inside the weapon from the beginning and was comparable to a fifth tier lightning spell.

Ensem only needed to time the moment of his strike with the moment his time spell wore off. With so much practice he could get the timing right in his sleep and for the last five years it had never been off. The fate of his opponent was as good as sealed; he would aim the strike at his eyes and pierce his lance all the way through to the brain. No matter the creature, without a brain they would perish.

"Ten seconds left till you die, you insect!"

Now with only five seconds, Ensem stepped in even closer. In a moment he would go in and strike. T the lance would be on target and the enemy's brains would be cooked and he never would have understood how he died.

"Hmm?"

As he stepped to about one meter away from Cocytus, Ensem suddenly felt it. Something strange was in the air around him.

Even though it should be impossible for anything else to move around in this world he felt like some strange force had stirred.

Before he could realize what it was a flash of white immersed him.

The whole world had turned white in his eyes as he felt like an avalanche had hit him in the face.

This was the last light that he would see in his life…

As the time stop ability wore off the world returned to normal again. The Black Scripture focused their eyes as they expected to see Ensem standing over the corpse of Cocytus but the real spectacle was even more dazzling.

Cocytus was standing, completely unharmed he was still in the same spot and seemed to not have done anything.

In front of him however stood a strange figure. It appeared only as big as a human child. It took the Black Scripture a moment to figure out what it was.

Without having the faintest clue what happened they saw how the Second Seat of the Black Scripture…

Had been turned into an ice statue.

An ice figure in the exact shape of Ensem was standing in a fighting pose with its spear raised and ready to strike. Seeing this scene Ainz could not help but laugh.

"Hahaha, and where is this amazing sight that you promised me, young warrior of the Slane Theocracy? All I see is an idiot that thought that my subordinates do not have a counter against time-stop abilities. Such foolishness! He ought to be punished for his arrogance!"

Sebas assumed that the remark was aimed at him and responded to his master. Although Ainz had no face to speak of his subordinates had learned to tell who he was 'looking at'.

"Indeed, it is as you say Ainz-sama! The sin for letting down a Supreme Being is a heavy one and must be redeemed in full. I will see that Shalltear deals with this one extra harshly."

In YGGDRASIL, the ability to stop time was highly coveted by most magic casters, but was increasingly ignored by warriors. Most of the countermeasures against time-stop were range based and only activated once the opponent that had cast time-stop got into a certain range of them. This was why Ainz, a magic caster, had so many advantages as he could simply chant spells from a distance, but this in turn required a much higher level of skill that only top-tier players could pull off.

Though the ways that different guardians protected themselves from time-stop was unique from guardian to guardian, it was impossible for someone to get close to them no matter which guardian they approached. In the case of Cocytus, any warrior that dared to approach him would be frozen instantly.

This was what had happened to Ensem and the fool had never known what hit him.

Looking at the second strongest member of their unit turned into winter art, the Black Scripture felt like they could just vomit. Ensem wasn't the physically strongest, but his ability to manipulate time could be the death of anyone other than another member of the scripture.

Without equipment like theirs that could dispel the time stop ability once Ensem got too close to them, one would be finished.

The reason he wasn't the captain was because he wasn't an awakened God-Kin like Sylvan and he was a bit too arrogant.

Cocytus watched as Mare dragged Ensem out of the way and began to approach the other members of the scripture once again. Although there were still plenty left to fight, he was worried that more of them would do something stupid and attack Ainz or Mare so he would have less chances to show his might.

Bahmeth smiled as he watched the steadily approaching figure of Cocytus drawing ever closer. Just from a glance he could feel the mountain of pure warrior prowess just oozing out of him.

"Palyntana, can you tell how strong this guy is? He looks like he could put up a fight!"

Palyntana frowned as she had been continuously trying to do just that with the power of her crystal divination orb. But no matter whether it was Cocytus, Ainz or even the elf girl the result was the same.

"I can't figure it out. Something is constantly jamming my magic. But I can still feel an unimaginable pressure from them! Don't underestimate him at any cost!"

Bahmeth smiled with anticipation as he untied the giant battle axe strapped behind his back. This weapon that was left by the gods was one that only he could wield. It was no wonder that simply going by physical strength he was the strongest human in the group, not counting Sylvan and Zesshi who could hardly be called human.

"Captain-san, I'm going to take that thing on. You stay behind and make your decisions based on you're the outcome!"

Sylvan looked at Bahmeth in astonishment. Although going out one at a time could potentially buy them more time for Kaire to charge her item, to take on an opponent that Ainz Ooal Gown had sent out to fight all of them by himself would surely spell doom.

"Don't worry captain I'll back him up."

From behind Sylvan the divine chain Beaumarchais raised his hand as he walked forward.

Seeing the arrogant look of his comrade, Bahmeth frowned as he never really got along with this fellow. One reason would be because he was seated higher than Bahmeth himself. The Black Scripture members were ranked not simply by strength but by what level of opponents they could defeat or how useful they were or whether they would be able to best the members ranked lower than them.

"Oi, Edgar! Don't think that you can just butt in with my man to man duel and expect me to quietly agree! This is my fight. Have you forgotten what happened last time you tried to bite off more than you can chew?"

Beaumarchais twitched a bit as he remembered how that mysterious vampire broke the hold of his chain and lopped his head off with just one strike. If not for resurrection magic that would have been the end of him.

"Bahmeth-san, that thing can hardly be called a man, and besides, we have good synergy. Your attacks are frightening to be sure, but if the opponent dodges then you're the one who's in trouble. I'll hold that thing in its place and you finish it off."

Although Bahmeth still felt frustrated that he had to pair up with this arrogant fool he still had to agree that Beaumarchais was right. If his chain would keep the foe in his place and prevent him from dodging then victory was all but assured. Aside from Zesshi, even Sylvan would have to dodge a full strength attack from Bahmeth's axe.

"Can't be helped! Let's go!"

Beaumarchais and Bahmeth stepped out as they went out to meet with Cocytus who was now barely fifty meters away from them. Seeing that his first opponents had stepped up he halted as he too would rather draw out the fight than finish them all at once.

"Come, insectoid! We'll be your opponents!"

Beaumarchais gripped the chain strapped to his waist as it began to glow with a white holy gleam.

His chain, unlike his armor, was not an item that was left behind by the Six Great Gods. This was a specially manufactured weapon from the Slane Theocracy. Through simple thought controls it could float, extend constrict, and even burn any enemy. It was embedded with a strong holy energy that drained anyone who was wrapped by it but required a significant level of skill to master. Besides Beaumarchais, who had a very pliable and relaxed mind, it could not be completely controlled by anyone else.

"Now then, fly! [Divine chain]!"

Beaumarchais' Divine Chain leapt out as it extended dozens of times further than one would think it could and quickly reached and constricted Cocytus with its divine aura. Even if one had the strength of a basilisk it would be impossible to break free of this chain's hold. Aside from that monstrously strong vampire and Zesshi, no one could do it.

Cocytus appeared not to move and the Black Scripture thought that even he must find it impossible to break its hold.

Bahmeth, seeing this scene, became extremely satisfied as he walked towards Cocytus with his giant axe dragging behind him.

Like a god of death approaching his next target he magnanimously got closer to Cocytus. In the end all that imposing power that Cocytus seemed to radiate must have been little indeed if he got trapped so easily.

"Hahaha! Looks like you're trapped and can't get out huh? Don't worry this won't be long!"

Bahmeth picked up his axe and easily seemed to place the giant handle on his shoulder. Getting ready for his attack he glared at Cocytus who had yet to move a single muscle.

"All bark and no bite huh…"

Bahmeth prepared himself. This giant axe that was said to have been wielded even by one of the gods that left it behind. It had never been picked up before in the entire history of the Slane Theocracy. Many of its finest strongman had tried to wield it and many had been crushed by its weight or just simply given up. The only brute that was capable of ever using it was Bahmeth.

Born as a natural warrior in the Theocracy, he had already served the nation as a soldier for twenty years in his life and had few opponents even in his youth on the battlefield. But it was not after he retired from the army and went into secluded training in the mountains that he found true strength. After thirty years of physical training that would drive most man insane he returned as a man whose power was no longer matched by any human in the world.

"Take this! [Expand Muscle], [Body Strengthening], [Guided Strike], [Heavy Blow]!"

Bahmeth lifted the axe above his head and swung it down towards Cocytus as he activated his martial skills. Even though he could wield the weapon without them, he needed to activate these powers in order to draw out the weapon's full power.

Upon direct contact it would cleave Cocytus in two with hundreds of smaller pieces shattered to the sides. Bahmeth could already imagine the poignant ooze spurting from the corpse and covering Bahmeth from head to toe. As long as it wasn't poisonous or acid it was fine as Bahmeth was long since used to being drenched in blood.

The blade came down hurling towards Cocytus and would be dead on. It would pierce even his shell and end his life instantly.

Or at least that is what was supposed to happen.

A large bang could be heard upon impact as the blade hit its mark and halted.

The members of the Black Scripture imagined that the insectoid must surely be dead as the hit was successful judging from the sound.

Only a few of them were at such an angle that they could see what really happened.

One of those few,

Would be Bahmeth…

"Impossible…"

 _If he had dodged I could understand. If he had used magic or some kind of martial skill even stronger than [Invulnerable Fortress] I would still be able to accept it. But how…_

"How the hell did you stop my attack with just your hand?" Bahmeth frantically screamed out as he still doubted his eyes and what they seemed to tell him had happened.

As the axe came down on him.

Cocytus had, completely ignoring the chain that bound him, stretched out his one of his giant arms and halted the blade of the axe while it was in full-motion.

"How. Weak. I. Thought. We. Were. Exchanging. Greetings. But. You. Were. Actually. Attacking…"

Cocytus knew that these foes were weaker than him, otherwise Ainz would not have sent him and Mare alone against all of them. But the difference was still too huge. If it was like this than they were only slightly better than the lizardmen.

"Pssshhh! Be. Gone. With. You!"

Before Bahmeth could recover from the shock, Cocytus stepped in and pierced him with the Phantoms' Bane. The sword that appeared to have no blade was actually concealed by the 'eternal mist of the netherworld', a magic enchantment that Warrior Takemikazuchi had placed upon it to give the blade an extra armor penetrating effect and increased fatigue on its targets which Bahmeth could feel all too well.

Instantly he could feel his strength being drained out of him like a giant leech had latched onto him and was draining him of all his blood.

His legs no longer able to hold up the strength of his giant body, he fell forward flat on his face in front of the deeply disappointed Cocytus.

The giant axe fell down beside him with a large bang that made the ground tremble. As the Black Scripture could only helplessly stare at their comrade cut down.

Cocytus now focused his attention on Beaumarchais who was still desperately struggling to tighten the chain around Cocytus to the point it would actually hinder him.

It was laughable to say the least. This chain posed no threat to him and could at best make him a bit uncomfortable while moving as there was some resistance.

Fed up with the futile attempts Cocytus yanked the chain towards him with a strong pull.

Not being able to react fast enough, Beaumarchais flew towards him at high speed. The power of the pull propelled him straight towards Cocytus with no way of escape.

When Beaumarchais seemed like he was about to hit Cocytus he was instead caught by one of his hands and abruptly stopped flying.

"Pathetic. To. Think. You. Believed. These. Chains. Could. Hold. Me."

Cocytus swiftly released Beaumarchais and slashed him with the Phantom's Bane while he fell to the ground.

After falling Beaumarchais like Bahmeth stopped displaying movement as well. His strength had likewise been completely sapped.

Looking at this scene Ainz felt disappointed. The weapon that Bahmeth used was by no means inferior to even the best swords that Cocytus possessed. That great axe was one of the 'World Destroyer' weapons and it was dangerous even to Cocytus in the right hands.

It was a weapon that was the opposite of the piece of armor that was held by the World Champion class players. Unlike World Champions that received a piece of armor once they won a certain tournament, the World Destroyer class received a weapon that had strength surpassing Divine-class weapons of the same type but only once they won a certain event which involved an all-out brawl with hundreds of other players.

It was so dangerous because it possessed a World class weapon skill on the same level as Touch me's [World Break]. It would be in the game comparable to a weapon somewhere between Divine class and a Guild Weapon.

To see it swung around so thoughtlessly was depressing to say the least.

Mare, meanwhile, was quietly watching from the sidelines as he saw how Cocytus had already taken down two of his opponents with considerable ease. Even though Ainz had dispatched him to support Cocytus it seemed that this was an unnecessary precaution. Enemies of this level could not harm Cocytus in the slightest.

"Huh?"

Mare's ears twitched as he felt something weird.

He nonchalantly turned his head to his left and stared into a seemingly empty space.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but… what are you two doing exactly?"

From a human's point of view it would look like there was no one there but Mare clearly felt it.

Not five meters from him stood two hidden lifeforms.

Mare himself was not an expert at detecting presences like his sister, but even he had a certain range from which he could detect almost any creeping enemy.

Unless the foe was a top level assassin-class he would never be able to sneak up on Mare.

There was no response from the hidden lifeforms. Perhaps the shock that they had been detected caused them to lose the ability to answer or perhaps they just didn't have it in them to reply to this young elf boy that they were going to take him hostage and use him to escape the ambush.

"Twin maximize magic: [Entangle]."

With a face completely devoid of emotion, Mare cast his spell and watched as two sets of green vines sprouted from the ground and rapidly coiled themselves around the two hidden figures. The two managed to draw their swords out, but even that was useless.

As much as they struggled, the more they resisted the tighter it wrapped around them, never letting go of its grip and retracting further back into the ground, forcing the two to fall down. No matter how much they tried to cut through the vines the cuts would simply mend themselves instantly and make the vines wrap even tighter around their bodies.

After they had been fully subdued they released their cloak ability as it was pointless to keep it up anymore. The two twins, who had been allowed to join the Black Scripture in place of the traitor Clementine, who boasted that their assassination skills were superior to even the agents of Izaniya, had been captured like amateurs.

Mare casually walked up to the two assassins and stared at them with a slight sense of curiosity. Unlike the rest of the guardians he was timid and shy but also a bit interested in the creatures called humans.

"Then… I will have you sleep for a-a bit. OK?"

The light in Mare's staff glowed for a bit again and the two assassins felt as if they were being pulled into a deep slumber while the strength of their bodies left them completely and their eyes felt heavy. Very quickly the two had been put to sleep and left to the mercy of Nazarick.

Seeing this scene, Cocytus sneered. Another two fools had tried to bypass him and attacked Mare instead. Naturally he had sensed the two of them disappearing but they had gone around him in such a wide detour that even his senses could not detect their location until they reappeared thanks to Mare.

"Everyone, get back!"

Augus, Alyssa and Palyntana stepped up as Cocytus began his approach once more. The three magic casters had understood that this opponent outclassed them when it came to martial prowess. If they continued to fight with brute strength and skill they would only lose more members.

Then the obvious answer is to bombard him with magic instead.

"Confusion!"

Palyntana let out her spell and aimed at Cocytus. Though she excelled at illusion magic she had to make sure that her comrades' spells would hit the target. Thus her first spell would stop his movements.

As soon as she cast the magic she felt it disappear without a trace and Cocytus was left completely unaffected.

A measly third tier spell like this would not make Cocytus so much as dizzy. It simply bounced off of him and vanished.

"He's got magic defense! Use your strongest spells or we won't stand a chance!"

Not taken aback by the development, the other two mages changed the spells they were going to use and prepared their next attack as fast as possible.

Cocytus, meanwhile, stopped his advance as watching what these magic casters were capable of was also amusing.

Augus clicked his tongue as he could clearly feel that unless he and Alyssa went all out they would not be able to best this monster but if they did they might not have enough power left to fight Ainz afterwards.

"Can't be helped we have to first beat this creature. First spell orb release, seal spell [greater hold species]"

One of the six orbs behind Augus glowed as he unleashed his spell. This was his greatest trump card. These orbs possessed the ability to store mana inside them allowing a person to unleash it later in order to use a much more powerful spell. Augus just now had unleashed a 7th tier spell that even Cocytus was not immune against.

A sigil of light appeared around the waist of Cocytus' body. Glowing with bright markings it prevented him from moving his body even an this scene Alyssa who was standing next to Augus smiled slightly.

"Then I'll join in, First prayer, in the name of the god of life and light bind this foul beast with thine holy chains [Divine Seal]!"

A sigil of light appeared beneath the feat of Cocytus as strings of light began wrapping around his feet and torso, appearing to try and strangle him.

Looking at this scene Ainz could not help but feel nostalgic. These techniques and items were the same as the players of YGGDRASIL used when the level cap was still 40.

At that time super tier spells and world class items had not even been announced and the highest level spell that anyone could perform was 5. However by using items that could contain magic power like the one that Augus used or by storing divine energy for a long time like Alyssa and her fellow priests had done it was possible to unleash a higher tier spell than was expected and it became a tide turning strategy for guild wars.

However against Cocytus it would be far from enough.

"Alyssa let us finish this thing. Second spell orb release, seal spell [chaos flame strike]!"

As another orb started glowing, the palm of Augus his hand lit up and fired a giant fire bolt whose flame emitted a dark luster. This spell could level an entire village and even burn a city if left unchecked. Against Cocytus who was of the ice attribute it would be especially effective.

"I'm on it! Second prayer, in the name of the god of light and life vanquish this creature from this world! [Archangel Arrow]!"

At the same moment an enormous bolt of light shot from Alyssa's hand as it traveled towards Cocytus in the shape of an arrowhead. This was her greatest single target spell and she firmly believed it would be capable of bringing down even a demon god.

Cocytus remained calm as he watched the two spells simultaneously close in. Although they could hurt him they would cause very little damage to him as they were just seventh tier spells. He could have asked Mare for help and already been free of his restraints, but in the end it was not even worth asking.

"How. Annoying. Skill. Activate. [Mass Magic Dispel]!"

A majestic wave of indigo radiated from Cocytus and spread out around him.

As soon as the energy got into contact with the power of the magic casters that had bound him it disappeared. As the wave travelled towards the Black Scripture it did the same to the two magic spells that had been fired at Cocytus.

Without even a sound the spells that the Black Scripture thought could finish even demon gods disappeared without a trace and left them without words as Cocytus stood proudly and unharmed in front of his foes.

When targeted by multiple magic spells at once this skill that Cocytus used could dispel every magic spell that he was afflicted with, was being cast, or was fired at him. Although to use it to cancel out only four spells was overkill, it was the best possible action as his opponents only had this many magic casters.

The Black Scripture was in a state of utter shock. They had gone on numerous dangerous missions and had killed creatures the likes of which would scare even seasoned warriors to death but never had they encountered someone as overwhelming as Cocytus. The Seventh tier spells that cost decades and a fortune to prepare had been erased in an instant along with all the labor that the citizens of the Theocracy had performed to be able to use them.

Cocytus had seen enough of his opponents' magical capabilities. These spells could damage him if only a little so it would be a hassle to enjoy a good fight while having to deal with these pesky magic casters. In that case the solution is simple.

"Skill. Activate. [Break the Line]!"

Instantly Cocytus had disappeared from the place where he stood previously. To the members of the Black Scripture that were holding the front line it appeared as if their opponent had vanished without a trace. But to those behind them…

"Aaaaaah!"

A scream came from one of the members behind them. It was Palyntana and the reason why she screamed was all too obvious.

Without a sound or trace of magic energy, Cocytus… had appeared right in front of them.

Without even giving them time to react, Cocytus swung his blade in a wide horizontal wave at the three magic casters lined up neatly besides each other.

Not a single one had time to react and were all cut by the incorporeal blade of the sword.

Instantly all three of them fell to the ground like puppets with their strings cut. All strength had left them and their bodies refused to move so much as an inch. The fatigue quickly caused them to lose consciousness as they hit the ground with a smack.

"You bastard!"

Roquefort roared as he and the other fighters leaped towards Cocytus from behind.

Faster than they could blink they had lost their magical advantage against an opponent that had clearly demonstrated superior fighting skills. This situation was appallingly bad to say the least.

Cocytus sneered internally as this overexcited reaction from his opponents reminded him of a child throwing a fit when things didn't go as they wanted.

To lose composure in battle due to a bad turn of events was unacceptable for a warrior.

"Pssshhhh. Skill. Activate. [Back Step]!"

Once again in the blink of an eye Cocytus vanished from his opponents' line of sight only to appear behind them again in the same spot where he had stood previously.

Utterly dumbfounded, the remaining members looked at the imposing figure of Cocytus. Besides having insanely powerful fighting skill he also possessed countermeasures against magic and even had ways of closing the distance between his foes in a flash.

If this thing decided to pick a fight with a dragon lord what would the outcome be like?

They simply had no way to defend against this kind of might anymore. If he chose to he could blink to Kaire instantly and end the only chance of survival they had there and then.

The skills that Cocytus had used were specially designed by his creator Warrior Mikazuchi to wipe out magic casters in a fight. His creator was a warrior enthusiast and secretly despised magic casters, thus he had skewed Cocytus with plenty of anti-mage abilities and passives that would make it impossible to beat Cocytus without a proper group of warriors on the enemy team.

Looking at this scene Ainz couldn't help but remember the words of his comrade when he presented Cocytus to the rest of the guild.

"To live and die by the blade is honor but to perish through magic is a shame", wasn't it?

Those were the words that Warrior Mikazuchi carried around as his creed. And he made it a point to skew his armor and weapons to be heavily resistant to magic. In PvP tournaments it was extremely rare for him to lose to a magic caster and that characteristic had carried over to Cocytus as well it seemed.

The members of the Black Scripture did not even bother checking the status of their companions. In this battle where they were faced with an opponent who could close the gap instantly they could not afford to worry about their casualties. Not to mention that none of them had healing skills.

"Looks like we'll have to give it our all today right captain?" Persiva jokingly remarked as she started to undo the zipper on her bag. Normally it would be well and truly an emergency before she unleashed what was inside of it but if this didn't qualify as one then nothing would.

Persiva's weapon called the 'Maiden's Secret' functioned as both a storage space and blunt weapon. The person capable of wielding this ancient item would be capable of completely binding to its will one beast of choice no matter how strong it may be once defeated. In addition it held the very special power of being able to change the weight of the bag to match its true weight when adding how heavy the monster weighed inside of it. If timed properly it was comparable to a flail, only much more powerful.

"Okay, come out! I summon to this plain the lurker of the ancient caves. Come forth Gargantuan firefoot spider!"

From within the bag gloomed two brightly glowing eyes that quickly turned into eight glowing eyes as a dark blob of black mass erupted much like when Ainz used his super tier skill to summon the Dark Young, only much smaller. This black bubble floated above the heads of the Black Scripture and eventually burst to release what was inside.

From within the black bubble emerged a hideous eight-legged black spider. It was roughly twenty meters in height and had fierce red eyes staring down its prey. Though the spider itself was almost completely black, its feet were clearly tipped in a scarlet red color, hence the name firefoot.

This spider had been caught by a previous member of the Theocracy's Black Scripture and had been stored into the 'Maiden's Secret' ever since. No matter how many decades went by this beast had yet to find its match in the world as the poison of its fangs could kill entire cities.

Cocytus seeing this creature felt a strange sensation burst through him. It wasn't fear as he didn't even consider a monster of this level an adversary but something about him being an insect and the monster an arachnoid made him feel uneasy.

Even Ainz was surprised when he saw what had been stored into the maiden's secret.

Even after hundreds of years "moe-culture" was still very much alive in japan despite the concept being so old, therefore no one was surprised that an armor set called "tsundere wrath" became available in the item shop. Despite the ridiculous look of the armor a lot of players started buying or crafting this set as the power it provided could not be called cute by any means.

Originally that item was a very annoying one to deal with in YGGDRASIL as it could literally seal any beast type monster apart from a world class enemy. It had only been available for a very short time and was quickly banned from lots of tournaments and tossed into obscurity but of course a group like the Six Addicts would have had the armor set when it came out.

But this level of creature that they took out was simply too low. If they had taken out the Spider Queen Lothra or perhaps Beast King Kong then even Cocytus would have to fight without holding back alongside Mare in order to win.

When only producing a Gargantua, however, they were simply admitting defeat.

Cocytus looked at the beast that had been summoned as he pondered on how to best deal with it. Although killing it was an easy task he honestly felt disgusted even looking at arachnoids and did not want to deal with them. Something about the eight eyes disturbed him as if recalling memories from an ancient past.

Then an idea struck him.

"Mare. Could. I. Ask. You. To. Deal. With. That. Thing."

Mare's ears twitched as he had just been watching and was not expecting to be called out.

"Ah y-y-yes Cocytus! That's… I mean… if you can't be bothered!"

Mare looked at the spider that by now was slowly starting to approach Mare and Cocytus while moving each of his legs one at a time, creating an eerie atmosphere of a predator stalking its unsuspecting prey.

 _Although I said I'll kill it, it doesn't look like any spider we have in Nazarick. I wonder if I give it to Onee-san if she won't pester me so much?_

"Then… [Petrification]!"

Mare extended his staff as a green light emitted from it and shot towards the spider.

The light slowly enveloped the spider and caused its movements to come to a total halt.

The spider shrieked loudly in cries of agony as its entire body began to petrify from the legs up.

Before long the massive imposing black spider had turned into a stone statue that master sculptors would gape in awe at.

The Black Scripture had already seen too much today to still be too surprised when seeing this. First a Legendary item that was effective against Dragon Lords failed to halt a single Undead, then some of their strongest members had been defeated with one hit and now the ancient spider that three members of the Black Scripture had died for to catch back in the day was turned to stone. It was simply too ridiculous for words.

Persiva in the meantime had fallen to the ground unconscious. The spider was linked to her in more than one ways. If the spider was defeated then so was she.

Now only five members of the scripture still remained.

"[Move Earth]!"

Once again Mare used a spell and this time it appeared to cause the statue of the spider to float into the air and be placed aside so it would not hinder the rest of the battle.

Ainz looked at this scene as he could mostly understand what was going through Mare's mind. This type of Spider was not native to Nazarick and would be a great present for Aura when she returned from her mission. pertification was easy to undo for her after all.

Aura had been sent to scout out another nation of demi-humans and was not able to attend this massacre, but Ainz guessed that she would be more than satisfied once she saw her new pet.

All this time Sylvan couldn't help but blankly stare at Cocytus and Mare. The two had displayed abilities which had turned all logic on its head. Even if they fought with everything they had it would not be enough.

With what they had left they could not possibly buy Kaire the time she would need to use her item again.

"Captain, let's go for one last attack. All of us from different sides! Even if that monster can take down one of us in a swing if we strike from all sides, one of us has to be able to do some damage to him."

Roquefort looked at the captain as if he had already given up. But even in this sorry state he was still capable of thinking up the best possible solution to the problem.

Sylvan was unsure whether it would even work. The monster in front of them had displayed a strength that made him doubt his own eyes. This creature could probably go toe to toe with even Zesshi!

"Looks like it can't be helped."

"Listen up, all of you! We're going to attack it from all sides! Cedran, stay behind and protect Kaire! Those of you confident that we can kill that abomination, follow me!"

Responding to their captain's call the last remaining members all rushed out, approaching Cocytus from two sides with either ready to leap if he decided to attack.

Cocytus himself didn't move an inch as he watched how the Black Scripture encircled him, thinking they had him trapped.

Amusing as it was, he allowed them to execute their foolish ploy and couldn't wait to see what the results would bring.

Roquefort, Sylvan and Kuaiesse charged at him as Cocytus seemed to have let his guard down.

Roquefort figured that he would be targeted first as his sword was eye-catching after all. Thus he attacked from the front and swung his blade vertically down on Cocytus' face.

Sylvan and Kuaiesse attacked from behind with their strongest skills as their weapon. They could only hope to make as much damage as possible. Kuaiesse didn't even bother bringing out his basilisks as against a foe like Cocytus they would likely just be finished off like the spider by Mare. instead he had to rely on his monk skills to attack his foe directly.

"Take this! [Valiant Strike]!"

"[Five Fold Spear Thrust]"

"Southern style Eight Trigrams [Palm Strike]!"

Roquefort slashed, Sylvan thrust his spear and Kuaiesse struck at Cocytus. Not even Zesshi could take on all of these attacks at once and would be forced to dodge. Against an opponent that took too much pride in his strength, surely they would do some damage.

At least that was what they thought would happen.

"Impossible."

"Monster, no… demon."

"This kind of fight is just unfair…"

Sylvan and the other two members could not believe their eyes. Cocytus had taken the sword strike, the spear thrusts and the palm strikes without moving a muscle. And yet his shell was completely undamaged. naturally all Cocytus had done was activate another skill which allowed him to resist physical damage for a certain amount of time.

"No. Rhyme. Or. Reason. Just. Blind. Attacks. The. Lizardmen. Were. Better. Opponents. Than. You."

The combined effort of the two Lizardmen brothers that had forced Cocytus to use one of his skills had left a deep impression on him as their final attack was worthy to leave a mark on his body but this time he had activated this skill simply to show them the insurmountable difference between the two groups.

Cocytus had seen enough and launched a backward horizontal strike against Sylvan and Kuaiesse.

The speed was such that even Sylvan was taken aback but he still managed to jump backwards in time to dodge.

Kuaiesse was not as fortunate as the incorporeal blade sliced through him he fell down to the ground like a sack of meat.

Sylvan thanked the gods that he had been standing on the left side behind Cocytus and had activated martial skills that enhanced dodging capabilities before attacking.

If he had stood on the right side where Cocytus launched his attack from he would have fallen just like Kuaiesse.

"Hoooooooh!"

Roquefort roared as he had completely lost his senses against this unfair being called Cocytus and launched another desperate strike against him.

This time Cocytus simply side-stepped the horizontal sword strike and countered by piercing his blade through the chest of his foe.

Roquefort, just like his comrades, fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

Sylvan had taken this moment to retreat back to where Kaire and Cedran stood. The two had been watching the spectacle and felt like they were living a nightmare. The entire Black Scripture had been destroyed down to only two members and Kaire.

Without some kind of miracle this would be the end.

…

….

…...

Just one more minute.

Sylvan was feeling the urge to make a wry smile as he thought that there might still be hope for the Theocracy.

Although ten of the twelve members of the Black Scripture had been eradicated, if Kaire could reactivate her item's powers again and take over Ainz Ooal Gown then that would still result in their victory.

That two members of the scripture plus Kaire were still alive could already be considered incredibly fortunate.

Although Sylvan was unsure whether or not two would be enough to buy Kaire another minute of time, he had to believe that as the captain of the Black Scripture he could draw the attention of the enemy long enough to create an opening.

All of his comrades had given everything they had to delay the onslaught of Ainz's subordinate so he could not allow to let their defeats go to waste anymore.

Sylvan readied his spear as he positioned himself between Cedran and Cocytus and prepared to strike with the intent to kill.

As Cocytus approached, Sylvan could only keep silently counting the seconds inside his head. Every second seemed like an eternity but now in just thirty seconds victory could be theirs.

The fact that the weapon had not worked on Ainz's doppelganger caused a stir in Sylvan's heart but he chose to believe that Ainz himself did not come out because he feared that weapon. He himself was vulnerable against it. Sylvan was sure this was the reason, otherwise it would mean their end.

"By the way I believe the timer should be close to off cooldown about now?"

The voice of Ainz caused a shudder in the heart of all three members that were still standing. They felt as if their darkest secret had been exposed by their worst enemy which was not far from the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you lower lifeforms perhaps under the impression that I did not know the item's properties and restrictions? The reason I leisurely came out and greeted you personally is because I have already seen the extent of your power and have deemed it insufficient to threaten me."

Sylvan could almost feel the ground beneath him splitting open and wanting to suck him in.

If Ainz was telling the truth then that meant…

Sylvan and Cedran remained alert as they prepared to stop any magic or physical attack directed at them and especially Kaire.

"You fiend, I won't let you touch Kaire-sama. Activate [Crystal Dome]!"

Cedran roared as he activated the ability that he had been saving until the last moment to ensure that Kaire could activate her power.

Immediately the mirror like shield that he used glowed in a bright light that formed a veil of energy quickly shrouding both him and Kaire which stood behind him. Even Sylvan would find it impossible to break through it in the time they had left.

Ten seconds remaining.

Sylvan rejoiced inside his heart. With this barrier in place, even if Ainz fired a spell it would only rebound back at him. This was the final ace that they had been saving to buy time and now it would be their salvation.

"Crystal Dome is an ability which shields against arcane magic. A pity it won't protect you from me."

Five seconds left…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

…..

Against everything that he had learned as a warrior, Sylvan had turned his head around away from his enemy and Ainz and looked towards Kaire and Cedran.

He had an ominous feeling that he would see them both dead. Even though it should be impossible to break through the barrier in such a short time.

"Huh?"

 _Fine?_

Sylvan peered at them and examined every detail of what he saw but could not find a single thing wrong with them. The two were still standing in the same spot that they had been in and were alive and well from what he saw.

"Oya? Did my magic fail? Well no matter, you bugs will still die soon enough."

Ainz's his remark alighted a spark in Sylvan's heart. The arrogant sorcerer king had finally overestimated his power. He had probably silent cast a spell that failed to break through the crystal dome. Of course, he hadn't realized this until the time was up and it was already too late.

"Hahaha, looks like luck is on our side! Now Kaire-sama use your power so we can end this."

Cedran roared with laughter as he relaxed. With him still alive he could protect Kaire until she had finished casting her mind control. This he was certain of as he was her bodyguard and had given his life once already to protect her.

Kaire responded by raising her hands and preparing to activate the power of [Downfall of Castle and Country], any second now a dazzling light would shine from her dress as her power would take over the mind of any foe that was in its range.

Cedran and Sylvan focused their attention on the enemy as they knew that this was the moment that Ainz and his subordinates would attack most fiercely.

 _No matter what I have to stop his advance for as long as I can._

Sylvan steeled himself to use the last of his strength as he would not allow Cocytus to step even one foot closer.

"Come at me you monster!"

Sylvan had activated the last skill of his armor which temporarily increased his defensive powers trifold. Even if a hammer were to hit him in the face at full swing it would do little more than leave a bruise.

For the sake of protecting Kaire for as long as he could, even if he could only use this power once a day now was the perfect time.

Just as he prepared to once again exchange blows with Cocytus he noticed something odd.

There was no light. The pulse of magical energy that normally occurs when Kaire uses the item did not appear. The great dragon that wipes the minds of all it attacked clean was nowhere to be found.

Sylvan again felt the undeniable urge to turn around and see what was going on but now that his foe was so close to him he could no longer afford to do so.

"Wondering what happened behind you? Go ahead and have a look for yourself, young knight of the Theocracy. Cocytus, don't attack him until I say so!"

Sylvan was suspicious at first but the strange silence behind him together with the fact that his minions seemed to listen to Ainz's command caused him to give in to his unrest and turn around anyway.

He immediately wished he hadn't. He wished that what he saw was just an evil illusion of the Sorcerer king.

Kaire-sama was still alive and well but she hadn't begun to start her item's power. The reason why was clear as day.

Her left hand held the still dripping head of Cedran. It had been decapitated just moments ago. The reason why he had not heard was because the barrier that Cedran had put up still filtered the sound.

The bloodied body was lying around next to her as she herself just kept looking at Sylvan with eyes devoid of compassion, guilt or anger.

Sylvan felt like dropping his weapon and falling on his knees. Everything that he had was destroyed.

His comrades beaten or dead and his hope of victory taken in the most brutal way. He had truly nothing left.

"How?"

Despite all this the strongest emotion inside him was not grief but anger.

"How?!"

Ainz appeared to ignore the heartfelt cries of his opponent as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Although I said I'll capture them all alive, Ghouls are still troublesome to control properly. Well, seeing as it was probably her that brainwashed Shalltear it would be unbefitting of me not to kill her myself, no? And the other one we can probably still revive right?"

Demiurge nodded as he realized the question was probably directed at him.

"It is as you say, Ainz-sama. No one but you could have the right to execute her. I'm sure that Shalltear will not mind the one toy being broken and the other one broken but repaired."

Sylvan kept listening to the casual conversation and felt like lunging at Ainz directly, regardless of whether or not he'd stand a chance.

"No need to show such a face, young knight of the Theocracy. Though I don't enjoy having a conversation with corpses I'll tell you. Before that man with the shield had even put up the barrier, I had already cast a silent [Creeping Death] spell on your comrade."

In YGGDRASIL this tenth tier spell was very controversial as it allowed one to kill an enemy and turn it into an undead without the enemy team noticing. It was, however, a spell with many faults that could be seen through easily in YGGDRASIL. But in this world it could be said to be one of the most dangerous spells in existence. Only special types of people who had the ability to see through illusions could distinguish between a human who was and who was not affected by this spell at first glance.

Once affected the victim would be instantly turned into a Ghoul without the enemy noticing the difference and would be able to launch surprise attacks at its former allies from the back.

This was exactly what Ainz had done and Cedran had never even understood what it was that killed him.

"You were so fixated on that item's power that you forgot that its user is still human. Well, I suppose it's a fitting ending considering that it's [Downfall of castle and Country]."

Ainz thought back of the lore behind the item. It wasn't a particularly well-written background but it sufficed.

The legend behind it told of a warlord who wanted to claim a nation as his own but could not do so because of its capital being an impregnable fortress. Even after months of sieging, it would not fall, so he decided to try a different approach. He sent out his sister dressed as a beautiful escort. Wearing a marvelous white dress with dragon etchings he had her sneak into the city. At a feast hosted by the king who was mocking the warlord she danced for him and he instantly fell in love with her. With her seductive charms and him being sated and drunk it was easy to convince him to do anything. In a drunken trance he was persuaded to have the guards open the gates to the invaders to sue for peace which against knowing better they did. In the end the city was burned to the ground long before the king could awaken from his drunken slumber.

"The fool who acted in the way he would protect his country and the woman closest to him from the evil in front of him, eventually died at her hands from an attack from behind. How typical. Well, not like I'm unfamiliar with troublesome women."

Sylvan could feel his wrath overflowing as he looked around. He saw the unmoving bodies of his comrades lying around.

With now even Kaire-sama defeated he saw no way out. This was without a doubt the end of the Theocracy's number one unit.

Even if he could beat the opponent in front of him, which he highly doubted was any weaker than Ainz himself, it would still be insufficient as Ainz had not joined the battle and was still in the presence of three guards which looked just as strong as the one before him.

Truly with his strength all that Sylvan could do was throw down his arms and accept his defeat.

Seeing the dejected look inside Sylvan's face, Ainz decided that it was time to finish this little game.

"Cocytus, take that insect to…"

"To hell with that!"

Before Ainz could finish he heard a roaring voice that thundered loudly above his own. He had no trouble guessing its source as only one man would dare to still shout in his presence.

Sylvan lowered his stance and stretched his spear as he prepared for his final battle. Even though he knew that he was done for he would still fight to his last breath. To do otherwise would be an insult to his fallen comrades.

In his mind Sylvan saw not the horrific scenes of what Ainz would do if he lost nor the unbelievable amount of power that Cocytus had displayed. He thought only of his friends in the Theocracy, the innocent children, and the elders who had fought their entire lives to protect this nation and all humans in the world. For their sake he would fight against these desperate odds! He thought of the loving girl waiting for him back home… of the child inside her that still had to open its eyes and grow up to protect its nation.

At this moment Sylvan felt a surge of energy beneath his feet. Like a bonfire was set aflame below him, the heat spread throughout his body. Quickly he felt this heat turn into energy as his entire body surged with strength that he had never felt before.

Ainz and the bunch looked at Sylvan with a slight sense of surprise. Although they could not tell by what extent, it was clear that he had become stronger for some reason. So much so that Ainz couldn't help but chuckle as his trip here proved somewhat interesting after all.

"Looks like I was rude a bit earlier by calling you an insect. You are certainly much more capable than your comrades, so tell me what the source of your sudden power-up is."

"Behold Ainz Ooal Gown, this is the power of the bonds between me and my comrades. My burdens that I carry, in the name of all the humans that I must protect, is the power that I wield for their sake!"

Ainz's eyes flickered as the lights went a bit dim for a second.

"Power of bonds between comrades…"

….

 _What the hell is this?! A generic anime plot?!_

Ainz felt depressed to the point that he wanted to put the palm of his skeletal hand on his face. When he was still young he was a huge fan of anime and manga and truth be told he still was now. Inside these he had always read that the power of friendship and comrades could give rise to incredible strength in the face of evil. But that would mean that Ainz was the bad guy in this scenario. Although that was true from their point of view, they were the ones who made him kill his own subordinate.

 _How depressing, now I'm the bad guy all of a sudden. Well I did do some things that could be considered bad but they were for Nazarick's sake…_

 _But to say it's the power of bonds between comrades… ridiculous!_

"Mare, can you figure out why this idiot suddenly got stronger all of a sudden?"

"Ah, yes Ainz-sama! Shouldn't take long."

Mare quickly cast some spells and a screen appeared in front of him that showed all kinds of readings.

"Um Ainz-sama, this human possesses a talent called [Blessed of Gaia] which grants him exceeding basic power and a talent called [Final Stand of Gaia's knights] which allows him a temporary power up when facing multiple powerful enemies alone. Judging from the black color difficulty his power level right now is around ninety. "

"Hooh, from all the creatures that we've encountered that makes him the strongest. To think he was hiding such latent skill. Good thing we didn't take him out until the last moment."

"It is as you say, Ainz-sama. We are quite fortunate!"

Demiurge congratulated Ainz with a hint of a sinister smirk.

"By the way Ainz-sama, I would like this human for my experimentation. Would that be alright with you?"

Ainz didn't care what happened to Sylvan as long as he suffered. Knowing Demiurge that was guaranteed.

"Fine I have no problems with it, but remember that Shalltear gets first crack at them."

"As you say, Ainz-sama, I have no problems with that."

Demiurge slightly bowed in gratitude and glanced at Sebas who he felt held back what he wanted to say.

Sebas himself felt that this boy was an admirable warrior and deserved a warrior's death. But when the future good of Nazarick was considered, this boy's body could end up being a treasure trove of information that could strengthen Nazarick's defenses incredibly so even he held back.

"Alright then, now let's continue the fight. Cocytus no need to go easy on him anymore. Feel free to use your real strength. If you can prevent him from being killed that's great, if not it's still acceptable. Mare, you've done enough, let Cocytus handle it for now."

Capturing a prey that had a level in the nineties was a tall order after all, even for a Floor Guardian. Having Mare do it would be best but Ainz felt that Cocytus would feel depressed if such an opportunity to prove himself was snatched away from him.

"As. You. Wish. Ainz-sama. I. Don't. Know. If. I. will. Succeed. But. I. will. Try."

Cocytus felt incredibly excited. If he was human he'd be shaking in anticipation. To fight a foe that had such a high level in the name of Nazarick was the greatest honor he could possibly ask for.

As the guardian in charge of protecting Nazarick, he had been on guard duty for a great amount of time. Although it was an honor, he felt that he wasn't fulfilling his job since no one invaded.

Now that at last a worthy opponent had appeared he rejoiced in his heart, even though he had several.

"Well. Then. I. Won't. Hold. Back. Anymore."

It had been so long that he had almost forgotten how it felt to unleash his true strength.

As soon as he said those words the entire area seemed to freeze over as the temperature dropped by several dozen degrees. Even though it was supposed to be summer it felt like winter.

Cocytus had, for practical reasons, restrained his aura. Much like Ainz who could release negative energy at will, he could do the same with cold energy. This right now was Cocytus truly cutting loose.

In that very same moment, out of nowhere appeared blades in the free hands that Cocytus still had. Originally he would always wield four swords but his opponents had been too weak for that.

This time, he had finally been able to draw them out: his four best swords.

Phantom Bane which was best at attacking enemies who didn't have a corporeal form, and exceeded at inflicting paralyze and fatigue statuses on the ones it cut.

God Slaying Emperor Blade which had cut down the proud warriors of the Lizardmen tribes and was sharper than any blade that humans or even the dwarves of this world could craft.

Blade of the Niflheim King which was counted amongst the strongest blades with an ice attribute. It caused frostbite to the wounds that it made, thus making it even more dangerous. It was shaped in the form of a European broadsword of which the blade emitted a chilling frost of air.

And his own master's blade that Ainz had given to him for his work in the lizardmen village. The lightning attribute blade, Takemikazuchi MK-8, thus completing the dual wield that his master once used.

To be able to use it against an opponent like his creator did filled Cocytus with an indescribable amount of joy. If he could cry he would have if his master was not here as well.

He finally got ready as he prepared to charge at Sylvan. The real battle began now.

….

…

"[Piercing icicle]!"

Sylvan jumped to the side as a wave of icicles as sharp as spears flew past him.

If he got hit by so much as a single one he was certain that it could penetrate his armor and end the fight there and then.

Only through the use of his martial skills and experience had he been able to evade or block all of Cocytus' attacks thus far.

On the other hand, he himself was still lacking. Even though his basic abilities were at a comparable level to his opponent, his attacks were not. The power of the martial skills that the humans of this world used was far below that of the skills, spells and passives in YGGDRASIL.

A single real attack from Cocytus that could use strikes from the wisdom king series could wipe out entire villages. The only reason that he did not use them thus far was because his opponents' attacks were also much weaker and he was still under orders to try and take Sylvan alive.

A continuous amount of attacks and spells had launched at Sylvan and Cocytus had already seen through this evasive kind of battle tactic where Sylvan would wait until Cocytus attacked so he could make use of the opening to counter. this hit and run style of fighting could only carry him so far.

Cocytus had grown tired of Sylvan dancing around him. Though it was praiseworthy enough that Sylvan could keep up with him to this extent, it was time to end this game.

Just as Sylvan went in for another hit-and-run attack, Cocytus activated his trap.

"You. Won't. Get. Away. [Ice Ring]!"

Icicles instantly sprouted from the ground and encircled Sylvan and Cocytus.

With a radius of just under three meters an arena of ice enclosed Sylvan and Cocytus. The ice itself was magically hardened and would be able to withstand up to three attacks from even a level 100 warrior character from YGGDRASIL.

"You. Can't. Run. Anymore."

"You are mistaken, I did not attack you with full force because I know full well you can dodge if you want to. But now I have you nice and tight inside this arena. I'll let you taste the full force of my spear!"

Sylvan had held back his strongest attack as dodging it was fairly easy for someone of Cocytus' caliber, but in this place, at this moment, with his strength increased and his opponent trapped it was time.

Sylvan guided all of the energy he had gained into the tip of his spear, making it glow with a brilliant shade of golden luster as it shone brightly and lit up the icicle arena.

This would be the deciding strike. Even if he could not kill Ainz Ooal Gown he would take one of his men with him and maybe that would persuade him to call off the attack. With this faint hope in his heart he charged.

"Oh. Looks. Like. You. Want. To. Finish. It. As. Well. Then. I'll. Greet. Your. Resolve. With. My. Best. Skill. Activate. [Ashura Sutoraiku]!"

This skill was not the most damaging of the skills that Cocytus possessed, but it had the special power of increasing the level of special effects that his weapons did to his opponents. Combined with Phantom Bane it upgraded the level of immobilizing effects that the weapon did and gave it a potential chance of inflicting instant death magic upon them. Because his sword itself had an armor penetrating effect it would activate the magic even if the armor normally shielded one from it.

With this attack Sylvan had a seventy percent chance of survival. For the sake of his master's orders but true to his warrior spirit this was the best chance of mercy through death that Cocytus could give to his opponent.

"Now martial skill [Tenfold Demon Spear Thrust]!"

Sylvan activated his greatest martial skill that he knew. Even in practice he had only pulled off this skill one out of five times. Following a special movement pattern it became possible to launch ten heavy spear thrusts that would seem almost simultaneous to the naked eye.

Now combined with his newfound power this was the limit of Sylvan's strength.

The two charged at each other, although it was just one step it felt as if they jumped a kilometer. Their weapons roaring with power, they flung themselves at each other. This exchange with each holding their own burdens and determination, they hit and…

"Take this!"

Ten booms that carried a clear metallic sound could be heard followed by a single whoosh that seemed to erase the sound from the world as the battle fell silent after it.

Shortly afterwards the ice arena disappeared and the winner of the battle became known.

As expected…

Cocytus stood strongly over the unmoving body of Sylvan. The power that had been granted to him at the eleventh hour and the weight of the burdens and determination that Sylvan carried…

In front of Cocytus it had been rejected and crushed into tiny bits. The power of comrades that Sylvan believed he had received to beat his foe… had failed.

"Splendidly done, Cocytus. You finished off a strong opponent in the name of Nazarick. But I have to ask… is he still alive?"

Cocytus did not turn around as he answered his master in a calm if not somewhat distressed voice.

"Yes. Ainz-sama. He. Is. Still. Breathing. But... there. Is. A. Problem."

Cocytus slowly turned around with great reluctance like a child that was about to show his parents a bad report card. He was very unwilling to disgrace Ainz-sama but he had no way to hide this.

As Cocytus turned around Ainz saw it even from a distance.

 _Cracks?_

Over Cocytus' entire body there were cracks leaking out with a green substance. Although the cracks were minor and did not seem to be lethal they were numerous.

In total there were ten places where the seemingly impenetrable exoskeleton of Cocytus had been breached. Two cracks on his shoulders, five on his chest, two on his abdomen and one right in the center of his head between his eyes. Each one was dealt with pinpoint accuracy and was visibly meant to either incapacitate or kill the opponent.

"Please. Give. Me. Punishment. Ainz-sama. I. Have. Brought. Shame. To. Nazarick. Yet. Again."

From the tone of his voice it was clear that Cocytus was about to break down from frustration. If he had not used up the skill which nullified physical damage earlier in the fight then he would have been able to get out of the battle flawlessly. Instead he had allowed his opponent to injure him and had brought shame to every warrior of Nazarick, himself included.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Cocytus. You were able to capture a high level opponent alive and only sustained minor injuries. Even I myself would have had trouble doing so without getting injured. Consider this your victory."

"My. Thanks. Ainz-sama."

Ainz looked on across the landscape. All he saw were the lying bodies of the Black Scripture and the unmoving corpse Ghoul of Kaire. With this battle the fate of the Theocracy had been sealed and he himself could now breathe a slight sigh of relief as his biggest headache was resolved.

…

….

…...

As Ainz walked past the unmoving corpses of the Black Scripture he felt a vague sense of pride and happiness.

Like a gamer that had finally beaten the last level of a game or the last boss. After all this time that he had worried and strategized on how to defeat this hidden enemy, he felt extremely satisfied seeing his foe lying motionlessly beneath his feet. He cared not for what horrible fate awaited them in Nazarick.

"You… will… l-lose…"

A faint voice could be heard from one of the bodies but Ainz had a little trouble seeing which one. That was until he noticed that Sylvan's body was still slightly squirming, trying to move as much as it could, which was millimeters at best.

"Oh, you're still conscious? I gotta say that you are most tenacious for managing to stay awake after all that."

Ainz looked at Sylvan in the same way a butcher would look at the cattle about to be slaughtered. The battle was over and he had won, that was all that mattered now.

"My fate is u-u-unimportant… you will still lose in the e-end… the Light will be unleashed and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm well aware. Which is why I had this place shielded both from magic and the naked eye. Your nation will not use an item like that carelessly so I should have plenty of time to rip it from their filthy hands in that hidden crypt in the capital, right?"

Sylvan's face contorted as if Ainz had punched him in the stomach. If he already knew and had countermeasures in place than that meant…

"Ah... Aaah… Ainz Ooal… Vi… run…"

"There there, it's alright now. You've fought admirably, now let Shalltear take good care of you and your friends. The day that we will see each other again will come, though you will probably not be the same by then."

Ainz patted Sylvan's shoulder as two death knights carried away the now completely motionless Sylvan along with the other members of the Black Scripture.

After the transport was complete and the Firewall had been dispelled, Ainz looked at the capital in the distance from the same spot where Pandora's Actor had stood previously.

Demiurge stood next to him and awaited an opportunity to congratulate his master on another victory.

"Demiurge…"

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

"Prepare yourself and Sebas. There's still one matter that we need to see to. Summon Lycan as well, he could be useful."

"Will we not take Cocytus and Mare with us?"

"They've already done enough for today. Let them rest. Besides, I want to rely upon you two for a change."

"Understood, Ainz-sama. Then where will we be going?"

Ainz continued to look at the direction of the capital and without turning his head around replied, "You need to ask? To the capital!"

 **Author's afterword: well I know for certain I'm gonna catch hell for this chapter from some of you (you know who you are), I followed the overlord route with this fight. Get hyped get dunked! I believe that those are the words that the original author of overlord lives by. Anyways tomorrow I'll post final part of the chapter and after that it will be two weeks before part one of chapter four begins to be published. Look forward to it and don't forget to press that big friendly follow button if you want more and please don't try to post this on reddit pretending it's the real thing (yes that actually happened before).**

 **And as always burn in hell yen press and**

 **GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN.**


	8. Chapter 3 part 5

Chapter 3: Darkness Descends

Part 5

With great effort and with great displeasure, Palyntana opened her eyes. Before her she saw what looked like a stone floor, which was odd considering the last thing she remembered was fighting on the plains outside the capital.

With even greater effort she tried to lift her head as well in order to try and understand where she had landed.

She found herself staring at a place she was unfamiliar with.

All that she could deduce was that she was inside some kind of stone room with no sunlight and nothing more than a few candles that illuminated the room quite poorly.

Her eyes felt sleepy and heavy but just as she wanted to wipe the rheum out of them she noticed…

 _Huh? My arms?_

She finally realized that no matter how much she struggled her arms and legs were held tight.

Her entire body had been bound to a wooden X shaped cross, leaving her no chance of resistance. As if that weren't enough she suddenly felt that it was rather chilly for some reason.

"My clothes?"

Palyntana screamed out as she realized on her that she was, on top of it all, naked.

In her entire life she had never bared herself to anyone other than her mother or maids. In this position she had no way to cover her herself up even the slightest.

The shock finally caused her to begin remembering and understanding why she was in this position as horror started appearing on her face.

A torture chamber?

It finally dawned on her. She had been taken prisoner by the henchmen of the Sorcerer King and was about to be interrogated and/or tortured.

Barely keeping the tears from falling, she started to panic and struggled to undo the chains around her wrists.

Even when she tried to use her magic she found that it was useless as the restraints seemed to jam her magic somehow.

Truly desperate, she began imagining the various things that would be done to her. Considering the fact that she was naked, it was not difficult to imagine that she would be abused not just physically but also sexually with losing her purity being one of the least horrible things to happen to her.

Palyntana bit her lip in frustration. She had been born into a poor family that left her with no hope in life other than to be married off to some rich pervert that would treat her like a possession if not a slave.

With no light in her life she had thought of taking the easy way out countless times. It was not until the priest had come around to test the magical talent of the local children that she had been discovered to have a powerful aptitude for a certain type of magic.

Her talent was so good that she was pulled from her backwater village and brought to the capital in exchange for her parents being provided with adequate support.

She still remembered how excited she was when she first rode into the capital as a young girl, thinking that the Six Gods themselves must reside in this place.

After she completed her training in Reconnaissance, Divination, and Illusion Magic she was recruited by the Windflower Scripture and then secretly transferred to the Black Scripture a year later.

A lifetime of promise and potential…

And now she was reduced to this: a naked prisoner in some filthy chamber where she would most likely die after being subjected to countless methods of torture.

She thought back on how she predicted darkness enveloping light, thinking it was the Dragon Lord resurrecting. She still didn't understand why her prediction had been wrong but she felt that it was an appropriate description for the moment of her death. This badly lit place fit that prediction quite nicely…

As she continued resisting images of what awaited her popping into her mind, she heard the door on the other end of the room open and she quickly closed her eyes and tried to turn away her head.

Even if she could not cover herself, she absolutely refused to look her torturer in the eye as he did his foul deeds.

"Ara, so you're finally awake. Had a good rest?"

Palyntana felt surprised. She never expected to hear a female voice here of all places. What's more, she felt that this voice sounded vaguely familiar, although she couldn't place where she had heard it before.

"Well then, since wasting time with small talk is pointless why don't we start? But first you can begin by looking at me."

Palyntana did not move a muscle. No matter what she would not give her torturer the pleasure of seeing her face twist in pain as they performed their dirty task.

There was a short silence…

"Haah, I initially decided to go easy on you since you're a girl. But seeing this rebellious attitude is rather depressing… ah, I have a proposal. If you don't open your eyes and look at me right now then I'll go skewer your other friends first and then return after you've cooled off and feed you what's left of them. Sound good?"

It was not the threat of being fed her comrades so much as the fact that they were all captured alive that caused Palyntana to open her eyes and look at her torturer in shock.

To her surprise she saw a beautiful petite girl in front of her. She wore a black dress with red lacing and looked as out of place as a nun on a battlefield. Why did a pretty girl like her work as a torturer? It made no sense.

At the same time she felt a strange chill coming from the crimson eyes of the girl.

….

Palyntana's eyes widened to the point that she thought they would fall out.

She finally remembered why the voice sounded so familiar. This was the Vampire that had gone toe to toe with the Black Scripture and forced them to use **[Downfall of Castle and Country]**. But the fact that she was alive caused horror in the deepest parts of her mind to take over.

Shalltear noticed the shock in Palyntana's eyes and smirked as she brought her face closer to that of her prisoner.

"Oya, did you perhaps feel just for a moment as if you recognized me? That's great! I thought that if you had nothing to do with that incident than I might have had to kill you without having any fun. Ainz-sama does have a hatred of torturing innocent humans after all."

"I-I-Impossible, you were killed by that adventurer Momon. The Theocracy investigated the battlefield; no one could have survived that fight."

"You're half-right I suppose. I was indeed killed by the adventurer Momon. However…"

At this point the scarlet eyes of Shalltear widened to the point that they covered all the white in her eyes as she shed any trace of humanity in front of Palyntana. Her mouth widened to inhuman proportions as the large fangs in her mouth slid out.

"What you louts don't know is that Momon and Ainz-sama are the same person. In other words, because of your toy's power I was mind-controlled and rebelled against and was killed by my master who is like a god to me. Now how do you think I'll treat the people responsible?"

At this point Palyntana's mind was truly brought to a complete standstill between the fear and confusion of hearing that the vampire they thought had died was alive and was about to torture her. Now the famous adventurer Momon turned out to be an imposter!

 _Wait! I heard that the only reason that E-Rantel hasn't rebelled against a skeleton lord ruling over them is because Momon is acting as a mediator between them. But that means…_

Palyntana's face twisted into an expression of anguish as the realization dawned on her of what awaited her and the poor people of E-Rantel that had placed their faith in a false shepherd.

"Seems like you have understood partially just how great my lord is. I just adore the expression you're making right now! Watching you torture yourself mentally like this is almost as good as the real thing. Well then, let's get started with the actual fun. Since Ainz-sama has given all twelve of you to me to play with until I'm satisfied, I'll take my time and do it really slowly…"

Shalltear's grin became even wider as she produced strange phallic objects seemingly out of thin air as she got even closer to Palyntana.

"My master and creator Peroronchino-sama left me with these. From what I recall they were quite expensive to get so consider this my grace to you."

Palyntana had no idea what these strange colorful objects were and wished she would never find out as she struggled with all her might to break free from her restraints as much as she could but to no avail.

"Let's start with this one! Where should I put it do you think? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where?"

Palyntana screamed out knowing full well that no one would come to her rescue. But her defensive instinct kicked in and her desperation caused her to emit a violent scream as she continued squirming in horror.

"Yes, yes, continue screaming like that it's so exciting. Which gives me an idea. Let's put it here first!"

"No please stop! Anywhere but there! Noooooo…"

Just what kind of tortures did Shalltear put her prisoners through? After she was done they were delivered to Demiurge for variable 'uses'. How long did it take for each of them to lose their minds? Some tried to commit suicide multiple times. Others just simply lost all reason. A few of them had an even worse fate in store that is better left unspoken. But the Black Scripture was never seen again.

The darkness had swallowed up the finest warriors of the human race. Now only one still stood between Nazarick and the freedom of all humans. The strongest one…

 **Author's afterword:**

 **If you were expecting hardcore torture scene too bad (maybe next time)**

 **So it turns out that the next overlord volume is due earliest 2nd or even 31st of March which I feel conflicted about. On one hand it means that I'll be able to finish this story before the real thing comes out. On the other hand it means I have to wait maybe two months before I can roam reddit and 4chan for summary and spoiler. Anyways thanks as always for reading the chapter through to the end. Don't forget to like and follow as it keeps me motivated to write more. Lastly I want to thank my amazing beta again for his hard work and valuable insights so give it up for 7137!**

 **And as always burn in hell yen press and…**

 **GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN!**


	9. intermission

Intermission 1

Far away from the Slane Theocracy, in a castle that was thought to be abandoned by its last lords decades ago, a nefarious group of people sat in a circle in one of the rooms of this keep. Twelve beings had been gathered in this place where the lords bedchambers had once been. Now it was a cold dark room with mold on the walls as time had long begun to take its toll upon this place. But the twelve figures that sat down in this place had even darker and colder hearts still.

"Did you all see that?" the robed man almost shouted as his question echoed through the room only to be met with deadly silence from the other eleven members present.

The spectacle that they had been allowed to witness could only be described as mind-blowing.

As a group they had been credited with causing disaster after disaster in the name of their cultist beliefs and as such they had grown well accustomed to watching horror, gore and carnage unfold before their eyes. But to see something as one-sided as this struggle was baffling to say the least.

Hundreds of years ago, when the great demon gods descended upon the continent and threatened all life, people could but cower in fear and pray that they would live to see their children grow up healthy and strong or take up arms and fight against this calamity themselves. These had been the only two options…

Until a certain group of humans came up with a different solution.

A human that is not properly buried or dies with regrets could sometimes come back as a lower level undead. Throughout hundreds of years this fact had been the continuous cause of unimaginable grief for hundreds of thousands of humans who were forced to kill their loved ones or see them die a second time after they had turned into undead. But one group of humans came to view this curse as a blessing instead. An existence as a being that did not fear death or feel hunger or sadness or pain; wasn't that kind of life better than to live in constant panic while every day could be the day you were eaten by a demon god?

Thus an organization was formed that dedicated itself to the zombification of the entire human race, a fate that they still considered to be better than life in a world of danger and injustice. Thus Zuranon was born.

It consisted of hundreds of branch members all over the continent, many of which wielded a considerable amount of power and influence in their own right. Amongst their ranks were not just human cultists but even liches and non-human creatures along with other types of undead, all these types of creatures had come together and had been working secretly for many years to accomplish their goals.

Of all these members, there were only twelve who could truly be called the leaders of this organization. Three powerful mages from various human nations, four noblemen who each could summon a mighty army of banner men from their lands, a priest from the Slane Theocracy, a human scholar who was said to be one of the few people with a working understanding of wild magic, two brothers from the famous assassin guild Ijaniya and of course their leader who was an existence that was worth a bounty of several thousands of gold coins if one could deliver its head to an adventurer's guild.

None of the members present were usually talkative but at this moment they could do little but try to collect their thoughts as best they could. Only one of their members could muster up the courage to speak as little as these few words.

"Ainz Ooal Gown. Truly powerful…"

The only one who spoke up was a youthful man no older than twenty wearing a blood-red robe with a strange bone necklace that made a clattering sound whenever he moved. He stood up and continued to look at the image that was being displayed

In the center of the room stood a golden basin with strange ancient markings etched into the side that glowed with an occasional glimmer of red light. This was an ancient item known as a Blood Pool that worked following the wild magic system and consumed many hundreds of liters of blood in order to work. Even Zuranon, to whom it was a small feat to make people disappear off the face of the earth, did not dare to use this item carelessly as the amount of people that had been sacrificed for it to work today was enormous to say the least.

In exchange this blood pool provided them with a vision spell that could not be detected nor blocked by anti-detection magic from the ten tier system. The fact that the Sorcerer King had not noticed their spying proved that even he did not possess a counter against it. They had gambled that today Ainz Ooal Gown would show up and attack the capital and to their great delight he had and displayed not only his own power, but the power of his subordinates as well.

"To think that he was this strong!"

The one who spoke was the youngest member of the council and one of the three mages. His age was extremely misleading, however, as his talent for necromancy outstripped what the other two mages were capable of at that age by a large margin. He was said to be a likely future successor of the leader's will and a person capable of even surpassing him.

"Whatever do you mean, Heckar-san? Today we didn't even get to witness the power of the magic caster, instead all we saw was how his two subordinates eviscerated the Black Scripture as if they were fighting children."

The one who addressed the youngest member of the council was a scholarly old man wearing a pale white mask over his face. This man was one of the few humans who had an expertise of ancient or wild magic and had once lost a considerable portion of his facial skin when dabbling in these old arts as a price for this dangerous research, which had left scars that could not be healed even by divine magic casters. He was not the most hideous member of the council but preferred to wear this mask to not accidentally have to look at his own horrendous appearance.

Although he still had trouble finding the right words it would be a little embarrassing if only the youngsters could find the courage to speak at such moments.

"Regis-san, even you can surely see that if his subordinates are this strong that one can only imagine how strong the master is. We already know how powerful Ainz Ooal Gown is after learning about the events on Katze Plains, but now we know that even his subordinates completely leave the elite of the human world in the dust."

Regis closed the eyes behind his mask as he contemplated what the best course of action would be.

"While it is true that this Ainz Ooal Gown is powerful, extremely powerful even, he's still an undead; if we take into account the immense hatred that undead creatures usually have for the living we can accurately predict his next moves. Controlling him to a certain extent or even using his name to gain strength may not be out of the question."

Heckar frowned upon the statement of his colleague as he expected a man who gave off such an academic aura to have a bit more common sense.

"That's too careless, Regis-san! That lich has demonstrated a power that far surpasses what human sorcerers are capable of. To speak of matters like using his name for our cause or manipulating his actions, aren't you being too naïve?!"

"If we're measuring strength of liches than please don't forget who we have as our leader. While we may lose in destructive power there's no way that Ainz Ooal Gown is more cunning than-"

 **"Silence!"**

With a voice that carried a deep dark chill, the two executives were silenced immediately by the only one of the twelve figures that still had not removed the cowl of his robe from his head. From beneath it glowed two dark red eyes that stared at the other executives with malice that would make even the bravest warriors shudder.

Unrazon, also known as the calamity of Arautum city. This being was the de-facto leader of Zuranon and one of the human world's elite magic casters. He had been the first human ever to voluntarily ascend to an elder lich. He had succeeded in what Khajiit Dale Badantel had attempted to copy in E-Rantel and slaughtered an entire city in order to harvest a large amount of negative energy that he used for his transformation. Now he was immune to the passing of time and had used his immortality to research all kinds of forbidden and dangerous magic all in order to pursue his dream of gifting all of humanity with the blessing of being undead.

On top of being capable of performing magic up to the fifth tier he also had a more extensive grasp of necromancy and the undead than probably any mortal, even more than the famous necromancer Rigrit Bers who was once one of the thirteen heroes.

 **"This undead is not so weak that we can call him an elder lich. Even though I still can't get a full grasp on his power I can feel a presence far surpassing my own. The only fitting title for this being is truly 'God of Death'."**

The other executives gulped as they heard this, their master who could be called one of the strongest undead in existence called his own rank weak compared to that of Ainz. The fear that they felt for this creature became greater and greater every second.

"Whatever the case may be, what will we do now, ascended one? This sorcerer already demonstrated that he himself possesses incredible magic power, but now he didn't even need to use it. Instead his subordinates simply crushed a foe that the former executive Clementine said we would need to use our full force against in order to stand a chance."

Unrazon looked towards one the corners of the room, and there he saw a figure standing motionlessly and in a slightly crooked manner. A sorry sight considering that this person was once one of the strongest human warriors and an executive on this very council. The Former ninth seat and hero level warrior Clementine was lifelessly standing in the room.

After the events in E-Rantel where two adventurers had magnificently thwarted the plans of one of Unrazon's twelve disciples', Zuranon had invested a considerable amount of effort to retrieve the two corpses for questioning and revival.

To their great dismay, the corpse of Khajiit, who looking from a rational perspective was much more valuable to Zuranon, was damaged too severely to even attempt a resurrection. The only choice was to resurrect Clementine who - although proved valuable with a mountain of intel that was provided by her about the inner workings of not just the Slane Theocracy but also the Baharuth Empire, Re-Estize kingdom, Draconic Kingdom and even the reclusive Aggrand Council Alliance - was an enormous pain for Zuranon to properly keep in check.

What's more was that one could but imagine how horrible a death she died as not only was her body badly damaged, but her soul refused to be resurrected as if afraid to return to the same plain of existence as the one who killed her. Considering her personality it was frightening to think who could instill that kind of fear into her soul all the way to the afterlife. The organization thus decided to use a special spell on her corpse that brought only the body and mind back to life, without the soul. It was a forbidden spell that bordered between necromancy and divine magic. Although her speech was blurred and incomplete they were able to make out quite a bit through her fractured babbling. One word in particular came back dozens of times. Skeleton.

After thorough investigation it was discovered that Momon the adventurer didn't exist. A man with enough power to duel Clementine could not have been living under a rock his whole life, but after using all of their connections in all the lands where humans could survive they still could not find his name or someone like him being mentioned a single time. It was as if he and "beautiful princess" Nabe had simply appeared out of thin air. Clementine's fractured story checked out; Momon was actually an undead posing as an adventurer and they were probably the only ones that knew.

They had not been foolish enough to actually approach Momon as his allegiance and stance towards Zuranon was unclear and they did not know who else was watching him but the reason behind him posing as Momon had become clear to them after the battle of Katze Plains when Momon became the new caretaker and enforcer of E-Rantel in order to lessen the chance of rebellion. A move that showed the highest of tactical wit and incredible foresight that allowed for the complete control of an entire city despite being an undead.

Now thanks to the Blood Pool they had also been allowed to witness the strength of not only the Sorcerer King but also his servants. A sight that threw quite a wrench in their plans as initially they had hoped to become the arms and legs of this undead magic caster.

 **"While it is true that this undead seems to have his own agenda he is by nature an undead like me, that means that although manipulation is out of the question it is not impossible to take advantage of his existence. A being this powerful will be both feared and revered; such is the nature of humans. We will exploit that for our own purposes. But first we must establish ourselves as allies or at least a neutral party if we are to do so without incurring his wrath."**

Hearing this, one of the four nobleman who was secretly one of the executives of Zuranon, raised his hand. He was one of the lucky nobles to survive the purge of Emperor Jircniv and thus had allowed the organization to retain a foothold inside the Baharuth Empire which had become the nation where Zuranon had its base of operations. Therefore his position could be said to be somewhat higher than the other executives.

"Ah, about that, ascended one, it seems that a couple of our lower branches in the Baharuth Empire caught wind of Ainz Ooal Gown's true identity and have secretly formed a sect worshipping him as their god. This had led to an increase in kidnappings for sacrificial purposes along with some becoming uncontrollable mass murdering lunatics. To be honest it has put me in a bit of a bind as some of them can be traced back to me."

The leader did not seem surprised as he heard this news, he had long expected some of their followers to be influenced by Ainz, and this was inevitable. The most important thing to do now was to streamline the belief and conviction of all the members of Zuranon in order to avoid causing internal conflicts.

 **"I had hoped we could have waited to address this issue until after our preparations were complete, but it seems we will have to be the ones to approach him first this time. Having said that, it would be too much of a waste if we were to be deemed dangerous or unworthy of serving him and wiped out as a result. Therefore we will need to bring along our trump card."**

Heavy murmuring started amongst the other members of the council, besides all of them being capable warriors or mages their organization also possessed various precious artifacts from old ruins which they used to perform all sorts of dark rituals but their greatest weapon was a being capable of destroying nations with the downside that it a dangerous thing to unleash even for them. To bring it out as an insurance policy instilled great horror as to how dangerous Ainz must be.

Nonetheless there were no members who dared to refute this statement. Ainz had proven to be powerful and cunning, adding to that the fact that they now knew that he was also surrounded by powerful subordinates he could be said to be invincible.

"Ascended one, what about the branches who have started revering him? If we don't pull the reigns on them soon they might secede from us entirely."

 **"Leave them for now, if all turns out well than we can openly proclaim to all branches that Ainz Ooal Gown is our new god of death or something like that. We may not even have to lie if it turns out he actually is a god of death. For now it is necessary to obtain his favor and ride on his momentum in order to strengthen our position in the world."**

The other members nodded as the leader stood up and left the room leaving the other executives behind.

It was not until the leader had left the room that the noble from the Baharuth Empire dared to speak again.

"Still, with those groups acting so rowdy it won't be long before they attract too much attention from the Empire and draw a punitive force towards them. When that happens they may spill a little too much information about our inner workings, no matter what the leader says we must address this issue now before they go completely feral."

The others looked at the nobleman awkwardly as contradicting or disregarding the words of their leader was a strange and controversial thing that was akin to heresy even.

"Phalfurt! Do you intend to disobey the words of our leader? If so I will kill you right here depending on your answer."

The mage was visibly shaking with anger as to him the leader of Zuranon was more divine than any god that humans prayed to.

"Not at all, Heckar-san, I merely wish to assure that should talks with the Sorcerer King fail that we are not sieged on two fronts. If the branches are caught alive or at least are still able to talk then the chance of this location being found are quite high. Or do you suggest we move our operations to the Slane Theocracy?"

At this Heckar became silent as shivers crawled over his spine just thinking about moving to the Theocracy. The Empire would condemn any members of Zuranon to death if found but that was merciful compared to what members of the Firefly Scripture did to necromancers in the Theocracy. Death would be a blessing that their victims would yearn for. Moving themselves into their grasps was something that none of the members present would want.

Seeing that the others had realized the importance of their base in the Empire remaining a secret the nobleman stood up and he likewise left the room whilst chuckling a few words as he walked.

"Looks like I'll also have to set up some preparations, huhu."

 **Author's afterword:**

 **Behold the walking corpse of my intermission. I was going to post one in between chapter two and three but it was initially going to be a flashback of when Demiurge approached Renner, then after writing a couple of lines I realized the hell I had gotten myself into as trying to write a scene between those two is a nightmare and one I'd rather not have so I just dropped it and focused on writing chapter 3 instead. Anyways bad news is that there's talk that Vol 10 is going to get delayed AGAIN as writer is too busy with writing BD6 or so I've been told, so Instead of my usual blessing, here's a prayer I found on 4CHAN dedicated to our lord Ainz.**

 **Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, let me read volume 10 in peace.**

 **Where there is hatred, overlord,**

 **Where there is doubt, overlord**

 **Where there is despair, overlord**

 **Where there is darkness, overlord**

 **Where there is sadness, overlord.**

 **O Divine Master, grant that I may not so much**

 **read summaries as read content,**

 **not so much be spoiled as spoil**

 **not so much rage as love;**

 **for it is in giving links that we receive likes,**

 **it is in not trolling that we are not trolled,**

 **it is in being patient for translations that we awake to see the whole volume translated.**

 **Ainz Ooal Gown banzai.**


	10. chapter 4 part 1

**Chapter 4 Death vs God of Death**

 **Part 1**

Deep beneath the capital inside one of the inner sanctum's private chambers. The room was dead silent as Archon stared at the objects in front of him. He had shut himself in this room and sent away all his guards and other staff while he waited for the results of the battle. The Black Scripture had been deployed and all he could do was hope and pray that their efforts would not be in vain.

Normally, he would never doubt the outcome of a battle where all of the Black Scripture fought against one single foe, but now even he had come to doubt their chances of survival. The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown had demonstrated that he was an entity that was not to be trifled with.

If their surprise attack was successful and the power of **[Downfall of Castle and Country]** could hit Ainz, then Archon felt that even the magic caster would be defeated.

But if it failed…

Archon slightly squinted his eyes as he observed the thirteen candles in front of him, eleven of which were still burning.

These candles were burning with what druids called a 'soul flame'. Through a special ritual, one could link oneself with a fire and allow it to keep burning eternally as long as the one the flame was linked with was still alive.

Through this method, the Slane Theocracy was able to confirm the status of all their important warriors if they were out on a mission.

But now Kaire's and Cedran's flames had gone out of all things. This meant that the two were without a doubt deceased.

When Archon had seen first Kaire's flame disperse and then shortly afterwards Cedran's flame go out, he had refused to believe it. For a start, Cedran would sooner die than allow anything to happen to Kaire, so him dying after Kaire made no sense. The flames of these candles could not lie, however, and their deaths were a fact, something that disturbed Archon to his core.

 _Even though those two have died, the other flames are still burning. Does that mean that the fight is still going on?_

Archon tried to steel himself, only to realize that he was clinging to false hope. If Kaire had been killed, then no matter what the rest of the Black Scripture did they would not be able to beat Ainz. Of this he had become convinced after hearing that Ainz had killed the Re-Estize Kingdom's greatest warrior before the latter had been able to so much as close the distance between the two.

 _Looks like there's no choice._

Archon gathered up what little courage he had and departed from the room. If the Black Scripture had been defeated, then no one was safe anymore, and no place in the capital was secure, but Archon still felt confident that it would be a while before Ainz Ooal Gown and his minions would be able to find the hidden sanctum beneath the Capital.

In other words, he had plenty of time to prepare himself and the spell.

The spell that would unleash the power of the final relic left behind by the Six Gods, which was said to be able to erase all evil from the world.

Archon was regretful that it had come to this; he was originally a man with no real ambition whose only goal was to become a priest in the capital and live a carefree life whilst guiding the common folk in their daily struggles. After years of devout work in various churches across the nation, he had finally been taken into the tutelage of one of the priests working in the capital. Archon was a hardworking disciple that, unlike some of his fellow acolytes, never indulged in the temptations of the flesh such as women or alcohol. It wasn't so much that he had a strong faith in the teachings of his religion as much as his personal tendency to never cut corners when carrying out a task, a trait that did not go unnoticed as the previous Archbishop of Death took an interest in Archon and decided to train him as his protégé.

 _That kindly old fool, what was he thinking putting someone like me in this position? Having to oversee such a grim part of the national religion, having to deal with the Black Scripture and that lunatic Zesshi and now even having to make such a tough decision. What sins did I commit in a previous life that I am now burdened by such a heavy responsibility?_

As much as Archon wanted to stop and scream out his frustration, as much as he wanted to abstain from unleashing the power of the forbidden item, as much as he wanted to just use the secret escape tunnel beneath the capital to try and flee from Ainz Ooal Gown, he could not. Someone had to be the one to make the difficult choices in life, someone always carried the responsibility to oversee the wellbeing of thousands of lives and now it was up to Archon to ensure that as many of those lives were saved as possible.

Using those convictions as a mental safeguard to prevent him from chickening out, he continued his course towards the deepest and most hidden part of the Inner Sanctum alongside all the equipment left behind by the Six Gods all the other legacies were found. The treasures of the Miko, the three great relics and of course the pinnacle of the bloodline left behind by the Six Great Gods, 'Certain Death'. Archon finally reached the Large metal gate behind which was the long corridor that led directly to the treasury where the strongest items were stored.

"Ara, Ar-chan! What are you doing here acting so mischievously? Could it be you're planning on doing something bad today?"

As soon as the door opened, a childish voice rang out from the other side as Archon stared at the black robed Zesshi who was smirking as if she had been expecting him all along, which had probably been the case.

"Out of my way, Zesshi! Kaire has fallen in battle; you know as well as I what that means! Even if the others are still alive, they stand no chance against an opponent like that sorcerer who can kill humans on a whim. I am fulfilling my duty as an archbishop by protecting not only this city or this nation, but the entire human race. Even if it means that I have to sacrifice thousands or even millions. If all evil in the world is destroyed, then surely Ainz Ooal Gown and his minions will be destroyed as well."

"Is what you are saying, Ar-chan, but to begin with, that item's power is vague and leaves a lot of gray areas. For starters, would the item kill adventurers who kill monsters to protect their villages or to simply earn cash be considered evil? Will a ruler leading tens of thousands of his countrymen to their deaths for the sake of repelling an invader be seen as evil by this item? Will a kid who steals food from his neighbors to feed his starving mother be seen as evil? We would answer with 'not necessarily', but it is exactly because we are sentient with a mind that can judge situations based on circumstances that we can make such a judgment and even then we can be wrong. Who is to say that that item won't kill all living beings who have so much as lied to someone else before? Can you really take responsibility for that, Ar-chan?"

Archon was dead silent as he could not form the words to refute this girl, no this woman right away. Although she may act rash or indifferent from time to time, she definitely had a good head on her shoulders and had been educated in more than fighting. What she said made sense as the concept of evil came in as many shades of gray as one could imagine. Even still, Archon could not afford to waver now as the alternative was even grimmer still.

Archon once again began walking towards his destination, only to find his path now completely blocked by Zesshi who held out her slender arm to show that she had no intention of letting him pass today.

"Move aside! Even if what you say is true and I end up condemning the entire world to its demise, that is still a better fate than becoming the puppets of that undead sorcerer. The time of heroes like those from the old stories has passed, even the strongest warrior of the kingdom armed with treasures that are a match even for the equipment of the Black Scripture was done in by an instant. Even if heroes like those from the stories would appear, they would fall like rain before this monster. I will not stand by and watch this world slink into an endless nightmare!"

"Haah? What stupid things are you saying, Ar-chan? Who in their right minds would think that weaklings like the Thirteen Heroes could defeat that undead, it's just ridiculous. But…

"That has nothing to do with me, now does it?"

Archon shivered a little as he felt a malicious aura coming from beneath the smirking façade that Zesshi was putting up.

Having spent so much time around this mischievous-looking girl it was easy to forget, the strongest warrior in this nation was not Bahmeth or Ensem or even Sylvan, the undisputed strongest warrior of the nation was none other than 'Certain Death'.

Taking another look at the girl, Archon realized that a powerful magic vibe was coming from beneath her unusual black robe. It was clear that she was not wearing her standard gear but instead something far more powerful that made even Archon's hairs stand on end.

"Zesshi, you couldn't have, right?"

Expecting the question, Zesshi merely grinned even wider as she leaned in closer to Archon while softly muttering, "Don't look so surprised; with Kaire gone this is our last shot at taking down the Sorcerer King. That old lady isn't the only one with permission to take out one of the big ones from the treasury."

Amongst the various items left behind by the Six Great Gods, there were items that transcended anything that human or dwarven smiths could craft. But even amongst those, there were three items that stood head and shoulders above the rest. The very objects of the Theocracy's faith in the Six Great Gods that the priest would regularly mention in their sermons as the items that guarded humanity and the final trump cards of the Archbishops, known better as the Three Great Relics. One of which was now donned by Zesshi.

Zesshi's strength had never been disputed, and her full power, if she released all of her restraints, could be matched by only a few beings even in the entire continent. With this item on her it wouldn't be strange if she could take on even a Dragon Lord and come out on top; still against the Sorcerer King who held unfathomable powers it was impossible to predict who would win. Faced with that uncertainty, Archon could no longer afford to hedge all of his bets on Zesshi, no matter how strong she may be.

Even Archon, who was not a warrior and could at best be called a sub-par divine magic caster who relied more on his wits then his prowess to solve problems, could tell that Zesshi was emitting a fearsome pressure that would most likely not lose out to even Ainz Ooal Gown.

 _Should I consider giving her a shot? She's not the strongest for nothing, but even with that item on her…_

Just as he was about to open his mouth and say something, a rumbling sound followed by violent tremors echoed through the sanctum, reaching all the way to where Archon and Zesshi were.

"Impossible, this place is a national secret! It couldn't be! They couldn't have found it so quickly"

As Archon was shouting those words whilst looking emptily towards the direction where the sound came from, Zesshi meanwhile was smiling menacingly behind him.

"Like I said awhile ago, I sensed a strange presence while patrolling the inner sanctum on the same day that I discovered that werewolf. Those guys already knew about the existence of this crypt from the beginning. Us launching our main force into them and fighting them on their terms was probably all part of their plan all along."

Hearing what Zesshi said, Archon turned around, astonishment on his face; if what Zesshi said was true then everything they had done, all of their resolve and convictions, plans and preparations, was just them dancing in the palm of Ainz Ooal Gown's bony hand.

"All guards move out! Seal every part of the sanctum! Activate the inner defenses! Call back every paladin on the surface; we need every man we can get! Delay the intruders for as long as possible!"

Hearing the shouts of the archbishop, the guards frantically started moving and began carrying out the orders, passing on the various messages both verbally and through magic as they ran towards different directions, preparing for battle.

In this moment, the entire sanctum seemed to come to life as mysterious carvings on the ceiling and walls began to glow with a faint magic. At the same time, throughout the underground structure, rumbling could be heard as all of the doors and gates that usually remained open without any possibility of intruders now suddenly simultaneously began closing. The inner defenses on the sanctum had been activated!

The inner sanctum was built more as a monument or sacred ground than as a vault, but over the years various archbishops had invested a large amount of funds into protecting this place as the unlikely scenario of even one of the stored items being stolen could spell a great disaster for the Theocracy.

And so it was that besides the elite paladin guardians, each of whom could match platinum-ranked adventurers, the sanctum was also inscribed with various magic wards and seals along the mysterious markings on the wall that greatly strengthened holy magic and repelled evil creatures to turn this place into an impenetrable fortress that could easily repel any army, be they undead or human, monsters or even demon gods, this place would not fall so lightly.

Even so, Archon knew that Ainz Ooal Gown would likely plow through these defenses in a matter of minutes; to someone who could fight the Black Scripture, these countermeasures were most likely as insignificant as flies buzzing around him.

But that didn't matter, even if he could deal with the defenses, reaching the treasury would not be so easy; the sanctum's greatest defense from invaders was its vastness and secretive nature. The entrance to the treasury itself was concealed behind various hidden paths and doors. Only a handful of guards knew the exact location and path one had to take in order to reach here. Without these, one would have to search quite a while before discovering the entrance to the treasury, which meant that Archon still would have enough time to unleash the power of the last great relic left behind by the Six Gods.

Now that the enemy had appeared practically on their doorstep, all of his doubts had been cleared away; if he did not seize this chance to use their last real hope of victory then his only chance to regret it would be in the afterlife.

"Move, Zesshi, this is no longer something I can leave in your hands! If this place has been discovered then I no longer have any choice!"

Zesshi merely looked vexingly at Archon and softly stepped closer as she calmly spoke, "That is true, but if you won't give me a shot you'll regret it for the rest of your life. For once, just let your brain take a rest from making calculations. Let me break my seal; all I need is a little time to slay that Sorcerer King or whatever."

Archon gulped. Zesshi's power was already very domineering, but if her seal was undone she could take down entire armies by herself, and it was dangerous to all around her so it was intentionally locked away. But it was still a power that ranked in the top five of the entire world.

"So how about it, Ar-chan? You going to unleash my power, or are you going to try to get past me knowing that I'm not going to let you through?"

"… Fine, I will give you exactly ten minutes from the moment that I hear the rumbling get too close, you understand, right? If you can't kill whatever is coming for us in that space of time then I'll activate the holy relic. Deal?"

Zesshi clicked her tongue but didn't refute; without Archon letting her remove her seal completely she could not fight to her full extent and that would make the battle truly dangerous. Even she realized that holding back against someone like Ainz was a deadly mistake.

Looking at Zesshi' eyes, Archon did not see the hidden mischief that Zesshi usually had and understood her decision. Having spent so much time with her he had learned to distinguish when she was hiding something from him and when she wasn't.

"I guess I can take that silence as an agreement. Alright, I'll trust that you won't betray me this once, so I'll break your seal."

As he said these words, Archon took out a small knife from his robe and made a small cut on his thumb, just enough to make blood flow out. Silently chanting incantations, he pressed his thumb onto Zesshi's forehead and watched as it began to glow with a weird green symbol resembling a six sided cross that had appeared on the place where his blood had left a mark. With this, her seal had been undone and it showed as a terrifying aura emerged from her that seemed to swallow up life itself.

"Seems like you're ready to go, remember you have ten minutes once they get too close to this place. I will be in the treasury; if you manage to defeat the enemy than shout your real name and I'll know it's you."

"Wait! Hold on a sec, why do I have to shout something as embarrassing as my real name for you to believe me?"

"You fool! It's precisely because you would never say your own name carelessly that I can know for sure that it's you!"

A second explosion became audible as it vibrated through the sanctum, closer than the first time and even distant cries of soldiers began to echo through the halls of the sanctum as one could but imagine what horrors they faced.

"Could it be they're headed straight for us? Did someone betray us or can they sense the power of the holy relics? Tch, anyways, Zesshi, I'm leaving it to you!"

Shouting these words, Archon ran past Zesshi in the direction of the treasury earning a respectful glance by Zesshi who admired her usually timid and annoyed superior for finally stepping up to the plate and acting as someone in his position should. It seemed that crises truly did give birth to amazing people who just needed a push to blossom.

Whilst thinking this, Zesshi showed an almost unnoticeable smile as a thought ran through her head.

 _If we meet again in the next life or the afterlife, I may treat you a little bit more respectfully, Archon-san._

Treating this as her last casual thought, she steeled herself as she could feel the malice of perhaps her last opponent drawing in on her.

The rumbling was getting closer as the various screams from the paladins behind the door died down completely. There could be no doubt that all of those poor souls had already been dealt with. Zesshi, however, didn't even have time to think of them as she felt a monstrous power get closer and closer to the door, like a wild beast approaching her in the forest that was looking for prey.

For many years, she had not felt this thrill anymore, the thrill of being frightened just before a life-threatening battle, now in the short span of a few months she had already felt it twice: once in the battle against that strange werewolf and now as whatever monster drew near her.

The rumbling died down just as it approached the large steel door. Evidently, whatever was on the other side was probably preparing to blow down the door or was figuring out how to open it. Hopefully it was the former as Zesshi didn't think that they would be able to get through without brute force and having to bear with the suspense was far more difficult for her than actually fighting.

Zesshi licked her lips as she felt cold sweat running down her back. She didn't know what kind of foe was about to appear before her, but in the face of finally facing a worthy opponent who could make her go all-out, she could not help but rejoice.

 _Hopefully it's something not only strong but also intelligent. Fighting another beast like that werewolf that has only brute force and no tactics would be too boring. Maybe that sorcerer brought a dragon along with him, I've always wanted to fight one of those. Please, God of Death, grant my one and final wish. If this is going to be my last fight, I want to be killed by a powerful dragon._

Not a second later as that thought had gone through her head, a powerful blast rang out on the other side of the door as the entire structure with hinges and all was blown back all the way to the back of the corridor.

Zesshi stared in awe as even she didn't possess the destructive strength to break down a steel door as solid as that in one blow. That door had been reinforced with powerful seals and spells to ward it not only from magic but powerful brute force as well. An army could bash it with battering rams for days and it wouldn't be dented. Even the strength of the blowback was so strong that had Zesshi been standing in its path when it was sent flying, she would have been hard-pressed to dodge.

The blast had caused the stone wall surrounding the door to be damaged quite a bit as a lot of rubble and dust had created a thick dust cloud that made it impossible to see who had destroyed the door. Zesshi hoped that any second now a ferocious beast would emerge from out of the cloud and her final fight could commence.

Soft footsteps became audible as a figure emerged from the cloud wearing a calm expression on his face.

The one who appeared before Zesshi was not a monster or even a wild beast, but a human looking person wearing formal attire with a straight posture that reminded one of a butler for high ranking nobles; even his face gave off a dignified aura of someone who would not look out of place at a high society ball or at the side of royalty.

"Forgive the rude intrusion, but we were unable to find the key to the door."

"What the…? Where the hell is my dragon?!"

 **Author's afterword: going to try to periodically post parts from now on but can't promise anything as this chapter is coming along rather slowly and I'm definitely not also playing games instead of writing… also on a side note I want to point out that it's disturbing when the part with Shalltear torturing some poor girl gets more views than the big fight of the BS vs Nazarick :/ anyways the story is doing quite well and I hope that this chapter will give it the final push it needs to be the most followed T rated fanfiction (since getting more favorites than The Guest seems impossible), my friends said they'd each pay me five € if it gets most follows. Truth be told never thought I'd do so well and I am happy to keep working on more stories like these and of course I'm going to do a volume 11 after volume ten gets released. So for now look forward to part 2 and as always.**

 **Burn in hell yen press!**

 **And**

 **GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN**


	11. chapter 4 part 2

**Part 2**

The inner sanctum was usually a place of silent worship and responsible but also secretive conduct. The place was practically a giant hidden temple beneath the capital, with its corridors and halls encompassing most of the capital's underground. A veritable maze that secretly linked the six great cathedrals placed throughout the capital with pathways that even the paladins and workers* that guarded and maintained it could easily get lost in without a map or thorough knowledge of its inner structure.

Now, this place had become noisy as voices echoed throughout most of the sanctum while men were dispatched left and right to deal with the situation above ground. The wraiths that Ainz had summoned were still flying above the city as they kept endlessly repeating the same phrase over and over.

The entire populace was naturally still in chaos, their entire lives they had been praying faithfully, making sacrifices and donations to their respective churches; they had said the words and lived by their codes only to be threatened with destruction by a creature who actually had proven that he possessed godlike powers.

Knights and priests all over the city were scrambling to regain control over the capital that had fallen into chaos. Despite that, security in the inner sanctum had not decreased, quite the opposite.

The inner sanctum contained three vaults that the paladin guardians had to protect with their life: one was the treasury where the weapons of the Six Gods were kept; the second vault contained the secret transcripts of the Slane Theocracy, some of which were said to have been written by the Six Great Gods themselves; and the third vault contained confiscated relics of darker times, things that the Theocracy couldn't destroy or was too afraid to disturb, they locked away inside that vault. Of those, it was rumored that whoever entered had to swear a magic pledge that forbade them from speaking about its contents. But still, there were rumors that inside that vault were relics from the time before the Thirteen Heroes defeated the Demon Gods, the so called Age of Calamity.

Now that the capital was under threat, all of the capital's elite of the elite rushed towards their respective posts as their first and foremost duty was to protect these relics with their lives. Even so, none would think that the enemy would make it to the inner sanctum any time soon. After all, the entrances to the inner sanctum were carefully concealed and would be hard to locate even if one were to burn down the entire capital.

Considering this, it was all the more surprising when in one of the large halls where lots of guards and paladins gathered to prepare to move out to the surface and destroy the annoying wraiths that had been terrorizing the citizens when suddenly…

"So this is their hidden base? It's quite a poorly lit and grim place for a nation that claims to be protected by the light of their gods or whatever."

A cold voice rang out through the hall as all the soldiers stared in shock at a veritable black gap in space that had appeared out of nowhere as four peculiar and yet clearly menacing figures appeared from it.

"It is as you say, Ainz-sama, these lower life forms are clearly closer to worms than intelligent beings if they choose to hide in a dark underground place like this. Although we also have our base underground, it would be quite foolish to say that Nazarick is anything like this rat-infested cave."

"Yes, this place is truly incomparable to the beauty and splendor of the Tomb of Nazarick."

From the gap in space, emerged a skeleton wearing a robe that looked like it was sown from darkness itself. With a glaring pair of red eyes glowing in his skull and a red orb floating in its rib cage that completed his nefarious appearance he gave off a menacing and deadly aura that made the soldiers shudder.

Behind him, stood on both sides two upright creatures that looked human until you took a closer look. On the left of him stood a bipedal figure that wore something found in the south called a suit with round glasses covering his eyes. His spiky hair complemented the equally pointy ears on his head and the monstrous spiked tail growing from behind.

On the left stood an elderly man that one guessed was in his late fifties or even sixties, but despite that had a fresh look on his face. A stout and sleek figure that betrayed a well-built body beneath his clothes which seemed to belong to a butler that served high nobility. It would be extremely unlikely that this man was really human as it would be too out of place for a human to be standing next to these monsters unfazed.

Behind the three, all the way in the back stood a youth with an eager and clearly excited face. He had dark-tanned skin and red hair, combined with his well-shaped face and pearly white teeth he would be quite the looker and would charm more than one lady…

Were it not for those white teeth clearly not belonging to humans as the canines that were shown were at least several centimeters long and were abnormally sharp. They reminded one of what you would see if you pried open the mouth of a beast instead.

It took a while for the guards to put two and two together as this situation was unimaginable to them, but when they finally snapped out of it…

"Intruders! Sound the central alert! Inform Archon-sama that the enemy has invaded the inner sanctum!"

"Paladins, step forth, we need divine magic against undead! Priests, prepare wards and heal spells immediately!"

"How in the name of the God of Life did they get in here?"

"Oi, don't use my god's name to curse, you bastard!"

A mixture of frantic orders and hysterical shouting filled the grand hall as the sounds echoed and reverberated throughout the sanctum. Soon, the entire place erupted with even more noise as the soldiers were preparing to use message spells and inform the higher ups as well as request reinforcements.

At least that would happen if they not for…

"So noisy. Demiurge, deal with them quickly."

"Yes Ainz-sama! **[Kill yourself!]"**

Immediately, the sound of guards and warriors shouting orders and echoing cries of panic was replaced by the sound of metal violently shaking as, to the guards horror, they had drawn their swords, but not to protect themselves or to attack the intruders, but instead to silence themselves. As if a bunch of inhumanly strong hands were pulling their limbs, they saw the tip of their own blades placed against their necks. No matter how hard they struggled, the force that pulled them was too strong. They could not even issue a cry for help, as they felt that if they stopped resisting with full force for even a second it would spell their doom. Seconds later, shrieks of agonizing pain began to ring out throughout the halls as one by one the guards and paladins could no longer resist the force that manipulated them and fell to the ground as their own swords impaled their throats.

One by one they fell until the entire hall had become deadly quiet, and only the strong odor of fresh blood being spilled waffled through the place. As the blood continued quietly flowing out of the dozens, if not hundreds, of corpses, Ainz could but look around uninterested at the carnage that had been displayed before him. Right now, he was still fuming with rage about how he had to kill his friend's creation Shalltear due to the effects of brainwashing and was also in ecstasy over how he had finally managed to capture them. Right now, human suffering left him completely cold, and he had but one goal: find the remaining two World Class Items that were probably still in the capital.

One item in particular was a huge concern to Ainz; the Six Addicts possessed a WCI that was one of the fabled twenty. One that could, upon activation, kill all creatures with a high negative karma.

 _Ahura Mazda_

Ainz could not help but recall his days in YGGDRASIL. Even in the game, it was a rare enough thing for a WCI that was one of the twenty to be activated. After all, the expense one usually had to go through to attain one of them was not something that even most of top twenty guilds undertook without careful consideration. But when it was activated, it could potentially turn the entire world upside down, and with some WCIs, that was true in the literal sense.

Ahura Mazda, however, was so annoying that guilds used another one of the twenty to adjust the rules on its use and items like it. The rule was that global items like Ahura Mazda could kill or influence all creatures with one exception. The NPCs and players inside a guild or clan base were exempt from its power. With this rule there would be no risk of clans or guilds bankrupting themselves after all the non-POP NPCs that they had painstakingly created were suddenly in need of being resurrected. Only so called game anarchist would try to oppose this rule, but besides them it was welcomed by the entire YGGDRASIL community and left that way until the very end. But now, in this world, there was no guarantee that those same rules still applied.

This was why Ainz wanted to quickly confiscate the WCI and end this headache that had been troubling him for so long once and for all. After the Slane Theocracy had been dealt with, there would no longer be any prominent threats to Nazarick or to him. There may be other enemies who possessed a comparable amount of power in this world, but they had yet to clash with Nazarick so for now that was none of his concern.

"Well then, let us go find where the maggots are hiding their valuables. Lycan, now is the time for you to make up for your behavior in the capital earlier."

"As you wish, Ainz-sam…"

"Hold it right there!"

Ainz and the trio looked, surprised, towards the direction from where the sound had come. As incredible as it seemed, there was still one soldier left who had not been influenced by Demiurge's mind control. The warrior wore a full body suit of armor with a green silk cape laced with gold threads fluttering behind him. This man's attire was visibly much more lavish than the rest of the men that lay dead, and evidently his position in the nation was not low. But whether he was just too high a level to be controlled or had some kind of item that protected him, Ainz could not tell.

The person that was still standing was none other than the captain of the Windflower Scripture, who had stayed behind in the sanctum while the rest of his men went above ground to try and restore order to the chaotic city.

"You fiends who dare to trespass on our sacred ground will face divine retribu…"

"Demiurge, kill him!"

"Yes. [Hellfire Burst]!"

After demiurge cast his spell, a crimson sigil appeared under the warrior's feet. An enormous pillar of fire erupted from it as a deafening explosion rang through the sanctum. The entire hall trembled from the power as the sound of the bang travelled deep into the inner sanctum.

After the fire of the spell had subsided, all that remained was the charred corpse of the unfortunate warrior who never even realised what it was that killed him.

"Well then, now that that's settled, let's continue where we left off."

Ainz looked towards Lycan, who still had a slightly frightened expression

"Lycan, the foolish creature that attacked you should be the secret reserve of this nation. Since it was not amongst the ones we have captured so far it is safe to assume that it is hiding in this place as a guard for their secret weapons. It should be easy for you to locate it, right?"

Hearing this, Lycan snapped out of his trance as he brought his nose to the ground and made it twitch slightly as he searched for scents in the sanctum, before he finally halted as he seemed to have found something.

"Ainz-sama, that bastard's scent really is all over the place in here. I'm completely certain that this is pretty much her home. Finding her should be a small effort."

Ainz nodded his bony head in satisfaction. The shadow demon shinobi had scouted out this entire place, but providing a map was simply too intricate a task for the mindless creatures.

"Good. I'll leave it to you then."

Lycan wasted no time as he transformed himself to his werewolf form so his senses were even better as he got on all fours and, like a sleuthhound, started sniffing the ground for traces of a scent. Before long, he seemed to have picked up the direction to go as he started crawling forward towards where the scent was strongest. Looking at this spectacle, Ainz could not help but find the sight of a giant crimson werewolf sniffing the ground like a hound looking for the hunter's prey slightly amusing.

Not a moment later, the entire underground sanctum seemed to come to life as mysterious markings on the walls and on the ceiling began to give of a faint but divine light as throughout the halls echoed the sounds of men screaming and rumblings of various kinds.

"Huhu, seems like they know we're here. This should be some kind of divine array to ward off evil. Interesting, there was no such thing in YGGDRASIL; Demiurge are you alright? I know you also have a high resistance to magic like me but I still have to ask."

"Yes, Ainz-sama, I am completely fine. Something of this level can't deter me. If anything, I'm just slightly uncomfortable due to the holy aura in the air. Please, don't worry about me."

Not detecting any signs that Demiurge was putting up a brave front, Ainz seemed to give off the impression to be slightly smiling even though with his skeleton face that was impossible. He then turned around again and started walking behind Lycan who seemed to have caught the trail of his prey.

"Well then, let us be off you two. We have little time to waste; dispose of any nuisances along the way as quickly as you can; we do not have the time today to waste on petty squabbles"

""Yes, Ainz-sama!""

Demiurge and Sebas understood that that last part was aimed at their incessant arguing. Though it was quite different from Aura and Shalltear's mostly loud whining or Albedo and Shalltear's fights over who should be Ainz's queen, the two of them had a much more beneath the surface hatred of each other. It also ran much deeper than the girls' petty conflicts, though neither of them really could understand why they hated each other so much in particular. If it was about character or fetishes, there were plenty of people in Nazarick like Demiurge that Sebas got along with, and likewise Sebas was not the only one in Nazarick that possessed a dislike for tormenting innocent humans, but Demiurge had no problem conversing with those types. It was as if something stronger than themselves pushed them to hate each other.

"I'll be frank with you two. Today, I have brought you here because you two need to both understand your aversion for each other and overcome it. In the past, I have overlooked it and even found it amusing, but it will be detrimental for the future of Nazarick to have comrades that can't stand the sight of each other, especially since the issue can be easily resolved."

The two looked at Ainz surprisedly. Could it be that their leader already had the answer to the question that they had been pondering over for so long? The trio kept walking behind the still searching Lycan for awhile before Ainz spoke again.

"The reason that you two of you despise each other so much is because Touch Me-san and Ulbert-san really could not stand the sight of each other back in YGGDRASIL."

Sebas' eyes widened in shock as he looked out of reflex at Demiurge, who likewise showed signs of surprise on his face. He had hypothesized that this matter was somehow related to the Supreme Beings, but never would he have guessed that the matter between the two was so serious.

Sensing their distress, Ainz raised his hand to stop them from asking any questions before he finished his full story.

"Don't misunderstand; the two of them might have quarreled, but they were companions and guild members despite their differences. The reason was because in the end their loathing for each other came from one tragic mistake from Touch Me and Ulbert's inadequate handling of the matter. All it would have taken was for both of them to apologize to the other for the matter to be resolved, but neither wanted to be the first to do so out of stubbornness."

The two continued listening as they gave off an aura of being shell-shocked from sheer amazement that there actually was such a story. If the other guardians heard this, most of their mouths would fall open from surprise, but since it was about their creators, Sebas and Demiurge could understand it.

"Their conflict is something that never hindered the Nazarick in YGGDRASIL as we mostly just voted whenever there was an impasse. Don't let your creators' unresolved problems become the bane of the current Nazarick."

The two both responded to their master immediately by deeply bowing and sincerely apologizing, "We understand Ainz-sama, please forgive our negligence!"

"Alright, alright, since you understand I look forward to your performance today."

As the group kept following Lycan, they suddenly stopped as Lycan led them to a corridor which seemingly led to a dead end as Lycan stopped before the wall at its end.

"Lycan, what is this about? Don't tell me you are unable to locate a single creature even if Ainz-sama was kind enough to give you a second chance to redeem yourself!"

Demiurge was visibly annoyed by the incompetence of the subordinate that he himself had suggested to Ainz as Yuri and Shizu's guard. The bad choice that demiurge had made also affected Nazarick, so he would be extra critical of Lycan now.

"No, it's not that, Demiurge-sama!"

Lycan hurriedly tried to explain as Demiurge was one of the only creatures besides Ainz that really scared him to death. He would much rather prefer not being in his crosshairs.

"I can clearly sense that the scent is stronger here, but the trail ends at this damn wall."

"A hidden doorway then?"

Ainz casually remarked as he took another look at the wall; truly, it was too unnatural for a corridor to just end without a reason like this. The shadow demon shinobi had provided a general layout of the sanctum as well as a description of how powerful the guards inside it were, but things like hidden pathways or fake walls were obviously not in their report as they were never made to scout out such things. Therefore, it could be said that it was a good thing that Ainz brought Lycan along to scout out the scent of where the strongest person should be. If he guessed correctly, it should be at the same place where their most valuable treasures were stored.

"Well, we've already made so much noise so there's not much of a problem to make a little more. Demiurge, could you open a path for us? Ah, but please not too much force as we don't want this place to collapse on us unnecessarily. "

"Yes, no problem at all, Ainz-sama. I won't use more force than is needed to make a hole in that wall."

Demiurge swiftly raised his palm as he gathered a malignant dark energy and concentrated it into a tiny black ball. What he held in his hand was a Hell Womb. This was one of his racial traits thanks to one of his classes called Creator of Evil. It was a summoning skill that required no mana and could summon creatures that were weak in level but often had very nasty and dangerous abilities that would cause no small amount of trouble if one got affected by them unprepared.

Inside the ball quickly materialized strange gray objects that appeared to squirm about violently. The gray creatures were barely the size of beans and only had an oval body and a small tail, but at the same time kept violently trying to break out of the ball as if just waiting to unleash their evil upon the world. Seeing this, Demiurge smiled slightly as he took out one of the creatures with his fingers and promptly threw it at the wall. At the same time, he nonchalantly gestured to Lycan that he'd best get out of the way.

Miraculously, the tiny gray creature was capable of simply floating through air as if swimming through water. As it got close to the wall, it suddenly started twitching violently as it visibly began to swell up and drastically began to expand.

Finally, that little gray bean-sized creature had inflated all the way up to the point that it was now as big as a regular sized balloon and just as round. Seeing this, Demiurge smirked as he snapped his fingers as if pulling the trigger on a bomb.

This was not far from the truth as the creature as soon as Demiurge had snapped his fingers it burst open like a chewing gum bubble.

A heavy explosion rang through the halls of the sanctum once more. This time though, a lot less strongly as to Ainz and Sebas it only looked like a small burst compared to before. As the smoke cleared, a small hole in the wall appeared that revealed that there was in fact a space hidden behind it. Lycan's sense of smell was spot on as a werewolf after all.

Seeing the hole, Demiurge nodded as he analyzed how many more of the grayish creatures he would need to use to make a big enough hole for Ainz to casually walk through.

"Four more should do the trick."

Repeating the process, he threw four more of the small gray creatures towards the wall and they likewise swelled up until they finally burst open and caused another series of explosions that rang through the sanctum.

Seeing this, Ainz nodded his head approvingly. Demiurge had made the right choice by spawning a couple of Stix Tadpoles. With no idea when one might need to fight later on, it was reasonable to conserve mana and instead use spawns like these who consumed charges instead of mana.

As the dust from the rubble cleared, a decent sized hole in the wall became visible behind which was, as expected, more guards clad in shining armor that gave off a holy aura. Evidently frightened by the fact that their secret passage was discovered and broken through so easily, they still stood their ground as their armor audibly shook from their quivering.

"More pests. Sebas, you deal with these vermin, but do it quickly; we don't have much time."

Sebas promptly walked forward as he raised his fist whilst giving off a violent killing aura that made the paladins retreat several steps back.

"As you wish, Ainz-sama. Well then everyone, please excuse my haste."

Not even ten seconds later, the path was cleared as the bodies of the guards and paladins lay on the floor, each with their heads lopped off with a clean and lightning fast cut from Sebas. Having dealt with all the hindrances, Lycan continued his tracking as Ainz, Sebas, and Demiurge closely followed behind.

Breaking through several groups of guards and doors, the four finally made it to a large glowing metal door. Evidently, this one was different from the others as it seemed to be reinforced with anti-magic seals and spells.

Lycan restlessly smelled the ground around it before finally twitching his eyes as he looked up and stared towards the door. Anger boiled inside his heart, causing him to lightly growl like the ferocious beast he was deep inside as he bared his razor sharp canines towards the door.

"Ainz-sama, that bastard should be just on the other side of the door. I can smell her scent like she was standing right in front of me."

"I see, well done, Lycan, you've made our mission that much easier. Consider your blunder from before forgotten. If there's anything you want feel free to ask as well."

Hearing his master's compassionate words, Lycan quickly knelt as he pleaded.

"No Ainz-sama, already allowing me to serve someone as powerful as you once more is already a great privilege. If there's something I want, it would be to continue to serve you and to see that bastard that made me stain your reputation by losing to her in battle suffer a hundred times more than I did."

"Huhu, well said. Well, I certainly won't allow anyone who hurt one of my comrades' creations to go unpunished. If she turns out to be an uninteresting specimen, then I'll let you have her for lunch, but if she has some sort of special power, then I'm afraid you'll have to wait until I or Demiurge are done with her."

Understanding his lord's reasoning, Lycan bowed his head deeply as he thanked Ainz.

"Well the,n now that that's settled, let's crack open this gate and finish this matter for good. Sebas, if you would."

"No problem, Ainz-sama, it should not be too hard to open the door."

Sebas grinned ever so slightly as he approached the door and softly knocked on it using his fist to ascertain just how dense the gate was. After confirming the degree of sturdiness, he got into position as he prepared to strike.

Steadying his footing, he assumed a balanced stance with his left foot out and his right fist behind him. This was the same stance he had taken when he tested the young knight Climb in the capital not too long ago, only the difference between how much strength he used then and how much strength he would use now was akin to heaven and earth. As he readied his strike, a violent surge of energy started streaming from his body as this was obviously not going to be a mere punch. Even Sebas would be unable to break through a solid metal gate like this one with punch. This would require a Ki strike to penetrate in one move.

Like a cannon ready to fire, Sebas balled his fist and retracted it as his fist glowed with a powerful pure white light.

Having prepared his strike, Sebas steadied his footing as he finally launched a punch that contained a hint of his true strength.

"Skill activate [Tenryu first strike]!"

As the fist of light collided with the door, a deafening explosion combined with an intense creaking of metal resounded throughout the sanctum, as not just the gate, but even a large chunk of the wall that the gate was attached to was easily blown away by the strength of one of Sebas' serious punches.

The rubble from the wall that had been obliterated caused a little dust cloud that obscured vision of what was on the other side. Not wanting to risk his master walking into a trap, Sebas entered through the breach as he had to inspect that everything was safe.

Normal people would wait before going into a dust cloud as the polluted air would cause quite a bit of stress on the lungs, but for Sebas this was nothing as he could withstand even poisonous gas to a certain degree.

As he walked out from the dust cloud on the other side of where the door had been, his eyes fell upon a young lady that wore a large black robe that covered most of her body. In her tiny white hands, she held a ridiculously long war scythe that was clearly mismatched for her. Her face was equally peculiar, as her eyes displayed heterochromia with one iris and even her pupil being completely white and the other one pitch-black with black veins extending to it from her sclera. Her hair was apparently dyed to match this discrepancy as one side of it was likewise black and the other one was silvery white.

 _Exactly as Lycan described._

Looking at this girl that was from the look of her face was barely a teenager, Sebas could not help but slightly pity her. Even though he would not hesitate to crush any enemy of Nazarick even without his master's orders, something about seeing this young girl made his heart uneasy. Maybe it was due to him now being responsible not only for himself but also for the young girl Tsuare.

"Forgive the rude intrusion, but we were unable to find the key to the door."

"What the…? Where the hell is my dragon?!"

 **Author's afterword: part 2 for your pleasure! No major fights yet, patience young padawans. Sometimes I think whether I should just stop writing this fanfic as it is a little difficult to manage with my studies** (╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻

 **, then I reread your reviews and I'm all better so keep them coming. Anyways should have most follows and second most favorites by the time this comes up. Look forward to next part as well and thanks for the continued support!**

 **And as always**

 **Burn in hell yen press and**

 **GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN!**

 **PS: to the guy who commented he would like to translate this story to Chinese but forgot to place that review with an account to respond to. Yes feel free to translate it on the condition that you don't try to sell it off as the real volume 10, besides that I am absolutely Ok with any and all translations.**


	12. chapter 4 part 3

**Part 3:**

Aslight pause ofsilence filled the corridor as the two stared each other down, one with an expression of surprise. She had clearly not expected to be seeing someone so out of place in an underground sanctum.

"Who the hell are you? I heard some explosions and screams of agony! Where is the monster that caused that havoc? Is it still behind you?"

Zesshi screamed out in pure frustration. Those shockwaves and blasts were enough to make the whole sanctum quake violently. It would take an incredibly powerful group of mages and warriors to break through the sanctum's defences or at least some kind of terrible beast. Zesshi had been looking forward to fighting this insane force in glorious combat, only to find that the one that entered the room was some kind of grandpa in a butler costume. Therefore, the real monster or intruders must be still behind him.

"Who knows? But you certainly shouldn't judge a book by its cover, miss…?

Although Lycan had already told Ainz and the guardians that she called herself 'certain death', it was still common courtesy to ask for one's name if the other party did not know yours. At least that much respect must be shown even to your enemies, of this Sebas was strongly convinced.

"Zesshi Zetsumei is all you need to know, geezer-san."

Not the least bit bothered by Zesshi's comment, Sebas merely smiled politely as he responded.

"Is that so? Well then, Zetsumei-san, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sebas, a butler in service of…"

" **So this is where you were, you bastard?!"**

An enraged voice rang and interrupted from behind Sebas as a huge crimson figure leaped from the breach and entered the corridor.

"Hmm, you've certainly healed up well, little mutt. And I thought I had good health insurance. Just what kind of priest could heal injuries that quickly and thoroughly?"

Ignoring the insensitive questions, Lycan was simply foaming from the mouth due to sheer anger as hatred began to overtake his mind. To see the person that caused him to almost be sentenced to death and disgrace both his name and the name of Nazarick made him feel as if he could just rip her to pieces, which if he was allowed to do so, he would definitely make sure he did.

Unable to suppress his rage any longer, Lycan prepared to pounce on Zesshi and rip that smirking face right off her body along with the rest of her head with it. But just as he was about to leap at her…

"Halt, Lycan!"

A dark voice bellowed from behind him as it commanded him to stop. Even though he should have lost all reason this voice still caused him to freeze in place like a sculpture as if this voice had seemingly completely restored his sanity.

Zesshi on the other hand had lost her senses for a bit. Although her bout was brief, she had gotten a good grasp of Lycan's personality and traits. Someone who was as proud and arrogant as him would not be chained easily, which made one wonder who the hell could command such a creature with just a simple order. Although the answer if one thought about it was quite obvious.

An even bigger monster

"Well, well. So this is the worm that Lycan told me about. Quite the accurate description."

From behind the butler emerged a malicious figure that stared intently at Zesshi with scarlet glowing eyes as he examined her with the same curiosity that a scientist had when he was about to dissect a newly discovered specimen.

Following behind the skeleton appeared another humanoid, only this one had a tail sprouting from behind him which clearly meant that he was not all human. Even more than that was the dangerous aura that he gave off as his false smile made even Zesshi feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I take it you are the one called Ainz Ooal… whatever?"

Zesshi mockingly asked as her lips curled into a mischievous smile that portrayed how fearless she was even in the face of a threat this serious.

"Ainz Ooal Gown. I feel honoured that you know my name. But where are my manners, allow me to introduce my comrades. You've already met Lycan Thropius, and this is my butler, Sebas Tian and one of my closest aides, Demiurge. Please take care to remember our names and faces. They might just be the last ones you see in this life."

The voice carried neither anger nor malice but simply a cold tone of indifference that could not possibly have come from someone who still valued the life of others. As was expected from an undead, the weight of a life to him was absolutely zero.

"Sure, whatever you say ehh… what was your full name again, you can just call me Zesshi by the way?"

Unable to withstand the annoying taunting from Zesshi any longer, even Demiurge lost his composure. There were very few things that he would be irked by, but someone purposefully insulting the great name of Ainz Ooal Gown was definitely one of those.

"Insolent worm! Aspect of the Arch Demon [Hellfire Freath]"

Demiurge's mouth glowed bright as he inhaled deeply and proceeded to breathe out again, only this time he also spit out a veritable volley of flames that flew towards Zesshi at quick speed, burning with a tinge of something far more sinister than ordinary flames.

Seeming the approaching blaze, Zesshi merely smirked as she simply continued standing in her place while the flames engulfed her body completely. These flames contained a tinge of demonic fire and therefore would not burn out the oxygen in the room but that was hardly the point as these flames could easily melt steel and would only subside if its master willed it. No human could survive within this conflagration for very long and any second now it was expected that Zesshi would start issuing miserable shrieks of burning agony.

But there was only silence and the sound of the flames crisping and defiling this holy place with their demonic malice.

"You're wasting your time, Demiurge, magic attacks won't work against this foe because she's wearing an item that negates all forms of magic damage."

"Correct! You know your stuff well, Sorcerer King. A little too well I'd say, even."

An elated voice rang out from within the fire as the flames in the centre started to disperse, revealing what was inside.

Amidst the flames stood a figure that seemed completely unbothered by the excruciating fire surrounding her. The only thing that seemed affected by the flames was the black robe that she had been wearing, which was charred beyond repair. But the rest of her attire seemed completely fine.

As her black robe burned away, a mysterious white armour appeared beneath it. It was evidently not weak, as a vicious holy glow endlessly shone from it. Various religious symbols were engraved upon the chest armour as well as on the rerebraces. Her face was now concealed by a shimmering white helmet that seemed intricately crafted as its smooth construction gave an impression of belonging to a mighty holy warrior. She must have been hiding it underneath her black cloak. A thin white cape draped over her shoulders engraved with golden embroidery completed the sacrosanct feeling of the outfit.

Looking at the unhurt appearance of Zesshi who wore such a mysterious armour Ainz did not show any signs of surprise that she survived the attack unfazed. Instead, he looked relieved and turned to Sebas as he calmly spoke. "Say Sebas, do you know how the champion class is obtained?"

Sebas looked at his master slightly surprised. To be asked about one of the classes that his creator Touch Me-sama possessed at a time like this was puzzling to him.

"Yes, Ainz-sama, it should be won in some kind of tournament as a prize correct? If I'm not mistaken, then Touch Me-sama was one such holder of that class and became one of the strongest beings in Nazarick partially because of it."

"Indeed, Touch Me-san was an incredible warrior who was almost unmatched amongst the other warriors of YGGDRASIL, however there was just one opponent that even he could never beat."

"Ainz-sama, you can't mean that this child…"

Sebas looked worriedly as he peered at Zesshi once more. The thought that this little girl could beat his own master made him uneasy to his core. It was not fear that he felt right now but rather unimaginable shock.

"No, it's not her, but rather the previous owner of that armour she's wearing."

In YGGDRASIL, the World Champion class was considered something of a legend. From the very first tournament where one could win this class as a prize, it was a highly coveted reward. Entire guilds would flock with all their warriors to try and claim this class for their own. Anyone that would be able to secure this as part of his build would most likely become one of the server's elite fighters and could even receive invitations to join guilds like the Blood-Demon guild or even the Alliance despite these guilds being already maxed out or on long term internships, they were just that valuable. Only nine players had this class so it was no surprise that their names were common knowledge amongst all warrior class players.

However…

Even amongst those, there was one player who stood head and shoulders above the rest. Just one player who managed to break through the very small limitations that the World Champion class provided and reached an even higher level. Originally, after you get the World Champion class, one's other stats would drop quite a bit to make up for the overpowering level of strength that came with the class. But there existed a method to make up even for that weakness.

In the YGGDRASIL lore, it was stated that the ultimate nemesis of the World Champion class was the World Disaster and the World Destroyer classes. Both held destructive power that was easily on par with the former. But it was specifically the World Destroyer class which was the exact opposite to the world champion class. Besides the event to obtain the class being an all-out brawl in contrast to the tournament held to obtain the World Champion class, the World Destroyer class was so powerful because it boosted the stats of all your other classes instead of being ridiculously overpowering on its own. In other words, if one could obtain both classes they would cover each other's weaknesses and create a ridiculously strong character that few if any other warrior characters in the game could match up against.

This was easier said than done as both of these classes were so sought after, the chances of both falling into the hands of one player were extremely small. Still, one player managed to succeed against those immense odds and became so strong that the entire warrior community called for a nerf to either of the two classes. The infamous 'sh*tty' developers refused, seeing as it would be unfair to the other players who had invested so much effort into obtaining either of these two classes only to have it become weaker than other classes that are more easily procured.

The player that achieved this insane feat was none other than the warrior amongst the six addicts, a player named Rajah. All of the six had names that meant king in different languages, but on the server they were hated for dominating the game with an immense amount of cash items and never-ending grinding, which was why each of them had earned an individual nickname that fit what the other players thought of him. Rajah's nickname was "abusive uncle".

To make matters even worse, he possessed the World Item known as Armor of Schonenberg, an item that could block out all magic damage for a certain period of time. This limited the amount of ways you could defeat him to a number that you could count on one hand.

But Ainz had expected to see the armour here; if anything he had expected to see Rajah or rather one of the other six addicts here as well. This was why he had brought Lycan along for the fight. If only one of the six addicts was still alive and guarding this place, then dealing with him was still within Ainz's capabilities,but if all six remained, he would retreat and bring back the full force of Nazarick.

If necessary, Ainz could create an opening for Lycan to use his "Item Eater" on the World Class item and make it possible to attack the enemy with magic. But seeing that only his outfit was left, it meant that most likely Rajah and the other six had already left this world, one way or another.

"World Class Item holder Rajah! Huhu, it's been ages since I've spoken that name."

"Hoho!"

A surprised voice rang out from beneath the vizier of the helmet as Zesshi had clearly heard something that surprised her deeply.

"To think an undead like you knows the true name of the God of Light! Where did you learn this? Only the archbishops and awakened godkin like me know the true names of our gods. Are you really hundreds of years old and have you met them by any chance?"

"You have a lot to say for someone who should have been turned into roasted meat. Well, it's true that I have met these so-called gods of yours, but you should not think that I carry any sympathy towards them. In fact, I've more than once had a bout with a couple of them."

Although, it was impossible to tell due to the obscured vision of the helmet, Zesshi gave off a feeling of being absolutely gobsmacked. To hear someone say that they had tangled with creatures that were widely regarded as true divine entities was stunning to say the least…

"That's a lie, right? I know very well that you're powerful, but even you couldn't possibly match up against beings that can only be described as divine."

Ainz did not bother trying to argue with this creature as he had come to understand that humans were a race that refuse to believe the truth even if you told them directly if the alternative meant falling into absolute despair.

"Well, whether you believe or not doesn't matter. From here on out, we'll let our actions decide who is right. But first, there's something I'd like you to tell me. You… are just buying time for your comrade or comrades who are currently activating your nation's final trump card, correct?"

Although she appeared to be still and unmoved by Ainz, a slight twitch sprang from her nerves as she heard Ainz's words.

 _This bastard really did already know about all the nation's trump cards before coming here, and it is safe to assume that he had already made ample preparations against them!_

"I'll take that silence as a confirmation. Well then if you'll excuse me, I have business with what lies behind you, but feel free to fight to your heart's content with my two subordinates over here; I can assure you they're not the least bit weaker than myself."

"Ainz-sama, surely you flatter us too much, how can we match up to someone of your calibre?" Demiurge responded to Ainz's flattery with a slight smirk on his face.

"Wait, Ainz-sama, what about me? Surely with my prey in front of me you can't expect me to sit back and relax while Demiurge-sama and Sebas-sama take my kill?"

Lycan pleaded passionately with Ainz. Although he submitted to the strong, it was still difficult for him to ignore the immense urge in his heart to simply lash out at Zesshi who was right in front of him.

"You will stay back and support only if necessary. In the unlikely event that we can't win without removing her armour, only then are you allowed to move out. That item must be procured intact unless it's absolutely necessary to destroy it."

"But Ainz-sama…"

"Sit!"

Like a dog that was commanded by his angry owner, Lycan reluctantly sat down in place like a dog usually would. If an ordinary human or Lupusregina were to see the giant werewolf emperor sitting down like an obedient pet, they could very well cry out in laughter; Lupusregina especially would bust a gut from laughing if she ever saw him like this.

"Aren't you being a little bit too complacent telling me your plan like that, and whoever said that you're getting past me in the first place when I'm right…"

"[Teleportation]"

In a flash of light Ainz had vanished before Zesshi's eyes, causing intense anger to swell in her heart, to think that this mage would actually be arrogant enough to try and get past her with teleportation magic.

She immediately turned around only to see that Ainz was already halfway the corridor and steadily on his way towards the inner sanctum's treasury. Without thinking and with almost supersonic speed, she dashed towards Ainz as she readied her war scythe to swing down upon Ainz's skeleton head and cleave him in two!

The corridor that led inwards into the treasury was long and wide with two files of pillars supporting the ceiling. It was made so that in an event of breach, it could be collapsed so that the treasures inside could be buried outside the reach of those who would misuse them. This time, Archon had chosen to believe in Zesshi's prowess instead of collapsing the tunnel to buy himself more time as it was not unthinkable for Ainz to be able to easily get past such a blockage. A bad choice, as such an obstacle would delay Ainz longer than a single warrior ever could. But because the corridor was so long despite Zesshi charging at him with an absolutely astounding speed, he still had enough time to say these words.

"Like I said, my subordinates are quite strong too you know."

Just as Zesshi was about to swing down her scythe upon Ainz, she felt a monstrous killing intent behind her as her hairs stood on end from the sheer danger that was being emitted from it. With incredible or rather superhuman reflexes, she cancelled her strike and instead prepared to block the incoming attack. From her left side came an insanely strong roundhouse kick flying her way launched by none other than that weak looking butler character that had walked in when she was expecting a dragon instead.

As the heel of the foot made contact with the steel pole of the war scythe, Zesshi felt an immense force pushing against her that was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. Even when Lycan had charged against her with his 'Berserker Mode' and landed the first strike, she had still been able to somewhat receive the attack despite being blown back. This time, she could not even mount the slightest bit of resistance as she was violently sent flying like someone had kicked a pebble on the road to see how far it could go.

"Gyaaah!"

A girly sound came from the flying as Zesshi was flung straight into one of the pillars that held up the ceiling and even flew with such force that she and her armor crashed straight through it and slammed into the wall with a solid bang.

While Zesshi's figure was being kicked into the wall like a ragdoll, Ainz didn't so much as look back at how Sebas had stopped her foolish charge. To him, Zesshi was already dead, or at least a resolved problem as Sebas and Demiurge should be more than capable of dealing with her. All that was left was to secure the one item that could destroy all his plans: Ahura Mazda!

As Ainz walked onward and finally disappeared into the room at the end of the corridor, Zesshi lay unmoving with her back against the wall, seemingly having lost consciousness from a single blow. The two guardians simply watched patiently as they made no effort to approach the body.

"Young miss, don't you know it's rude to pretend you're asleep in the presence of others?"

Demiurge's voice rang without the slightest bit of anger of hesitation as he looked at Zesshi's body.

"So I couldn't fool you that easily, huh? And here I was thinking you were just arrogant fools who were probably overconfident in their strength. Turns out you have some brains too."

Without any problems to speak of, Zesshi effortlessly got up as if that strike from before had never landed. The armor that protected her from magic was apparently good at shielding physical damage as well.

Looking at the sight, neither Sebas nor Demiurge had expected anything different. This woman had won in a one-on-one fight against Lycan. If she couldn't resist at least this much, then the status and prestige of being a high level NPC would be next to useless, even if it was Lycan who was amongst the weaker half of the high level NPCs.

"Hmm, Sebas, if it's okay with you I think I'll leave the front to you and provide support."

Sebas took a second glance at Demiurge who seemed to contain no malice and decided that perhaps his master's words really did have an effect on him so he could just take them as they were.

"Very well then."

Readying himself Sebas stepped forth raising his fist and tightening his white gloves. This did not in any way enhance his abilities, but it was simply his habit of steeling himself before a fight.

"What's this, old man? You really think that you're my match with nothing but your fists against me and the full power of this relic and my weapon?"

Sebas did not say anything and merely placed himself in a combat stance with his point of gravity lowered and his weight completely distributed between his two feet. All that remained now was for Zesshi to attack.

"Alright then, here I come!"

Zesshi dashed forth with her war scythe in tow. She already knew that this man was far beyond ordinary as he could catch up with her at full speed and send her flying with just a simple kick. But it would still not be enough. Not when she too had her trump cards.

Before she reached her opponent, before Sebas was within her range of attack, she swung her war scythe sideways towards her enemy, making a swiping sound as it cut through the air, seemingly hitting nothing.

This was the exact skill that she had used to gain the upper hand against Lycan. The technique was wind based and therefore invisible to the naked eye. Combined with being near soundless, it was very difficult for any opponent to evade or even see the attack coming. Her pulling out one of her best moves was a testament to her high evaluation of Sebas despite what she said. In reality, she was extremely cautious of this foe that had send her flying with one strike.

Still it would not matter, even if Lycan had told them about it one could still not dodge it without experiencing the timing between the swing and the impact, keeping this in mind her victory became that much more of a certainty.

If it was anyone other than someone of Sebas' level.

Sebas didn't bother dodging in the slightest. He merely stretched out his palm as he gauged the trajectory of the attack. Normally, any man foolish enough to try and block an air slash with only his hand would lose that very same hand as a penance for his foolishness. But Sebas was obviously different.

Without a single sound or other indication that the strike had approached its target, the fabric of Sebas' glove tore open as a slight cut could be seen on the cloth, but no visible injuries or blood appeared from this tear whatsoever.

Zesshi doubted her own eyes as thousands of thoughts ran through her head like a stampede, causing her head to almost swell from bewilderment. If her opponent had dodged, she could understand, even with that having been thought impossible she could still accept it. If he had blocked with some kind of magic or defensive skill she could understand, but…

"How the hell did you block my air slash with just the bare palm of your hand? That's absolutely impossible!"

Zesshi's shouts fell upon deaf ears as Sebas ignored her wails of doubt and disbelief as he casually started walking to her like taking a stroll to the park.

As he continued to be stared at by Zesshi, he simply kept calmly walking forward until…

There was not the slightest indication. Most warriors called it a phantom strike, the art of being able to start an attack and already be at the enemy's throat before he realised what had happened. Many warriors could train their whole lives to try and conceal all signals that their body made before attacking and they still would only barely scratch the surface of this art. But Sebas, with little effort, did exactly that and attacked in a way that Zesshi barely had any time to realise what had happened when Sebas' fist was already within inches of her face.

As Sebas' puch got ever bigger until it appeared to be the size of a cannonball, Zesshi desperately tried to get the pole of her war scythe between his punch and its target which was her head. Only someone with the inhuman reflexes that she possessed could try and pull this off in this situation, nonetheless.

"[Invuln… Uwaaaaaah!"

By miracle, Zesshi managed to squeeze her pole between Sebas' punch, but even she could not activate her martial skill in time to try and fully block the attack. Instead, she pushed back by the force of the blow, just barely avoiding being sent flying again.

"Miss, are you fighting at full strength? If you aren't, please feel free to attack with full force this time, I may not look it, but I can take a hit or two."

Sebas merely smiled earnestly as he looked at Zesshi. Although he could not tell her expression, he had a feeling that beneath that helmet right about now was quite the unsightly look.

"You bastard!"

… He was right

Zesshi fumed with rage! All her life, she had always looked down upon all who challenged her. Even Lycan, who could be said to be an admirable foe, was in the end inferior. But this old man actually dared to challenge her directly and demand that she use her full force. It was beyond aggravating.

"OK! Heard you loud and clear, old man! So you want to see what my full power is like?! Well then pay close attention! [Stride of Wind], [Phantom Dancer], [Evasion Boost], [Greater Evasion Boost], [Ability Boost], [Greater Ability Boost], [Supreme Ability Boost], and finally [Death God Slice]!"

Enraged by her opponent, Zesshi consecutively activated all her strongest martial skills as she finally dashed forward at an even greater speed than before. Her scythe now glowed with a faint light that seemed to radiate a chilling coldness that seemed out of this world as she swung it towards Sebas' neck with pinpoint accuracy.

This time it would hit. Of this, Zesshi was convinced. Even if her opponent was freakishly strong and fast, this time he would be caught off guard and…

At this moment, time seemed to have stopped. This was not due to some form of magic or ability as Zesshi's armor would shield her from such things. Rather, this was the result of her concentration and senses being heightened to beyond even her usual limit. Through them, she was able to see with incredible accuracy what was happening and yet her brain refused to believe it which was why time seemed to have frozen for just an instant as she tried to understand what she saw.

Before her very eyes, the scythe which she was in the middle of swinging down upon her enemy was easily grabbed and halted in place. This alone made her reel as not even she could stop the motion of this attack once it began. And yet there it was undeniably, her attack had been stopped by a black hand which seemingly had sprung from the darkness of the void as a large gaping hole had manifested itself in the corridor through which this hand had swiftly reached out and grabbed hold of Zesshi's scythe as it was moving towards its target.

Before she could even react in any kind of way, another incredible thing happened as something or rather someone invaded her timeless world and began to move as if nothing was wrong. This figure was none other than Sebas, who had been waiting for the opening to strike and was not about to let it slip through his fingers.

In truth, he didn't need to wait for an opening with someone of only this level. But the armor and helmet which outstripped even his own equipment made it somewhat difficult to properly deal with Zesshi in one blow. His attack needed to be of such a kind that Zesshi would not be killed but also could not flee as soon as she found herself outmatched. Hence the best kind of attack would have to be…

"64 concussive blows [Bellowing Punch]"

Sebas' fist glowed with an intense light and began to vibrate violently as even the air around it seemed to quake from the power contained within. It was an incredibly easy and precise strike, but effective as it finally struck towards Zesshi and hit her right in the face.

Although the helmet protected her from the fist itself, the vibrations that were transmitted through both the steel and the air rattled Zesshi's brain to the core as she felt her head spin. The secret of this punch was that it was imbued with a powerful stun effect that even none of the other guardians could properly defend against. Zesshi was not even worth mentioning as the effect of the punch quickly kicked in and caused her to fall lifelessly to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

Not a single trace of joy or elation could be seen on either guardian's face as they had never doubted the outcome of this battle for a second. Although they could sort of see why Lycan had lost, it was still not enough to even consider her a threat to Nazarick's strongest.

Lycan himself had been watching the spectacle from a distance and could but click his tongue as he saw the ease the two had dispatched his greatest adversary with. For someone like him who valued strength above all these two were like living gods compared to him.

"Looks like she's out cold…"

Sebas looked at the unmoving body of Zesshi who no longer so much as twitched after that last blow. In the end, Demiurge's assistance was completely unnecessary, but this was to be expected when someone of Sebas' level was involved in the fight.

 _To everyone his own trade._

Demiurge could but sigh as he took another look at Zesshi's corpse which still hadn't so much as spasmed after getting hit like that by just one skill punch from Sebas.

"Well, that's to be expected. Still she hanged on longer than I would've thought for a lesser…"

Demiurge's words were cut off by a terrible explosion combined with an eye-blinding flash of light that shone with a radiant resplendence and was clearly divine in nature. The entire corridor lit up as the light enveloped every nook and cranny of the room with its brilliance as a gigantic wave of residual holy energy swept over everyone in the corridor. Although it was just the aftershock of the divine attack that had been launched, it was still enough to make even Demiurge frown in slight disturbance followed by a shout of sheer panic.

"Ainz-sama!"

Surprisingly, it was Sebas who was the quicker one to react this time. Faced with the threat of losing their master, no matter how small the possibility, caused them to throw all reason and logic out the window as the two dashed towards the entrance to the treasury at max speed. They did not bother to cover their rear as the only one behind them was the unconscious corpse of Zesshi who although was a tough nut to crack could not inflict any real harm on them whatsoever.

At least, that was how it had been so far…

"Wait for us, Ainz-sama!

"… Hmm?"

For just an instant although it was hard to call it even that, for just the smallest fraction of a second a vague disturbance formed inside Demiurge's heart. For just one small moment he felt it. Fear

As he turned around to look at the cause of this worry, his entire vision went white as he was bombarded with a vicious stream of energy. His entire being screamed out as, for the first time in as long as he could remember. He felt pain coursing through his entire body, his very essence rejecting the energy that was trying to corrupt him. Only one type of attack could make him feel this kind of suffering.

"Khhhhg, divine magic?"

Likewise, Sebas had also felt the disturbance behind him, only to turn around and likewise be attacked with a vicious stream of energy that tried to erase his entire being. Contrary to Demiurge, this attack was not a stream of white and holy energy, but rather a dark current of negative energy most known for being associated with undead. He himself did not have as high of a resistance against magic attacks as Demiurge so he could more clearly feel as this unholy energy tried to invade and corrupt his body, draining it down to a lifeless husk!

"Such vile magic!"

Sebas' words were not an understatement. The attack that had been launched at them was from an unknown spell but its power was tethering somewhere between a 7th tier and an 8th tier destruction type spell. No adventurer or hero or sorcerer from the human world could survive this kind of attack and would be reduced to ash by the divine stream or would corrode into a pile of bones if attacked by the negative stream of power.

But despite this.

As the two streams of energy faded and the enemy's attack ended, the two still stood their ground, their appearance looking slightly more dishevelled, but their faces containing a dark gloom of intense killing intent. Whoever saw these expressions would normally freeze from sheer panic, but the one that these stares were directed at merely laughed unceremoniously as she saw that the two had survived her onslaught.

"Haaah, and here I thought I could kill you if I got the drop on you. Such a pity, really. On the other hand, it would be too boring if you ended up dying from just one of my serious blows."

The first grim and menacing Demiurge cracked another sly smile on his face upon hearing Zesshi's words. While it was true that her attack had done some damage to him and Sebas, it was far from being fatal. Spells below the ninth tier could do very little to affect them. Zesshi's spell attack, though inconceivably powerful for a human, was not an equal to even an eighth tier spell. If this was her full force, then she was still an opponent that the pair could handle.

As if reading her opponent's mind, Zesshi frowned. That last attack was her breaking the boundaries of full power that had been sealed for so long. From the moment of her birth, she had been capable of wielding both holy and unholy energy to use as she pleased. But there was one complication, a secret side effect to being born with these powers manifested itself the day that she truly became an 'awakened' godkin. That year, a bloody conflict erupted amongst the back then Six Archbishops who clashed with each other internally and even mobilized their secret scriptures against the other archbishops. And at the centre of this conflict was none other than Zesshi, who back then, was only ten years old, but the carnage she witnessed was not something that even a veteran could handle without going insane.

Her very existence was a contradiction to everything that the religion of the Six Great Gods stood for. For centuries, the Slane Theocracy had preached the purity and supremacy of the human race and the cleanness of their gods who washed away the 'filthy' demi-humans from their lands and established the rumoured first true human nation which over time had become the Slane Theocracy. The blood legacies that they had left behind were considered the inheritors and protectors of the gods' will to keep humanity 'pure'. But all this shattered and resulted in a conflict only a step away from a civil war as her existence came to light. The fifth legacy of the Six Gods.

Demiurge didn't notice at first. Perhaps the pain from the divine attack had momentarily dulled his perception, but now he could see it clearly as he stared with a sense of shock at his opponent. Zesshi no longer even compared to how she looked before; clearly she had broken some kind of seal on her as from her body radiated the power of both heaven and the netherworld as a mix of divine and negative energy swirled in maelstrom of grayish energy that caused even the two level one hundred warriors to be on guard. But this was still not the most surprising as from the back of her armour had seemingly burst open to allow what was trying to break out to escape. From Zesshi's back, three pairs of wings had sprung. With on one side three pure white wings as white as fresh snow that shone as bright as a full moon and on the other hand three wings as black as umber that radiated a foul and malignant dark aura.

"Impossible! A hybrid?!"

Demiurge let out a slight cry of surprise. How could he not think of this explanation as he had been trying to produce a creature like Zesshi for months now? Through trial and error in experimenting with different races of various types his research had yielded few concise results and one real conclusion. For whatever reason, the breeding of all but a few species to create a hybrid was impossible. Apart from certain races like elves whose blood and genes were very compatible with other races, it was almost impossible, if not completely impossible to create a hybrid that could possess mixed features from both races. But seeing Zesshi before him caused his entire hypothesis to be thrown out the window, which made his blood boil, but also caused joy in his heart as this meant that he could reopen the project with Zesshi as the key.

Looking a bit closer, it also became visible that though the white wings looked like something that belonged to an angelic being, the black wings looked like they belonged to a dead bird with most of the feathers mangled or stripped from the wing, and one of the three wings was even broken for half of its length with the stumped bone clearly in view. Evidently, someone had quite badly attacked Zesshi in the past and tried to cut off her black wings for whatever reason, but stopped, or perhaps was stopped after cutting off half of the first wing.

"Hoho, looks like someone didn't like those black feathers as much as the white ones. If Albedo saw this she might burst out in tears thinking what she would do if she couldn't show her beautiful wings off to Ainz-sama after they had been attacked like that."

Hearing the insensitive remark, Zesshi didn't move, although behind the slit of her helmet, a horrendous expression of rage appeared on her face as her white eye turned even brighter and began to shine with a slight radiant brilliance while her black iris seemed to turn into a dark vortex that kept swirling as if trying to suck the world in. The subject of her feathers was one that even Sylvan would not dare to tread upon as he would be courting death. The person who had done this to her she had taken revenge on to the extent that what was left of him could be buried with a teaspoon. In the entire world, not a single soul had dared to touch upon this matter and live to tell the tale and yet this demon actually verbally jabbed at her with it right away!

"There won't be enough to make a grave for you when I'm done with you, you fiend!"

Demiurge looked over his shoulder for a second. In this commotion, he had actually forgotten why he had lowered his guard in the first place. Behind him in the room where Ainz had gone, a power of unknown origin had exploded and possibly wounded or endangered Ainz. What they needed to do now was deal with this bug as fast as possible and rush over to their master immediately after that. But with her tough defences and now surprising power up, not to mention the item that negated magic damage, the best way to achieve victory would have to be…

"Sebas, although it's wasteful, let's end this fight with our battle modes."

Sebas looked at Demiurge with surprise as he showed a genuine smile for the first time.

"How peculiar, for once we are of the same mind. I was just about to suggest the same exact course of action."

Although it irked Demiurge that he and Sebas came up with the exact same idea, from another point of view, it was good that another NPC could think and analyse situations and make the same decisions as him who had the highest intellect. This was a promising sign for the future of Nazarick after all.

"Heeeh, you're telling me you weren't actually being serious until now? Give me a break! The two of you could go toe to toe with a dragon lord from where I'm standing and yet you're still holding back? There's a limit to how strong you can be in this world!"

Although she didn't show it, Zesshi was actually nervous. She had pulled out all her cards and now was at least successful in preventing these two monsters from following their master into the treasury. If she had guessed correctly, than Archon must have activated the true last resort of the Slane Theocracy and may very well have killed the Sorcerer King. In that case, all she needed to do was stall or kill these two to give Archon a chance to release the light. But if these two were still holding back their full power, then even she was not confident in her ability to stop them.

The corners of Demiurge's and even Sebas' mouth twitched slightly upward as a vicious killing aura swept forth. The two's bodies became clad in a menacing flow of energy that matched, if not outstripped, Zesshi's. Before her very eyes, her foes began to morph and shed any semblance of being human.

She had long ago guessed that they were not human, but the sight of their seemingly true appearance left her shell-shocked as their monstrous form and power made even her tremble.

Demiurge had been clad in evil black flames that did not give of a heat but instead gave of a bone-chilling air of malice that touched upon all who saw it. From those very same flames, a monster sprung forth. To call it anything less would be an offense as absurd strength combined with a malevolent look on its black-furred face.

Before her stood a demon just over two meters in size. It still had half the body of a man, or at least a humanoid, but its head and legs belonged to a beast along with a pair of bat wings. They were still not spread, but from their size, it seemed that if this demon willed it, they would touch both walls of the corridor with ease, their crimson red colour only matched by the chest, arms and back from which they had sprung. His human body was even more impressive as the amount and size of muscles would cause even the fiercest warriors or most well trained adventurers to sigh with envy and respect upon seeing them. Even Bahmeth, who could be said to have the greatest physique in the nation could not hold a candle to the muscular build of this creature. If women saw this body upon any mortal man, they would wait in line for a chance to be able to place their hands upon such a firm chest if not simply throw themselves at him.

But this body belonged to no man as its head betrayed. Upon his shoulders rested the head of not a human but a beast. A black goat to be precise. Its burning red eyes stared intently at Zesshi with a look that could inspire complete madness in the heart of any mere mortal who saw it. Standing on his two black goat legs, he seemed incredibly at ease considering that he was facing the absolute strongest human in the world.

Next to him stood an even more awe-inspiring figure. In the same place where an old man had stood not mere moments ago had appeared a bright white flame column that enveloped the old man. As the man disappeared, another being had taken his place, completely unharmed by the flames around him, he had appeared from the pillar of fire and now stood strong with a prideful look on his face as he measured whether Zesshi could even count as his opponent. A look that was only reserved for the strongest being in the known world. A dragon!

This creature however was a little different from an ordinary dragon. It stood not on four but still on two legs and still had a physique like the human whose place he had taken. Wearing only a single brown cloth undergarment and two brilliant golden arm bracelets, he displayed the full beauty and splendour of his white scaled body with two marble white wings behind his back that seemed ready to take flight. This creature even more than the demon gave off an air of being a sovereign amongst his kind and amongst all that crawled beneath his feet. This fusion of human and dragon made even Zesshi quake from excitement.

"A dragon and a Demon God…"

These few simple words were all that Zesshi could muster to say as behind the slit in her helmet her eyes had long since widened to the maximum as she could not stop shaking. To an ordinary man it may look like a lamb that was shaking before the slaughter but to any that knew Zesshi's personality…

"HAHAHAAH! To think today I'll get to fight not just a dragonoid but even a Demon God! Such a great day!"

Her trembling was not out of fear. The thing Zesshi craved the most in her life was not power or friendship, love or wealth. Her greatest dream was to fight a legendary being and lose, her greatest desire was to experience the thrill of fighting to her absolute limit and to see that even that was still not enough to reach the pinnacle. But no matter whether they were man or beast or even monster, none had come close to satisfying her.

"Well then, let us begin! Who wants to go first? Or maybe you want to come at me both at the same time."

The two monsters looked at each other briefly. Both were of the same mind. With the condition of their leader in question, they could not afford to dally around here. The best solution to the problem would be to have one of them go after Ainz while the other held Zesshi back here. But with an opponent of unknown strength in front of them, it would be wiser to first capture her and then go and meet up with Ainz.

The white dragonoid gave a slight nod to the goat demon before both leaped in Zesshi's direction at incredible speeds.

Zesshi stretched out her arm as another wave of divine and negative energy burst forth towards the two incoming monsters. This time the stream of energy released was even greater than the first one and could easily wipe out entire groups of enemies in an instant.

As the two monsters saw the approaching twin streams of energy, they did not so much as flinch and simply pushed through, ignoring the corrosive damage that was being done to them.

In truth, it wasn't very difficult to resist Zesshi's attack; the first time they had simply been caught off guard by a mix of circumstances. This time, they faced the attack in their battle forms and had preemptively prepared

Seeing that her attack no longer was as effective as before, Zesshi merely snorted as she changed stances and once more firmly gripped her war scythe whilst cladding it in both dark and holy energy. Although even her two legacies being proven ineffective was shocking, it still was within her expectations of these two monsters' capabilities.

Zesshi knew that this next moment would be a deciding point in the fight. If she failed, it could spell the end for her, but if she succeeded then there was still a chance of victory no matter how small.

"Weapon skill [Reaper Death Slice]!"

The blade of the giant war scythe lit up in a bright white glow as the two energies around it began to swirl even more violently. In this moment Zesshi's movements and that of her scythe seemed to exceed even what Sebas and Demiurge had expected to be her limit.

As the blade came sweeping down, Sebas moved to intercept the attack barehanded. As a monk with his dragon bloodline activated, there were few things in this world that could still penetrate his defense. Although he was still lacking compared to Albedo and could not resist the vicious attack power of Cocytus' wisdom king strikes, besides that he was unmatched in physical combat.

Both sides felt that their power was unmatched and that it was laughable that they would have to yield and neglected any thought of retreat or dodging as they charged at each other. Even with the several humiliations that Zesshi had to endure, she was still confident that this special skill combined with her two legacies could not possibly lose out to some dragonoid scrub. Likewise, Sebas had no doubt that Zesshi would not be able to cause the slightest amount of harm.

But in the end with these two conflicting ideologies only one could be proven as the stronger.

As the two made contact, another shockwave of energy burst out as Zesshi's scythe cut down onto the Sebas' scaly arm whilst her two energies streamed out of the scythe, encompassing the surroundings, but within this flurry of power, the conflict between the two inhuman beings had finally yielded a clear superior.

"A scratch…"

A soft voice rang resounded as the wave of energy settled down.

"How…

"How the hell can my full power attack only leave a scratch on your body you cheater!"

Zesshi's voice seemed beyond deranged as she exclaimed her disbelief. Even when she attacked with her full power, all she managed to do was slightly scratch the surface of Sebas' scales. Even though she had released her power to the extent that she was surprised how well her body was holding up, she was still inferior to her opponent by such a large margin.

Seeing that his opponent was wide open, Sebas used the opportunity to launch a quick punch aimed straight at Zesshi's head. This punch contained no special power of ki, but if allowed to hit, would easily lop Zesshi's head from her shoulders. But Zesshi still managed to once again block the attack despite her disorderly mental state.

As it took everything she had just to try and block the dragonoids' punch, Zesshi felt a chill up her spine as an unfriendly aura appeared behind her.

Now that she had unleashed her hybrid legacies, she had developed a kind of zone similar to the martial technique field where nothing inside was beyond her notice. And yet somehow a presence had breached this zone, and from nowhere had appeared the black goat demon that was standing behind the dragonoid not a moment ago.

"Aspect of the archdevil [Arch Devil's Claws]. End of the line for you, little hybrid!"

The goat spoke with a slightly more nefarious tone and voice than before as it transformed one of his hands and made it sprout vicious looking claws which looked sharp enough to cut through steel like butter. Even with her sacred armor and helmet, there was no guarantee that they would be able to stop claws that looked that menacing.

Faced with this kind of peril, Zesshi was backed into a corner and had no other choice anymore.

"Damn you for making me use this skill! [World Guard]!"

Zesshi's Helmet began to emit a faint white light that covered her entire body from head to toe with a thin mystic veil. Just as the demonic claws seemed to strike at Zesshi's guard, instead of the sound of flesh tearing a rather hollow sound rang out as they bounced off from their prey. The price she paid for using this power was not small either, as she could only use the power of this helmet once a day and its defensive power would plummet afterwards, but considering she was able to prolong her life with it a little longer, it was more than worth it.

Not letting this opening slip, she used her scythe to pole vault over the goat demon and make a graceful landing behind him as she was able to show off her successful escape from his clutches… literally.

Zesshi was breathing heavily as she still stared in shock at the two abominations that she had been put up against. With just the tiniest fraction of a second that she had been given to react, she was able to narrowly escape defeat. But if things continued like this it would be only a matter of time before she was beaten to the ground.

Zesshi could no longer afford to hold back even the tiniest bit of power as it would cost her dearly. Even if it could wreck her body and the whole corridor with it she had to use her greatest attack, exerting everything she had and pouring all of her two energies into this move alongside her heart and soul. This would be the final move.

Having collected her thoughts, the aura around Zesshi became much darker as an unseen amount of killing intent burst forth from her body alongside an even greater stream of the two energies that gushed forth like a geyser. Zesshi waved her hand as she commanded these two powers to fuse with the blade of her war scythe once more, only this time the amount infused dwarfed that of the simple attack from before.

"Take this! With the full power of my legacy unleashed! Legacy martial skill **[ECLIPSE SLASH]**!"

As Zesshi roared and swung her scythe towards Demiurge and Sebas the corridor, no… the entire sanctum seemed to tremble as her unleashed power hurled towards them. An air slash as wide as the corridor propelled forward infused with the full power of Zesshi's divine and negative energy streams. If not stopped, it would tear through everything in its way all the way to the end of the corridor right down to the treasury.

Zesshi knew that she could not hold up her foes any longer as her power paled in comparison to theirs. The only reason that she was able to keep up with the two of them in the first place was because of her armour combined with the fact that in this underground corridor they had to suppress their power to prevent it from crumbling. Not even her unleashed strength could change that.

All she could do now was go all out or bust. With her full power unleashed to even beyond a point that she thought she could push herself. The combined power of her two legacies, her various martial skills and her divine weapon's special ability to create air slashes. This was everything that she had and she sent it straight at Sebas and Demiurge who did not look like they were going to dodge anytime soon.

As the air slash approached, neither Demiurge nor Sebas said anything as they merely exchanged glances before both readying their stance.

The air slash was rapidly approaching as the wave swept down column after column and was not ten meters away from the two of them and closing when…

"Looks like I'll have to get a little serious too."

The white dragon reaffirmed his stance and pulled back his scaly fist as he tightened his grip until cracking noises could be heard. Like he had done when he took down the reinforced door, he gathered white energy into his right arm and fist as he prepared to strike. The only difference was that the amount of Ki that gathered this time far surpassed that of the last time.

"Eight immortal blows [Greater Yin Strike]"

As his fist struck out towards the incoming attack, the entire corridor shook as it if could collapse at any second. From Sebas' fist, the sound much like a massive cannon exploding rang out as the concentrated Ki inside his fist burst forth and transformed into an actual stream of concentrated air pressure that made the destructive power of cyclones pale in comparison.

This massive wave of air pressure shot towards Zesshi and her approaching attack and eventually collided in a deafening explosion in the middle of the long corridor.

The blowback caused Zesshi and the two guardians to widen their eyes in astonishment. Neither side expected that the other side's attacks would be a match for their own. They could but watch as the fearsome stream of wind and energy pushed back against them.

The two powers both tried to push the other back as if the two attacks had become sentient and refused to give way and yield before the other. This power struggle only lasted for a short moment though as a clear superior became visible…

"Impossible, my full power that I have never unleashed before that contains enough strength to kill a dragon lord is actually being pushed back by just one punch."

Zesshi witnessed as her attack was being broken apart by the horrendous air pressure canon that her foe had seemingly created by just punching his fist once. Now she could but watch as the stream of air pressure tore through her attack and headed her way with no chance for her to dodge.

 _To think that after all this time when I finally let loose, immediately I get destroyed haha…_

The air pressure finally slammed into Zesshi's body and blew her off her feet like a leaf caught in a hurricane. Not even her mystic armor or helmet could protect her from the force of the blow as she was sent flying all the way to the entrance through which Sebas and Demiurge and Ainz had come in. The force of the blow was so great that it even ripped apart the walls around the entrance and burst through further into the inner sanctum, causing mayhem deep within its halls.

Looking at the destruction caused by a single attack from Sebas, even the demonified Demiurge could but sigh internally. Although both were of the same level and status within Nazarick, if Sebas ever did decide to duke it out with him it would more than likely end in a lopsided battle. Even if he was superior in terms of intellect and had been more useful to Ainz than Sebas, if an enemy that could stand on the same footing as their lord ever appeared then Sebas would be vastly more useful than him. But the chance of that happening was negligible.

Sebas looked into the distance with a cold glint in his eyes. He could still sense that Zesshi was alive, which was within expectations but still praiseworthy. Collecting his thoughts on what to do, he finally shouted out.

"Lycan, go and restrain that woman! Ainz-sama wants her alive! As soon as you've located her, call Shalltear and Cocytus to come and escort her to the frozen prison."

Lycan, who had gotten out of the blast radius the moment he had sensed that Sebas was about to use one of his Eight Immortal Blows, swiftly leapt into action and stormed in the direction that Zesshi had been flung as he howled to indicate that the order had been received.

Although it was a bit risky to send Lycan who harbored such a grudge, the two guardians had other matters which needed attending.

Without exchanging a single word, the two guardians transformed back onto their usual appearances and dashed towards the other end of the corridor to ensure that their master was still alive. Although, considering that it was Ainz-sama there could be almost no doubt that he would be fine. Finally, they reached the door to the treasury and busted it down with a single strike.

And once they entered….

As the two stormed into the treasury by bursting down the last door with ease, their eyes fell upon a smoldering pile of bones that lay on the floor.

It was clear that it had been hit with an enormous amount of energy and had instantly been reduced to this sorry state.

The battle in the treasury had already come to an end. And all that remained now was this ashen pile of bones and the sound of two creatures simultaneously crying out to their master.

""AINZ-SAMAAAAAA!""

 **Author's afterword:**

 **Unlike Ainz, I'm certainly still alive and what a story actually. I commute every weekday on the very metro line that was bombed but as luck would have it I wasn't going to school that day cuz believe it or not I took a break to be able to finish this story quicker! Thank you fanfic!**

 **God the amount of research I had to do on medieval armours and what not for this chapter is ridiculous. Sorry for the delay, you can blame THE ABSOLUTE HELL THAT WRITING A FIGHT SCENE IS for that :/ To my great surprise BD6 was released so banzai! I try to make fights as interesting as possible but it's not easy when Nazarick is more OP than Saitama (gonna get a lot of salt for that remark) so anyways after this only 1-2 part(s) left plus epilogue sad right? Don't worry this won't be my only story of overlord but more on that later.**

 **But for now and as always**

 **Burn in hell Yen Press and**

 **GLORY TO well if he's still alive that is…**

 **PS: for anyone who saw the april first thing on skythewood, know that I had no hand in that but can't deny I found it extremely funny and pleasant to see my work posted on sky, albeit as a joke.**


	13. chapter 4 part 4

Part 4:

The Slane Theocracy's treasury was something that few in their lives could see and those who simply imagined what it was like would often fall short. This place, unlike the treasury in Re-Estize or the Baharuth Empire, was not the location where one stored solely the family fortune of the nation's rulers but instead the vault where the Theocracy kept the most sacred of relics, the items left behind by the Six Great Gods.

The treasury was a fairly ordinary stone room with oil lamps hanging from the wall that flickered with faint but numerous lights which illuminated the room aptly. Various altars and pedestals stood in this room, upon which were placed dozens of strange items and weapons that all radiated a dangerous and profound power.

Upon entering, one would see piles of gold coins that covered the room along with several golden items mixed in with the coins. If one would calculate the collective value of what everything that lay on the floor in this room, it was likely that their heads would spin. But to the Theocracy these items were worthless.

The real treasures were the ones that weren't lying around. The treasures that the Theocracy would gladly sacrifice all the gold in this room for to protect were the ones placed upon the various small and bigger altars. Those treasures were the items left behind by their gods and under no circumstance must ever be sold off. But even among those there were three items that were placed upon the biggest altar of them all that were revered and cherished more than any national treasure. The three great relics that held unimaginable power, one of which Archon currently held in his hand.

Archon was sweating bullets as he held the item in his grasp. In all his life he had only been to this place once right before the previous Archbishop of Death passed away in order to witness the greatness of the items that were left behind by the beings called the Six Gods.

Never in his entire life would he have guessed that right now in his hands…

He would hold the lives of countless creatures all over the world.

The item that was said to be capable of eradicating all evil by comparison was rather plain. Ahura Mazda looked like nothing more than an ordinary iron ring the size of two hands but it clearly emanated an unfathomable amount of magic power.

This item, like all the others that were left behind by the Six required an awakened godkin level of strength to activate, but Archon, like all archbishops was a godkin, if only a slumbering one.

Through the use of a certain magic item, it was possible for archbishops to use these items despite technically not being qualified and the only downside was that it drained Archon of his life energy as a price.

This was of little concern to him as the retribution for what he was about to do should be the same as dying a thousand deaths as far as Archon was concerned. Nonetheless, he had to continue with the ritual when the alternative meant that the entire human race was at risk of falling victim to the Sorcerer King's wrath.

"Yliana, forgive me for what I must do! I'm sure you and the others would object to me doing this even now even after everything that has happened."

Archon could feel something warm sliding down his cheek as he was lost in thought.

He thought back of how it had come to this. In his life, he had done his best to keep a calm composure and hold true to his beliefs. He had faced many temptations and difficult choices. Not the least of which was when he discovered his lifelong friend and fellow priest practicing necromancy. The toughest decision in his life had been when he reported him to the Firefly Scripture as was dictated. It turned out that his friend had joined the infamous cult known as Zuranon and therefore his capture had brought great appreciation and recognition to Archon. But in reality he hated that part of his past more than any other; every word of praise was like a knife stabbing him, every pat on the back like someone hitting him with a hammer. What did he care whether what he had done was seen as right? His friend's death certificate had been signed not by the soldiers that arrested him or by the judge that sentenced him or even by the executioner, but Archon.

The ultimate punchline of the joke that had been his life after that was when the Archbishop of Death appointed Archon as his successor due to his unwavering devotion to his faith. On that day, Archon could simply cry rivers as he realized the burden and turmoil that his actions had brought upon him.

As these dark thoughts ran through his head, Archon noticed how the relic began to glow even brighter and assumed that soon its power would activate and Ainz Ooal Gown would be no more along with all of the filth that served under him.

At the same time, a loud bang could be heard from the other side of the treasury. It sounded like the last door opening and then heavily slamming shut when someone entered.

Archon's heart beat skyrocketed as he heard the sound of footsteps nearing. The fact that there was no voice meant that it couldn't be Zesshi.

"Pardon the intrusion."

A dark voice echoed throughout the room as a black robed figure entered Archon's line of sight. An evil aura radiated from his body that seemed to cause the room temperature to drop with each step as he proceeded further in.

Archon looked at the figure with an icy chill as he tried to have his face stay as emotionless as possible even though terror ran through him like a current. The person that had entered the room was a black robed skeleton wearing an nefarious dark robe that matched his foul appearance and was outdone only by the crimson eyes that seemed to peer into Archon's soul from within the hollow sockets of where the skeleton's eyes once should have been.

Archon gulped as he spared no effort to conceal his fear whilst he spoke.

"I won't bother asking who the hell you are Ainz Ooal Gown, but I still have to ask… How the hell did you get past Zesshi?"

Ainz merely looked up at Archon and already his body felt like it was being stabbed by knives.

"You mean that little soldier outside? My subordinates will make short work of her."

Archon gulped but retained his pokerface as he addressed Ainz without a sign of fear.

"This ancient relic left to us by our real gods will wipe out both you and all your minions from this world in a blink."

Ainz said nothing as he merely stared at Archon and the white halo-like ring in Archon's hands for a moment, after which he once more began to approach Archon steadily as if he hadn't heard what the human had said.

"Stay away, you hear me! This item will protect our nation from you along with the rest of humanity! Do you know no fear to brazenly approach this power? Are you looking to die, Sorcerer King?"

Ainz finally halted and opened his mouth. Although it was impossible to tell for sure, it seemed for a moment as if he was almost mimicking a human sigh.

"That item won't activate."

Archon gulped as he almost staggered backwards from shock. Did this skeleton really know of their secret weapon, could he really be hundreds of years old from the time of the Six Great Gods, or even before that?

Too many questions flooded Archon's head to count, but right now one of them was still engraved too deeply in Archon's mind to keep silent about.

"You… what do you mean it won't activate?!"

Ainz merely shrugged his shoulders as he seemed to be reluctant about even having this conversation but in the end seemed to decide to humor Archon.

"That item, Ahura Mazda, is one of the twenty highest ranked items in existence. Its power is great to be sure, but naturally even an item as great as this one comes with drawbacks and conditions. For example, when activating one of the twenty you must wait fifteen minutes before the initial activation. I have been counting minutes since we destroyed the Black Scripture. The amount of time that has passed since then… is exactly fourteen minutes. Even if you activated it the moment we defeated your troops, you would still fall short of time to use it."

In YGGDRASIL the power of the twenty was something of a legend. Because they could only be activated once and had all kinds of troublesome effects it was extremely rare for one to use it. Even the highest ranked guilds would not dare to activate such an item rashly. The only ones who tried were fools who did not care about consequences and merely wanted to feel the immense power you had when using such an item, if only for a moment. A few disasters had occurred in YGGDRASIL because of players like that who would see their game burn just for momentary pleasure. Because of this, the developers had made a slight condition when activating one of the twenty.

When activating such an item, there was a fifteen minute wait time alongside a worldwide notice of the item's activation, location, and its power to all online players. This was to give the players a chance to stop some fool from messing up YGGDRASIL more than it already was thanks to the so-called "sh*tty developers". Thanks to this rule, it became impossible to carelessly activate one of the twenty without the backup of a guild or clan. It caused quite a ruckus amongst the part of the players that preferred to play solo rather than join a guild. Nonetheless, the condition was seen as an improvement and after its implementation, no reckless alterations of YGGDRASIL occurred again.

Archon stared at Ainz with wide eyes full of horror as he listened to his explanation. This item having the ability that it did, of course no one had ever dared to experiment or test out how long it took for it to activate in fear of accidentally causing a genocide. And yet this lich seemingly knew everything there was to know about their divine relic from merely a glance.

"You … you monster! Just how the hell can you claim to know these things?"

Archon had already completely lost his calm composed self as he shouted these words. Ainz on the other hand seemed incredibly bored with the situation. Initially he had planned all sorts of scenarios in case some higher level opponent was standing guard in the treasury but instead he only found one pitiful human and the treasure he was looking for before it could be activated. He should feel glad but instead felt nothing if not a slight relief that things had gone so well. And yet a lingering sense of loneliness dwelled within him. The fact that Ahura Mazda's last guard was nothing but a mere human proved that the players that had brought this item to this world were most definitely dead, or they would never have left this item here under any circumstances, not without a real form of protection at least.

"Even if I told you how I have this knowledge, you wouldn't understand or believe me. Considering that I'm in a bad mood right now, I recommend that you hand over that item and surrender yourself quietly lest you face a fate worse than death."

Archon could only stare blankly at this creature which had just made such a serious threat whilst maintaining a tone of absolute indifference. It was glaringly obvious that whether he lived or died, this instant would not affect the skeleton's mental state even the slightest.

Nonetheless…

"[Cure Moderate Wounds]!"

Archon shouted as he launched his spell towards Ainz. As an archbishop, he naturally possessed a certain level of divine magic that he could use for various purposes. Although it paled in comparison to most clerics and priests of the Theocracy, he still had skill comparable to gold ranked adventurers.

Even though he knew that this spell would likely have little to no effect on Ainz, he would still rather die than hand over the nation's final weapon without a fight.

As soon as the spell that he shot out neared Ainz, it trembled violently as it evaporated without a trace.

"A painful death it is then."

Ainz needed no further stimulation anymore to capture Archon alive and then hand him off to Neuronist like a wrapped up present. This human was clearly one of the highest ranked officials within this country and thus would have extensive knowledge regarding the items from YGGDRASIL along with the players that should have left them behind. He was simply too valuable to kill off directly but not in any way did Ainz mind getting the answers through torture.

Ainz, ignoring the continuing mediocre spells that Archon kept firing at him, walked on further into the treasury, not paying the slightest heed to his enemy as he kept observing both the World Class Item and the other items in the treasury.

Each one was vaguely familiar to Ainz as he recognized them as items for various classes and monster drops from YGGDRASIL. Some of them were less familiar but also gave off a less resplendent aura compared to the former. Ainz could guess that these were like Clementine's Stilettos which were artificially made in this world to mimic the real treasures. Soon, all of them would be added to Nazarick's vault or sold off to further solve the glaring financial problem that the upkeep of Nazarick provided.

Archon at this time kept violently shouting as he didn't cease firing his spells at Ainz. Even though every spell like the first one simply bounced off of him and then faded into nothingness, he still didn't relent. As he kept screaming harder than he had ever done before in his life, he kept praying in his heart that someone would come and save this nation. Even though the Six Great Gods had long since left this plain of existence, he still needed to believe that they would return, if only to stop this creature that could potentially wipe out everything that they had built.

Ainz had grown weary of dealing with weaklings like Archon. It wasn't even worth using teleportation or time-stop magic to incapacitate him. Instead simply releasing his aura would instill enough fear into an ordinary human's heart to completely paralyze them.

As easily as exhaling air, Ainz released his sealed dark aura from within him as it spread out throughout the room and caused the brilliant light of the divine relic and other artifacts to dim. As soon as Archon felt the terrifying aura sweep over him, he could no longer fire off any spells or even speak as his hairs stood on end and even breathing no longer came easily.

With all his might, he tried to move his body but to no avail. His body was frozen solid as the immense fear he felt from Ainz overwhelmed him both physically and mentally.

Seeing his prey had stopped resisting Ainz gave of the feeling of slightly smirking as he prepared to approach Archon and paralyze him completely with [Touch of the Undead] and then send him off to Nazarick.

If Ainz had teleported or used time-stop magic. If he hadn't decided to release his aura. If Ainz hadn't decided to come alone…

Things wouldn't have ended up the way they did.

But because of his carelessness everything unfolded as was destined to.

"Hmmm?"

Ainz suddenly stopped his advance as a strange feeling came over him. Although he had no idea why, he suddenly felt as if something was not quite right.

Not a moment later as this feeling ran through him the ground around him lit up and began to form a mysterious magic ten layered magic circle that continued to shine brighter and brighter whilst expanding in size and eventually stretching out to cover almost the entire floor of the treasury.

Ainz had only now realized that right now he was standing in the physical center of the room which to gamers in YGGDRASIL was known as 'The Black Spot'.

In YGGDRASIL, it was most common for traps to activate once a player or party entered the middle or the room in order for the trap to have the most chance of success. Thus, when one did not have scouts to seek and destroy these traps, it was common knowledge to under no circumstances stand in the middle of the room when exploring uncharted territory.

Ainz, of course, hadn't played YGGDRASIL for more than a year now and had completely become out of touch with most of the game-like aspects and rules of exploring in YGGDRASIL. A grave mistake since he had confirmed that items and spell from YGGDRASIL still existed in this world so it was not too farfetched to assume that traps could exist in this world too.

"Huh, this type of trap is not familiar; most likely another unique creation of this world. Well, no matter. [Teleportation]."

Ainz remained calm as he cast his spell, thinking that it would be enough to escape from the magic sigil only to find that its activation was instantly negated by one of the ten layers of the magic circle that seemed to glow brighter when he tried to teleport away.

Upon seeing this, Ainz became slightly unsettled as he watched his spell being rejected. He tried [Greater Teleportation] and even [Gate] to try and escape, but likewise it proved to be of no use as the layer shone brightly every time and kept denying any form of spatial magic.

"Don't tell me… Dimensional Lock?!"

Amongst all the spells that Ainz tried to think of, only one had the power to negate both low and high tier spatial magic. The exclusive anti-spatial spell that was reserved only for highest tier angels and demons: [Dimensional Lock].

Ainz became slightly nervous seeing what level of power was keeping him retrained. If it had been any less, he would have been able to escape but with the Dimensional Lock in place he would have to forcibly destroy the barrier if he wanted to get out.

It was at this moment that a second bright glow appeared. This time it came from the spot on the ceiling directly above Ainz's head as a second ten-layered magic circle appeared and likewise began to expand until it enveloped practically all of the ceiling's space.

Ainz didn't want to imagine what it was for as he activated another spell [Greater Break Barrier] in order to try and crack open the magic circle beneath his feet.

Like the previous time, one of the layers of the circle began to glow more brightly than the rest as it rejected any attempt of breaking the barrier.

A sick feeling now began to envelop Ainz as a deep frustration boiled from within him. Even though his passive would forcibly calm him down, he only needed to take a glance at the magic circle beneath his feet and his anger would once again well up.

Frustration turned to rage as Ainz began to violently slam his fist on the outlines of the cylinder shaped barrier whilst the glow above his head intensified. This naturally did little if anything at all to destroy the barrier.

Just as Ainz was about to attempt to fire a destruction spell in the hopes of smashing the barrier with brute force a cracking noise became audible above him.

Ainz looked up and the crimson light in his eyes began to flicker as he had difficulty believing what he saw.

The patch of the ceiling directly above his head was rapidly crumbling away revealing what was concealed behind it.

An enormous giant crystal gradually became visible from behind the ceiling wall. As more of the ceiling crumbled away the crystal began to glow more and more fiercely as soon it seemed like it would light up the entire treasury with an intense cyan color.

"This is…"

The crimson lights in Ainz's skull suddenly lit up brighter than ever as he stared at the magic crystal with a trace of fear in his hollow eyes. He could clearly see that the energy crystal was gathering power and would soon emit all of that power in a massive wave with him as the obvious target. Even Ainz wasn't sure whether he had enough resistance against it.

With his gear and stats he could even survive [Heaven's Downfall] once or perhaps twice if necessary but this wasn't YGGDRASIL; there was no telling whether this type of magic that he had never seen before would be resisted or not and how much of a punch it packed. But even faced with all this, what shocked Ainz was not the crystal.

As the magic markings on the ceiling were lit up thanks to the crystal so too were a set of symbols that clearly differed from the rest.

To any inhabitant of this world these markings would be strange and one would immediately assume that this was some dead language from ancient times. After all, with so many civilizations rising and falling through the centuries it would be surprising not to find any unfamiliar markings resembling a language. But to Ainz these markings were incredibly familiar, after all how could he not recognize them? These markings were kanji from his homeland of Japan.

What was the most amazing was the message that they spelled out that caused Ainz to blink his non-existent eyes.

"Sayonara, old friend…"

These words filled Ainz with both dread and dozens of questions as his attention quickly shifted back to the giant magic crystal which was now glowing with an almost blinding light and faintly began to make a buzzing sound that rapidly became louder and louder.

As all of this was happening Archon was standing in a petrified manner as he was having trouble comprehending what was happening for quite a while.

He thought all was lost when his entire body was frozen by Ainz's aura but then from nowhere a magic array that he had never heard of activated and ensnared the Sorcerer King with a spell formation completely unfamiliar to him.

Ever since he had heard about how the Six Great Gods had perished, he thought that praying was useless, but when he saw Ainz trapped, he could not think of any explanation other than the Gods having heard his prayers and activated one of the powers they had left behind. Realizing this, a faint smile could be seen on Archon's face as he roared from joy.

"Do you see, Ainz Ooal Gown? You who claim yourself powerful has yet to taste the extent of the power that is our nation's guardians who built and protected this land for generations wield! Now have a taste of the power that is wielded by the strongest! May the Six Great Gods' power eradicate all but your ashes!"

Ainz did not even hear Archon's rambling as he continued to study the magical formation beneath his feet and above his head. It was unlike anything that he had seen in YGGDRASIL but Ainz guessed that it must be a bundle of spells from YGGDRASIL that had been collectively woven into this new formation that had the shape of a ten layered magic circle. The question now was how Ainz could negate or evade the damage itself as escaping had proven impossible even to him.

 _Teleportation doesn't work and breaking the seal with magic would be too risky, but I wonder…_

At this point, the crystal's buzzing was growing intensely loud and Archon's vision was completely blinded by the intensity of the light that now emitted from the crystal. The entire treasury shook as if an earthquake was running through it as the piles of gold crumbled and the various magic items fell off their pedestals and altars, crashing down on the ground they created a symphony of metallic echoes. Not that Archon could hear it as he had long since covered his eyes to prevent himself from going blind and he was completely incapable of hearing anything due to the deafening buzzing of the crystal earlier which had left a piercing ringing sound in his ears.

All of this was inconsequential to Archon as even blind and deaf he still felt an indescribable joy in his heart. When he thought of how much power that crystal radiated and how heavy the shockwave of energy had been, in his heart there was not a shred of doubt that by now Ainz was nothing more than a pile of ash.

Carefully, Archon slit open his eyes to test if the light from the crystal was still blinding his view, but found that the light had faded and suspected that the buzzing sound had ceased as well despite the ringing in his ears that made him all but deaf.

Finally, Archon raised his head and looked towards the place where Ainz Ooal Gown had stood only to see a smoldering pile of bones that lay on the floor. Smoke was still rising from it as the charred pieces of marrow were steadily crumbling as well as fragments of what looked to be a black cloth that reminded Archon of the umber robe that the Sorcerer King had been wearing.

Archon reverted his gaze back to the item in his hands. The glowing ring of light still continued to glow brighter and Archon could guess that it would soon activate. With Ainz Ooal Gown gone, he had bought the Theocracy a considerable amount of time. If one took into account the various monsters and abominations that served under the Sorcerer King, it would not be too farfetched to imagine that with their master gone they would start infighting which in turn gave the Theocracy a chance for retaliation. Although they had lost some of their finest assets, they still commanded a vast army of some of the finest holy knights in the human realm. Adding to the fact that they had moved away a portion of their treasures and items as a safeguard, and a hope ever so faint could be detected.

Archon deactivated the item and moved to the very back of the treasury where upon placing his hand on one of the wall's stones caused a hidden passage to appear.

Archon felt extremely elated. Now that Ainz was dead, he could simply follow this path out of the sanctum and out of the city. From there it would be an easy escape to the neighboring city where the other Archbishops were. From there, they could formulate their strategy further. Although the loss of this city and its treasures was great, it was still manageable compared to the situation that they would have been in if Ainz Ooal Gown was allowed to live.

A hidden doorway opened before Archon as a slight gust of wind blew from the passage behind it. Feeling the refreshing breeze on his face, Archon calmed down as he began walking through the door.

Only to find an ice cold voice calling to him from behind.

"So you did have a hidden passageway that you could use to escape. I was wondering where you would go even if I did die."

At this moment, Archon's body halted to a complete standstill. His body did not move the slightest bit as he simply stood in mid motion with a joyous expression still plastered on his face. Right now both he and the world around him had frozen. Naturally the one responsible for this… was none other than Ainz.

In YGGDRASIL there were a lot of rules and restrictions regarding magic and skills. A game with so much diversity and room to experiment would naturally consist of some discrepancies and overpowered abilities. Even though the developers tried their 'best' to keep the game at least reasonably balanced, it was hard to believe that they were completely sane when they started adding World Class Items and other completely ridiculous gimmicks to 'enrich' the gameplay experience. Was it any surprise that naturally a lot of bugs and loopholes in the magic and skill system took sometimes years to patch? One of these was exactly what Ainz had been aiming for.

[Dimensional Lock] was a powerful ability to be sure as it truly did cancel every form of spatial magic of those trapped in its range. Even cash items were useless to fix this or else YGGDRASIL would become too 'pay to play' reliant, even more so than it already was. But a simple solution existed for those ensnared in this spell's range. If spatial magic was useless, what about a spatial skill? In such a wide game with so many variations of monsters, it would be no surprise to see a monster that could teleport as part of a passive or a skill.

One such monster was exactly what Ainz had summoned to help him escape the trap. Its name was [Undying Hero], one of the few undead summons in the game with good karma. The lore stated that it was the spirit of a fallen hero that retained its sense of justice after death and now existed solely to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. And its passive was to switch locations with another creature before a spell or attack hit them. Because this was its passive, there was an extensive period in time where this tactic would be used by necromancers like Ainz to evade attacks when teleportation was impossible but about two years before the game's shutdown there was a patch that finally removed this gimmick from the game.

Even Ainz did not know whether or not the blast from the crystal would have killed him. His build specialized in magic and naturally was rather well off when it came to magic resistance. Combine this with the fact that he wore a full set of divine items and perhaps he never needed to fear this crystal's power in the first place. Nonetheless, the risk outweighed the logic so he had chosen to try something foolish rather than rely upon his gear and stats with a complete victory as a result.

Now he had all the time in the world to take down Archon, steal the item, and end all hopes of activating its power.

Counting down the seconds, Ainz approached the unmoving Archon as he activated [Touch of Undead] in his right hand, he approached Archon…

To Archon everything happened in a flash but in those few short moments while his emotions had changed from despair, without him ever knowing why he had fallen to the ground in a daze, along with him so did the hopes and dreams of the nation….

He couldn't understand…

Why did he want to sleep so badly….

"Ainz-sama!"

Ainz heard a strange set of shouts behind him and headed back to the treasury only to find Sebas and Demiurge staring at the remains of the Bone Martyr in a stunned manner. He could guess what was going through their heads as he called out to them.

"You two are too noisy, I'm over here."

Responding to his minions' heartfelt cries Ainz emerged from the back of the treasury seemingly unharmed.

Upon hearing their master's voice, the two instantly showed an expression of both indescribable joy and relief. Even Demiurge had momentarily allowed his emotions to get the better of him which was something that even Ainz couldn't help but find funny.

"Ainz-sama, forgive our outburst just now, we saw the bones and…"

Sebas seemed reluctant to finish the sentence and Ainz subtly chose not to press him or Demiurge further as there had been enough drama for one day.

"Well it's fine, the enemy had a slightly powerful trap in reserve but it wasn't enough to deter me from getting the item that I wanted. I trust you have subdued that strange girl."

Hearing this question, the usual sinister smirk that Demiurge wore returned to his face as he answered his master's inquiry.

"Indeed Ainz-sama, that female was a bit more trouble than we initially gave her credit for, but likewise she was no match for both Sebas and me at the same time. If anything, I am of the opinion that she will prove a far more interesting research subject. But only if it is OK with you that she is placed in my custody."

Ainz glanced at Demiurge and could detect a rare sense of excitement that Demiurge failed to conceal properly. It seemed that this creature was extremely fascinating to him that it could cause such a reaction from one of his most composed subjects.

"Hmm… fine then if you think that highly of her than I see no reason to deny you your request. But only if it is for Nazarick's sake."

"Naturally."

Ainz looked around as he took a closer look at the various treasures that lay on the ground. Even though they paled in comparison to the simplest of trinkets in Nazarick, they would still be quite useful to help sustain the Tomb's financial upkeep.

"Get some minions from Nazarick to come and collect everything in this underground place, from the treasures to the corpses; everything now belongs to Nazarick."

Demiurge and Sebas respectfully bowed and obeyed their master. Demiurge then left to carry out the various tasks he still had to do as well as restart his hybrid program. The mere thought of being given a new chance to rectify his earlier failure filled him with great joy and determination. Meanwhile, Sebas stayed next to his master who seemed to be intently staring at the dim magic crystal that was embedded in the ceiling.

"Ainz-sama, please forgive my impudence…"

Sebas hesitated to speak further as his master seemed to be in a particularly bad mood. To be honest, he hadn't seen his lord like this since Shalltear got brainwashed by the Black Scripture.

"It is fine Sebas, I was just thinking about some trivial things. Please finish saying what's on your mind."

Sebas could still feel that Ainz was still vexed and upset about something which made him hesitate whether or not he should speak as it could be quite a problem if his lord made an emotional decision but he chose to speak anyway as it was hardly conceivable that the cunning Ainz would be rash.

"Yes Ainz-sama, it's about the humans still in the city on the surface. What do you think that we should do about them?"

Ainz's thoughts wandered as he thought back on everything that had happened. All due to these humans' abuse of a World Class Item was he forced to kill one of his subordinates. Initially, he expected that it had been a player from YGGDRASIL but now found out that it was just a bunch of humans' arrogance that had caused him such grief and misery. When he thought back on all of this, an indescribable feeling swelled up within him. It was incomparable to simple rage but ran far deeper. At this moment, even his passive could not calm him down enough for the essence of this feeling to disappear.

"Sebas, gather all available guardians, the humans from the empire, the Pleiades and that idiot Lycan outside the city on the hill where we subdued the Black Scripture. I will show this nation what it means to soil the Name of Ainz Ooal Gown."

A dark tone was hidden in those words that made even Sebas slightly uneasy but nonetheless he bowed as he left to carry out his master's orders. Still, he could not help but shudder in horror as he thought about what his master had in store for the humans still hiding in the city.

…

…

…

Many kilometers Northwest of the Slane Theocracy's capital was what was known as the Wilderness. In this place, as much as the Sunlight Scripture and the Black Scripture had tried they could not eradicate the various clans of demi-humans and monsters that lived in these forests and mountains.

The trek through this area was one that even mithril adventurers dared not undertake without weeks or sometimes months of preparations. No roads to speak of existed in this place and thus obstructed what lay beyond.

If one kept travelling westwards for a long enough time, one might find that beyond this deathtrap lay an even more astounding spectacle.

The Great Wall of Roble.

The national border of the holy kingdom of Roble, marked by the legendary wall that they had constructed to separate themselves from the dangers that lay on the other side.

This kingdom, unlike Re-Estize and the Empire, preferred to stay away from both monsters and other human nations as it enjoyed an extremely isolationist lifestyle as a national policy. Like the Slane Theocracy, it still prayed to the original Six Great Gods instead of the four that the Empire and Re-Estize prayed to. Thus earning it the title of 'holy' kingdom. The church of the Six Gods was not split here like in the Slane Theocracy, but instead led by just one head priest who preached the words and values of the Six Gods as one.

This great nation once had ties with the Slane Theocracy, but due to limited communication and such a difficult terrain between them, it had cut those ties decades ago. Now it lived in harmony away from the worldly affairs and troubles on the other side of the wall as it traded only by ship and lived a sated life sustained by bountiful resources that the sea provided to it.

Off the coast of this great nation lay a small island no larger than a mid-sized human town. On this island only stood one stone castle with various giant statues of men and women encircling the structure as if to protect it from any trespassers who may try to invade this sacred ground.

This place was the ancestral crypt of the Roble royal family that had been built over four hundred years ago where the dead kings and queens were buried.

Only the royal family was allowed to set foot upon this land, and even then it was strictly when they had to carry the coffin of their deceased ruler to its final resting place.

Inside the crypt were numerous coffins each carved with magic symbols that were meant to make the soul of the deceased pass on peacefully. After all, an undead king coming back from the grave would be enough cause to send the entire nation into maddening grief. Most of these kings and queens had now turned to nothing more than skeletons as their corpses lay peacefully and unmoving as time went by.

And yet…

Beneath this sacred and calm place was another cave. Deep beneath the crypt in a place that was unreachable unless you forcibly dug down for at least a dozen meters. This place had no entrance or light and not a single sound could be heard. And yet this cave did not exist here naturally. If the crypt above was four hundred years old, then this cave was only half that.

In the cave's center was a mysterious object that likewise had only been here for two hundred years.

A dark Indigo crystal the size of a person stood in this cave. The dust had already covered it with many layers as its resplendence was nowhere to be found and in this darkness could easily be mistaken for just some large rock.

But it was on this day that something extraordinary happened.

"… I sense…"

An archaic voice rang out from within the crystal and yet at the same time it sounded like a person that only now had begun to awaken from his slumber.

"… I sense the light in the east… it has been swallowed by darkness!"

As soon as these words resounded from within the crystal, it caused an intense violet glow to shine from within revealing the damaged remains of a heteromorphic creature that seemed to be sealed within.

The crystal began to emit a surging wave of dark energy that seeped relentlessly from the crystal until it filled the entire cave with what looked like dark fog.

As the fog spread another strange occurrence took place within this cave.

Besides the crystal, there was only one other thing out of place in the cave. Namely, five sealed ceramic jars that lay in different corners of this unnatural crevice. Once the dark mist reached them, they began to tremble incessantly until cracks started appearing on their surface.

"Three hundred years ago when we came to this world we were given no purpose or rules to live by and simply lived our lives feasting on the flesh of this world's inhabitants!"

The archaic voice now seemed fully awake as the sound vibrations of its caused the cave to shake almost as much as the jars. Even the coffins in the crypt were slightly vibrating.

"Our arrogance and sense of superiority led to our downfall all those years ago, but now a new chance has appeared!"

As soon as these words finished echoing through the cave, the jars could not take the trembling any longer and burst apart.

From within the jars exploded a fountain of black sludge that spattered in every direction and left behind five small piles of muck.

"Before the Archfiend of Wisdom was defeated by that despicable human, he passed on his last secret that would ensure the survival of the demon race. One day hundreds of years from now, another force so great that it could blot out the sun might appear. If this force has evil karma then we can use this chance to ally ourselves with this power and eventually usurp the base of its strength as was dictated by the Archfiend."

The dark energy became more violent and began to corrode the ceiling of the cave, striving towards the surface. Eventually, the energy tore through the ceiling and began to create cracks in the floor of the crypt as the dark energy leaked into the resting place.

"Only a monster could have smothered the light of the east. If we can devour this force's power we could easily reclaim our former glory! In other words, do you think that you are allowed to keep sleeping?!"

As if responding to the crystal's criticism, the five pools of black sludge began to contort and fuse back the pieces of sludge that had been scattered upon explosion, eventually creating five figures that stood upright as they gazed towards the crystal. Not long after their bodies had been reformed, the black sludge suddenly began to evaporate into thin air only leaving behind traces of black smoke and the

figures that were hidden beneath the sludge. Now in place of five sludge figures stood five nude humanoid beings that at first glance would seem normal but upon closer inspection each had a clear trait that made it apparent they were far from human.

As soon as all the muck had evaporated from their bodies, they dropped to their knees and kowtowed six times in the direction of the crystal. Afterwards, a unanimous sound of five voices rang through the cave.

"This lowly vassal greets thee, o' great demon king!"

The crystal, or rather the creature inside it, didn't seem to care much for the heartfelt greeting of the five as its voice continued to boom.

"Prepare the ritual of unsealing and awaken any and all of our kin that may still lie dormant in this world, but beware that you don't reveal yourselves just yet! The time of our clan's revival is at hand, don't waste this opportunity!"

As the dark energy seeped further into the catacombs of the royal crypt the markings on the coffins began to glow as soon as the dark energy came near them, only to fade almost immediately due to the sheer power of the malicious energy.

Not much later did all the coffins begin to tremble once more. Only this time the coffins shook as if something wanted to break out from the coffins. Deep grunts were heard from within as the entire crypt had turned into a choir of wails that seemed to cry out in agony and fear. It was as if the occupants had sensed the presence of the creatures that had awakened from their slumber.

On the same day, five figures wearing burial clothing and hidden by invisibility magic flew out from the crypt and set forth in different directions. Today would be the day that marked the revival of their clan that once had rampaged throughout the continent with power far surpassing what mortals could imagine. Today the Demon Gods had risen once more.

 **Author's afterword:**

 **50000 views! Not sure if that's considered good or bad but I'm still glad I got this much. Just a little more favorites and I have officially cracked top five with this story.**

 **Curious how many actually believed Ainz was dead or even thought that it was possible! Anyways another chapter, now just one small chapter left plus an epilogue and we are DONE! No cliffhangers this time so plz no raging in the review section!**

 **And as always.**

 **Burn in hell Yen Press**

 **And**

 **GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN**


	14. chapter 4 part 5 Epilogue

Part 5:

As the day progressed, the capital was still in major turmoil due to the mysterious monsters that had suddenly appeared and relayed such a grim message to the citizens. So far the guards had been successful in driving off the creatures but not in regaining full control of the city. In all districts there were signs of looting, murder, arson, and even live sacrifices of people who mated to appease the wrathful god that had come to their land. All the churches in the city were overcrowded as a large part of the citizens had turned to prayer in spite of everything else. It was a good thing that the Slane Theocracy had such a strong religious foundation or else the mayhem in the capital might be too much even for the local garrison to handle.

By now a large portion of the citizens had abandoned their logic and reasoning and made way to the gate of the city in order to try and make a break for it. Even if the chances of surviving out there with the Sorcerer King were virtually nil, it was still a chance that many were willing to try and take solely out of desperation. And yet they only found barricaded gates when they tried to flee as the guards weren't just going to open the gates when their enemy might invade the capital at any time.

As the soldiers and city guards were having their hands full with keeping the city under control, none but the lookouts and soldiers on the walls saw that just outside the city a group of peculiar individuals had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Some of the members of this group looked somewhat normal whereas others had a bizarre appearance. The first part of the group was the most normal as it appeared to be a number of humans who wore a somewhat formal attire. They seemed to be extremely scared despite doing their best to keep this hidden from the rest. Amongst them stood a man with a plastered face as he looked towards the capital with anguish. This man was none other than the aide to the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire Roune Varmilinen. His majesty had dictated he had become an intermediary for the Empire to communicate with the newly founded nation of Nazarick.

On the other side of the group stood a man whose age was unclear but he gave off an ancient aura that suggested that a hundred winters had long since come and gone since he was born. In his hand he firmly gripped an intricately carved magic staff that he had been given by his new lord and which he treated as his greatest treasure. Of course, this man was none other than the former head of the Empire's Magic Academy, Fluder. He, unlike his former friends from the Empire, looked towards the capital with great expectation and excitement as a mysterious light in his eyes glimmered ever so slightly.

Behind Fluder stood his bodyguard, or rather his warden, a monstrous Death Knight who never ceased fixing his gaze on Fluder who stood but three steps away from him. Any warrior by now would have succumbed of fright from always having such a monster stand behind them, but Fluder's insatiable thirst for knowledge had long since made him accustomed to this situation.

Fluder stood on the opposite side of the group from where Roune and the others from the Empire were. After all, he was now technically a traitor to the Empire; although he had been borrowed to the Tomb of Nazarick as a pretext, it was no secret to Roune that Fluder had betrayed them since long before he had made his exit from the Empire. Fluder himself couldn't care less as his only ambition had always been the true pursuit of magic. Even if he had become a pillar of the Empire in the process, he had never sworn to stay loyal to the Emperor even if it would obstruct his true path. But one could hardly expect the Empire to see it that way.

Further behind him stood six beautiful figures, each a jewel in their own way. Six absolute stunners wearing maid uniforms were standing neatly in line with their heads slightly bowed, waiting for their lord's arrival. The Six Pleiades had naturally been summoned as well. Even further behind stood the lonesome figure of a punkish, thug like man with dark skin and shockingly yellow eyes. Lycan likewise had been summoned to this place by his lord, although probably not as punishment seeing as he was able to restrain himself from killing Zesshi when she was knocked out by Sebas.

In the middle of the group stood the most prominent members as all the available Guardians had been gathered. Each of them managed a terrifying amount of tasks in and out of Nazarick, but naturally they wouldn't hesitate to respond to their master's summons even if they had to drop everything and rush over.

Demiurge, Cocytus, Sebas, Shalltear, Mare and even Victim had all gathered along with some of their aides to come and witness what their lord would do with the remaining humans that were still trapped inside the human city.

Not long after they had all gathered did another gate appear with Ainz stepping out of it as he radiated an incredible dark presence that made the weaker members of this group stand stiff from fear. Ainz looked towards the capital for a brief moment as everyone waited in silence for their Lord to speak out, and even Roune and the others from the Empire would naturally never dare to interrupt the thoughts of someone as dangerous as Ainz.

After awhile, Ainz finally turned around to greet the members of the group that had responded to his call as he began to speak in a most regal and authoritarian tone.

"First off, I'd like to thank you all for going along with my selfishness and attending this meeting on such short notice, especially you members of the Baharuth embassy and 8th floor guardian Victim."

"Em deciton iapnes (it is nothing my lord)."

"Of course we would answer your call, Sorcerer King. After all, it is vital for strengthening the bond between our nations."

Ainz gave a slight "Umu" sound as he continued talking.

"Today is a momentous day for Nazarick. Just once in our entire existence was there a deviation from my plans that brought great horror and pain to my heart and caused the death of one of my subordinates. After extensive searching, we never did find out who caused that atrocity until today."

Ainz seemed to glance over towards Roune and his group as he spoke.

"Initially, I merely wanted to send a message to the nation that despises those who are not human so much by showing them the true meaning of fear and despair. Wiping out their main fighting force and leaving none but the citizens would have sufficed at first. But now…"

The skeleton's tone got even darker as his voice seemed to contain a slight trace of almost undetectable fury that boiled somewhere deep within him like a sleeping Volcano.

"An attack can be forgiven and hatred can be ignored but murder can never be taken back or payed back no matter how many mountains of gold one offers. For the crimes of attacking one of my subordinates and putting her in a situation that led to her destruction, I hereby declare the citizens of this capital to be put under the super tier spell [Rain of Banjir], in other words…

"COMPLETE EXECUTION OF EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

Every single one of the humans present was shaking in their boots from the words that they had just heard. They all knew that Ainz had the power to wipe humans out like one would step on an insect if he so wished, but to hear him say such things and to see him do it was another. Amongst all the human spectators, only one was not shaking due to fear but instead…

"Roune-dono, I'd like to hear your opinion first. If considering all the offences that the Theocracy has against Nazarick, what do you think the other nation's reaction will be to us destroying one of their cities?"

Roune twitched as he heard Ainz speak his name. At this time, he already had half a mind to make a run for it as pointless as it may seem. Collecting his thoughts, he finally made up his mind and managed to squeeze out an answer.

"Yes, your majesty, considering your alliance with the Empire we are naturally not going to take offence to you destroying one city if their crimes are so heinous. As for the Kingdom, at this point they no longer have the strength to complain about anything that you would do. Neither does the Draconic Kingdom since they are currently at war with the beast men and the citizens of Roble couldn't care less about what goes on behind their wall. That's as far as all the human nations in the vicinity go, if we take into account the non-human nations than they would probably rejoice since the Theocracy is famous for hunting down all bipedal creatures that aren't human."

The men behind Roune were slightly baffled by Roune's words as calling someone your majesty was an honor usually reserved for only one's own despot, but it was understandable considering the immense pressure that one faced when talking to someone as imposing as Ainz. If anything, it was impressive that Roune still managed to produce such a complete and eloquent answer at all.

"Hmm, about the same as what Demiurge had said so it must be true."

Ainz now turned his gaze back to the capital as he stared with a profaned look at the walls and buildings of this city. In every single one of those buildings, there were probably humans hiding, praying for salvation, holding their children closer as they cowered in fear and hoped for the storm to pass them.

At this moment, Ainz felt a slight regret of his words, in a moment he would be committing a crime that would most likely mean that he tossed off the final remnants of his humanity. The massacre on Katze Plains was a demonstration of his power and an act of war and all the other immoral schemes he had pulled off in the past were all for the sake of Nazarick. But this time….

 _There is still time for me to take back my words. If I don't kill them all but rather enslave or banish…_

But then memories of him killing Shalltear flowed into his mind, of him expending days of scheming and planning to avoid the same mistake twice. All of it had brought Ainz no end of misery and at the end of it all…

He was still alone in this world.

Secretly, he had hoped that he would finally meet another player. Even if he was hostile and his enemy, it would give Ainz peace to know that he is not alone in this strange world. But his hopes had been shattered.

With that last wandering thought, Ainz…

"Let us begin!"

A vast myriad of magic circles began to swirl around Ainz as he activated his spell. The formations and letters seemed to constantly change as to Roune and his men it was hard to imagine what level of spell exactly this was. Since he called it super tier magic, it seemed like it was even higher than 10th, on the same level as the spell he used when he wiped out the army of Re-Estize.

As the magic spell was preparing, not a single one of the spectators dared to say a word or interrupt Ainz as if they feared that the next target of his spells would be them. All of them could but look in awe or fear as the spell readied.

After some time passed, the spell was finally ready and an air of satisfaction could be felt from Ainz as he spread out his arms towards the city and launched his spell.

"Now go, [Rain of Banjir]!"

…

…

…..

Inside the capital, mass panic ensued once more. Although chaos was still raging rampant, the army had been at least somewhat successful. But now the entire city had been thrown into chaos once more as pitch black clouds had appeared above the city.

Rumors of the Sorcerer King being able to kill entire armies with a single spell had long since reached the capital, and not a single soul was unconvinced that these clouds were the first part of a spell that would wipe them all out.

Finally, a thundering sound rang out from the clouds as something began to fall down upon the city. Screams could be heard from every part of the capital as many fled into their homes and began to cower under their beds or in their cellars praying to whatever they believed in at the moment in hopes of surviving the worst possible outcome. The only ones still on the streets were the knights, guards and paladins who were honor bound to stay and protect the citizens.

As such, they were the only ones who saw what fell from the sky was none other than…

"Rain?"

One of the guards in charge of guarding the main gate could but utter this one word. What had fallen from the sky was indeed nothing more than rain. It began to steadily pour from the sky and into the city as many of the guards were beginning to get quite soaked from the unrelenting downpour.

Not a single guard could understand what was going on here. They had been expecting some kind of monster to emerge from the skies or maybe they would be subjected to death just like the soldiers of the Kingdom had on Katze Plains, but instead it just began to rain.

None of the soldiers had any idea why the Sorcerer King had decided to summon rain on top of them. It was an unpleasant feeling to have the water pour down upon oneself like it did, but it was hardly comparable to death. At the most, it caused them to be a bit confused as to what the enemy's plans were.

The guard captain who presided over guarding the main gate could but stare at the pitch-black sky and wonder what would happen next. To assume that this was ordinary rain would be foolish. Just as he was about to walk back to his private station to report the situation to the higher ups from the Windflower Scripture, he noticed that his steps felt heavier for some reason.

Now that he thought about it, his entire body began to feel weird as a dizzy spell overcame him along with a sickening feeling in the stomach. Only now did the guard begin to notice that everyone around him was likewise feeling dizzy and sick as some already began to show signs of losing consciousness. Feeling that the sickness was getting worse, the guard captain bent over as he felt the urge to vomit rise up from within him. It was then that he finally began to understand the reason why he felt so weakened and ill.

As the rain touched the ground of the capital, it caused a strange reaction as the earth and stone upon which the rain fell darkened in color and seemed to almost rot away as the rain corrupted every patch of ground upon which it fell.

This would have been strange but not dangerous were it not for another of the rain's properties. As the ground darkened from the downpour, a strange green fog began to rise from the desecrated ground. Too late did the guards and knights realise that exposure to this fog was poisonous. Every one of them had been so fixed on the sky as they anticipated some kind of malicious attack to come from within the clouds, not realising that the true terror lay within the seemingly simple rain that poured from them.

The effects of the fog began to show themselves as the soldiers and guards that had been exposed to its vapor began to fall to the ground like puppets with their strings cut. Many of them were either already unconscious or were in the process of vomiting blood as their intestines felt like they were bursting apart. In the span of mere minutes, several thousand guards, soldiers, and even combat priests and paladins had fallen victim to the fog's poison.

All over the once bustling city now lay corpses of soldiers, priests, and other peacekeepers. The death toll was already well in the thousands as most of the capital's regiment had been decimated to but a fraction of what it once was, still shrinking as time went on.

Over at where Ainz and his group stood, Ainz has just finished explaining what was currently happening inside the city. It was not difficult to imagine what Roune and his group's inner thoughts were despite their faces having a neutral or even slightly joyous expressions. No matter the day or age, anyone that came in contact with chemical weapons of mass destruction like Ainz's spell would inwardly cower in fear. It was already quite commendable for Roune and his group that they had not tried to flee in terror like the Imperial army had at Katze Plains.

"The Sorcerer King's magic is indeed without match. To think with just one spell the entire city has now become a hazardous zone where life cannot exist for a long period of time. With this, it won't be long before all of the citizens that angered his majesty will succumb to the poison and die."

Roune managed to put up a brave front and even complement the skeletal figure with a fake smile on his face. Even he himself thought that it was marvelling how he managed to keep his cool, never mind the people behind him.

Hearing his praise, Ainz gazed towards the city as he responded with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"All the citizens? I'm afraid you may be mistaken there, Vamilinen-dono. While it is true that this spell's deadliness lies in the poisonous properties of the fog it creates when the rain touches the ground's surface, the real danger lies in what comes after its first victims meet their end."

Roune and his group looked with even greater fear as they did not take this being's words lightly. If death by poison was only the beginning, then what on earth could be more devastating still?

Inside the city at this moment, the streets were both almost completely deserted and yet there were sometimes dozens of corpses lying on the ground. As soon as the guards began to notice the effects, they barricaded themselves in their posts in hopes of surviving the poisonous fog.

By now, the only ones that were still on the streets were the elite holy corps of the Slane Theocracy's divine-type magic casters, the paladin guardians. When they noticed the fog's poisonous effects, they naturally did not hesitate for a second as they activated various protective spells and charms that shielded them from poison. Most of them had already been sent away with the other five Archbishops and another part had been guarding the treasury until Ainz and his group came in and exterminated all of them. Despite all of this, there were still approximately fifty paladin guardians that had managed to shield themselves.

As they walked mostly alone or in groups of two or three around the capital, they were all without exception at a loss of what to do next. The relatively best plan of action was to go either to the wall and observe both the city and its outside from a higher vantage point to get a grasp of the situation or go back to their headquarters in hopes of receiving orders on what to do. Both seemed silly. Even if they got a grasp of the situation, there was hardly something that they could do to change it. At this moment, if the enemy had an army of a thousand regular warriors, he could easily take this city down. And it was not like their superiors would have any plan to change it.

As most either looked around or were heading to what they thought was the best place to reform, they all suddenly noticed something almost simultaneously. Each of them had been exceptionally well trained to detect when something was amiss as their prime function was to protect the nation's VIPs, but it took them awhile to understand what exactly felt of.

"Movement?"

Not all of the paladins could quite put their finger on it at first, but the sense that they felt right now was as if something in their direct vicinity was moving. Too late did they realise what exactly was moving.

One of the paladin guardians stood unmoving like a statue amidst the corpses of the soldiers as he was vigilant against any disturbance around him.

Suddenly, he felt that despite his best efforts to detect the enemy, his foot had been grabbed by something below him. A look of shock appeared on the paladin's face as he gazed at what had grabbed hold of him, only to find that it was the hand of one of the fallen soldiers that was laying next to him.

At first, the paladin was overjoyed as he thought that perhaps this soldier had somehow resisted the lethal effects of the poisoning. But then his expression quickly twisted into one of pure horror as he saw the face of the man that had grabbed him.

The soldier's face was covered in strange green veins that bulged almost like a heartbeat but in his eyes there was no light anymore as a dull expression covered his face devoid of reason or will. It was painfully obvious that this soldier was no more alive than an actual corpse. The only thing that still moved was his body. In other words…

"Zombie!"

The paladin shouted frantically as he drew his sword and slashed at the head of the soldier before he could do anything but was a little too late as the zombie soldier's teeth managed to dig into the calf of the paladin before he could cut off the head.

Just as he chopped off the head of the zombie did he notice that all the other corpses around him began to rise up. To a paladin, this was still a horrible situation but not without hope. He had been trained in divine magic; in other words, he had the advantage against undead enemies like these. Even if they all joined together, he would be more than capable of cleaning up a dozen zombies like these. The bigger cause for worry was if really all of the corpses in the city would rise up like the ones here.

Just as he was about to take a stance and launch a series of divine spells at the zombies nearest to him did he notice that something felt off.

The paladin's eyes suddenly went wide as he quickly looked at the place where the zombie had first bitten him. Pure fright and terror emerged on his face as he saw green veins spread out from the wound identical to the ones present on the bodies of the zombies. All of his holy spells had indeed shielded him from the fog as they had created a sort off lair around him that protected him, but he was defenceless against an internal attack like this.

Before he could somehow react, he felt his strength leave his body completely as if it had been sucked dry by leeches and promptly fell to the ground in a lifeless manner. In his mind, he realised the horror that had been summoned to this city. There could be no mistake. This would spell the death of all citizens in the capital without a doubt.

All over the city, corpses began to rise once more as they spread out into different directions and started tearing down the doors of various buildings. These creatures seemingly had the ability to detect life as they quite methodically began to tear down the homes where people had locked themselves in to hide from the disaster.

It didn't take long for the sound of screaming to envelop the city. The sight of these monsters invading their homes whilst wearing the armor of the city guard caused most people to be frightened beyond belief.

Some fought back or tried to hide, but most ran out into the streets hoping that there weren't many of these creatures. When they saw just how many monsters were roaming their beloved capital, some simply fell to their knees in complete despair almost as if they were accepting their deaths.

Some of the citizens managed to run away into parts of the city where there weren't any zombies since the city guard naturally couldn't cover the entire surface of the city with troops. Thinking that they were at least temporarily safe, the few that escaped almost felt elated until a familiar feeling of sickness and weakness came over them.

The true terror of Ainz's spell was the unfading poison fog that the rain caused would not cease so quickly. It would still be an hour before the poisonous fog would subside, but by then the amount of infected zombies in the city would be almost equal to the previous number of living people in the capital. Whether one was killed by the fog or by infection from so much as a single scratch or bite from the other zombies…

The result would still be absolute death. This was the truest form of terror that Ainz had brought down upon this nation.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, the zombie knights were tearing down one house in particular that seemed a little more lavish than the ones next to it. As they bashed on the door, not a single soul could spare a glance as they were too busy running fighting or dying to worry about who might live there and whether they were in danger. The ghoul knights smelled food in this house and were rapidly bashing down the door with their immense physical strength.

As the loud bangs were audible throughout the house, just one person stood just on the other side of the door, not even trying to hide or run as the monsters continued pounding on the door with all their might. It would not be long before the door would cave under the pressure and she would be beyond saving as these monsters would tear her to shreds in seconds.

Vi looked fearfully at the rapidly fading door that separated her from death as she clenched her stomach with her hands. Not a week ago she had received such wonderful news and now…

Initially the plan was for her to leave the city as was ordered by Sylvan in order to guard the bloodlines of the Six Gods. However, she argued that if Sylvan could not best the danger that was coming towards them, then no place in the nation would shield her from this evil.

Sylvan could have ordered to drag her out of the capital or he could have tried to persuade her, but he knew that Vi was right. This would be a battle where they would throw every last ounce of strength at their enemy. If they lost that, the Slane Theocracy might as well fold completely.

Even now, she continued praying that she would hear her husband's voice any second, that he would burst down the door as he stepped over the monsters' corpses and took her hand to lead her to safety. Even though deep down, she knew it was futile.

As this last thought ran through her head, the door finally broke down and from behind it jumped out two humanoid beings who wore the armor of Theocracy knights ,but their gaze betrayed that their humanity had been lost beyond a doubt. Without even giving Vi half a chance to act, they leapt towards her and slammed her to the ground as their mouths neared their next victim.

 _Sorry, Bastion-sama, no Sylvan. Looks like I won't be able to make you happy as your wife in this lifetime._

As the bodies began dropping and then rising anew, the sound of screaming victims and horrified city folk echoed all the way to where Ainz and his group were standing as they watched the city being consumed in a green fog.

If the words of the Sorcerer King were to be believed, right now the scene that was unfolding inside the capital was too gruesome for words. But not a single soul that heard the sounds coming from the city had even a slither of doubt in their minds about the authenticity of what Ainz had said.

Roune and the other members of the Empire could not utter a single word. Even from this distance, they could hear the horrendous wails of the unfortunate inhabitants of the capital. Even if they wanted to, they could not provide any kind of help to them. Despite the Slane Theocracy and the Empire not being on friendly terms, it was but natural to feel pity for the innocent civilians that would suffer an agonizing death due to the mistakes and crimes of those that ruled over them.

As silent as their group may be, the other spectators were full of praise for their lord, one more than the next as they watched the clouds continuing to spill their malignant contents on the city and heard the sounds of the spell's victims crying out in horror all the way to where they stood.

"As expected of our compassionate lord. For the sake of his subordinates he spares no effort."

"To think that he is willing to go *sniff* to go that far for my sake *sniff*."

"A-Ainz-sama's magic is impressive, I think…"

"snoisolpxe ta kool t'nod syug looc!" (Truly the only being worthy to rule over us all!)

"Heh, as expected of the only being truly fit to rule over me."

But amongst even all of these voices there was one even more remarkable than all the others. Surprisingly it belonged to none of the guardians or the Pleiades, but instead…

"Huhuhu…"

Fluder softly murmured a slight chuckle before his body began to violently tremble with excitement. From the looks of it, he may very well collapse at any moment if this went on. But not before his voice finally exploded into a roaring laughter!

"HAAHAAHAAA, TO THINK THAT IT WAS THIS PROFOUND HAHAA! ALL THESE YEARS I HAVE NOT LIVED IN VAIN! THIS COMPLEXITY! THIS DEPTH! I FLUDER WHO HAVE BEEN TREADING IN DARKNESS MY WHOLE LIFE ADMIT DEFEAT TO THE GREATEST OF SORCERERS AINZ OOAL GOWN! IS IT DEPRESSING?! DO MY LUNGS HURT FROM LAUGHTER?! THE ANSWER IS YES! BUT TODAY I HAVE FINALLY SEEN THE VERY END OF THE ROAD OF MAGIC! TODAY MY LIFE HAS BEEN FULFILLED! FUHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAHAAAAAH!"

Roune wanted to shout all kinds of things at Fluder who he used to treat as his own mentor and greatest ally in aiding the king. But now all he could do was restrain himself from lashing out as technically speaking Fluder's reaction was more appropriate than his own. If he tried to harm Fluder, it would be the same as insulting the Sorcerer King, not that he'd stand a chance against Fluder anyway.

And so eventually the capital grew increasingly quiet. The sound of death throes were gradually fading as all that remained was the sound of the rain falling down upon the city, consecrating the ground even further.

That and the maniacal laughter that echoed far and wide.

And so the day that would be known in the history books as the Tragedy of the Undying City finally came to an end.

 **Author's Afterword:**

 **Sigh, this was meant to be like 2000 words ended up with a little more than that as you can see so no Epilogue but instead a short afterword and we say goodnight to this story so I hope you enjoyed it. Initially, the name of this chapter was "Only the rain and laughter" but that would be a little too revealing of the final twist. Plus death vs death god sounds a lot more exciting… (If a little bit cliché)**

 **Decided to make this epilogue instead since my original epilogue is too boring for words and can't think of any replacements.**

 **If you have problems with my vision of Ainz mass murdering ST I swear to god that's what he will do in LN if he ever finds out they brainwashed Shalltear. At least that's my opinion so feel free to disagree but it's not gonna change my mind :p**

 **And as always!**

 **Burn in hell Yen Press**

 **And**

 **GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN**


	15. Final Afterword

This is just a last afterword of why I made this fanfic and my experience making it. Nothing more to add to the story just some random thoughts I wanted to share. If u think that that's unnecessary for a fanfic or just not what you want to read than feel free to skip to last paragraph where I talk about my , next work. If that's not interesting either than close this tab and have a nice day

So basically some months ago when the last volume of overlord got translated, I like many of you started looking for any replacement for my Saturday addiction which was the incredible masterpiece called overlord. Eventually I even crossed over to the dark side and began browsing… fanfics

Don't get me wrong I love fanfics that are well written but the problem is that you're playing Russian roulette with them as was proven when I came across one where Zesshi asks to have sex with mare… but most important of all I was disappointed at the lack of really good masterpieces, the only one that appealed to me was the guest. At this point I did not realize that I had the T rating filter on though…

So in order to rectify this presumed atrocity I summoned from the darkest pits of hell the six most evil and dark creatures imaginable (aka my anime friend group). after I told them what was up we all agreed that the wait for vol 10 was too long and that we could easily come up with a plot for it (which we did).

So my goal was to make a story that would come as close as possible to what an original volume 10 of overlord would look like. I think that without boasting or being too critical I can say that I partially succeeded. Some parts and concepts were hits and others were misses but that's just writing. If your reviews are any indication I seemed to have pulled off writing an enjoyable fanfic.

So afterwards I started writing while me and my friends began advertising the story a little bit and what a checklist we have. I never imagined that writing a simple overlord fanfic I'd accomplish all of the following:

Crack top 5 in terms of follows, reviews and favorites- check

Get over 50000 views- check

Write the biggest overlord fanfic-check

Get featured on skythewood- check (even as an April fool's joke that was awesome)

Get banned from skythewood- check (fyi no longer true)

Have your story featured as the fake volume 10- check (on subreddit)

Get booed from 4chan for spamming- check

Have your story translated into another language- check

Have your story become the best T rated fanfic of overlord- check

Have someone recognize you as the author- check (I write this fanfic on the train and apparently the guy sitting next to me was a fan and recognized what I was writing)

And lastly survive a terrorist attack- check (like seriously thank god for this fanfic or I might have died)

So anyways the last thing I don't have is some fanart of my story, not that anyone would want to draw something based on anything I wrote but if there are people willing to do that than pm me and send it over and I'd be happy to use it as the cover or my personal avatar photo. (if it's not simply a doodle of a skeleton)

Finally before I talk about the future. Let me just say that can I get a warm round of mental applause for my awesome beta from the home of the brave who corrected advised and guided my work since chapter 3. Everyone give it up for 7137! So with all that settled here's my future plan.

What I plan to do next is kinda complicated. I really want to keep writing fan volumes but also want to continue building on the stories that I already wrote. So what I'm going to do is the following. I will write fan volumes after each volume is translated but I'll also write side stories for each individual volume that will be in line with what I've written in the volume they follow but not in any of the other fan volumes or their side stories . So what this means is that I will write a couple of side stories for Light's downfall that will be in line with the events in this volume but not with the events in fan volume 11 or any of that volume's respective side stories. So it will look like this

Light's downfall- sidestory 1- sidestory 2-….

Volume 11-sidestory 1 -sidestory 2-…..

This makes it easier for me to keep things kinda cannon. This way I can adjust my fan volumes to be cannon with at least the last overlord volume. And if you think I'm making this too complicated trust me I could be more difficult if I wanted to. So from now till vol 11 gets translated I will post a non-overlord format side story called "Conquest of Lodos Forest" featuring my favorite characters in Overlord.

That concludes my afterword, thank you for following and liking my story and I hope to have you enjoying my next story soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so I know this is a bit cheating but hey… we're not on skythewood here so cheating is allowed. Just posting this chapter to inform you way overdue that I'm back from the cruel world called real life! So… since volume 11 is currently being translated by savior-sama on $ù$ù$ù$ù$ù$ù. I thought I'd come back and give you all what you want. More overlord! Once volume 11 is out I will start doing volume 12 so you guys don't get withdrawal symptoms till march.**

 **But more importantly I'm here to highly recommend a discord channel for overlord fans like me and you**

 **It's got everything you'd want from an overlord community with the people from skythewood and the savior himself on it (just don't bother them about translations k?)**

 **ANYWAYS after that little shameless promoting I'm now working on Lodos till volume 11 is over and then it's full speed ahead for the new volume.**

 **So for now burn in hell yen press**

 **And as always**

 **Just look for channel 220301815349116928/220301815349116928**

 **GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN!**


End file.
